


Never Been Kissed

by Poppins_you_flirt



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basketball, F/F, F/M, Forbidden, Multi, News Media, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 86,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppins_you_flirt/pseuds/Poppins_you_flirt
Summary: Vanessa Woodfield, a reporter for a local newspaper gets her first job as an undercover reporter in a high school. Will she fit in? Will she get her story? And what about the school's popular P.E. teacher that goes by the name of Charity Dingle...
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 40
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this story years ago. As you can probably guess, I'm a big fan of the movie Never Been Kissed so I thought it fitting that I should do the story for Vanity. Familiar names will crop up and lots of new names will be added as the story goes on. Its set when the women are in their 20's, so as you can imagine they will look a lot younger too (which is just aswell if Vanessa plans on passing as a teenager)! The story itself is finished and there's also a sequel. Let me know what you think. It might start out a little slow, but it'll pick up the pace, I promise :)
> 
> I know I have another story going too which I'll still be posting daily updates for.

**Never Been Kissed**

Chapter 1

Ness, Ness, Ness the crowd chanted.

They were all looking at the same thing, the same _person_ , out there in the middle of the basketball court. That person was Vanessa Woodfield. A 24 year old, shy blonde was stood, biting her lip as she nervously scanned the crowds of screaming people.

 _I can't believe it_ she thought. _Nothing like this was meant to happen to me. All I was trying to do was my job…_

She was right, that's how it started, that day, 4 months ago…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa Woodfield was just your average, middle class reporter. Most days were spent sitting behind her desk, writing up or correcting other people’s stories. The stories that were her own barely made a quarter of a page in The Daily Chance, the paper she worked for.

She had taken the job 2 years ago, more or less straight after graduating from Leeds University. She was a talented young woman. She worked hard to achieve things in life and had always been successful. She kept her head down and studied hard. Vanessa worked so hard in fact that she barely had anything of a social life. Most nights she would finish work, go home to her apartment and unwind in front of the TV.

She had a younger sister, Tracy, who would come around to her older sister’s place most nights. Vanessa had a feeling she only came around to eat her food and watch her telly. The thing was, even if that were true, Vanessa didn't mind. She enjoyed the company.

They had always been close, being able to tell each other almost anything. They were pretty different people in that Vanessa herself could be a rather shy, nervous person. She liked to keep herself to herself and not bother anyone. Tracy on the other hand was loud, confident and most of all she had that _I don't give a shit_ personality. She walked around town with her head held high, getting things out of life, without even trying. She was a hairdresser, a struggling one at that, but she still went about life as though she hadn't a care in the world. Most weekends Tracy would head out on the drink and go back to some random guys house each time.

Vanessa didn't know how she did it. She didn't think she could ever just meet someone and jump into bed with them within a few hours. It just wasn't what she wanted in life.

So what was it that Vanessa wanted out of life? Well that's what she herself was about to discover one sunny Friday morning.

xxxxxxxxxx

As she walked through the main doors of the Daily Chance entrance, the first thing she thought about was the almost suffocating heat within the building. She looked around the main area, watching as people fanned their faces frantically, sweat pouring from their brows.

As she entered the lift and pressed the button to take her to the 9th floor, she overheard people behind her talking about the _damn air conditioning playing up again._ It was then that she wished she had worn a skirt today.

As the lift opened on the 9th floor she exited quickly, glad to be out of the warm, confined space. She walked along the hallway, rounded the corner and stopped outside of her office. Noticing a note she reached out to remove it.

_*Meeting Room, 9:30_ _s_ _harp*_

She peeled the note from her door and entered the office. It was quite a small room with a pokey little window behind a large desk. On her desk was a phone, a pile of papers, a pot of pens and pencils and a few other random items, all spread out neatly. This is how Vanessa liked it. No mess, no fuss.

She set her briefcase down in the middle of the table and took a seat. Just as she was about to open the case there was a loud bang as someone slammed their body against her office door. She looked up sharply, finding her work friend Rhona staring giddily back at her.

“Guess who I did last night?” Rhona panted.

“Carmen” Vanessa replied, sitting back in her chair.

“Hang on, who told you that?”

Vanessa rolled her eyes. “You did. Yesterday you told me and I quote…''I have a date with Carmen tonight and I'm going to do it with her!' end quote”

Rhona pushed herself off the door and sat down in the chair in front of Vanessa's desk. “You could have at least acted a little interested” Rhona huffed.

This is how it went every week. Rhona would get a date, she'd bang on about sleeping with them, then she'd come in the next day, stating all the gory details. It’s all fun and games….well at least it is to those who are actually getting some. As her mind wandered, she looked back at her own failed attempts to start up any kind of relationship.

She had known she was gay since she was around 12. The guys at school had never interested her. She found them all to be boring and self-serving. All they wanted was to get laid. When she looked at some of the girls in her class, her stomach would knot and a blush would form that reached down her neck and over her ears. Pigtails in, braces attached to her teeth, she was never the beauty most girls her age were. So, she went through high school without ever being kissed by anyone.

When she got to college, that's where she _experimented_ for the first time. It was with a boy. It didn't last long. It didn't even get to a 2nd date. She had known it wasn't what she wanted.

In her 1st year of Uni, she had met a girl who she became very close to. After being friends for a few months, it was the other girl who went to kiss Vanessa first. They had decided it was for the best to keep it a secret, at least until they had been seeing each other for a little while. They would meet and make out in either her or Vanessa's room. One night, after a heavy make out session, Vanessa had wanted to pursue things further. The other girl had agreed and they made love to one another for the first time.

It had been the best night of Vanessa's life. She’d felt as though she could have flown. The feeling however didn't last long. The next day when she met up with the girl outside of the University, she was told that it wasn't working. The words haunted Vanessa’s dreams for months afterwards. Had she done something wrong? Had she been too clumsy or had she not done it right? None of those questions were answered. The girl had said a sympathetic 'sorry' and left Vanessa sitting there, alone.

That was 5 years ago now, and Vanessa rarely thought of it. Since that, she had been intimate with exactly....no one! She had been set up on blind dates, both by her sister and Rhona. Not one of them had worked out though.

She was snapped out of her daydream by a hand waving in front of her.

“Hello? Earth to Vanessa. Where'd you go, I was talking away to you?”

“Sorry Rhona, I just have a lot on my mind” she told her.

Rhona sat up, eyes wide. “Vanessa? Oh you haven't, have you?” Her lips curled into a devilish smirk.

“Have I what?” Vanessa asked.

“Met someone, got a date…?”

Vanessa pouted and looked at her hands. “No, nothing like that. Besides, I don't have the time for dating” she lied.

She hated being set up by Rhona so chose to lie to her instead. She knew her friend was just trying to help and she did appreciate it, but she couldn't be bothered to date a whole bunch of losers in search of Miss Right.

“Oh come on, don't give me that bull” Rhona snorted. “You have plenty of time and you know it. You're just too choosy. If you would just maybe doll yourself up a bit you'd have all the girls flocking around you!”

“What's wrong with the way I look?” Vanessa asked, looking down at her attire.

“Well…” Rhona began “It’s quite _old fashioned,_ if you know what I mean. And plain. All we ever see you in is black or brown or white.”

Vanessa pouted and her eyebrows creased.

“Seriously though, do you own any kind of coloured underwear? Blue? Yellow?”

“Rhona! I'm not going to discuss my underwear with you” Vanessa stated.

It was Rhona's turn to roll her eyes. She knew Vanessa was a very secretive person. She didn't like to join in office gossip. She had tried hard over the few years that had been working together to get Vanessa out of her shell but so far, the blonde had been just too stubborn to budge. She resumed her position, leaning back in her chair. “Come on Vanessa. When was the last time you went on a real date? And when I say real I mean, make out style.”

Vanessa shuffled around in her seat. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with this discussion. Just then there was a figure at the door. She looked up and saw Kim standing there looking at her.

“Yes Vanessa, when was the last time you went on a date” Kim asked sarcastically.

It was no secret that Vanessa and Kim were like chalk and cheese. From the day they met, they had never clicked. It was Rhona who usually played piggy in the middle between them.

“You 2 are so sure of yourselves. Just because I don't blab on about every girl I've been with, doesn't mean that I'm not getting any! I'm just thinking about my career right now.” Vanessa was putting up her defence.

Kim looked down a Rhona and smugly said “That means she's not getting any.”

Rhona turned to Vanessa and mouthed _ignore her_.

Vanessa stood up, not liking her sex life, or lack of being under the spot light. She rounded her desk and lent her backside against the edge of it. Arms folded, she calmly answered them. “Look, like I said earlier, I'm not interested in kissing a whole load of people to find the girl for me.”

“Yea but sometimes kissing a load of girls adds to the fun” Kim laughed.

“When I get kissed, I’ll just know!”

“Whoa, hang on a second. If you've never been kissed, then you got bigger problems…” Kim told her.

“Of course I've been kissed. I've kissed girls. I've just never…I've never felt that _thing_ ….”

“That _thing_?” Kim asked. “Is that what people are calling it these days? I always thought cunt was a good name.”

'”Hand Warmer works too” Rhona replied.

“Meatslide.”

“Pussy.”

“Tongue Trap.”

“Oh, Munch Box.”

Vanessa's head went from side to side as she listened to Rhona and Kim passing back and forth names for their nether regions. This was _not_ what she had meant.

“Lips between the hips.”

“Smurf Crease.”

“ENOUGH!” Vanessa shouted, raising her hand as if surrendering. In spite of trying to have a serious talk with them, she couldn't help but let out a small laugh at their antics. “I didn't mean _that_ thing.”

Rhona and Kim smirked at their little banter while Vanessa stood up and rounded the table to her seat again. After sitting, she thought about what to say to them. “What I was trying to say was I’d never felt that moment. The moment where everything around you just disappears and all you can see is that person. All you feel is this person kissing you. And in that moment, you know that this person is the only person you’re ever supposed to kiss. You want to laugh and cry because you know you're so lucky to have found it. The feeling makes you giddy and light headed and you just want to hold on to it for as long as you can.”

Rhona and Kim had stopped their silliness and paid their full attention to what Vanessa was saying. Despite their obvious personality differences, Kim admired Vanessa. She knew she had a kind heart and knew she could be a brilliant writer. If she would only get out more…build up her confidence and believe in herself.

She would never of course admit this to Vanessa.

“Holy Crap” Rhona said. “Its 9:25, there's a meeting in 5 minutes, come on.” She stood up and turned, heading out the door to her own desk just down the hall. Kim also left muttering something about not being invited to the meeting.

As Vanessa gathered a note pad and pen, she thought about what she had told Rhona and Kim. She longed to find someone who she could be close to. Not just intimately but emotionally. She always had her sister to turn to, but she had her own life, her own friends. Once she gathered her stuff she stood up and left her office, shutting the door behind her.

As people piled into the meeting room, Vanessa and Rhona found seats next to each other. Across the way, Carmen was sitting opposite Rhona. They were making eyes and gestures towards one another. Vanessa just shook her head, smirking to herself. She turned to the door where their Chief and Editor had just come in. Eric Pollard was a small, aging man but he walked into the room with a sense of power about him. He loved how his employees flocked to his every need in fear of being sacked on the spot for the slightest mishap.

He walked to the head of the table and cleared his throat. Those who had been turned the other way talking, suddenly fell silent and looked at him.

“Good Morning everyone, thank you for being here. I have called this meeting today in regards to something that happened to my last night.” He took a seat and leaned back. Elbows on the chair rest and fingers entwined in front of him, he contemplated what to say next. “Last night after getting into my car to drive home, I was attacked.”

There was a few ''ooo's'' and ''arr's'' from around the room.

“That's right” he continued. “I was attacked by the sight of kids, or should I say _young adults_ destroying bus shelters, writing graffiti on walls with cans of spray paint, bonfires made up of what looked to be furniture from their parents home. And that's just half of it.”

He stood up and started walking around the table. Vanessa started making notes on what was being said, just in case she needed it for further reference.

“Driving around a bit longer I passed more _young adults_ drinking cans of alcohol, kissing and touching each other right there on the side of the road and I said to myself, Holy shit! What's going on with kids these days? And that's when it hit me. Undercover story in High school.”

There were a few raised eyebrows, while others shifted higher in their seats in hopes of being chosen.

“You” he said pointing at Vanessa from across the table. “What's your name?”

Vanessa was speechless. _Is he really talking to me_. She was knocked out of her thoughts when Rhona nudged her arm.

'Uhh…V…V..Vanessa Woodfield' she stammered.

“Vanessa!” he yelled. “You enrol Monday.” He hit his hand on the back of someone's chair and then walked off out of the room.

Vanessa sat in her chair in complete shock. She looked at Rhona, mouth agape before getting to her feet and scurrying out of the room. When she got to her office, she slammed against the door, unable to actually open it before her body crashed into the sturdy wood. Once in, she went up to her desk, laying her hands on top and hunching her shoulders, head down.

“Vanessa” she heard coming from the door. “Oh my god Vanessa, can you believe it?”

When she felt she had control of herself, Vanessa turned around, resting herself on the desk. “I can’t. I can’t do it” she stammered.

“What are you talking about? Of course you can do it Vanessa. You're an amazing writer. What you lack is the confidence to get out there and do it!”

“I'm not a proper reporter yet, Rhona. All I do is spell check the reporters work. This is a major undercover feature” she said, starting to pace the floor.

“You have what it takes though Vanessa. I'm not just saying that either. This is your big break. This is your chance to shine. And you know what, if there's anything you need help with, then I'm your girl” Rhona told her, putting her hands on Vanessa's shoulders to stop her from pacing.

Vanessa looked at her friend. “You really think that Rhona?”

Rhona smiled. “I sure do. There's just one thing that I think needs addressing.”

“What's that” Vanessa asked?

Rhona backed off, looking Vanessa up and down. “We have _got_ to do something about your wardrobe!”

xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Vanessa flopped onto the couch, exhausted from the day’s antics. After work, Rhona had taken her into town in search of a new wardrobe. They had shopped until they dropped - literally! Vanessa had hated half the stuff Rhona had picked out for her.

“Who would want to wear this kind of stuff” she had asked her.

“Vanessa, if you want to fit in and look as though you're 16 then this is what you're going to have to wear” Rhona had told her. “Besides, you look totally hot.”

“Humph, yea right” she had retorted.

Rhona had watched Vanessa as she picked out and tried on different clothes. She could see clearly that with a bit of effort, she could be the hottest woman in town. She just didn't know it herself yet. She was such an endearing woman. She had just spent too much time with her head in a book. Rhona hoped that with this opportunity, she’d be able to build up some confidence.

Now, sprawled out on the couch, Vanessa stared at the T.V. even if she wasn't really watching it. She was too busy thinking about what was going to happen next week. Just then, the front door opened and in walked Tracy. She closed the door behind her and looked towards her sister.

“Whoa, this is a first” Tracy started. “It’s 9:30 and you're _not i_ n your PJs?!”

“I could say the same for you…9:30 on a Friday night and you're _not_ out clubbing..?” Vanessa replied.

“Meh, I was out” she explained. “…but then 2 guys I've been seeing this week met each other and they got kinda aggressive.'

“So you made a bolt for it?”

“Damn right. I wasn’t going to get mixed up in that.” She lifted Vanessa's legs and sat on the couch.

“It’s your fault it was happening Trace. You should control your men” she told her.

Tracy stuck her tongue out at her and dragged her nails over the pad of Vanessa's feet.

“Arrrgggggg” Vanessa shouted. She pulled her legs out of Tracy's grasp and threw a cushion at her.

Tracy snorted and put her own feet up on the coffee table. “So come on sis. What's up with you? What have you been doing?”

Vanessa let out a sigh “You won’t believe me” she smirked.

“Try me” came Tracy's response.

“Well, this morning we all got called into the meeting room at 9:30 and Eric started going on about kids in the streets, trashing bus shelters and everything. Then, as I was taking notes he suddenly yells ''You'' and he's pointing at me!”

“Ohh, Vanessa got into trouble. Little Miss _teacher’s pet_ got told off for doodling” Tracy teased.

“Har har” Vanessa replied. “Actually, the truth is more unbelievable then that. He asked me my name and I stuttered it to him. It was so embarrassing!” She stopped for a second and reached over for her drink.

“So what did the dude want?”

“Well” she said, between sips. “After I told him my name he said ''Vanessa Woodfield, you enrol Monday!”

“Enrol? What's he talking about?” Tracy asked confused.

“It means I'm going back to high school for my first undercover story!” She looked at Tracy's face. Her mouth was open and her eyes wide.

“You? You’re going back to high school?”

“I sure am. I got the clothes and everything” she said pointing towards her bedroom. The door over to the far right was open so you could see bags piled on her bed.

“Oh my god, you're serious!” After a second Tracy started to laugh.

Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows. “Hey, what's so funny?”

In between giggles Tracy said “I'm just….thinking about….what you'll be like…”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well” Tracy started, her laughter subsiding. “Can you remember what it was like at high school? What _you_ were like?”

“It was a long time ago” Vanessa began. “I liked High School.”

“Sure you did. You studied hard and you got good grades. But unlike most high school goers, you had no social life. At all! How are you meant to write a story if you don't socialise? I mean you were bad back then but even now, your still not one for going out and meeting new people. You just mope around here every night.”

Vanessa thought about it for a minute. She looked back at her days as a high school girl. She did socialise. She had had friends. Sure they weren't part of any _popular kids_ group but she was happy. At least for the most part. She'd attempted to be friends with the popular kids but they acted as though she didn't exist. The friends she did have were like her - content on studying as much as they could to get the grades. It wasn't just studying she enjoyed. She loved to play basketball. She loved it because she was good at it. She wasn't much one for long distance running or anything like that. But team sports were her strength. _Especially_ basketball.

Thinking about what Tracy had said, where was the story going to come from? Was she going to write about the popular kids vs. the Nerds? That kind of story was old news. No matter how long ago it was that you were in school, every year had popular and not so popular kids. It’s just a way of life. You could write about that without wasting time going undercover. No, she needed something better. Something that no one else had ever done before. Would she be able to find the story though? This was her first attempt at being a reporter. She had to do a good job. If she botched it up, she'd be sacked for sure! Coming out of her thoughts she turned to Tracy.

“This is a very bad idea!”

\-------------


	2. "You're a student?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos. Glad to see a few of you have been sucked into the world of Never Been Kissed, Vanity style. Now its time for the girls to meet...

CHAPTER 2

The sound of an alarm bounced from the walls in Vanessa's bedroom. Her head poked out from under the covers as her hand reached out to stop the piercing noise.

6:30am.

The weekend had flown by, which is exactly what Vanessa hadn't wanted. Since her talk with Tracy, she had dreaded this moment coming. Despite Tracy and Rhona, who had come along to Vanessa's on Saturday and Sunday to help her prepare, she just couldn't stop thinking that she wouldn't be able to come up with a decent enough story. Her reporting career would be over before it had even begun.

Now fully awake, she drew back her duvet and lifted her legs over the side of her bed. She walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Once dried, she looked in the mirror.

“Well” she said to her reflection “Today's the day. Now its time to make you look 8 years younger.” She laughed to herself, shaking her head slightly and headed back into her room to change.

An hour later she was ready to go. She took one final look in the mirror. _Wow_ she thought. What a difference a pair of tight blue jeans and a tight shirt will do for your figure. She was a well toned woman, with curves in all the right places. Rhona had told her to unbutton her shirt, just so you could see the crease of her breasts. “I cant expose myself like that” Vanessa had told her. “Hey” Rhona had replied. “It's what all the cool kids are doing now a days.”

Now looking in the mirror, she looked down at her exposed chest. “Look at those'” she said, giving a little chuckle. Looking up at her face, she checked her make-up. Again, Rhona had showed her how to do it. She knew how to put make up on herself of course, but Rhona had insisted that she knew the best way. At 24 she still had a young face.

“You'll pass for 16 no problem” Rhona had told her. Vanessa had agreed half heartedly. She figured the quiet life helped maintain her youthfulness.

One final look and she gathered her belongings and left the apartment. A short while later she was pulling in to the school car park. Before getting out of the car she decided to do up one more button on her shirt. _I can’t have the whole world seeing me now can I?_ she thought. As she got out, she scanned the grounds, watching everyone pass by. A few people looked at her as she walked by them.

After making it to the main doors she headed in the direction of the office. The corridors were packed full of kids heading off to their first lessons. She felt like she was being pushed this way and that way by people messing on, throwing footballs over people’s heads to each other. When she got to the end of the corridor she stopped, looking left and right. Where the hell was she meant to go? She saw a group of girls come her way and thought she'd ask them.

“Excuse me, could you tell me where the office is?”

The girls, lost in their conversation hadn't seemed to have heard her. Or maybe they did and decided to ignore her?

“Okayyyy” Vanessa said to herself.

“Are you lost?” Vanessa heard someone say behind her.

She turned in the direction of the woman's voice and stopped dead in her tracks. All train of thought had been lost and now all Vanessa could think about was how amazing the blonde woman in front of her looked. The woman was a few inches taller than her. She had long, wavy blonde hair that hung by her shoulders so perfectly. She had amazing green eyes, which creased as she smiled. She was dressed in tight fitting 3 quarter length pants and a low cut strap top. Vanessa was sure she was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen.

“Miss?”

Vanessa came crashing back to reality. “Umm, ughh….sorry?”

The woman let out a chuckle. “I said are you lost?”

Vanessa watched the woman's lips as they curled into a quirky smile. “Ohh, umm….yes actually. I was looking for the office.” Vanessa told her, trying to regain her speech.

“The office? Ohh, well your going in the complete opposite direction'” she told her. “I'm actually heading there myself. I'll walk with you.”

“Great” was all Vanessa could say.

They turned around and headed back down the corridor. “I'm Charity by the way. Charity Dingle.”

“Vanessa Woodfield” the blonde replied.

“So, I don't think I've seen you around before? Are you a sub?”

“Huh? A sub? No no…..ehh, I've just transferred here from another school. My family moved here, so I'm finishing off the semester.” Vanessa lied. She didn't know why but she hated lying to this woman.

Charity stopped walking and looked at her. “You're a student?” she gasped.

 _Oh no_ Vanessa thought. _She doesn't believe I'm a student. What can I say?_

“I…umm…..yea, I'm 16.”

Charity looked astonished and at the same time, Vanessa thought she detected a bit of disappointment. “I'm sorry, I just assumed you were a teacher. You look so…” Charity looked her up and down “…so mature” she finished.

Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief and carried on walking. “I guess I just look old for my age.”

“I guess so” Charity agreed.

They carried on walking along the corridor in silence. Every few steps their arms bumped into one another, sending a bolt of electricity through Vanessa. After what seemed like forever, Charity spoke.

“I'm sorry about saying you looked older. I didn't mean it in a ''Ohh you look like a granny'' kind of way. I just meant, your face and body…” She looked down at Vanessa's attire and stirred off topic for a minute. “….uhh, you just look so mature.”

Vanessa felt light headed. She was sure that Charity had just checked her out.

 _Don't be silly, she's probably not even into women_ she thought.

“Hey, don't worry about it” she giggled. “It’s actually nice that you think I look so mature.”

“Good.” Charity smiled, feeling relieved. A few moments later they arrived at their destination. “Well here we are” Charity chimed disappointedly.

Vanessa had a quick glance around then looked back at Charity. “Thanks Charity, I really appreciate the help.”

“Don't mention it” Charity replied, holding out her hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

Vanessa grasped Charity's offered hand. They shook and both savoured the contact for just a little longer than was necessary. Charity let go first, suddenly remembering the fact that Vanessa was a student.

“Right well, I’ll leave you to get all signed up and what not. I hope to see you in my gym class in the near future.”

“Ohh, you're a gym teacher? I should have guessed what with the umm, clothes you're wearing…” Vanessa blushed as she realised her eyes were lingering on Charity's cleavage for a little longer than anywhere else. She looked up and saw Charity smiling widely, an unmistakable twinkle in her eye.

 _Busted_ Vanessa thought, lowering her head.

“I….I'm sure I'll be attending at some point” she said, lifting her head and smiling as her eyes made contact with Charity's.

“Good”' the teacher smiled. “See you around then.” And with that she turned and headed to a desk over to the left. Vanessa watched as Charity spoke to a woman there. “Sue, could I get a heap of detention slips?”

“Kids really acting up that much?” Sue replied.

“You wouldn't believe what some kids will do to get out of a little bit of exercise.”

Sue laughed as she stood and walked over to a filing cabinet. Charity was leaning over the stomach-high desk. Her forearms spread on the top of it, her back slanted, giving Vanessa an eyeful of her backside. Before Vanessa could look away, Charity turned around and looked right at her.

 _Shit_ she thought. _Caught staring again. If I'm not careful I'll end up getting detention on my first day for some kind of sexual harassment._ She quickly looked away and started walking over to her right where the reception desk was based.

“Hi, umm….my name is Vanessa Woodfield. I've just transferred here” she told the woman sitting there.

“Ahh yes, Miss Woodfield, good morning and welcome to Rentworth High School. Since it’s your first day there's a few forms you're going to have to fill in.”

“Oh, OK, no problem.”

As Vanessa watched the woman stand up, she turned back to see if Charity was still there. She wasn't. She scanned the corridor outside, but no one was there. Not even a student. They must all be in class now, she figured. She turned back towards the woman who appeared with several forms.

10 minutes later, she was done and headed to her first class.

Outside the door she stopped and composed herself.

“OK, I can do this.”

She took one last deep breath then made for the handle. As the door slid open, the sound of laughter and happy banter filled her ears. She stepped into the room and looked around. The class was crowded with about 30 students, all spread around the room. Some were in groups, huddled together at the back. They seemed to be making the most noise. She saw other students nearer the front of the room in a quiet discussion and a few with their head down cast reading a book. No one seemed to notice her. After a moment she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Hi there.”

She turned and faced the girl who had spoken. She was a young girl, presumably 16. Her face bright and cheerful was half covered by her bigger than average glasses. She wore her hair in a loose ponytail. Looking down she saw the girl was dressed in plain black pants and a stripy loose shirt. Her left arm was wrapped around several books which she held tight to her chest.

“Hey” Vanessa replied.

“I'm Laurel Thomas” the girl told her. “Are you new?”

“Yea, I'm Vanessa Woodfield. I just transferred here.”

“I see, well, why don't you follow me? There's a spare desk next to me.”

Laurel closed the door behind them and started to walk across the other side of the room.

“Ok, thanks” Vanessa said, following the girl.

Laurel dropped her books on a table second last from the end of the first row. She sat down and looked up at Vanessa. “Here you go” she said, pointing to the end desk. “This one is spare.”

“Great, I always liked to sit at the front” Vanessa said, putting her bag on the desk.

“It’s the best place to sit if you want to be able to hear anything…” She turned around and nodded towards the group at the back. “They can get a little noisy…”

Just then, the class door opened and in walked Charity Dingle. The class seemed to quieten down almost instantly. Those who weren't already sitting went and found their desks.

“Good morning all” she addressed the class, looking at those who were filtering back to their seats. There was a wave of _Good morning Miss_ _Dingle_. Vanessa couldn't help but watch as Charity glided over to the desk that was positioned in front of the large white board. She watched as Charity took the folder from under her arm and placed it on the desk.

“She is awesome” Laurel said, turning and whispering to Vanessa. “Everyone loves her. She's the only cool teacher in this place.”

Charity looked up and her eyes locked on Vanessa's. A wide smile appeared. “Ahh, Miss Woodfield, you’ve been assigned to this class? A good choice, they're all sweethearts” she said, glancing around the room.

Many people laughed and agreed. Vanessa smiled, becoming shy of everyone looking at her.

“Everyone this is Vanessa Woodfield. She's just transferred here, so if she needs help finding her way around make sure you point her in the right direction.”

“I'm sure Laurel will do that for the rest of us” whispered a girl in the row behind Vanessa.

Laurel had heard it too and shook her head at Vanessa as if to say _don't listen to them_. Turning back to the front, Vanessa watched as Charity took a seat on the edge of the desk.

“I'm here this morning..” Charity explained “..as Mr Malloy has called in sick.”

There was a round of applause from some of the students, some even whistled and shouted. “Alright, alright, settle down you bunch of hooligans. I'm sure he will make a full recovery in no time. Something I'm sure you will all be happy to know.” Charity said that last part with a twinkle in her eye. “I'll get this register done now and then you can all fly off to your first class of the day.”

A few minutes later, everyone accounted for the class started to gather their belongings and headed out the room.

“What class do you have next?” Laurel asked Vanessa.

“Uhh….” she looked at her timetable. “..Science.”

“Same here” Laurel smiled. “Come on, we can walk together.”

They stood up and headed for the door. As they walked past Charity, Vanessa looked sideways at her, flashing a smile.

Charity grinned back. “Have a good day” Charity told her.

“Thanks” was all Vanessa could say as she hurried to catch up with Laurel.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later and lunchtime had arrived. Moving down the food line, Vanessa couldn't decide what to have. Everything looked so unhealthy.

 _Maybe I could write about the awful school cafeteria?_ she thought.

She picked up a tuna sandwich and an apple along with a bottle of water. She carried her tray over to an available checkout, placing it in front of the lady that waited there. As she tallied up the totally, Vanessa got her purse out.

“£6.50” please' the lady said.

Vanessa looked up in horror. “How much?” she croaked.

'£6.50”

“My god that's scandalous!”

The check out lady seemed agitated. She had this _I cant be bothered_ look about her.

“Look Miss, either you want this or you don't. Either way, hurry up and quit wasting my time.”

Vanessa didn't care much for her attitude, however she pulled out a £10 bill and handed it over. After receiving her change, she picked her tray up and turned towards the seating area.

 _Note to self - bring a packed lunch in future_ she thought.

She scanned the large lunch hall for a place to sit. Over to the right, in the corner she recognised a group of people from registration earlier. She felt quite nervous about going over there, especially with there being so many of them.

 _Come on_ she thought. _This is why I'm here, to get the gossip, write it up and hey presto, you got yourself a report…_

As Vanessa got to the group, she pin-pointed the quietest part of them. “Hey, I'm Vanessa” she said looking at 3 girls who had been sat listening to a few boys telling jokes.

They looked at her, and then at each other. Vanessa felt a bit uncomfortable. It reminded her of back when she was at school. She stuttered on. “I..I was in y..your registration class.”

“Oh yea” exclaimed the brunette girl. “You're the new girl.”

Vanessa had been holding in her breath but now she had been recognised she blew out the air silently. “Yea, I just transferred.”

“Hey, who's your friend” shouted a guy behind Vanessa.

The blonde girl stood up and wondered over to the guy who had spoken. She kissed him on the lips and turned to Vanessa. “This is Vanessa. She just transferred here. She's in our registration” she explained to him.

“Cool. The names Chris” he said to Vanessa, extending his hand.

She grasped it and shook. “Nice to meet you” she said.

“Quite the gentleman, aren't ya Chris” another guy laughed, punching Chris in the shoulder.

“He is, and he's my gentleman” the blonde girl stated, possessively gripping to his other arm. “Come on baby.”

And with that, Chris and the blonde headed for the doors. A few others from the group went off in the same direction.

“She's always like that” the brunette told Vanessa. “She gets extremely jealous when girls talk to Chris. You might want to remember that for future reference.”

She stood up and smiled. “I'm Kirsty by the way. This is Megan and that…” she explained, nodding her head in the direction of the door “...is Reed.”

Just then, Laurel came up behind Vanessa. “Hey, everything alright Vanessa” she asked.

Before Vanessa could answer, Kirsty butt in. “What's up Laurel? Afraid we’re going to take your new _special friend_ away?” She highlighted the special friend part by lifting her hands up and gesturing more than just friends.

“Actually..” Laurel said “..I presumed she had gotten lost. She mustn't have realised she had stepped into Barbie town.”

Kirsty and Megan looked at her sternly. A few of the guys had giggled behind them. Kirsty stepped closer to Vanessa. “You might want to be careful who you make friends with around here. Some of us run this place, putting pathetic little bookworms in their place. Some of us are actually going places. Others..” She looked over Vanessa's shoulder at Laurel and formed a sly grin. “Others will be left behind. To live life alone, with only a cat to talk to.”

Megan wailed with laughter. “A black cat sitting next to a cauldron” she added.

“Just something for you to think about. Nerds go nowhere in life. Pretty girls” she retorted, flicking her flowing hair behind her shoulders “end up being star's on the big screen.”

As Vanessa watched Megan and Kirsty walk off, she saw a group of guys follow them. It reminded Vanessa of her own time in high school. She's had those words spoken to her before. The _pretty girls_ as they put it, always had the attention, from boys and teachers alike. She now knew that those rumours about _nerds getting nowhere_ was a complete lie. They had been right on some levels. Some of the pretty girls she had gone to school with did end up being on TV - starring in porno movie’s. Not the kind of thing they had expected she was sure of.

Coming out of her day dream, Vanessa turned around. Laurel had gone. She looked around the cafeteria but she was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she put her tray on a nearby vacant table and started to eat her lunch.

The afternoon went by quickly. As the bell rang at the end of the day, Vanessa watched as all the kids came bounding out of school. Down the steps of the main doors she saw Laurel heading off towards the right. She shouted after her.

Laurel didn't turn around. Vanessa wasn't sure if she had heard her or not. Defeated, she turned and headed off in the other direction. That was the first time she had seen Laurel since lunch. She had worried about her, hoping she hadn't taken too much to heart. Vanessa had, back in her day. She had believed every word they had said. She made it her mission to see Laurel tomorrow. Maybe they could hang out? 

_I cant let this get to me too much. I'm 24 for god sake and I'm on a job. Although, to be a good reporter you have to live your experience's to truly be able to write about it._

Smiling to herself she got in the car and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the front door was shut, she released the grip of the bag on her shoulder and threw it on the couch. She followed it, sinking in to the soft cushions.

 _What a day_ she thought. _I'd forgotten how hectic a day at school could be_ _._

A minute later she hoisted herself up and headed to the kitchen. She grasped a bottle of red wine that stood half empty on the counter. Taking out the loose cork, she grabbed a glass from the sink and poured a half a glass. Setting the bottle back on the counter, she headed back to the living area.

As her butt hit the couch the phone rang. _My Spiderman senses tell me that is either_ _Tracy_ _or_ _Rhona_

She reached over and picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey there little miss cool, young and sexy.”

Vanessa rolled her eyes. “Hi Rhona, I was expecting you…”

“Ohhhh you sound like some weirdo from a horror flick.” Rhona gasped.

“Thanks a bunch.”

“I'm kidding. Come on tell me everything! Have you found a story yet?”

“Now I _know_ you're kidding. I've only been there one day, Rhona. I'm not going to find anything out in a few hours. I spent the day feeling things out, getting to know people.”

“Ahh yea I suppose that's the best way. What do I know, I'm just a photographer! How were the students then, and the teachers?”

“They were…they were alright. There's a group of students who I suppose are the _cool kids_ you know?”

“No school is complete without cool kids and nerdy kids.”

Vanessa's thoughts drifted to Laurel. “There is this one girl. I guess they call her the nerdy one. I felt so sorry for her today. They were so mean.”

“Bitches” Rhona said.

“Yea, they really were. I'm gonna find her tomorrow. See if I can help. I know what it’s like to be in that situation. I lived it for years!”

“That's the spirit, teach them a lesson. Let them know who the mummy is.”

“The what?” Vanessa asked, raising her eyes in confusion.

“The mummy, you know, like who's your daddy, only you're a woman so you're the mummy.”

“Okaaaaaaaaaay” Vanessa said.

“Doesn't really have the same affect does it?” Rhona replied.

“Not really…”

“Oh well. So tell me about the teachers. Any hotties?”

Vanessa's thoughts shifted from Laurel to Charity Dingle. What a stunner. After a few moments she heard Rhona's voice on the other side of the phone.

“Hello? Vanessa?”

“Yea, I'm here. I umm, didn't really take much notice to be honest” she lied.

Rhona grinned on the other side of the phone. Not wanting to embarrass Vanessa she changed the subject. “I'm sure there's plenty more time for you to check them out then. Things are running smooth at work. It’s so boring though!”

Vanessa giggled. She knew Rhona would be missing seeing her at work.

“Anyway chick, I gotta get going.”

“Oh, who are you seeing tonight then?” Vanessa asked knowingly.

“You just assume I'm seeing someone?” Rhona exclaimed. “Ok Ok, you're right, you know me too well. There's this junior photographer from the 10th floor. I bumped into her today in the restrooms. I told her I'd show her a thing or two…about the umm, photography equipment and such like…” Rhona trailed off.

“And who better for the job then yourself Rhona.” Vanessa smiled.

“Precisely. So anyway, pop in to work when you can. It’s not the same without you. Speak to you soon, Ness.”

“Bye Rhona.”

She hung up the phone and sat back. She decided to get a shower and then chill out on the sofa for the night.

Half an hour later, she came out of the bathroom to discover Tracy sitting on the couch.

“Tracy” she gasped, surprised by the visitor. “How long you been here?”

“Hello to you too, sis. Just about 10 minutes or so. Heard you in the shower so I thought I’d just sit back and wait for you to get out.”

“Gimme a few, I'll get ready” she told her, heading into her bedroom.

“Sure, then you can tell me about you first day of high school” she laughed.

Later in bed, Vanessa thought about the day’s events. Talking to Tracy about it had been a real eye opener. She had been reminded that it was Tracy who helped her in school. Every time Vanessa would get picked on it would be her younger sister to the rescue. This was kind of like her second chance. Her chance to stick up for herself and even try to help out others, like Laurel. Help her to believe in herself. To lift her head up and laugh in the face of the so called _cool kids_. She wanted to make her see that she _would_ be going places when she grew up. All she had to do was stick in with school work and studying.

Everyone needs a bit of fun though. Like Rhona is always telling her, she needs to get out more. Enjoy life before it’s too late. This was what she would do tomorrow. Find Laurel and become her friend, no matter if she wanted to or not.

She turned over on to her side. Her last thoughts before succumbing to her sleepiness were of a tall, dark haired woman that went by the name of Miss Dingle.


	3. "Are you sure you're 16?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like more of a fill in chapter. It does get juicier, I promise :) Thanks for reading.

Chapter 3

The next day seemed to fly by for Vanessa. As she finished up her lunch - alone, on a bench outside the school, she searched around in her bag for the timetable. Finally finding it, she looked for the first lesson after lunch...her heart immediately skipping a beat.

_Tuesday - 2pm - P.E. - Miss_ _Dingle_

She had dreamt about her for most of the night. From the moment she met her yesterday, she had felt a connection.

 _I can’t keep thinking about this - about_ _Charity_ _, ugh Miss_ _Dingle_ _…_ she thought. _I'm working and she's my teacher. Even if I thought something more could happen, she wouldn't be interested. Not just because she thinks I'm_ _16_ _but also the fact she is way out of my league._

So this was what had been playing around in Vanessa's dreams all night. A bell rang in the distance, bringing Vanessa out of her thoughts. As she gathered her stuff, she finished off her drink before throwing the empty can in the bin and wandering back into the school building.

At her locker, after registration, she was slowly getting her gym gear. She was thinking about Laurel who still hadn't been seen today. She hadn't been in registration this morning or this afternoon. Just then, said person came up behind her.

“Hey Vanessa, are you off to Gym now?”

Vanessa turned, smiling at the sight of Laurel's seemingly cheery face. “Hey Laurel, yea I'm kinda running late…”

“You and me both” she replied. “Come on, I'll show you the way.”

Vanessa smiled, grabbing her trainers and shutting her locker door. They walked in silence, Laurel a few steps ahead as they cut through the mounds of people heading off to their own classes. When the corridor was clear, Laurel slowed down to walk level with Vanessa.

“I'm sorry about yesterday, for running off like that” Laurel explained. “They just kind of get to me, you know?”

“Oh I totally understand. School girls can be so mean. I've had similar problems in the past. I know how it can get you down.” She looked away from Laurel's face, staring straight ahead of them. “They don't know anything, you know? Not really” Vanessa continued. “They don't know what life away from school is. How being the most popular person means nothing when you leave.” She looked back at Laurel. “I was worried about you. after you left yesterday. You were nowhere to be seen. Even today, you didn't show up for registration.” Smiling, she continued. “I'm glad you're OK though…”

Laurel saw the sincerity in Vanessa's face and smiled back. “Actually, I've been wanting to ask you something."

“Ok” Vanessa answered.

“Umm, how are you at spelling?”

Vanessa frowned, unsure of what Laurel was talking about. “I, ugh….how do you mean” she replied.

“It's just, there's a few of us from this school who are going up for the National Spelling Bee Awards in a month’s time. I've seen how you are in class. You're really smart. I guess I just thought you'd be pretty good.”

Vanessa smiled. She felt touched that Laurel thought about her as being 'really smart'. “Yea, I mean, I'm quite good” Vanessa told her.

Laurel's face lit up. She’d put off telling Vanessa about the Bee as she thought she'd think she was too geeky. “That's awesome” Laurel beamed. “Well, we train 3 nights a week, Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. We do it at mine as my parents are out a lot.”

“That sounds great. I'd love to be part of the team.”

Laurel couldn't help but feel completely giddy at having Vanessa on the team. “Well, here we are, the Gym. Changing rooms are this way” Laurel explained, heading off towards a single door. Vanessa followed and as she went through the doors, the sound of girls laughing and talking loudly filled her ears. Laurel had set her things down on a bench near the door. There was room for Vanessa on the end, which Laurel pointed out with a pat on the bench.

Once they were dressed in their t-shirts and shorts, they both headed into the main gym. Vanessa's feet felt awful. Her trainers were far too tight. She hadn't worn these one's for years and now she realised why. She had out grown them completely.

 _Clown_ _f_ _eet_ she thought to herself.

As she walked in her eyes immediately found Charity. She was shooting some hoops with a couple of students down the far end of the gym. She was so agile, throwing herself around.

“She's really good, isn't she?” Laurel stated, cocking her head in Charity's direction.

“Uh huh” Vanessa nodded. “Yea she seems to be” she finished, watching as Charity never missed an attempt.

“Come on” Laurel said, walking away.

Vanessa walked behind as she carried on watching the show her _teacher_ and fellow students were putting on. The students weren't actually that good.

Charity in the mean time had realised most of the students had arrived so collected the ball and made her way over to the group.

“Afternoon ladies.” Her eyes scanned them all. They landed on Vanessa and her smile grew wider. She couldn't help it but there was something about this girl. Something that had made her heart flutter. She'd never felt this before. Not for a student.

Last night at home, she had thought about it...about Vanessa. She kept reminding herself that Vanessa was a student. She was 16...a young woman. She had to stop thinking about her, especially the way she _had_ been. Composing herself she carried on.

“As you can see, we have the basketball equipment here. Some of you may not know but at the beginning of the term, the school board accepted our petition to allow girls to play championship basketball.” Charity told them, with a great amount of pride in her voice. A few girls shouted their approval of the news. “You’re telling me” Charity replied. “It's a great win for us.” 

Vanessa looked over to her left. Kirsty, Megan and Reed were rolling their eye, mouthing 'boring' and 'basketballs for boys.'

 _Scared of breaking a nail more like_ Vanessa thought.

“So in order to start the first ever season of woman's basketball…” Charity continued “..I thought we could start try-outs within our P.E. time. Just for the first 2 weeks. By the end of these 2 weeks I will have chosen those who I think will be suitable to take us all the way in the tournament.”

“Get in” Laurel whispered. “I love basketball. I'm not very good, but I enjoy playing all the same. How about you” she asked Vanessa.

“I used to play back when…” She was about to say back when she was at school “…when I was in my other school” she hastily finished.

“You any good?” Laurel asked.

“I suppose I'm alright, yea. We never got to play much so I never had the chance to improve.”

She was being very bashful. In fact Vanessa was a very good basketball player. It was true however that she had never been given a chance at school. _Girls don't play basketball_ her old gym teacher had told her. So the only time she ever played was at home. They had a basketball hoop fitted to the wall in the back garden. Tracy and her would unwind out there by shooting some hoops. Their parents would even join in for a bit of 2 on 2 action. That was over 3 years ago now. It had stopped when she had started Uni and she got herself the flat. She was sure to be a little rusty. She looked back at Charity.

“Mandy” Charity said to a girl at the front. “Could you fetch the bag of basketballs?”

The girl wondered down to the other end of the gym to the bag that was resting on the wall. “I think today we can have a bit of passing practice. I might even throw in a few tactics depending on how we get on.” Charity explained. “I think your next lesson is on Thursday isn't it?” She received a few nodding heads and continued. “Yes, so we'll move on to shooting practice then. Give it your all girls. In the next 2 weeks I’ll be short listing you. Those girls I choose will start training 3 nights a week. I'm thinking Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays.”

She received a few gasps and sighed.

“I realise this takes up part of your Friday night, where usually you'd be dolling yourselves up for a night on the town. This is serious stuff though. If you don't believe you can commit 100% then I urge you to not bother wasting my time, _aswell_ as your own. If there's anyone here that is scared to break a nail, then don't bother training.”

 _My thoughts exactly_ Vanessa thought.

“For those who don't wish to take part, you can have your usual lesson with Miss Stamp.” She gestured over to the gym doors where a woman stood, propped against the frame.

She was a rough looking woman. Quite butch, with a plump little face. Her hair was tied tight in a ponytail. The hair flat on her head shone under the lights. Vanessa wasn't sure if it was gel or just hadn't been washed in a while. As the woman came closer however, Vanessa settled on the latter. “Yes, those of you who don't wish to partake in basketball will be doing athletics with me.” Miss Stamp explained.

 _I'll definitely by partaking in basketball_ was Vanessa and Laurel's joint thought.

Meanwhile, Mandy returned with a large bag trailing along behind her.

“Right then” Charity spoke. “If those who wish to do athletics would like to follow Miss Stamp, then we can see about some potential basketball champions” she grinned.

Out of 45 students, only 13 stood up and left with Miss Stamp. Not surprisingly Kirsty, Megan and Reed had been among that small group.

“Ok, excellent. That leaves us with…” Charity started to count the heads of those still present. “…32. Not bad. Now if you could all get yourselves into groups of 8.”

They all stood up and started to form into groups. Vanessa and Laurel stood close so they would be in the same team. Once they were organised, Charity gave 1 ball from the bag to each group.

“OK” Charity started. “Firstly, if you line up, one behind the other in your group on this white line.”

They all followed suit and looked back at Charity for further instructions. Vanessa was amazed. She had their full attention. In all Vanessa's other lessons, the students had been loud and obnoxious. Yet, every time she had been around Charity, everyone was quiet. It seemed they had complete respect for her.

“Great. Right, next we're going to see how your dribbling skills are. I want each of you to dribble the ball up to the furthest white line, then turn around and do the same back. Pass it on to the next girl in your group until you've all had a turn.”

“Seems simple enough” Laurel commented to Vanessa.

“Yea, but my trainers are killing me.” Vanessa replied, her face askew with discomfort.

“Take them off.”

“I think I might have to, before I do any damage.' She crouched down and undid the laces before eventually pulling them off, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. She put them by the wall behind her.

“Ready..?” Charity signalled then blew her whistle.

As the first row headed off, the sound of bouncing balls echoed off the gym walls. Charity walked up and down the far white line, observing them all.

When it came to Vanessa's turn she started to get nervous. Thoughts were running through her mind like _What if I trip or I forget how to bounce the ball. God knows it’s been ages_ _._

As the girl ahead of Vanessa approached, she lifted her right arm up, ready to retrieve the ball. Once it was firmly in her grasp she headed off, bouncing the ball at her side. She built up a rhythm, letting the ball flow form hand to hand. As she reached the other side she looked up. Charity was standing a little to the left watching her. She saw her smile and mouth _impressive._ Vanessa blushed and turned around, unsure of how she hadn’t turned to jelly after Charity’s compliment. Going back to her group she felt as though she was walking on air.

 _One little comment and I let it go to my head_ Vanessa thought.

After passing the ball onto Laurel, she headed to the back of the line. Shortly, Laurel returned and the sound of Charity's whistle pierced her ears.

“Not bad at all” Charity exclaimed. “I can see you all know what you're doing.”

The teacher retrieved some more balls from the bag and threw them off to those who didn't have one.

“Now for some real practice” she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later and the girls were returning to the changing rooms, all out of breath and in dire need of a shower.

“You know” Vanessa panted, sitting herself on a bench in the changing rooms. “I don't remember the last time I worked out like that.”

“This is a weekly occurrence with Miss Dingle” Laurel explained, having regained her breath.

“If that's the case, I'll be super fit in no time” Vanessa laughed.

Laurel looked at her. “Well, you seem pretty fit. I mean, you seem as though you work out.”

“Not as much as I used to” Vanessa sighed. “Lack of time I guess.”

“Well you've got weeks of training a head of you. I'm sure by the end of the term, you'll be able to go in for _Worlds Strongest Woman_.” Laurel flexed her muscles and made a macho face.

Vanessa laughed at the girls impression. “I may not get picked though. There’s some good players out there, including you.”

“Ha!” Laurel mocked. “Just wait until you see me shooting. I swear, even if the hoop was the size of a…..of a….of an even larger hoop, I would still miss!”

Vanessa doubled over laughing at Laurel's expressive sense of humour. She could see them becoming good friends in the future.

 _That's if she doesn't hate me for lying to her about being_ _16_ she thought _._

She knew she shouldn't allow herself to get too close. At the end of this charade when she revealed her real identity, people would no doubt judge her for all of the deceit. They may even hate her. Laurel...Charity…

_If I want to be a reporter then I have to be able to detach myself_ _._

Easier said than done though.

Looking down at her feet she realised she'd forgotten her trainers. “Shoot, I'll be right back, forgot my trainers.”

“Ok” Laurel replied, starting to take off her damp clothes.

As Vanessa entered the gym, she noticed Charity sitting on a stool just to the left of the door. She had her head engrossed in a book. When Vanessa got closer she recognised the cover.

“Is that a Mari Hannah book” she asked?

Charity looked up, startled by the unexpected visitor. “It is, yea. You know her work?” Charity enquired.

“I do, yea. I love her work. I have most of her books at home. She's such an amazing writer.”

“Yea. She’s great” Charity smiled. They smiled at each other for a few moments, searching each other’s eyes. After another few moments, Charity cocked her head. “Are you sure you're 16?”

Vanessa was a little taken back by the teacher asking that question again. “Ugh, yea of course I am. Why?”

“I don't know, I just….” Charity stopped to think. “..I can’t believe a girl of 16 reads Mari Hannah.” An awkward laugh left her mouth.

“I guess I'm just ahead of my time” Vanessa tried to explain.

“I guess so” Charity finished. Inwardly she was cussing herself for asking Vanessa that again.

_Of course she's_ _16_ _, she's in high school! You have to stop this. She'll think you're lusting after her. Well that's what I am doing_ _,_ _isn't it? Stop it, stop it! I'm g_ _ona_ _end up on_ _some talk show_ _for lusting after my student. Get a grip._

“Unfortunately I'm not ahead in school time” Vanessa said, bringing Charity out of her thoughts. “In fact I'm running late. I just came in to pick up my trainers.” She spotted them by the wall a few steps away.

“Oh, I was wondering what that smell was” Charity teased.

Vanessa took in a deep breath of air. “Oh really” she teased back. “Well I would hate to demoralize my teachers smelling abilities any further.”

“I should think so too, young lady” Charity laughed.

Vanessa stopped again, smiling at Charity. “I really should get going. Thanks for the lesson. See you Thursday.”

“You're welcome, and Vanessa?” The blonde stopped at the door way and looked back. “You seem to be a natural at basketball. I look forward to seeing you at shooting.”

“Me too” Vanessa said to herself while walking back to the changing rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After school had finished, Vanessa decided she would check in at work. She stepped through the main doors of the building and was happy to see that the _damn air conditioning_ was working again. For now at least. Getting into the lift, she pressed the button for the 9th floor then stepped back from the doors which came to a close.

Out on her floor, she wandered down the corridor to her office. Once she was in, she made herself comfortable behind her desk.

 _Good to be back_.

“Nice to see you haven't left us then” came a voice from the doorway.

Vanessa looked up and saw Graeme smiling at her. “Graeme, hey. Welcome back. How was Canada?”

“It was great” Graeme said, walking forward and settling in the chair opposite her. “Got a chance to catch up on things with the folks you know.”

“That's great. We missed you here” Vanessa told him, genuinely.

“Thanks” he replied, leaning himself back. “So what's this I hear about my number 1 editor? Writing your own stories with the big boys huh” he chuckled.

Vanessa sighed, grinning at him. “I couldn't believe it, Graeme. When he pointed at me, I got so nervous. You know how I hate confrontation.”

“Don't I know it” he said sarcastically. “This is a great opportunity for you. I've always said you have the stamina for it.”

“You did, and I appreciate it. I've been undercover 2 days now. I'm not sure where my reports going to come from though.”

Graeme pondered his thoughts for a moment then sat forward. “You know, I believe in you. I _know_ you will find your story. This is a 4 month operation isn't it?” Vanessa nodded. “You see, you're only 2 days into it. If you feel you ever need a friendly nudge in the right direction, just ask. I'll help as much as I can.”

“Thanks Graeme. You're a star.”

“I know” he grinned. “I better head off. If Pollard catches me in here gossiping, I'll be out on my ass.” He rose from his seat. “Keep in touch.”

“I will. Bye Graeme.” And he was gone.

Since Vanessa had started, she and Graeme had developed a good working relationship. He had started only 2 weeks prior so they had both been finding their feet. He was her superior, but he was a generous boss.

It was about a year ago that Graeme had come into her office for a chat. He had opened his heart to her, explaining what he was going through. He had said he was in the middle of transitioning - from his female body, in to a man. The thought of Graeme being a woman had never crossed her mind. The way he looked and acted was just like any other man.

That wasn't entirely true. He didn't act like a lot of men. No, Graeme’s personality was almost totally different from any man she had ever known. If she looked back and thought about it, she may have, before she had known the true, thought he was a bit too soft natured for a man. Some men can be like that though. Usually they're gay, but not always.

What with Graeme moving here from Canada, only a week before starting the job, he didn't know anyone and hadn't formed any friendships. He spent most of his time here at work, a bit like Vanessa. He had told her how he trusted her. She had kept her word and not told anyone. If he needed to go out suddenly or for an appointment, she would cover for him. Yes, she was glad Graeme was back. She also knew he would keep his word about helping her.

Driving home that night, Vanessa thought she may just need to take him up on that offer.


	4. “The young lady I have chosen for this role is….”

Chapter 4

Time had flown by and before Vanessa knew it, she was into her second week of undercover reporting. It had been one of the most hectic weeks she could remember. She'd forgotten how tiring extracurricular activities could be.

The Wednesday before, she had gone to Laurel's house to train for the Spelling Bee. It had been a real treat for Vanessa, reminding her of her own school days, when she and her friends would get together after school and study. It had almost seemed like old habits never died. She had grown up since then though and knew there was fun to be had in life. Didn't she?

The night she had spent with Laurel and the 2 other girls, Jemma Rivers and Keira Moley, went on until well after 11.

The next day at school, Vanessa and the others had had their basketball lesson. As they'd been told, it had been centred on shooting practice and Vanessa had surprised herself. She couldn't believe how well she’d done. It was as though she practised on a regular basis.

Charity had also been very impressed.

“I think we'll make a star of you yet” Charity had told her.

 _I can’t believe the circumstances we're in_ Vanessa kept thinking. If only they had met before this whole undercover business. What would have happened? _I looked just a little bit different_ she remembered.

She doubted Charity would have given her a second glance. Despite her thoughts though, Vanessa couldn't stop having a little flirt. It seemed Charity was having a hard time. It was like, she would be flirting back, and then all of a sudden, she'd remember Vanessa was a student.

 _I'm going insane! I should be sacked! She is so beautiful! There's something about her…_ These were just a few of the thoughts that were running through Charity's head.

Charity herself had noticed that Vanessa was getting quite friendly with Laurel. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't help the little streak of jealousy that went through her every time she saw them together. Laughing, joking, touching…

The end of the first week went by, as did the beginning of the second week. Now, early Thursday morning, Vanessa was eating her cereal in the kitchen. She was thinking about the gym lesson she'd be having this morning. Charity would be picking her players. The girls she thought would _benefit_ the team. Vanessa believed she had done a good job.

On Tuesday they had been split into teams and played some actual basketball. There had been some good competition. This was why she was nervous.

 _Silly_ she thought. _I'm here for a story, not to play high school Basketball_ _._

Over the last few days she had made friends with a few of the girls in gym class. She had even been invited to a house party on Saturday night, which she had stupidly declined.

_Could have found a story. Inside view of teenage shenanigans_ _._

Her conscience had told her to give it a miss. Just like in high school…

_Pfft. Toughen yourself up girl. You're here to get a story, and the only way to do that is to get your head out of the sand and do whatever it takes. You have to grab that bull by the balls._

She laughed at herself as she finished her breakfast. Finally she stood up and strolled over to the sink. After cleaning up, she gathered the stuff she needed for the day, then with a final look back, she left her apartment.

At school, her second lesson was English, one of her favourites. She continued to dominate answering the teacher’s questions. A few students had come up to her, asking if they could pick her brains about different topics. She loved feeling helpful and all knowledgeable. Back in her real school days, she had been picked on for being _too smart._ People would laugh and throw paper at her when she put her hand up.

Not this time though…

She caught up with Laurel as they headed to the gym. “Hey Laurel, how's it going?”

“Vanessa! Hey. I'm so nervous. I've been thinking about this moment all night. God I hope I get picked. I doubt it though. I played crap on Tuesday.” Laurel told her, not once coming up for air.

“Hey, don't worry about it. I think you did great.” Vanessa said, trying to conceal her own eagerness to know.

“You're just saying that.” Laurel rolled her eyes.

“Yea, I am. But only because it’s true! Shooting isn't everything. Defensively, you were great.”

“I suppose. I'm just sick of the wait.” She looked at Vanessa. “If you're not on the team, I'll eat my glasses.” Laurel said.

Vanessa laughed. “You never know what Miss Dingle has in store” the blonde finished.

Arriving at the changing rooms, they saw a note on the door.

_Basketballers, No need to get changed, come into the Gym, Miss_ _Dingle_

In the gym, Charity was having a little shooting practice. She was thinking about the team she had chosen. It had taken hours last night to finally finish the line up. She was certain on 5 for sure. The others, she thought, had more or less the same qualities. As students started to come in, she caught the ball and headed down the Gym.

“Here she comes” Laurel said.

Vanessa had already been watching, so just nodded in response.

“Morning Ladies” Charity said with a smile. She received a few mornings and then carried on. “Well, today's the day.” She walked towards the wall and stopped, turned and leant against it. “It’s taken me an awfully long time to finalise this, but who I have chosen, I feel would be the best for our team.” She started walking again, back towards the middle of the gym.

She put her hand in her pocket and retrieved a piece of paper.

 _She's got it all wrote down on that paper_ Vanessa thought.

“Before I read out names, I just want to genuinely say, you all did so well. I was so impressed with the effort you all put in.' Unfolding the paper, she looked down at it. “Ok” she started. “In total, I have chosen 12 of you. Five players, Five subs and 2 reserves. This is just in case, heaven forbid, we get any injuries.”

“That's 20 of us that are leaving here without a place” Vanessa heard a girl behind her say.

“So, the girls I have chosen to be our 2 reserves are… Nicola Jones” Charity looked up in the direction of Vanessa. “..and Laurel Thomas.” Charity finished, looking back down at the paper.

Vanessa turned to her friend. Laurel was looking at the floor, her face void of emotion. Vanessa put her hand on Laurel's shoulder.

“Hey, you made the team.” Vanessa tried.

A few moments later Laurel looked at her, showing a weak smile. “I guess, but only if there's an injury though.” Laurel said dejectedly.

Vanessa squeezed her shoulder one last time then turned back to Charity. Charity had glanced back at Laurel quickly and saw Vanessa consoling her.

_Damn it_ _,_ _Charity_ _. You let your emotions cloud your judgement._ _Laurel_ _should be more than a reserve_ _._

Realising everyone was watching her, Charity carried on. “Moving on, the subs I have chosen are… Lindsay Penfold, Louise Preston, Carly Foster, Dawn Taylor and Stephanie Brown.” She looked up, a small smile on her lips as she saw the girls bounce in excitement.

“Lastly, the main team. I have already assigned you to positions which I think you'll be strongest in. If any of you watch basketball, you'll realise that players mix and match where they go. Shooters will defend, as defenders will shoot. These positions I have given you are what we call your 'traditional roles'.”

You could hear a pin drop in the gym, it was that quiet.

“The players who will be representing Rentworth High girls team are, Mandy Fraiser.” A loud scream of joy was emitted, along with a small round of applause.

“Well done Mandy. I have given you the role of small forward. People in this role are good at passing and shooting from all areas. They're fast and have a hard drive. You demonstrated all of those trades.”

After everyone had settled down, Charity continued.

“Next, I have chosen, Nicola Blackstock.” Again, the name was followed with cheers.

“Well done to you too, Nicola. Your role is power forward. Essentially, power forwards hang around the basket, ceasing opportunities for lay ups and short range shots.”

People congratulated her then looked back at Charity for the next player.

“The next player is, Abbey Benton.” More applause could be heard. “Well done Abbey. Your role is centre. You showed how well you were at moving the ball around. You're also a fast mover, which means you can be down the other side of the court in a heartbeat. Good going.”

Vanessa was getting nervous.

 _Only 2 places left. I can’t take it_ Vanessa thought. Her heart was fluttering nervously.

Laurel also seemed anxious. She wanted to Vanessa to make the team even more than herself.

Charity continued. “Second to last, I have chosen, Moira Barton.” The applause was even louder than before. “You Moira, have shown me some great basketball over the last 2 weeks. I have given you the role of shooting guard. You have great aim and have proved to be an excellent long range shooter. That's the 'Shooting Guards' strongest talent. Also you're fast, you dribble well and move yourself into space with ease. Good going, girl.” Charity finished. A loud round of applause erupted again.

“Now, for our final player.” Charity started. “Over the last 2 weeks I have been exceptionally pleased with the effort this young lady has put into the practice. She has excelled in all areas of defence and shooting. Her role is point guard. The point guard of the team is more or less the leader on the court. They control the tempo and call out plays. The heart of the team if you will.” Charity smiled.

Vanessa wasn't sure what to expect. There were still 21 of them that hadn't been assigned a place in the team. Scanning their faces she noted that from what she had observed over the last 2 weeks, they were all pretty good. Her eye's landed on Laurel.

 _Good luck_ Laurel mouthed to her.

 _I need it_ Vanessa thought. _So many good players with only 1 spot left_ _._

She looked back at Charity, only catching the end of her sentence.

“…..dribbling skills.” Charity said. “As well as the role of Point Guard, this young lady will also be the captain.”

Charity looked at everyone, seeing them all equally begging to hear who it was. She couldn't help but inwardly giggle at their faces. “The lady I have chosen for this multi task role is…”

Just then, the gym doors came crashing open and a student popped her head in.

“Miss Dingle, Miss Stamp needs you. There's a fight between 2 girls on the field” the girl told her.

Inwardly everyone had screamed. That girl couldn't have chosen a worse time to come in. Charity scowled. _Every time_ she thought. _Why can’t she handle those damn kids herself. She's only got 13 of them!_

“Sorry ladies, I realise I've left that hanging. I'll be right back. Talk amongst yourselves for a bit.”

As Charity left, Dawn Taylor ask the girl who was fighting.

“Reed and Kirsty” she replied. “Apparently Reed saw Kirsty making eyes at Chris.”

“Damn, Kirsty's asking for her eye's to be scratched out.”

A few girls laughed.

Laurel turned to Vanessa. “Only one place to go. The _best_ place. I think you got it you know.”

Vanessa didn't look up. She was too busy processing her thoughts. Would it be possible that Charity would choose her...to be captain and _heart_ of the team?

_Don't be silly. You're a nerd remember_ _?_ _You know numbers, books, studying. Not basketball and tactics._

“Hey Vanessa” Laurel said. “Don't worry about it. Even if, by some absolutely huge lapse in judgement, Miss Dingle doesn't choose you, you can take my place.”

Vanessa looked at her. Her eyebrows furrowing. “Don't be silly Laurel. Miss Dingle knows what she is doing. If she'd wanted me on the team she would have chosen me” Vanessa told her.

Would it be possible that Charity had found out about her undercover operation? Is this why she hadn't chosen her? No way, not even the head teacher knows. She had felt so sure she had done a good job. Charity had even praised her every time she saw her. She was forgetting that there were another 20+ girls at the practice. Charity had probably done the same for them. Even so, some of the other students had praised her on a regular basis.

There was also the small possibility that Charity _had_ chosen her. That she had been given the best role. Would Charity really do that? She rubbed her forehead as the thoughts ran through.

“Come on Vanessa” Laurel said. “Even if - and that's a big if - you don't get on you've still got the Spelling Bee. You're doing so well in that. Plus, there will also be the joy of you watching me eat my glasses.”

Taking her glasses off, she looked at them. “Hmm, a bit dry looking, but nothing a slab of ketchup won’t change.” She put them back on then smiled at Vanessa, who was now having a giggle at Laurel's humour.

Vanessa appreciated Laurel's encouragement. “I know. I really appreciate you asking me to be part of the Spelling Bee. I guess being on this team too would have been the icing on the cake you know…” Vanessa finished.

Just then, Charity came striding back into the gym. “Sorry about that. Right, where were we” she asked them.

“You were going to tell us who the captain was” Moira told her.

“Oh yes of course. Like I said, this lady will take position of Point Guard and Captain.”

Vanessa watched Charity's lips. She crossed her fingers which she had concealed in her lap.

“I'll stop the teasing now” Charity grinned. “The young lady I have chosen for this role is….” she paused again. A few moments went by.

“Its like watching the final of the X Factor” Moira shouted out, to which everyone, including Charity laughed.

Laurel looked at Vanessa. She could see she was holding her breath.

“…..Vanessa Woodfield!” Charity finished.

Vanessa froze. Inside her head, all she could hear was Charity echoing her name. Brought back to reality by arms around her shoulders, Vanessa heard shouts of congratulations. She eventually let out the air she'd been holding. Speechless, she turned to everyone, the surprise evident on her face. She'd been picked. Charity had chosen her. Turning her attention from the students to Charity, she saw her, arms folded, lips quirked into a delightful smile and her eye's dancing while she looked back. Vanessa wanted nothing more than to stand up, run over and take the blonde in her arms.

_That would be very…._

“You did it!” Laurel shouted, knocking Vanessa from her daydream.

Regaining her speech, Vanessa laughed. “I can’t believe it.”

“I can..” Laurel smiled. “You're awesome.”

Vanessa smiled back at her. Laurel seemed to hold her eye contact for just a little longer than usual, Vanessa thought.

_Did she just look at my lips there?_

It was true. Laurel's eyes had ventured from Vanessa's eyes to her lips, almost as though she had been contemplating kissing her.

 _Don't be a fool. Your gay-dar is weak remember. Maybe I should change the batteries….._ she thought. She figured she was just seeing things.

The thing was, Vanessa hadn't been the only one to notice.

Charity had been watching Vanessa since she had said her name. She had watched her shocked face turn into that of pure happiness. She had seen when Laurel had gotten close to her. Watched as Laurel studied Vanessa's face, almost asking permission to kiss her.

Charity's jaw clenched shut. Her smile faded. “OK everyone. Settle down now” she said, wanting to break up anything that may or may not happen. “I want to apologise to those of you who have not been chosen. I was really impressed. You all excelled in your abilities. Please try out again next year. Maybe then there could be a swap around.” There were a few shrugs in response. “Ok. I think that's all we need today. Could the team please stay behind for a few moments so I can prep you? The rest of you are free to go. Give yourselves an early lunch!”

Students started to leave the gym, obviously feeling lousy. Once they were all gone, Charity turned to her team. “Congratulations everyone. I was especially pleased with what you showed me. I think, and this is just speculation, but I think we have a good chance to get far in this new league. I'm not pressuring you of course. However, I am jumping with joy inside at what I've seen.” As Charity said this she saw them all grin with pride.

“Now as I've told you earlier, we'll be training on a Tuesday, Thursday and Friday night. Is this suitable for you all?”

There were a few shrugs and a few shouts of 'yes'.

“We can arrange our spelling bee training for another time” Laurel whispered to Vanessa.

“Ok. That's great” Charity beamed. “We'll start training as of next week. Get yourselves away.”

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on some park benches outside of school, Vanessa and Laurel slowly picked at their lunches. Laurel hadn't said much. Vanessa felt awful for her. She could see how much Laurel had wanted to be in the actual team. At the same time, she was excited for herself. This kind of thing never happened to her. Being part of the, sorry, being CAPTAIN of the basketball team almost made her the 'coolest kid' in school.

All that aside, she hoped it wouldn't tarnish her friendship with Laurel.

A girl came wandering over to them. “Hey Vanessa, Laurel..”

“Hey Moira” they said in unison.

“I'm just coming to tell you we're arranging a night out tomorrow for the team. It would be great if you could come…?”

“Ohh? That sounds good” Laurel said. “Where is it?”

“We're going to The Crane. Real mellow place and under 18s can go, so…”

Vanessa nodded. “Yea, that sounds great.”

“We'll be there” Laurel finished.

“Awesome. See you there….round 7ish.”

“Ok, Bye Moira” Vanessa called.

Finishing up their lunch, Vanessa told Laurel she'd be at hers for 7 that night for the spelling practice. As Vanessa walked to her next lesson, she thought about what Charity had said. _Vanessa_ _will be the heart of the team_ _._ She really couldn't have dreamt of a better scenario.

xxxxxxxxxx 

Later that night, when the 2 other girls had left, Vanessa and Laurel were relaxing on the couch watching some TV. They had decided that they would train more on a Monday, instead of taking up another night.

On the couch, Laurel had brought her legs up and was resting them over Vanessa's lap. Something had been playing on Laurel's mind, but she hadn't had the courage to say anything. She rubbed her temples in frustration.

Vanessa looked over at her. “Are you Ok?” she asked.

Laurel looked up. “Yea. Yea, I'm fine. Just a bit tired.”

“Oh sorry” Vanessa said, leaning forward. “Of course you're tired, it’s been a long day. I'm gona head off” she finished, beginning to lift Laurel's legs off her.

“No no, I wasn't meaning that. Please, stay a bit longer…” Laurel urged.

“Are you sure? Maybes you should be having an early night?” Vanessa suggested.

“I will, just stay a bit longer….yea?”

Vanessa sat back again. “Sure, no problem.”

A few minutes went by. “Actually, Vanessa, there's something I've been wanting to tell you” Laurel said.

“Oh?”

Laurel brought her legs from Vanessa and folded them in front of herself. A few moments passed as she gathered her thoughts. “I know I've only known you for less than 2 weeks, but I feel really close to you. I feel like we're good friends, you know?”

“Yea, I know what you mean. We just clicked, didn't we” Vanessa agreed.

“That's it” Laurel said. “That rarely happens to me. You're the closest friend I've ever had.”

Vanessa smiled, touched by Laurel's confession.

“I feel we can tell each other anything” Laurel continued.

Vanessa's stomach dropped. She started thinking about the real reason she was sat here. The circumstances that made it possible for her to be here. Once she had done what she intended to do and left the school, what would happen? Was it such a good idea for her to keep her identity a secret? Even just from Laurel? She seemed trustworthy enough…

_At least I hope she is_ _._

“That's why I think I can trust you” Laurel said.

Her stomach twisted at Laurel's words. “Trust me with what?”

Laurel inhaled a deep breath, releasing it as she gulped the minimal saliva forming in her dry mouth. “If I tell you something, would you promise it would go no further?”

Vanessa's heart began to beat faster. She didn't know what was coming. “I promise. You can trust me Laurel.” She inwardly kicked herself for saying those words.

 _You can trust me. I just lie about who I am_ she thought.

Laurel inhaled a long breath of air again. “OK” she said. “Please don't take this in a bad way. I don't want you to think differently of me.”

Vanessa noted that she had started to pick her finger nails, in a nervous manner she presumed.

“I've just been pulling my hair out figuring whether I should tell you or not” Laurel continued.

Deciding she would try to make Laurel feel more relaxed, Vanessa brought her own legs up, turning her body round to face the younger girl until she mirrored her position. “Laurel” she started. “Please, just tell me. I promise no matter what it is, I will not think different, nor will I hate you.”

Laurel smiled, thankful for Vanessa's assurance. “I'm gay” Laurel blurted.

Silence filled the room for a moment, only to be broken by Vanessa giggling. Laurel stared at her.

 _Why is she laughing at me?_ she thought. _Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have told her_ _._

Settling down, Vanessa looked at Laurel. “Is that it” she asked.

Laurel's eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean, _is that it?_ _”_ Laurel retorted.

“I'm sorry, it’s just, I didn't know what to expect. I thought you were going to tell me something bad.”

Laurel relaxed a little. “You mean, you don't mind?”

Vanessa looked at her in shock. “Mind? Why would I mind? Of course I don't. We can’t help who we fall in love with. I'm honoured that you told me.” 

“You're the only person I've ever told.” Laurel admitted. “People have speculated, but I've always kinda shrugged it off.”

“Well, if I'm the only person you've ever told then I feel even more honoured.” Vanessa smiled.

“Thanks. You've no idea how happy that makes me feel. Thanks for being so great about it.”

“You're welcome.” Vanessa thought about telling Laurel she too was gay, but in the end decided to keep it to herself.

“I actually thought about telling Miss Dingle. I figured she'd understand what I was going through.” Laurel continued.

Vanessa was confused. Was that just because she was a gym teacher? “Why would you think that?” Vanessa asked.

“Well, I guess because she's gay. She knows the turmoil I'm going through.”

Vanessa's thoughts went into overdrive. Charity _was_ gay. Her heart was thumping.

“Miss Dingle is gay? I didn't realise…” Vanessa said.

 _Yea, I_ _’d_ _just wished she was_ she thought.

“Oh yea. She's totally open about it. All the kids love her for it. They're really cool about it too.” Laurel went on.

Vanessa was only half listening. Her head was still coming to terms with Charity really being into woman. _You didn't stand a chance before and you still don't_ she reminded herself.

“That's good” Vanessa replied to Laurel's last statement, though she was only half in the conversation at this point.

“Yea, she's so cool. I really admire her. And her body….” she pursed her lips and wolf whistled, letting out a laugh afterwards.

Vanessa laughed along. Boy, did she know Charity had a hot body. That's all she’d thought about every night since she'd met her.

Driving home later that night, Vanessa thought about the nights events. Laurel had revealed something so special to her. She understood how nervous she would have been. The blonde remembered how nerve racking it had been when she came out. Everyone had more or less taken it well though. Her parents had been upset for a short while. 

She’d thought about seriously telling Laurel her true identity because she felt she could trust her, but then visions of Eric Pollard popped into her head saying _'You blew your damn cover. All this has been wasted. You're fired!'_

She couldn't let that happen.

Continuing her drive, Vanessa's final thoughts were of Charity. Thoughts of maybe a little more than friendship at the end of all of this.

 _She'll want nothing to do with me when she finds out_ _._ _No, that won’t happen_ she told herself. _She's picked me to be the heart of her team. There has to be a reason for that_ _._

She smiled, feeling confident that somewhere at the end of all this, there would be a shimmer of hope for them.

\-------------------


	5. “Hi there. Fancy seeing you in a place like this”

Chapter 5

The sun shone through the open window, bouncing off Vanessa's face. Her forehead was slightly moist from the heat of the stuffy classroom. The maths class she was in lay silent, though it was far from empty. They had all been given a test on algebra. Most students were still busy scribbling down answers, while Vanessa sat looking out of the window. She had been finished a good 20 minutes and had even gone through it again, just to make sure.

Ten minutes ago she had taken her eyes from her work and the four walls of the classroom and glanced out of the window. In the distance, she had spotted a group of girls running around the track. Moving her gaze from them, she looked to the finish line and found Charity, sat on the grass. She had her legs stretched out in front of her, while her finger tips pushed to reach her toes.

 _No wonder she has such a great body, she's always exercising_ Vanessa thought.

Vanessa continued to watch as Charity started to time the girls as they ran. She saw the blonde talk to a couple of the students, then throw her head back in laughter. A small smile played on her lips as she wished she could be out there. She hadn't been able to get the teacher out of her head for days. Finding out she _was_ gay had made her feel so unbelievably euphoric. She wanted, no, she _needed_ to get to know her better.

Vanessa suddenly came to her senses and realised everyone was starting to leave. Looking at the clock, she realised it was 12:30.

_Lunchtime_

Outside, she seated herself on a park bench and started to eat her sandwiches.

“Hey Vanessa” Laurel called as she approached the bench.

“Hey there, how's your morning been” Vanessa asked

Dropping her bag on to the table, Laurel began to open it in search of her lunch. “Can't complain. Lots of homework, but its Friday so I'm happy” Laurel smiled.

“Yea, Friday. Are you still going out tonight…?”

“Of course. Are you? Tell me you haven't changed your mind…” Laurel asked, her voice getting higher with every word.

Vanessa giggled at Laurel's outburst. “Yes I'm still going, don't worry” she told her.

“Phew. You had me worried for a second.”

They sat munching on their lunches in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Laurel had been thrilled last night after coming out to Vanessa. She had been relieved at how well her new friend had taken it. In truth, there had been more she wanted to tell Vanessa. About the fact that she was developing feelings for her. In the end, she had thought better of it. Too much information in one night may have made Vanessa's reaction quite different. She'd pick her moment. Maybe get to know her better. Laurel was unsure of which side Vanessa played for, but she'd make it her priority to find out.

Across from Laurel, Vanessa scanned the grounds while she chomped down on her apple. There were a lot more students outside today. Probably because it was so hot. Some lay on blankets, soaking up the sun. Her gaze wandered over to the side of the school. In the car park she could see the top of her car. There was a woman with her arse in the air, crouching into a red car which was parked next to Vanessa's. When the woman straightened up, Vanessa knew exactly who the car and the arse belonged to. The woman's blonde wavy hair bounced as she shut the door and turned around.

“My oh my” Vanessa said.

“Huh?”

Vanessa turned around and looked at Laurel. She hadn't realised she'd said it out loud. “Uh, I'm just thinking about how umm, juicy this apple is!” Vanessa told her, mentally slapping herself in the process.

“Okay…..” Laurel replied. “You're kind of a freak” she grinned, then turned back to some students that were play-fighting.

Relieved that Laurel had bought her ridiculous lie, Vanessa turned back towards the school. Charity had almost made it to the stairs. Before turning to go up them, Charity looked in Vanessa's direction. When she spotted Vanessa, she smiled and lifted her arm to wave.

Vanessa was taken aback.

 _Is she waving at me?_ Vanessa wandered. _She's looking at me, isn't she?_

Looking around slightly, the blonde couldn't see anyone around her waving at Charity so she turned back towards her and smiled, lifting her own hand to wave back.

 _I love how she picks me out of a crowd._ Vanessa smiled at her thoughts.

“Who you waving at” came Laurel's voice.

_Damn,_ _busted._

Vanessa couldn't decide whether or not to lie about waving at Charity. Though, why should she? It wasn't as though Laurel knew she was gay, let alone that she fancied their teacher.

“Oh, umm, Miss Dingle. She waved over at me, so I just returned the favour.”

“Oh..” Laurel said. After a shot pause, she continued. “You're lucky you know. You're her number one...her little star.”

Laurel looked down and poked the fruit salad with her fork. Vanessa couldn't help but notice the sorrow in Laurel's face. They both, it seemed were head over heels for their teacher. “You really like her don't you?” Vanessa whispered.

Laurel let out a small laugh. “I guess it’s what you might call a school girl crush. It’s like fancying your favourite actor or band. You know you don't stand a chance with them, but at the same time, it’s fun to pretend.”

“I guess…” was all Vanessa could say.

The rest of their lunch break was filled with talk of the club they were going to that night. They decided to meet at Laurel's and walk from there, as it was only a couple of blocks away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Vanessa looked at herself in the mirror for the 50th time. She had spoken to Rhona on the phone after school had finished and when Vanessa said she had nothing to wear, Rhona had come around 20 minutes later, armed with a bag full of clothes. Most had been ridiculously revealing that she hadn't even tried them on. Eventually, she had chosen a black strap top and some dark blue jeans. In fear of showing too much skin, she had decided to put a cardigan on as well, despite the hot weather.

At 18:30, Vanessa pulled up at Laurel's. When the young girl opened the door, she looked Vanessa up and down. _Amazing_ she thought. Gulping, she stepped aside. “Hey, come on it, I'm almost ready.”

“Hey, that's fine, I'm a little early” Vanessa told her.

“Make yourself comfortable” Laurel told her, shutting the door. “I’ll be back soon.”

With that, Laurel ran up the stairs and headed to her bedroom. Vanessa in the mean time went and sat on the sofa.

Ten minutes later, Laurel appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

“So you ready to go” Laurel asked.

Looking up, Vanessa did a double take. A very different Laurel was stood in front of her. Her friends hair, usually unkept in a ponytail was now loose and very wavy, hanging around her face. She had taken her glasses off and presumably, was wearing contacts. Her brilliant white teeth visible beneath her big smile.

“Sure. You look great Laurel” Vanessa praised.

“Thanks, so do you.” Laurel inwardly grinned. _I knew this would get her heart pumping_ she thought.

Walking to the front door, Laurel opened it and gestured for Vanessa to go first.

“Why thank you, kind lady” Vanessa joked.

“My pleasure” the brunette told her, with a slight bow.

Turning back into the house, Laurel grabbed her bag which lay on the floor then turned back and headed outside, closing the door in the process.

Not long after, they arrived at The Crane. Walking through the entrance, the sound of loud music pounded their ears. They saw dozens of people dancing under the flashing lights.

 _So this is the kind of scene I've been missing_ Vanessa thought.

They wondered further into the club, shoulder to shoulder in fear of losing each other. Over to the right they spotted some girls from school. Moira waved and headed towards them.

“There they are” Laurel said.

Moving closer, they saw half a dozen girls crowded around the table. Vanessa noticed glasses of what looked like alcohol placed on the table.

 _Under_ _age drinking_ she thought _I'm on the ball tonight, maybe I'll find my story yet_ _._

“Hey Vanessa! Glad you made it. Laurel?!” Nicola exclaimed. “You look really different, very nice. I hardly recognised you.”

“Yea thought I'd dress myself up a little” Laurel replied.

“I’ll say. What's your poison then” Abbey asked.

“My what?” Vanessa asked confused.

Moira giggled. “She means what are you drinking?”

“Ohh…” Vanessa replied. “Umm, I'll have an orange juice please.”

“No way, chick” Nicola shouted. “You gotta have a little something better than that.”

“Yea” the other girls agreed.

Vanessa was at a crossroads at what to do. Should she stay sober and keep a level head in hopes of getting a story, or should she have a drink and end up making a fool of herself? Maybe even sabotage her cover? Her limit was usually a glass of red wine. Any more than that and her head would be in the clouds. Before Vanessa could say anything, Laurel answered for her.

“You could always add a splash of vodka to her orange. I'll have one too.”

Vanessa's eyes widened at Laurel's response. This was going to be quite an experience.

“That's the spirit” Abbey replied, then headed off to the bar.

Finding some seats, Vanessa and Laurel joined the group. While they waited for Abbey to return, they talked about the team and up-coming games.

When Abbey approached a few minutes later, she placed a rather large glass of vodka orange in front of the new comers.

“Couldn't you have gotten a bigger glass” Vanessa mocked, eyeing up her 'poison'.

“Ha ha” Nicola laughed to the group. “You know, I'm really starting to like you Woodfield. The girls got spunk” she said to the group.

“Come on my girlies, bottoms up” Abby said, taking a large swig of her drink.

Turning to Laurel, Vanessa whispered “This is going to be interesting.” Picking up her glass, she pursed her lips ready to sip. As she washed the vodka orange around her mouth and let it flow down her throat, she couldn't help but admit how delicious it tasted.

 _Yikes, I'm gonna have to watch myself_ she thought, taking another generous sip.

Laurel watched as Vanessa downed her drink, with an inward smile. _If she carries on like this, she'll be spilling the beans in no time_ _._

\------

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Come on, Cain. You've been working hard for the last two weeks. Its Friday, let your hair down, babe…”

Cain shook his head. “My hair is as down as it gets and you don't have to be on the radio at 7am, Dingle” the man replied agitated.

Charity laughed. It was true. With no school the next day she'd be having a healthy lie in. Her best friend Cain on the other hand didn't have that luxury. He was a radio presenter. In fact, he had his own show. It was a popular morning show which meant he worked extremely hard. Photo shoots, interviews, parties, not to mention doing the actual broadcast 6 days a week. He had no time to just relax, and that's where Charity stepped in. They had been best friends since high school. Both now 26, it had been a solid 14 years of friendship. Although they were very close, they had never thought of each other in a _more than friends_ way, even before Charity realised she was gay.

She knew her friend had been working hard the last 2 weeks as the station had been a broadcaster down. So, as well as his own show in the morning, he had been doing the evening slot, 7-11pm, 4 nights out of 7. Great for the fans but tiring for poor old Cain.

“Come on, Dawson, let’s get some drinks.” 

They both headed over to the bar. After ordering a couple shots of tequila aswell as some beers, they went in search of a table. Dodging those that were dancing around, Charity steered over to a quiet area. Glancing to the right, she spotted a few of her students.

“Hey, there's some kids from school.” 

“Whoop-de-doo” Cain replied. “School kids, oh what fun.” 

Charity glared at him. “If you don't change your attitude Dawson I'm sending you to your room!” 

“OK, mam.”

“You want to meet them? Or can I not trust you to be polite” Charity tried, raising an eyebrow.

“I shall be on my best behaviour. I’d hate to get detention, Miss Dingle.” 

“I should think not. You had enough of that when we were at school.” 

“Funny..” Cain replied. “On the other hand, it could be fun. Tell me, do you teachers still use that big stick? I could do with a good whipping.” 

Charity smiled, glad that Cain was eventually acting his usual non _work-addicted_ self. They headed in the direction of the students. A few feet away Charity stopped suddenly which caused Cain to bump into her.

“Hey, watch what you’re doing.” Cain said. Charity turned to him, a worried look on her face. 'Charity? What's wrong?' he asked, becoming serious.

“Shit, shit, shit” came Charity's reply.

Cocking an eyebrow, Cain brought his hand up and pinched Charity's arm. “What's going on Dingle” he asked.

“We can’t go over there and oww” Charity replied, placing her drink in the left hand before rubbing her arm with the right.

“Why? You afraid I'll show you up?”

“No.” Charity said. “It’s not that. It’s just...Vanessa's there too.” 

Cain's eyes grew wide, while a playful grin played on his lips. “Ohhhh! Where is she? I can’t believe I eventually get to meet the mysterious fox that's been haunting your dreams.”

“No! Cain! You can’t….she can’t….I can’t…”

“Are you planning on finishing any of these sentences today?” Cain mocked.

“I can’t see her outside of school, Cain. Do you know how inappropriate that would be” Charity whispered.

“Inappropriate? Charity you're here for a good time, she's here for a good time, why don't we all have a good time together? Maybe you'll even get to know her better…” Cain explained, giving her a quick wink.

Charity shook her head. “No, No. She's a student….I can’t be doing this.”

“Get over yourself Dingle. For the last 2 weeks we haven't had a day where you haven't mentioned her name. Now I'm not saying go over there and jump on her lap, but you can at least go over and be civil.” 

It was true. Since meeting Vanessa, Charity had done nothing but talk about her. Being so close to Cain, she had confided in him. What a stupid idea that had been. Cain's first bit of advice was to get her alone in the changing rooms and jump her arse. Naturally, Charity had waved that idea away, not through lack of wanting however. Now, seeing Vanessa in a different environment, with no school boundaries, Charity thought that may tip the balance between right and wrong. She was still her teacher though. She had to remember that. She was her _teacher_!!

 _Balls! I can’t do it. I'm not prepared._ Charity thought.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere else to finish our drinks” Charity told Cain, beginning to walk away.

“Charity…”

“Miss Dingle!”

“Shit!”

Cain had been cut off by the sound of a student. Charity had known the voice. Turning around she came face to face with Laurel Thomas. She smiled, a little perplexed at how different Laurel looked.

 _Is she doing that for_ _Vanessa_ _?_ she wondered. _None of your damn business_ _._

“Miss Dingle. Hey. Feels weird seeing you outside of school.” Laurel told her excitedly.

Despite her slight agitation, Charity continued to smile. “Yes, it’s always weird seeing your teacher in other circumstances. We're not bound to the school though.”

“No, they let them out for good behaviour” Cain joked.

Charity gave him a sideways glance.

“I'm with the team” Laurel explained. “They're just over there. Come on over. You are part of the team after all, coach!”

“Oh no I couldn't poss…”

Charity was cut off by Cain. “We'd love to. Come on, _coach_!” He grinned, heading over to the table.

“Fan-fucking-tastic” Charity muttered.

As the blonde slowly made her way to the table, some of the other girls started clapping and cheering as they saw her approach. The girl with her back to Charity turned around, curious as to what was happening. Their eyes locked and Charity's heart began to pound. Her palms also quickly becoming sweaty.

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ Charity thought. _Think of something, anything to take your mind off her._ _Cain_ _'s feet._ _Cain_ _'s cheesy feet. Yea, that's right…._ _Vanessa_ _'s top revealing more cleavage than I've ever seen. Nooooooo! Stop it! She's looking, look away, look away. Why aren't you looking away?'_

Cain saw Charity was staring at Vanessa, or who he assumed was Vanessa from her description, so he elbowed her.

“Oww again” Charity said under her breath.

Whispering, Cain replied. “Quit staring at her tit's then. Oh and by the way, what a fox. She really is a stunner!”

_Great. Just what I need to hear._

“Miss Dingle, Wow, I can’t believe you come here” Mandy said.

“I come here quite a bit actually. It's a pretty chilled out place, so I thought I’d bring my friend. This is Cain by the way.”

There were a few hello's and how you doing's.

“I knew it was you” Moira exclaimed. “I'm a huge fan of your show. I listen to you every morning.”

Cain flashed her a smile. “Is that so? And what might your name be?”

“I'm Moira, Moira Barton. You can sit here if you'd like. I'd love to talk to you.”

“Well I think that would be a splendid idea” Cain said, giving Charity a wink as he passed her.

“She's 16” Charity attempted to whisper.

“Miss Dingle, you can sit here if you like….” Abbey said.

Charity noticed the chair the girl pointed to, right next to Vanessa. _Terrific_ _._

Walking over, Charity placed her drink on the table and sat on the offered seat. She smiled, glancing around at her students. Her eyes finally finished on Vanessa.

The blonde had been in a world of her own since she turned and came face to face with Charity. _Oh my god, she's here….she's here. Now she's walking over. Oh god….oh god! Is she….is she going to sit next to me?_ Looking to the empty seat next to her, Vanessa realised that was the only empty seat left. _What_ _should_ _I do?_ _OK_ _, shut up, she's coming_ _. A_ _ct cool!_

“Hey Vanessa” Charity said calmly.

“Hi there. Fancy seeing you in a place like this” Vanessa replied.

 _Ok, what the hell was that? That has got to be the most un-cool thing I could have said._ Vanessa thought.

Charity laughed lightly. “Yea, it’s a nice place. I thought Cain might like it.”

Vanessa glanced at Cain who was sitting over the way in a deep conversation with Moira. She'd heard Charity introduce Cain as her friend. Was that right? Continuing her analysis of Cain she noted the way Cain touched Moira's leg or arm, ever so slightly as they talked. Surely if something had of been going on between Charity and him, he wouldn't be doing that.

Glancing around, Vanessa saw most of the girls joining in the discussion with Cain and Moira. Everyone, _except_ from Charity. She was just sipping on her drink, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Little did Vanessa know, Charity was contemplating what to say to her.

“I umm, I want to thank you for choosing me” Vanessa said to her.

Charity looked at the blonde for a moment, pondering what she meant. “Oh for basketball? There's no need to thank me, Vanessa. You were amazing on the court. I can’t believe how you moved around with such ease. I was so impressed.” Charity stopped herself from saying anymore, in fear of embarrassment.

It was Vanessa that blushed though, touched by Charity's words. She lowered her head but grinned to herself. 'Thanks. I guess basketball has always been one of my talents.'

“So there's more than one talent is there?” Charity said before she could think.

 _I bet you have plenty_ _of_ _talents_ the teacher finished in her head.

Vanessa chuckled. “Well, I've always enjoyed the work I've done. I prefer to settle at no less than awesome.”

“A hard working girl huh? I kind of guessed that while watching you play. You always look so determined. Like you have a goal and you won’t rest until it’s been met!”

 _She watches me play_ Vanessa thought. _Of course she does you_ _idiot._ _You think she gave you the most important role because she likes you?_ _Dream on_ _…._

“You got me” Vanessa answered. “I'm guilty as charged.” She held her hands up.

The both laughed, beginning to relax in each other’s company. Neither could believe how good it felt to be so close to each other. Realising Vanessa had finished her drink Charity offered to get her another. “Can I get you another orange juice?”

Vanessa didn't know what to say. Of course she was old enough to drink, but Charity still thought she was 16. Underage. What would Charity think if she knew there was a slash of Vodka in there too?

_She may reconsider me being captain for a start. I'm meant to be a role model, the level headed one._

“Ugh Miss Dingle?” Mandy called. “Are you going for drinks?”

“I was going to the bar yes” Charity replied. She had only planned on getting Vanessa and herself something.

“Don't bother” Mandy told her. “It’s on me. Parents won some money on the bingo. Got myself a nice little share” she said patting her bag.

“Oh? I couldn't possibly…”

“Of course you can coach, and you will. It’s on me. What you having?”

After a few moments thought, Charity was about to speak when Cain butted in yet again.

“Tequila. I'll have one as well thanks.”

Cain looked back at Charity and grinned. Charity just shook her head. Mandy was underage. Should she really be allowing her to go to the bar and order alcohol? Would she get served in the first place?

“On second thoughts, I’ll come to the bar with you” Cain said.

“Good stuff” Mandy replied. “Vanessa, same again yea?”

Vanessa was about to protest but wasn't given the opportunity. Mandy continued getting everyone's orders then she walked off.

_Great. Just great. My heads already starting to g_ _et_ _light_ _. A_ _nother one of those and I’m_ _gona be_ _in trouble_ _._

xxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later and Vanessa was just about finished her 3rd glass of vodka orange. It would be a lie to say it wasn't affecting her. With all that drink inside her, she had found confidence she didn't even know she possessed. She’d been the heart of the conversation for a good 15 minutes. Everyone had been praising her talents on the court. They'd all agreed Charity had made the best decision.

Earlier, they had been talking about Charity and her sexuality. They'd expressed how they admired her. Charity had become a little shy under the spotlight. Part of her wondered how Vanessa would take it. She had soon learned that the blonde hadn't cared at all. Relieved, she expressed her thoughts on how people shouldn't hide who they are. They should be proud and not let anyone tell them they are anything less than normal. Now, on her 4th tequila of the night, Charity herself was feeling rather light headed.

“Hey come on, let’s get our boogie on” Cain told the group. He held out his hand which Moira grasped immediately. Almost everyone had joined them, even Laurel who'd been talking to Nicola most of the night. Now, left alone at the table sat Vanessa and Charity who were both fully aware of how close they were sitting. Their thighs brushed against one another with every move they made.

Charity wasn't sure if it was the drink making her a bit crazy but she thought Vanessa was purposefully stroking their thighs together. She wasn't complaining ofcourse. God knows she shouldn't allow it, but she couldn’t deny how much she was enjoying it.

“Do you…” Charity started. “…want to dance?”

Vanessa's heart fluttered. “I’d love to” she answered.

Charity stood up and extended her hand. As Vanessa took it and stood, she stumbled forward slightly. Luckily, she was caught by a hand on her hip.

“Steady now” Charity giggled. Her suspicions had now been confirmed that there had been more than orange juice in Vanessa's drink. She wanted to protest, she knew she should say something, but she was powerless. Both to Vanessa and her own alcohol consumption.

“Oopsie” Vanessa giggled. “That table came out of nowhere” she chaste-sized, giving the table top a rasp of her knuckles.

“Yea, weird how that happens” Charity agreed.

Hand in hand, they walked to the dance floor. They found a bit of space then turned to each other. Their hips began to sway to the beat. It didn't matter to them about keeping in time with the music. They’d drank just a little too much to care. As the loud beats continued, Charity found herself moving closer to Vanessa's body. Or was it Vanessa coming closer to her? Either way it was sending all sorts of images through Charity's head.

_My god, look at her. She's amazing. Look at_ _the way_ _those hips sway, moving side to side, forwards and backwards. God_ _,_ _I wish I could place my own leg between them and grind our bodies togeth….No no no, stop it!_

Vanessa was loving every second on the dance floor. Although she couldn't believe what she was doing, she was excited and still rather nervous being this close to the blonde.

_She's so close…_ _I_ _want to kiss her_ _so bad_ _…_

At some point, Vanessa had put her hand on Charity's shoulder. Her legs apart and bent at the knees, her hips did all the action. Her face was glistening with sweat. Charity noticed Vanessa biting her bottom lip seductively. Looking deep into her eyes, she wanted nothing more than to reach forward and capture the lips within her own. Instead, leaning forward, Charity brought her mouth down to Vanessa's ear.

“Vanessa” she said. Her voice was low and quiet, yet loud enough to be heard over the music.

Vanessa had seen Charity move her head closer to her. For a second she thought she was leaning in for a kiss. That thought was dashed as Charity's face moved passed her own. Before she could do anything, Charity whispered in her ear. It had sent shock waves to her core. The hairs on her neck and spine tingled as they sprang to attention.

Charity stood motionless after just having said Vanessa's name. The sound of it made the butterflies in her stomach swoop into action. What she had wanted to say next was _I want you_. Despite her alcohol intake, her conscience wouldn't let those words out.

“I need to go to the toilet” she finished. She kept her face close to Vanessa's neck a few moments longer, then leant back and stared into Vanessa's blue eyes. Vanessa looked at her. Both sets of eyes showed the need...the wanting...the longing for each other. Before anything could escalate, Charity backed away. Letting go of Vanessa's unwilling hand she turned around and headed to the toilets.

Vanessa stopped dancing, her eyes watching Charity's retreating figure. Should she follow her? Did Charity _want_ her to follow? They had been getting on so well. Vanessa was sure Charity had been, in some way...flirting. At least she thought she had. Was it just the drink making her think that? She knew she'd had a lot and her body wasn't used to it. Maybe that was clouding her judgement more than she thought..

\------

Cain had been watching his friend throughout the night. He could tell how much Charity had longed for the blonde. He could see the torment she was going through. He was sure though that Vanessa felt the same way. He had noticed their mutual shy glances and the way they had sat close to one another all night.. There had been plenty of room to move...had either wanted to.

 _Love sick puppies_ was what Cain had concluded. Glancing at them again, he had watched the 2 of them dance, rather explicitly even if he did say so himself. He continued watching as Charity walked off, leaving Vanessa standing there in her wake. It was less than a minute later that Vanessa retraced Charity's steps. Smiling to himself, Cain looked back at Moira, his own arms wrapped around the young girl. He had to admit, it felt pretty good.

 _I could get done for cradle snatching_ _._ Looking into Moira's eyes, he grinned. Blocking out all thoughts of cradle snatching and Charity’s predicament, he enjoyed the feel of having this delightful woman wrapped around his body.

\-------

In the toilets, Charity stood looking at herself in the mirror.

“What are you doing” she told herself. “She's 16!”

 _She's flirting with you_ her conscience told her. _That's because she's drunk and she just found out you're GAY_ she told herself. _Maybe...but maybe she DOES like you. Even if that were true, she's_ _16_ _...I can’t let this happen, I can’t, can’t, CAN’T!_

Bending down she put the cold tap on and collected a handful of water. Bringing it to her mouth, she rinsed out the after taste of tequila that lingered there. Spitting it out, she turned the tap off and grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser on the wall. Looking back into the mirror, she froze.

\-------

Vanessa stood there, on the dance floor watching Charity walk away. She waited a few moments, deciding what to do. Eventually, mind made up, she followed where Charity had gone. Outside the toilets she waited, trying to build up the courage to push open the door.

\--------

Charity's heart was beating so fast, she thought it was sure to beat out of her chest. She could hear it pounding in her ears. Vanessa was stood directly behind her. She was looking into her eyes through the mirror. Charity didn't know what to do, or even say...

\--------

Vanessa pushed open the door silently. Her eyes immediately found Charity crouched over a sink opposite the door. Stepping further in, she pushed the door shut again. Glancing around the toilets she figured it was empty as all the doors were open. Looking back at Charity, she stepped closer, her heart hammering in her chest. She felt so nervous, she thought she might pass out. Was it the drinks fault she was feeling so light headed? Yea, that was probably _one_ reason for it. Hearing the tap turn off, she watched as Charity leaned sideways for a towel. Then all movements stopped when their eyes met through the mirror. They stared at each other for what felt like eternity. They willed the other one to move first.

A few moments later, it was Charity that made the first move. She turned and faced the blonde. They were so close they could hear each other breathing, see each other’s chest rising and falling rapidly. The blonde moved a step closer. She was only inches away from Vanessa's face.

“Vanessa” Charity whispered. She looked defeated. She couldn't take it anymore. Before she could say another word, Vanessa closed the gap between them. She brought her face close to Charity's. Her eyes looked deeply into conflicted green orbs, searching for an answer. Asking for permission. Finding no real reluctance, she moved in, capturing Charity's lips in her own. Their bodies erupted with emotion. It almost felt like tiny fireworks had been set off inside them.

Vanessa couldn't believe it. She’d felt nothing like this before. It’s what she had _dreamt_ of one day experiencing. To feel nothing. To _see_ nothing but this moment. Everything disappeared. The music was suddenly mute to her ears. Nothing was real, except for Charity. Their mouths moved against each other. Charity's tongue protruded through her own lips and brushed along Vanessa's bottom lip. Vanessa took the hint and parted her own, allowing Charity full access. Nothing had ever felt this good. Their tongues duelled, firstly in Vanessa's mouth, then over in Charity's. Soon Vanessa felt Charity's hands on her hips. She felt her tug her to the side. Without coming up for air, Charity backed Vanessa into a nearby toilet cubical.

Once safely in, Charity reached behind her, closing then securing the door. She had her hands back on Vanessa's waist in a flash. Turning them around, she pressed Vanessa up against the door. Their bodies pressed together as they kissed deeper, harder, faster, wanting and needing more of the other. Vanessa hands were tangled in Charity's hair. She couldn't begin to describe how amazing it felt being pressed against the door by Charity's strong body. Charity's breasts, rubbing up against her own. Charity's tongue, exploring her mouth. Charity's hands, roaming her bottom half.

Suddenly, it was all gone. She opened her eyes in search of what had happened. Charity was looking at her, guilt written all over her face.

 _What was wrong?_ Vanessa wondered.

“I'm, I'm sorry” Charity whispered, her eyes glistening. “I'm so sorry!”

_Is she upset? Did I do something wrong? Why is she apologising?_

“Charity...I…” Before Vanessa could finish, Charity reached behind her, unlocked the door and pulled it open, the force knocking Vanessa slightly to the side. Turning around, and glancing out of the cubicle, Charity had gone.

 _What have I done?_ she asked herself. She sat on the rim of the toilet seat and the tears began to fall.

\-------

Outside the toilets door, Charity stopped. She brought her fingers up to her lips. The feel of Vanessa still lingered there. Her eyes welled up. Before she continued her trek out of the club she shook her head. “What have I done?” 

\-------

The next morning there were a few sore heads as people started to awaken. Cain had got in very late, or is that early seeing as it was well after 2 when he had stumbled through the threshold of his apartment. He'd had one of the best nights of his life. Moira, to Cain was the best thing since sliced bread. They'd danced, talked and even had a little make out session in the back of the club.

When Cain had told Moira he had to go, they had exchanged numbers, looking forward to getting to know one another better. He'd hung around for a few minutes in search of Charity. Truth was, neither Charity nor Vanessa had been seen since leaving the dance floor. Grinning to himself, Cain had a sneaky suspicion they'd got it on somewhere. Hopefully this would mean she wouldn't mind him making out with a student too.

Now at 6am, Cain awoke with a start at the sound of his alarm clock, piercing the once silent bedroom. Hitting the alarm with his palm, he felt a wave of sickness wash over him. 'Oh crap' he groaned. Stumbling out of bed, he ran to the bathroom, knocking things over in the process.

Fifteen minutes later he emerged out of the bathroom, washed and feeling slightly better, having emptied the contents of his stomach. 'One day I'll learn' he muttered.

As he got ready for work he looked back on last night. He'd have to give Moira a shout out this morning. Hopefully she'd be listening. Another thing he needed to do was ring Charity. He wanted all the dirty details of what had happened between her and that hot blonde.

A couple of miles away, Laurel lay fast asleep in her bed. A stray hand lay over her chest, clutching her left breast.

That hand didn't belong to her…

\-----------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that morning, Charity stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced over at the clock. 09:56. She closed her eyes again, trying to shield them from the monstrous headache. After getting in last night, she’d gotten changed and went straight to bed.

Thoughts of the evening came flooding back. She’d kissed Vanessa. A 16 year old student. How could she let this happen?

 _I'm meant to be a professional. A role model. I violated that role….and_ _Vanessa._ Thinking about it, she remembered it was Vanessa that had come on to her, wasn't it? Yes, it was Vanessa that had followed her….who had initiated the kiss.

_That doesn't matter. What am I_ _,_ _a teenager? I have will power, I could have stopped it before anything happened._

What a mess. She didn't know what she should do. She thought of Cain. What had happened to him last night after she had left him behind, without so much as a goodbye? Looking back at the clock, she noticed it was a little after 10. Cain would have just come off the air.

As she sat up the phone rang, causing her to grimace at the piercing sound. Leaning over to the bedside table, she picked up the phone. “Hello?” Her throat was still laced with sleep.

“Well hello to you too, party pooper” came Cain's loud voice. Charity held the receiver a bit further away from her ear as Cain went on. “You could have at least said goodbye you know. Don't worry though, I was in safe hands, if you know what I mean” he trailed off laughing.

“Cain, I'm sorry. Things….things just got a little out of hand.” Charity said, rubbing her temples.

“Out of hand? What are you on about?” Cain asked.

“By the way, what do you mean _you were in safe hands_ Cain?” Charity asked, suddenly remembering the closeness of him and Moira.

“Ah ha, that's for me to know, Miss Dingle” Cain commented.

“You do know Moira is 16 Cain. She's still in school.” Charity felt guilty for scolding Cain after her own escapades last night.

“I know, I know. You're one to talk though aren't ya? And you're meant to be her teacher! Tch Tch” Cain mocked before bursting out laughing.

Charity's forehead creased. Cain was right. Charity was Vanessa's teacher. She was completely in the wrong and she had to do something about it.

“Cain, are you busy now? Can you come around? I need to talk to you…”

Sensing Charity's seriousness, Cain straightened up. “Give me half an hour. Just need to finish up here. I'll be around ASAP.”

“Thanks Cain, Bye”

“See ya, Dingle.”

She hung up the phone and flopped back on the mattress. She hoped talking to Cain would allow her to figure out what to do next. _I see her all the time, there's no way of stopping that. I don't think I could bear not seeing her though._

“Damn it” she said. “This is so fucking messed up.”

Closing her eye's she remembered their kiss. It had been amazing. She could still feel it. Her lips tingled at the thought of Vanessa's mouth wrapped around her. Her smell had been the sweetest thing she'd ever inhaled. It had sent shock waves to her centre. Even thinking of it now was giving Charity that familiar sensation between her legs. She could feel her clit pulsate ever so slightly as she remembered their bodies moulded together. Her hands had stroked over Vanessa's hips and butt cheeks.

Charity hadn't realised at first, but her hand had slipped underneath the waist band of her pyjama bottoms and now glided over her short curls. Why was she so powerless? She couldn't stop herself from thinking about the blonde. Slowly she dipped the tip of a finger into her hungry folds. A sudden intake of breath was emitted from her lips.

She was imagining that it was Vanessa's fingers touching her, having her own in Vanessa's eager lips. She ground against her finger, taking it deeper as her walls pulled her in. With every slow thrust, she brushed over her enlarged clit.

“Vanessa” she whispered breathlessly into the otherwise quiet bedroom.

Pushing a 2nd finger in, she moved her head to the side. She was so close. She closed her eyes, imagining Vanessa looking at her with those amazing blue eyes...smiling at her with those irresistible lips. Nearing the edge, she thrust slow but hard, and her release came. She ground hard against her hand. Her centre pulling her into its drenched cocoon. She was so wet she added a 3rd finger, loving the feel of being completely satisfied.

“Oh fuck” she muttered. Her mutterings turned to gasps as her eye’s shot open. Her whole body shook in pleasure. Her stomach tingled as the release took over her entire body. Beneath the cover, she was lined in a sheet of sweat.

A few moments later, having recovered, she opened her eyes. “Damn it!” She peeled back the sweaty blanket and climbed out of bed. Walking to the bathroom, she turned the shower on and started to strip.

\-------

Vanessa sat in the kitchen, lost in thought while she aimlessly stirred her coffee.

 _What have I done_ she kept thinking.

Last night, after composing herself, she had sluggishly left the toilets and gone in search of Laurel. After a few minutes of searching she gave up and headed outside. That's where she found Laurel, pinned against the wall by someone who's face she couldn't see. They were kissing. Actually, that was an understatement. They were making out _big style_. As the other person's head turned she recognised her. It was Nicola Blackstock.

 _Oh boy_ Vanessa had thought. _I hope they still feel the same way in the morning and don't live to regret the amount of drink they had tonight_ _._

Deciding not to disturb them, Vanessa had headed in the opposite direction. A few minutes later, she'd found a taxi and jumped in. Even though she had felt sober, she thought it would be for the best not to pick her car up.

It had taken her a long time to nod off. Images of Charity's upset face had haunted her thoughts for hours. Even now, sitting in her kitchen she couldn't stop thinking about her. Picking up her coffee she headed over to the sink, emptying the cup full before heading into her bedroom.

\---------

“Vanessa. Hey. Nice to see you remember us” came Graeme’s voice from the doorway.

Vanessa looked up and gave him a weak smile. “Hi Graeme, I thought I'd show my face, you know…”

Coming further into Vanessa's office, Graeme noticed the bags under Vanessa's eyes. The sparkle he was used to seeing in her blue orbs had vanished. Turning back around, he closed the door then made for the seat in front of the desk.

“What's happened, Vanessa? Are you OK” he asked, full of concern.

After getting changed she had called for a taxi which took her to Laurel's to get the car. She didn't bother knocking on Laurel's door. Deciding she'd ring her later, she'd driven straight to work. Now, looking at Graeme, she was at a cross roads on whether she should tell him the truth or not. Would he be angry? Say she had to quit the operation? That wouldn't look good to Eric. Then there's the fact she wouldn't see Charity again. At least being undercover she would get the opportunity to make amends.

Graeme sensed Vanessa was lost in thought. He leaned forward, putting his hands on the desk. “Vanessa” he whispered. “You can tell me.”

She knew he was right. Whatever Graeme decided would be for the best. “Graeme. I made an awful mistake last night.”

She proceeded to tell him what had been happening since she started. Everything from her first meeting with Charity to basketball and then finally, what happened at the Crane last night. He listened intently, never saying anything unless he was encouraging her to carry on.

It was when Vanessa started retelling last night’s events that her eye's started welling up. Graeme had got up from his chair and came closer to her. He perched himself on the edge of the desk and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze from time to time.

Now, five minutes later, Vanessa had finished talking and was looking at Graeme as though willing him to give her advice. He was lost in thought himself for a few moments before looking at her.

“That's quite a state you got yourself into Vanessa” he said.

“Tell me about it.” She rubbed the tears from her eyes with a tissue.

“You know honestly, from what you've told me, it sounds like she really likes you too. The only problem with that is she is still under the impression you're 16. That's wrong in itself” he explained.

“I know. It was my fault though Graeme. I pushed her into it, I cornered her. OK, if I hadn't had a drink I would never have done it. The only reason I drank was to get closer to the girls. I thought maybe I could find a story…”

“Well, you may have just found one” he said softly.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean Charity, Miss Dingle. Your teacher. Cant you see the headline? Student/Teacher relations. How close is too close?”

Vanessa looked at him, shocked.

_He wants me to write a story about_ _Charity_ _? This is worse than taking me off the_ _operation._

“I….I don't understand. You want me to write about Charity...fancying a student?”

Graeme nodded. “It would be the ultimate story Vanessa.”

Shaking her head, she tried to block out what he was saying.

“Graeme I….I couldn't do that. Do you know what that would do to her? She could lose her job. What if she was just being friendly and had had too much to drink last night? Then I came along and threw myself at her?”

 _She really likes her_ Graeme thought. _This is going to be a tricky one_ _._

They sat in silence for a few moments until Graeme stood up and walked back to the spare chair. “I've got an idea” he said. “There's a trial programme going on which allows us to use hidden cameras for undercover operations. I'd like to use it on you….if you wouldn't mind? Maybe it would allow me to really help you find your story.”

“A hidden camera? How am I suppose to use it?” Vanessa asked.

“It’s disguised in something….like a pair of glasses, or necklace, or broach” Graeme explained. “All you have to do is turn it on, wear it and I can watch and hear everything. The feed would come straight through to my office.”

“Could you do that?”

“Of course. We can work together” Graeme smiled.

After a few moments thought, Vanessa smiled back. “Thanks Graeme. You're a real gem. My mind is just so clouded at the minute.”

“Don't you worry, it will all be sorted.”

Standing up he started to leave. He turned back around as he opened the door. “Vanessa? I know this could get difficult, but you can’t blow your cover. You can’t tell anyone. It’s just too risky.”

She knew he was right. There would always be the possibility that telling someone could result in the whole operation going belly up. Then again, how was she going to get through the next couple of months? Seeing Charity, but not being able to be honest with her?

 _That's if she ever speaks to me again_ she thought.

Leaving work that afternoon she rang Tracy in hopes she could help her out. If anyone could cheer her up it would be her little sister.

\-------

The weekend was over and Monday morning had arrived. Vanessa had been dreading coming back to school today. She thought maybe the girls from Friday night had thought she was rude for leaving them behind. After talking to Laurel on Saturday night however, she realised that wasn't the case.

“I spoke to Nicola earlier” Laurel had said. “They all think you're really cool. And they think I am too!”

Laurel had then gone on to tell her what had happened between her and Nicola. Apparently it was Nicola that came onto her. She'd never thought of her in that way, mostly because she thought she never stood a chance. They seemed happy enough with what happened though. Both wanted to keep things between the 2 of them for now... _test the waters_ Laurel had said.

Vanessa was glad. She'd felt maybe Laurel was going to get her heart broken once the alcohol had drained out. It was good that she had found somebody. Maybe when it was time for Vanessa to leave, she wouldn't take it too hard. When they had been talking, Vanessa told Laurel she was thinking of backing out of the Spelling Bee. Things were beginning to get on top of her and she didn't have the time was the excuse she gave her. Obviously Laurel had been upset at the news, but if Vanessa was feeling under pressure then she told her they would soldier on in her absence. Being captain of the Basketball team was going to be hard enough as it was.

Later, on Saturday night Tracy had come round. Vanessa had gotten herself in to a right state explaining what had been happening to her. Her sister had been very supportive. Tracy knew Vanessa had never felt this way before. She had wished for years that Vanessa could find love. God knew if anyone deserved it, it was her big sister.

“And there's no way you can tell her that you're 24?” Tracy had said.

“Not if I want to keep my job” Vanessa sobbed.

They'd sat on the couch for ages trying to think of what could be done. Obviously Charity felt something for Vanessa. She wouldn't have kissed her if she didn't. Would she?

“This is awful Vanessa. How come you always take the hard route around things huh?” Tracy had joked.

“I was just wanting to do a good job Tracy. I didn't know I could find love there” she’d told her. “I think I am you know…” 

“What?” Tracy asked puzzled.

“In love. I knew it from the moment I saw her. No one has ever had that effect on me...made me feel like this…” 

“Well then. There's only one thing that can be done, big sis. You're going to have to quit your job. Seems like the only solution to me.” 

“I can’t Tracy. Work is my life. Do you know how many people would give their right arm for this job? And what if I did quit? Would it be only to find out that Charity doesn't actually like me at all? I’d of lost everything. Then where would I be? No, I can’t let that happen. There has to be another way.” 

“That's the spirit! I knew you'd say that. Quitting is for losers. And are you a loser?'

“No” Vanessa had whispered.

“Sorry, I don't have super sonic hearing Vanessa. What did you say?” 

Taking a deep breath Vanessa shouted “I’M NOT A LOSER!” 

“That's my girl. Now pull yourself together and get it sorted.” 

That pep talk had made her feel better...until Sunday night. That's when the nerves had kicked in. She'd just have to take things as they came. Deal with Charity when she saw her. She wasn't due to see her until tomorrow, in P.E....then again after school so she'd at least have another day to prepare.

Getting out of her car, she started the trek to the school doors. Just before leaving the car park someone called for her.

“Hey, Vanessa, how's my girl?” 

Looking around she saw Chas's head sticking out of a van. Surprise etched on her face, Vanessa walked over to her. “Chas? What are you doing here?” 

“Well it’s good to see you too sweetie” Chas laughed. “Quick, get in.” 

Moving out of the way, Chas made room for Vanessa to shuffle in to the back of the van. Once settled, Chas leaned over and picked up a little box. Opening it, she brought out a silver necklace which had the letter V hanging from it.

“This is the necklace Graeme was telling you about. There's an itty bitty camera hidden in there” she said, pointing to the V.

Leaning forward Chas began to fasten it to Vanessa's neck. She pushed a button on the back of the necklace and the screen behind her flashed into life. An image of Chas's excited face transmitted onto it.

“Ahh, works like a charm” Chas smiled. “That's the on/off button at the back of the V. Just for the times when you need to relieve yourself. I don't wona be watching no one passing any bodily fluids. Which means you really have to remind yourself. It's going to be easy to forget it….being so small and all…”

“Oh great. I'm gonna get a complex now….worried if I'm being watched when I go to the toilet, or pick my spots in the mirror.”

Chas laughed, leaning back in her chair. “Well, time for you to go to school young lady, and time for me to sit back and enjoy the show. Give me something interesting girl.”

Laughing Vanessa shrugged. “I'll try, Chas. If I do forget about it in certain circumstances, can you cover your eye's? I’d hate for you to go blind.” Vanessa joked, staring to climb out of the van.

“I promise. Go on, get yourself away. Oh and Vanessa? Keep an eye on my sister. Make sure she's keeping those kids in line…”

Vanessa, now standing outside of the van looked at Chas puzzled. “Your sister?”

“Yea, Charity Dingle…she's my sister. You may know her. She teaches P.E here.”

Vanessa's whole body stiffened up. A wave of sickness washed over her and the colour in her face started to drain. Chas noticed and got closer to her.

“Heyyy, Nessa, are you OK” she asked.

Regaining control of herself, Vanessa looked at Chas shocked.

_Damn it_ _Vanessa_ _, say something. She's going to think you're crazy_ _._

“I umm…I have to go Chas…” she said, walking away. “See you soon.”

_Oh brilliant. Way to go on the hasty exit._

“Ok babe. Remember….I'll be watching you…” she giggled, closing the door to her van.

The rest of that morning, Vanessa couldn't concentrate in any of her lessons. She kept going over Chas's words in her head. She'd never even thought about Chas being Charity's sister. Why should she? Chas's last name was Turner. Of course that was her married name. Why should she ever of expected something like that to happen?

 _Because that's just my bad luck_ she told herself.

From now on she knew she'd have to be careful. Especially now Chas and God knows who else would be watching.

At lunch time, Vanessa sat in her usual place outside of school. Laurel was sat opposite her, talking non stop about Nicola. A few minutes into the conversation, Vanessa's mind had wondered and now she was only half listening.

“I'm boring you, aren't I” Laurel said.

Looking at her, Vanessa felt really rude. “Huh, Oh yea…I mean no, you're alright. My mind is just in a weird place right now.”

Gathering her thought's, Laurel looked at Vanessa thoughtfully. “Are you OK Vanessa? It's just, you've been acting strange since Friday night. I'm a little worried about you.”

Realising she had been acting a lot different from before the weekend, Vanessa tried to think of an excuse. “Ugh, I'm sorry. I just have a lot going on at the minute.”

“Anything you want to get off your chest?”

“Not really. I think I just need some time. You'll understand, one day” she said, trailing off.

“OK” was all Laurel decided to say. In the back of her mind she thought, or at least _hoped_ Vanessa was jealous of her and Nicola. That's when Vanessa's demeanour had changed. Deciding it would be for the best not to say anything, Laurel continued eating her lunch in silence.

The rest of the day passed and nothing exciting happened. Vanessa was feeling quite depressed as she drove home. In between the last 2 lessons of the day, while walking to her next class, she had passed Charity. She had smiled and attempted to say 'hello', but Charity had just walked passed her, seemingly not giving her the time of day. Maybe she hadn't seen her? She had been sure she looked at her though.

Defeated, Vanessa had continued walking, never glancing back.

 _I've really messed things up_ she thought, annoyed with herself.

Walking the opposite way, Charity had felt awful for ignoring Vanessa. She had seen her approaching over the crowds of student’s heads. Looking the other way, she didn't look back in Vanessa's direction as she passed. She'd vaguely heard Vanessa say 'hello' but had carried on in spite of it.

After talking to Cain at the weekend, Charity had made a decision on how to respond to the situation. She had decided to try and avoid getting in any compromising positions. Sure, she'd have to teach her, and of course train with her for basketball, but being alone with her would be a no-goer!

Lying in bed on Saturday night, Charity had realised that was going to be easier said than done.

On Tuesday afternoon, Vanessa was anxiously getting her gym gear out of her locker. She had been so nervous about going to the next lesson that she couldn't remember anything she had done that morning. It was as though she were in auto pilot. It reminded her of that film 'Click'. Her life had been fast forwarded to this stage of the day.

 _I don't remember clicking fast forward_ she thought.

Making it to the gym, she remembered she was wearing the camera. Deciding it would be best that people in the office shouldn't watch the young girls get undressed, she turned it off before entering the changing rooms.

Ten minutes later she was ready and followed Laurel into the gym. She'd turned the camera on once everyone was decent. Laurel and Nicola had been giving each other _almost_ secret glances. Vanessa couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched the early stages of new love unfold.

“You two are too cute” Vanessa whispered as they entered the gym.

“You think? This is my first _real_ relationship. I'm so nervous.”

“I know. That's what's cute” Vanessa laughed. “So naïve.”

“Hey, quit your cheek missy” Laurel said, her cheeks turning a darker shade.

Entering the gym, they headed over to where the other girls were sitting. Charity was talking to a couple of girls. She had looked up briefly when Vanessa and Laurel had approached. Finishing her discussion, Charity came towards the group.

“Afternoon ladies. I'm afraid I'm going to have to go back on my words. I told you last week that we would be training on a Tuesday, Thursday and Friday night, after school. That's fine, but unfortunately it’s not enough. I received a letter from the NBGB, that's the National Borough of Girls Basketball. They've announced that the official tournament will start next Friday.”

Charity's words were met with gasps and shouts of _'What'?_

“I know, I know, I was shocked too, which is what I'm getting at. I'm afraid we're going to need to train in our gym time as well.”

Surprisingly to Charity, the team seemed pretty happy with the news. Relieved she smiled. “I see you're all OK with that then? There'll be no slacking mind. I'm running a tight ship” she joked, although she was very serious.

“The rest of you will be having your usual lesson with Miss Stamp. You can actually head out now.”

As the other's started to leave, Charity busied herself in some notes. She glanced out of the corner of her eye towards Vanessa. She saw her in a discussion with Laurel. Before Charity could look away, her eye's met with Vanessa's. Looking away quickly, she scolded herself for getting caught.

_Damn it! Alright, deep breaths. Don't ignore her completely, just smile, be polite. Pretend nothing happened. Or would that be too rude?_

Vanessa in the mean time was watching Charity. She presumed she was ignoring her. Perhaps attempting to talk to her after class may help clear the air?

“Right ladies. Firstly, I think we should warm up. I’d like you all to run around the court twice then stop back here and get into 3 line's of 4. Ready….” Charity blew her whistle, signalling for them to start.

An hour later and they all breathlessly headed back to the changing rooms, in dire need of a shower. Before entering them, Vanessa told Laurel she'd be right back.

“Ok…I'd hurry though or you won’t get time to freshen up…” Laurel told her.

“I'll be 2 minutes…”

Before Vanessa went any further, she turned the camera off. No one out there needed to hear or see this. Walking back into the gym, Vanessa watched as Charity gathered the loose basketballs, her back towards Vanessa.

Picking up the last ball Charity froze. She felt a presence behind her. The hairs on every part of her body stood on end. _Please don't let that be who I think it is…I don't know if I can handle it_ she internally begged.

“Charity, ugh, Miss Dingle?”

 _Damn it_ Charity thought.

Turning, the blonde looked at her. She saw the worry and nervousness in Vanessa's face. She looked so mature, yet so innocent.

_How can I deny her?_

“Hello, Vanessa” Charity said politely.

_That's right_ _Charity_ _, keep it civil and keep your distance._

Part of the worry vanished from Vanessa's face. Glad Charity was still speaking to her, she smiled and chose her next words carefully. “Charity, I think I owe you an apology” she started.

Before she could continue, Charity held up her hand, indicating for Vanessa to stop.

“Vanessa, it’s me who should be doing the apologising.” Dropping her hand, Charity walked over to a bench and sat down. “I'm your teacher” she continued. “You're 16. I should never have sat down with you and your friends, let alone allow myself to….to…” she couldn't finish.

“No, no Charity, it was all _my_ fault. I cornered you. You didn't…”

“I'm the adult here, Vanessa. I let my feelings cloud my judgement.” Charity mentally slapped herself. _Oh mother of god! Now she knows you're pining after her! Great going_ _Charity._

Vanessa's mind was in overdrive. _Her feelings_ _??_ _She does have feelings for me. I want to tell her….I need to…! No, I can’t. I can’t let this ruin the story. But what about me? Who's thinking of me? I have to at least tell her that the feeling is mutual. She must be going through so much turmoil thinking she likes a student_ _._

They looked anxiously into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Breaking it off, Charity stood up and headed to the basketball bag. “What I meant to say Vanessa is, I'm your teacher. You are a young girl of 16. That can’t happen again. Do you understand?” Charity said, trying to make it sound convincing, to herself as well as Vanessa.

 _God I hate this_ Vanessa screamed inside. _I'm 24 years old! I'm old enough to jump on her right now_ _._

She couldn't say that of course. Defeated she nodded her head and turned around. Before leaving the gym she turned back around. Charity had been watching her leave.

“Charity? I…..I don't regret anything I did on Friday…” With that she left the gym and a flustered Charity behind.

\----------

Friday arrived, ending another unproductive week of undercover reporting. Vanessa had gone into work on the Wednesday in hopes that Graeme had some ideas.

“It's going to take some time Vanessa” he had said. “I'll keep watching, you just keep up the good camera movements.”

Graeme had told her that Eric had been breathing down his neck. However, after Graeme had shown him the hidden camera footage he had backed off a bit. Of course, knowing he was watching hadn't made Vanessa feel any better.

Now that school had finished, Vanessa and the rest of the girls headed towards the gym for practice. She and Laurel had become good friends with Moira and most of the other girls. They hung out in between lessons and at lunchtime.

Moira was keeping her relationship with Cain low key. The only thing she had told them was that Cain was, in her words _smoking hot!_

 _If only I could have that_ Vanessa kept wishing.

As they all sauntered into the gym, they noticed a woman, her back towards them, was talking to Charity. Coming closer, Vanessa began to recognise her.

“No” she whispered. “It can’t be.”

“Can’t be what?” Laurel asked.

“Ugh, I think I know her. She works…with my parents…”

“Oh. She's all kinds of fine” Laurel giggled. “Hmm, it’s probably for the best we don't tell Nicola that.”

“Your secrets safe.”

In the meantime, Rhona had turned around. She immediately found Vanessa and smiled over.

“What are you doing here?” Vanessa mouthed over to her.

Rhona continued to smile then turned to Charity who was still talking. A minute later, Rhona walked off to the side. She sat herself on a nearby bench and started to unfasten the zip of her camera case.

 _Why is she here? Has_ _Graeme_ _told her to check up on me?_ Vanessa couldn't figure out what the reason was.

“Right” Charity started. “Before we begin, I’d like to introduce you to Rhona Goskirk. She's here to take some pictures for a local paper, of you guys in action.”

“I bet she's a spy” Abbey shouted. “She's come to see our training techniques.”

All the girls, plus Rhona started to laugh.

“You know Abbey, that's an interesting thought. Fortunately, I have seen her credentials, and I've seen her work.” Charity smiled.

“Oh that's what you're calling it these days, ehh Miss?” Mandy shouted, giving Charity a double wink.

A few girls wolf whistled and laughed.

“Alright, calm down you rats. As I was saying, I've seen her work too, and it's rather good if I may say so. She should get some good snaps of you.”

“Why thank you, kind lady” Rhona said. It was followed by one of her seductive smiles.

 _Oh no! Don't do that_ _Rhona_ _._ Vanessa thought.

“Anyway, that out of the way, let's get warmed up. Wake up those tired leg muscles.”

At that, they all stood up and started running around the court.

Fifteen minutes later they were finally warmed up and had been put into teams. They were playing a bit of 6 on 6. Rhona sat watching Vanessa in amazement. She couldn't believe how skillful she was at basketball.

Charity blew her whistle, giving them a few minute's breather. While others went in search of a nice cool drink, Vanessa jogged over to Rhona. Collapsing on the bench she wiped her sweaty brow and steadied her breathing.

“Well hello there” Rhona said, leaning in and hugging the blonde. “Wow, move aside Ugly Betty coz here come’s Sweaty Betty” she joked. “Seriously though Vanessa, when you told me you were quite good at basketball, I just thought you were kidding.”

Ignoring Vanessa's statement, Vanessa cocked an eyebrow. “What are you doing here? Does Graeme know?”

“Well if he didn't, he does now.” Rhona winked at the necklace around Vanessa's neck.

“Rhona…?”

“Ok Ok, I just wanted a piece of the action, check out your school. You would not believe how easy it is to just walk into here!”

“I guess security is a little slack…” Vanessa made a mental note to remember that as a possible back up story.

“I'll say. Nice place mind. And what about her…” Rhona nodded her head in Charity's direction.

Charity had been watching the 2 of them the whole time. She wondered how they were getting on so well. It didn't seem to be their first meeting. She'd seen Rhona hug Vanessa. _It was a friendly_ _hug_ Charity reassured herself. When she had seen Vanessa and Rhona look her way, she quickly busied herself in opening the lid of her water.

“I can’t believe you didn't tell me about your teacher! What a hotty” Rhona finished.

It made Vanessa's stomach turn to hear Rhona talk about Charity that way. Obviously Graeme hadn't disclosed to Rhona what was going on between her and her teacher. She made a second mental note to tell her about that later. It would be impossible to tell her now when god knows who was watching and listening.

“You know, I've watched your videos. Real compelling stuff. It's like watching reality TV” Rhona told her.

“It's so weird. Sometimes I forget I'm wearing it…”

“Yea…umm…there was a moment yesterday.”

“Huh?”

“You ugh….went to the toilet and obviously forgot. Don't worry though, the sound was cut off. I figure Chas realised you didn't remember.”

“Oh fabulous” Vanessa winced.

“Hey, don't think about it. It was a shame the necklace didn't point down….could have given us some cheap thrills” Rhona laughed, pulling Vanessa into a hug.

“Hardy har. Glad you find it amusing.” Vanessa said, freeing herself from Rhona's grip and swotting her on the arm.

Over the other side of the gym, Charity had seen Rhona pull Vanessa into another hug. Jealousy oozed involuntarily though her veins. Wanting them to part, she quickly called for the break to be over.

“Well, guess I should get back…” Vanessa told her friend.

“OK Ness…..give me something to shoot. Strike a pose. Make looooove to my camera.” Rhona winked.

“You really are all about the sex aren't you?!”

“Heyyy, I resent that!” Rhona said seriously. “Ok, you're right” she continued. “I can’t help it. Maybe you can get your teacher's number for me. She could jump at my ring anytime.”

Vanessa didn't say anything more. She stood up and headed over to where some of the other girls were sitting. On route, Charity was walking her way. She smiled and stopped as Charity spoke.

“Do you know Rhona” the teacher asked, trying her best to not sound too interested. Curiosity had gotten the better of her though.

“I do, she’s ehh, a friend….of the family.”

“Oh, that's good.” Charity smiled. _Obvious much?_ She inwardly scowled.

“Yea…” Vanessa finished.

Realising they were lingering; they turned to the rest of the group and walked over.

At the end of practice, Vanessa was hovering behind in hopes of talking to Rhona. Walking back into the gym, she saw Charity and Rhona talking. What she saw next made her heart sink. Rhona handed Charity a piece of paper. _She's giving_ _Charity_ _her number_ _._

What made it worse was Charity was accepting it.

As the door behind Vanessa closed, Charity and Rhona looked up at the sudden noise.

“Vanessa” Rhona smiled, winking over in the process then gesturing over to the teacher.

Charity in the meantime quickly shoved the piece of paper in her pocket, worried that Vanessa may have seen it.

“I umm...was just coming to say bye…” Vanessa stuttered. Her heart lay heavy in her chest.

“Oh, wait up!” Rhona called. “I'll walk with you…” 

“No” she said rather loudly. “Umm no, I'm in a rush. Bye…” 

“Vanessa” Rhona shouted, but Vanessa had gone...pulling at then turning off the camera in her necklace.

“Hmm...I don't know what that was about” Rhona said, turning back to Charity.

 _Shit!_ Charity knew exactly what it was about. She had seen her accept the offered paper. Vanessa wasn't a stupid girl. She'll have known what it was. What Vanessa wouldn't have realised was that Charity had reluctantly taken it. Rhona had been rather forward and wouldn’t take no for an answer. The only reason she'd done so was to shut her up. Charity fully intended to bin it once in the privacy of her office.

_Now_ _Vanessa_ _'s taken things out of proportion. How will I explain things to her? No! Stop this! I can’t go on believing something can happen with her. It’s wrong! It’s absurd! I don't have to answer to her and she doesn't have to answer to me. She's_ _16_ _, I'm 26...there is no way we can ever be together! But why can’t I stop myself from falling for her…_ _?_

After eventually getting rid of Rhona, Charity packed up her things and headed to the car. She needed to pull herself together...think about other things and get Vanessa off her mind. As the night wore on, she found that getting Vanessa off her mind was something she just couldn't do.

\-------

A few miles away, Vanessa lay on the couch, her eyes red from the tears that had been falling on and off all night. How could this happen? Accepting that she couldn't be with Charity was tough enough, but now thinking of Rhona with her? And to think, she had thought it couldn't get any worse...

 _They're probably together now_ Vanessa thought sadly.

Everyone knew Rhona didn't waste time. Images of the 2 of them in bed, cuddling...kissing...

_I cant do this to myself._

She was brought back to reality by the phone ringing. She didn't have the energy to answer it, not that she would answer it if she had. It had been ringing all night. The first 3 calls had been picked up by the answer machine. Tracy had been the first, asking if she could crash at hers after finishing up her night on the town. She did this most Friday nights so that didn't bother her. Vanessa would probably be in bed by the time she stumbled in.

The next 2 calls had been Graeme asking how she was. He had been watching the footage and realised what had happened between Rhona and Charity. He imagined how hard it must have been to see that interaction. He'd offered to tell Rhona what was going on but said he wouldn't until Vanessa had given him the go ahead. Vanessa herself didn't know what she wanted to do. By now it would probably be too late anyway. Charity would have been loved and lost by Rhona, just like all of her other woman. When everything came out and Charity realised Rhona was her friend, she wouldn't want anything to do with her anyway. In fact, she'd probably think Vanessa had set it up...

As the answer phone picked up the call, Rhona's voice echoed around the room.

“Vanessa? Are you there? Please pick up if you are. What happened today? You just rushed off, I would have walked out with you. Anyway, I guess you're not in. Ohh...You wont believe this but I gave that hot teacher of yours my number.” 

Vanessa screwed up her face at this point.

“She is one tasty dish! That body of hers! Anyway I'm babbling here and I'm a little preoccupied, if you know what I mean. Just thought I’d see how you were...speak to you soon, Ness, bye for now!” The machine cut off.

That confirmed it all then. Charity definitely had Rhona's number. Was Rhona talking about Charity having a hot body just from observation? Or had they already met up? Was that why Rhona was preoccupied? Looking over at the clock it read 22:34. They'd probably been out. Rhona may have even rang her from Charity's house, while Charity was in the shower. Who knew?

Dragging herself from the couch, she stormed off to the bathroom and slammed the door.

 _This is what you get for being such_ _an idiot_ she thought.

Turning on the shower she got undressed and jumped in the cubicle. As the power spray hit her face she wished it could wash all her cares away.

\--------------------


	7. “You feel it too, don't you?”

Chapter 7

Vanessa had decided to get away for the weekend, to clear her mind and maybe write some idea's down. She'd travelled to her parents’ country holiday home. She'd explained to them that she needed somewhere quiet and tranquil to concentrate on writing. They'd of course been more than happy to oblige.

As she had hoped, the short getaway had managed to de-stress her. The long walks through fields and woodlands clearing her mind. Thinking back, it was just 3 weeks ago that she had been focused, unstressed and aware of what she wanted out of life. How could so much change in such a short amount of time? Her life back home was upside down. Her job, she felt was hanging in the balance. Could she tip the scales and prove herself to be a great reporter? Surely failing would result in the end of her newspaper career? Something she'd worked hard to achieve.

She was determined not to give up. She couldn't…

But then there was Charity, the cause of her world being tipped upside down. Amazing she'd thought, how 1 person could do that. Charity was the person she had dreamed about….even before meeting her. The person she'd wished she could find that would make her heart sing.

Of course, now she'd found her, it seemed impossible for them to be together. There was a decision to make. Her job, or Charity. Her heart of course told her the latter.

At night, when she'd sat by the peaceful sounds of the wood burning on the fire, she decided that she wanted them both. She'd get her story then do whatever it took to get the girl.

Late on Sunday night, Vanessa arrived home, refreshed and ready to start a new chapter. As she fumbled around for her keys, the front door of her flat swung open, revealing a cheery face.

“Hey there sis, how's it going?” Tracy beamed, leaning in to take Vanessa's bag.

“Ahh Tracy, you're still here? Thanks” she said, allowing Tracy to take the bag.

Walking into her flat she noted how clean the place was. Obviously Tracy had had a party or two here while she was gone but made up for it by making the place sparkle. She didn't mind, in fact she was happy her sister made use of the place. “Thanks for looking after things for me.”

“Don't mention it. It’s nice to be away from the folks” Tracy stated.

Vanessa laughed, remembering how prim and proper her parents could be.

“So come on? How was your break? Did you get much done?”

Making herself comfy on her couch she let out a sigh of contentment as her butt moulded into the familiar seat. “Actually yes I did. I've draft written a couple of possible stories. Mainly on the schools security issues and the lunchtime situations. Those are the main things I've come across, but to be honest they're so boring. I'm hoping something juicy will happen in the next month or so.”

“I could come to your basketball game and do a streak across the court?”

Vanessa laughed, although she knew Tracy was being pretty serious. “I bet you would. I'll keep that as an idea.”

“You just tell me when and where” Tracy smiled.

“So have I missed anything? It was great cutting all communication off. I need to do that more often.”

Tracy put her hand to her forehead in an exasperating way.

“Some of us haven't been so lucky on the communication point. That phone of yours hasn't stopped ringing all frigging weekend. Your boss Graeme rang countless times, as did Rhona. She seems like a real pushy woman!”

Vanessa cringed at the sound of Rhona's name. She'd tried most of the time away to not think about her and Charity. Before going away, she'd briefly explained to Tracy what had happened.

“You didn't say anything to Rhona did you?”

“About Charity? No, I thought I’d leave that up to you. I don't want to get mixed up in it all, especially with you not here. I’d really suggest you ring her though.”

Vanessa knew she should. She just couldn't bring herself to do it just yet. All she wanted was to get on with finding a story. “I will, at some point. I just want to get other things sorted first.”

Tracy could see she was stalling. “It might not be too late you know? She might not have spoken to Charity since Friday…”

“Honest Tracy, I don't want to talk about it. I think I'm going to hit the shower then get an early night. You can crash here again if you like…?”

“Naa” Tracy said, beginning to get up from the couch. “I better go home. Mam and Dad will be sending out leaflets with my picture on soon….you know what they're like.”

“You should get your own place, or move in with a friend.”

“Are you kidding? I get to stay at home, rent free. I'm not letting go of that while they're still offering…” Tracy laughed.

Rolling her eyes Vanessa showed her to the door then locked up for the night. Looking at the phone on her way to the bathroom she contemplated calling Rhona. What if she was with Charity now? Deciding she didn't want to bring her mood down, she didn't bother. Walking into the bathroom she started running the bath.

 _A nice hot bubble bath to make me sleepy_ she thought.

\-------

Four days later and Vanessa was almost back to square one. The break to the country seemed like years ago. She was back in the thick of it. She had however managed to avoid talking to Rhona. Vanessa knew putting it off wasn't the answer, but all the same she thought finding out details of her and Charity's sex-capades would shatter her own hopes of a relationship with Charity.

On Tuesday after gym class and after practice, Charity had attempted to talk to her. Luckily both times, someone had come to Vanessa's rescue. Laurel was the first, telling Vanessa that they were all going out for lunch, then after school Charity had been called away by another teacher.

Vanessa knew she had to speak to her too at some point, presumably today. What worried her was that Charity would say how great things were going between her and her _family friend_. She wasn't quite ready for that.

Pulling up for school that morning she parked on the other side of the car park, away from Charity's car. As she walked around the school building she was suddenly stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she looked at the cause. _Oh Crap_

“I got you now” Rhona said. “What's going on Vanessa? Why have you been avoiding me?”

Vanessa sighed. This was the part she'd been dreading. She'd have to tell her. Grabbing the necklace, she made sure the camera was off. No one, especially Chas needed to hear this. “Hi Rhona, I guess we should talk.” Vanessa told her. Turning around she headed over to a vacant park bench.

Rhona followed. She'd been getting increasingly worried about her friend. After talking to Graeme, he had said she'd have to talk to Vanessa about it. That itself had proven to be very difficult. The only way forward she found, was to come to school herself.

As they made themselves comfortable, Vanessa contemplated how to tell Rhona what was going on. She could see Rhona was confused. Of course, she didn't know what had been going on. She'd been avoiding her. “Rhona, I'm sorry for not getting back to you” she started.

“I've been really worried Vanessa. I don't know what I've done wrong?”

“Basically, you came in on Friday and kind of….stood on my toes.”

“I what?”

“You trampled on my feet….with Charity….”

“Vanessa I don't know wha….” Rhona went silent. She looked at Vanessa shocked. “Oh my god. You _like_ Charity” she shouted.

“Shhhhhh” Vanessa told her. She glanced around to see f anyone one was listening. “Keep it down Rhona, jeeze.” 

“I'm sorry but...is it true...?”

“Yes, alright, I've liked her since the first moment I saw her” Vanessa told her matter of factly.

Rhona grinned. She knew Vanessa had had her eye on someone. So it was Charity Dingle, the gym teacher. Then reality struck and she realised what all the fuss was about. “Oh! Vanessa. Oh crap...I gave her my phone number. That's why you've been avoiding me, isn't it?” Vanessa nodded, her face downcast. “I am so sorry, Vanessa. If I'd known, I’d never have done that to you…” 

Vanessa looked at her. She knew it was her own fault for not telling Rhona sooner. Perhaps it had been because Rhona may have started broadcasting it at work. Then there would have been all the fuss every time she went in. “I know you wouldn't Rhona. I guess I just wasn’t ready to tell you…” 

“Well don't worry about it. There's been no harm done. Charity's never rang me.” 

Vanessa's heart fluttered. She _hadn't_ rang her? So all week she'd been worrying about the 2 of them in bed together when in fact nothing of the sort had happened? Rhona watched as Vanessa processed her words. She could see the relief washing all over her face. Coming closer to Vanessa, she grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“You really like her, don't you?” Vanessa nodded. “Ahh this is great Vanessa, your first real crush!” 

“It’s not like that Rhona. I...I think I'm in love.” 

Rhona's grin became even wider. “You're in love? That's brilliant! So, have you spoken to her, asked her out?” 

“She's my teacher Rhona. To her I'm 16.” 

“Oh crap...the story!” 

“Yea, it’s an impossible situation. There's more...something happened last week…”

“What?” Rhona asked, dying to know.

“I can’t tell you right now. Class is about to start.” 

“You're kidding? You can’t leave it there Vanessa, I have to know…” 

Vanessa laughed. “Sorry, I can’t be late for class Rhona, you know what I'm like.”

“Arrrggghhhh!” Rhona sighed. “As soon as you finish tonight, ring me! I'm gonna go crazy all day at work.” 

As they got up and walked towards the school, Vanessa thought of an idea. “Well, if you really can’t wait, ask Graeme. He knows all about it. Please though Rhona, keep it to yourself.” 

Putting her arm around Vanessa's shoulders, Rhona pulled her in close. “I will _definitely_ be asking him. And Vanessa, your secret is safe. I'm going to think up a plan now. A plan to get the 2 of you together.” 

“Ha, good luck on that one!” 

Parting, Rhona heading to her car while Vanessa climbed the steps to school.

From then, the day flew by for Vanessa. She was feeling much better after finding out nothing had happened between her friend and her teacher. A weight had been lifted and she had a good feeling something could happen between herself and Charity.

As school finished, the usual basketball crew congregated into the gym. Charity hadn't taught them that morning as she had been away on a course. She'd managed to get back and was now sorting out bibs for the girls.

She'd had an awful week. She knew Vanessa was avoiding her which made her heart ache. She had tried at every opportunity to talk to her but things had always gotten in the way. Charity's task tonight was to talk to her after practice, no matter what.

_I shouldn't really be telling her about my personal life. It’s unprofessional and who's to say she gives a damn? My mind's covered by love hearts, clouding my better judgement!_

No matter what though, she felt that they had a connection. It was more than just looks and Vanessa's obvious physical abilities. It ran so much deeper than that.

_You're in love! Hook, line and sinker. With a_ _16_ _year old….Arggghhhh!_

Cain had been giving her loads of pep talks. He'd told her to get over herself and ask the girl out. Obviously Cain was thinking with his crotch as per usual. It’s always do her now, think about it later.

Coming out of her thoughts she saw her students flow into the gym. In strode Vanessa. There seemed to be something different about her. She seemed….happier…

_Best to talk to her while she's in a good mood._

Walking toward everyone, she greeted the girls before getting them to warm up.

\--------

At the end of practice, Charity gathered the girls for a chat about tomorrow's game.

“Impressive stuff you've shown me tonight. Let’s hope you can continue it into tomorrow. I know you're all nervous, I am too…” she said smiling. “All you can do is your best. That's all I want from you. Now we're up against South Ridge who are thought of as the best team in the tournament - aside from us” she added.

“We'll be playing in the boys’ gym as it accommodates spectators, unlike this joint” she said, looking around. “So, I'll leave word with your tutors to let you out about half an hour early. That gives you enough time to get along there, get ready and warm up. Game starts at 16:00! Right, I think that's all for tonight. Get yourselves a good night’s sleep.”

As everyone got up, Charity wondered over to Vanessa. “Could I have a quick word with you please…” she said to the blonde. Realising a few students were hanging back, she thought she should elaborate. “I just need to go over some captaincy pointers…”

“Ok” Vanessa said. She figured their talk would have nothing to do with basketball so turned to her friends. “I'll catch up with you” she told them.

Once everyone had gone, both Charity and Vanessa felt a sudden wave of nervousness. Their hearts began to flutter erratically. Charity moved first. She extended her arm towards the bench.

“Lets have a seat.”

“Ok.”

They wondered over to the bench and sat down. “Vanessa, I think I owe you an explanation.” She watched for any change in Vanessa's gaze.

Vanessa decided not to interrupt. She wanted to hear Charity's side of the story first….just to be on the safe side.

“Last Friday, when you walked into the gym, I think you may have gotten the wrong idea.” She stopped to compose herself. _Why am I telling her this?_

“Rhona gave you her number, yea?” Vanessa asked.

 _You see, I knew she'd seen it!_ Charity thought. “Yea. The thing is, it wasn't what it looked like. I took it without really having a choice. I don't want to be rude about your friend or anything but she more or less told me to take it. I just don't want you to be worried or….' _Fuck sake_ _Charity_ _. Why don't you just tell her you want her and that she is the only one for you?_ _“_ What I mean is, I'm not interested in her.”

Inwardly, Vanessa smiled. _She isn't interested in_ _Rhona_ _. YAY_ _._ _“_ Charity? Rhona told me what happened….” she let out a laugh. “I know how pushy she is…..”

Breathing a sigh of relief Charity replied “You're not kidding there!”

“She's a good friend. She's just a bit of a…..umm, woman-eater would probably be the best way to sum her up.”

They laughed, glad the air was finally clearing. Their nerves were settling, both feeling more comfortable in each other's company. They looked at one another, just smiling.

 _I want to tell her so much…..maybe she'll be cool with it?_ Vanessa thought.

“Vanessa? I….I think we need to talk about things. About this....this thing that's going on between us.”

Vanessa's heart began to thump again. “I know….” was all she could say.

Charity stopped talking. Looking down at the floor, she processed what she wanted to say. _Should I tell her how I feel? No, don't be stupid, you can’t tell her that. You have to tell her this is wrong, it must be stopped._ _“_ You feel it too, don't you?” Charity asked her, keeping her eyes on the floor. She just needed to know it wasn't all in her head. _Charity_ _,_ _Charity_ _,_ _Charity_ _….don't say I didn't warn you…._

Vanessa nodded. She wanted so much to tell her the truth but suddenly she froze. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open.

The camera….

She'd completely forgotten about the camera. Chas would be monitoring it somewhere watching everything unfold. _Shit shit shit, its all been blown. The whole operation is ruined._

Charity was still looking at the floor. She had been oblivious to Vanessa's change in mood just as she had been to Vanessa's nod. She was under the impression Vanessa was finding it difficult to talk to her. _I've gone too far. Damn it_ _Charity_ _, you're too pushy! Don't say you weren't warned…_

Vanessa got up which caused Charity to finally look up. Vanessa knew what this must look like to her but she had to go. She brought her hand up and pretended to rub her neck, hoping to conceal the camera and microphone.

“I have to go Charity. I….maybe we can talk another time?”

Charity stood up. “No problem. I'm sorry Vanessa. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable….”

“Oh, no, no Charity….you didn't….you don't make me feel uncomfortable. I really have to go though.”

With that she turned and jogged out of the door. Once safely out of sight she grabbed the necklace and turned the camera off.

“Shit” she whispered into the abandoned hallway.

Back in the gym, Charity sat down on the bench, resting her head on the wall. She sighed heavily. _Why_ _does everything_ _have to be so difficult_ _?_

\--------

Once Vanessa had collected her stuff from the changing rooms, she said her goodbyes to everyone and rushed to her car. She had to get to work. Had Chas already spoken to Graeme? Or had she gone straight to see her sister?

Fifteen minutes later she was walking quickly through the halls of her work building, on route to Graeme’s office.

“Vanessa, I thought I might see you soon enough.” Graeme said watching her approaching figure from behind his desk.

Making it to the office she slumped on the front of his desk and caught her breath. “Has Chas spoken to you?”

“No…” Graeme replied calmly.

“Nooooo.” Vanessa cried. “She's probably gone straight to Charity. Did you know they’re sisters?”

“Chas and Charity? I had no idea.” He stood up and rounded his desk. Reaching his office door, he closed it and turned back to Vanessa. “Hmm, that could be a difficult situation. Especially after what the 2 of you were just talking about….”

“You saw it then? That mean's Chas did. Crap Graeme, this is terrible. There's no way Chas will keep this from her sister.” She slumped into a chair, her face dropping into her hands.

“Vanessa, hang on. Chas isn’t at work today. She's been off since last Thursday with a chest infection.”

Vanessa's head flew up. “She's ill? So she hasn't seen anything since last Wednesday? That's brilliant! I mean, that's awful about the chest infection but she didn't see my talk with Charity…. _at all._ _”_

“No. I’m the only one with the tapes so she'll not find out. At least not through anyone here.” Graeme went back to his chair and sat down. He'd been getting worried about Vanessa and her growing feelings for Charity. He'd thought about taking her off the operation, replacing her with someone else. The only thing that was keeping her in this position was her determination. He knew she wanted to succeed. He _wanted_ her to succeed as well. He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

Eric Pollard had called for him at the beginning of the week. He'd made it clear to Graeme that Vanessa had to find a story soon. If she didn't, he could clear his desk just like Vanessa. He had decided to keep this information to himself. He realised Vanessa wouldn't be able to take on any more stress.

Later that night, Vanessa had a long hot bath. She felt so much more relaxed knowing things were still alright. Tomorrow would be a good day. After the match tomorrow, she'd hope Charity would want to talk to her again, to carry on their talk from today. This time though, she'd make sure the camera was off!!

\--------

The atmosphere in school the next day was at an all time high. Some of the students had been making banners in their art class. They were all ready to cheer on their peers. It seemed everyone was excited about the first ever girls basketball match. Well, almost everyone. Kirsty, Megan and Reed had other ideas.

It had been a month now since everything had started going downhill for them. They were no longer deemed the most popular girls in school. No, that privilege went to the girls on the basketball team. The 3 girls resented that more than anyone could imagine.

A week ago they had come up with a plan. A plan to take down the girls’ basketball team. They were doing their research on everyone in it and hopefully, find a way of sabotaging any attempt at them becoming basketball champions.

\-------

As the clock struck 15:00, those that were on the team were excused from class. They all made their way down the halls, excitement coursing through their veins.

“I'm so nervous, I think I may throw up” Abbey said, rubbing her stomach.

“Ahh come on! This is what we've been waiting for, pull yourself together.” Nicola told her. She looked over at Laurel and smiled. They'd shared some secret kisses at lunchtime, attempting to ease their own nerves.

“Do you know that most of the school is going to be watching us?” Moira told them. “What a buzz.”

“Yea…we can't mess up” Abbey said. “We'll be a laughing stock.”

“Shhh woman, we're not going to lose” Nicola told her.

Vanessa thought she'd attempt to calm everyone down. “You know guys, even if, by some small chance we _do_ lose, we still have 2 games before the knock out stages. It's no biggy if we lose 1 game. Let's just not make a habit of it….”

“Yea, it’s not like we'll be knocked out tonight” Laurel added.

“All depends on the score. If we lose by 20+ points then I think we stand a good chance of being the crappest team around.” Moira told them.

“Way to cheer yourselves up girls” a voice said behind them. Charity smiled, walking up beside them.

“Miss Dingle” Laurel said. “It's just the nerves talking. Everyone is really excited!”

The blonde teacher nodded. “You should be. I know I am. I wish I was playing too actually.”

“Yea, you'd be great coach” Nicola smiled.

Vanessa looked at Charity as they all continued to walk.

“How are you feeling, Vanessa” Charity asked?

“I feel great. _Really_ excited. Looking to kick some ass on the court” she laughed.

“Yeeehaaa” the other girl's shouted.

“Fighting talk?” Charity asked. “I like it!”

As they arrived at the changing rooms, Charity told them she'd be right back with outfits.

“Ewww, these changing room's stink” Mandy said, wrinkling up her nose.

“That's boys for you” Moira said.

Just then Charity came in carrying a box. “Here we go. Present for you” she smiled, putting the box on a bench. Undoing the top she opened the flaps revealing a brilliant light blue wave of folded shirts. Pulling the first one out, she held it up to show the team.

“Woah! Awesome tops coach!”

Laughing Charity nodded. “Yea, put me back a month or two in wages to get them mind. Blackstock, this one's yours.” She threw the top over to Nicola.

“We got our names on? This is great” Moira exclaimed.

“Like I said, paid through the nose for them so they had to be the best. Just make sure you look after them.”

“Yes Miss.”

“Barton, Benton, Fraiser…..” she continued to hand the tops out. Lastly she came to Vanessa's. “And Woodfield” she smiled, throwing Vanessa her top.

“Thanks” the blonde smiled back.

 _That smile is just adorable_ Charity thought.

The girls turned to their belongings and started to get undressed.

“Right ladies, I'll leave you to it. See you in the gym.”

\-------

They'd been warming up for 10 minutes when people started to pile in. Most were students, but then there were older people, presumably parents. The gym became loud as their voices echoed from the walls.

A few minutes later, the opposite team arrived. On first glance, one word sprang to mind. _Tall._ Vanessa and the girls eyed up the competition.

“Bigger they are….” Moira started.

“….the harder they fall.” Nicola finished.

Charity strode onto the court. She was unaware of it but most eyes preyed upon her body, watching as she rounded up her team. Vanessa had felt her presence even before she had spoken. “You all feeling good?”

“I know I'll feel better once we've started.” Abbey said.

“There’s some tall girls over there” Mandy told her.

“Pfft, height is over rated. Being smaller you can easily weave in and out. Trust me!”

Charity knew how nervous they were. Hell, she wouldn't admit it but she'd been to the toilet 4 times in the space of an hour.

Vanessa looked over towards the gym doors and was just in time to see Rhona parade through them. Camera over her shoulder, she spotted Vanessa and waved.

_She just can’t keep away. Oh well, maybe she'll get some good snaps for the paper….when I eventually get a story_ _._

As the rest of the girls continued their warm up, Vanessa headed over to Rhona.

“My oh my. Look at you. You know, if this was our first meeting I’d be handing you my number” Rhona said, smirking.

“I think your number giving has gotten you into enough trouble for this month, don't you think” Vanessa teased.

Rhona retreated slightly, bringing her hands up. “I surrender. Please, don't hurt me!”

Vanessa just shook her head smiling. Bringing her hands forward, Rhona put them on Vanessa's shoulders.

“You excited? This would be a good story you know.” Looking around she turned back to Vanessa and whispered “Undercover reporter wins first ever woman's basketball championship.”

“Way ahead of you there Rhona. I'm leaving it as a possibility. You just make sure you get some decent snaps.”

“Of course.”

“I should get back. Happy shooting” she said looking at the camera.

“Good luck and happy shooting to you too!” 

Walking back to the girls, Vanessa caught Charity's eye and smiled.

“Good Luck” Charity mouthed to her.

With one final smile, Vanessa turned back to the girls, catching a loose throw from Moira. Reaching up she pushed the ball out of her hands, sending it flying to the basket. The net rattled as the ball sunk through it.

 _That's my girl_ Charity thought. _My girl? You're such a pervert, not to mention a cradle robber and a sleaze._

“Keep it coming” Moira said to Vanessa giving her a playful swat on the arse.

“I'll try my best.”

\--------

“Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the first high school Woman's Basketball Championship. It's an honour to be part of something so monumental! May I present to you Rentworth High and the South Ridge girl’s.” The commentators voice was met with loud cheers. “Can our 2 team captains please step forward for the toss.”

Vanessa stepped forward along with a tall girl from South Ridge. They smiled at one another, giving a slight nod of the head as a hello.

“Rentworth gets first choice as it's your home game.”

“Umm, heads please” Vanessa told him.

He nodded. Throwing the coin in the air, everyone watched as it span then came spiralling back down. Catching it in his right palm he turned it over onto his left. He revealed it to be heads. “Which side do you want to start miss?” the ref asked Vanessa.

“Umm this side” she replied pointing to her right.

“Very well, let's have a good game ladies.” He shook each of their hands then walked over to the sidelines.

“Good luck” the girl from South Ridge said, extending her arm.

“Yea, same to you” Vanessa smiled, grasping the offered hand.

Walking back to her team mates, Vanessa high-fived them all. Cheers of encouragement erupted from the crowds. The girls were called over to Charity for one last word before the game started.

“Right ladies, lets give it our best shot. Keep your head in the game. Stay focused but most of all, have fun!”

“Hooo-rahh” Nicola shouted. She looked at the inquisitive faces. “Ahh come on guys, we have to have a saying….”

“And you've chosen hooo-rahh?” Mandy asked.

“Got a problem?”

“Actually, No….”

“Good…1...2...3 Hooo-rahh!” they all shouted.

Charity shook her head amused, as did Vanessa.

 _Kids_ they both thought.

“Get on that court then” Charity shouted, hoping to keep up their fighting spirit.

They all moved into their positions. The 2 centre girls stood head to head, ready for the ball to bounce. The referee stood just off to their sides. Glancing around, he made sure everyone was ready. Looking at the ball in his hand he raised the whistle to his mouth. The crowd at this point had gone silent, all eagerly anticipating the game to start.

Within seconds the ball was climbing, while the screech of the refs whistle pierced the air. The crowd broke out into waves of shouts and chants.

The other team won the ball. The girl immediately passed it onto their small forward, who bounced it up the court. She threw it just beyond Abbey's reach as it landed into their point guards hands. She in turn took a shot which hit off the board, tickled the ring then flopped into the basket. Yells of joy erupted from a small portion of the crowd.

The ball was now in Nicola's hands. She threw it to Moira who pivoted and bounced it forward a few steps. It was then passed onto Vanessa who immediately threw it beyond 2 opponents to Abbey who stood just outside South Ridges D area. Bouncing it forward, Abbey was guarded from the basket by a heavy looking girl. Seeing Moira approach, she off loaded the ball to her. Moira grabbed it and closed the gap between herself and the basket. She jumped high, releasing the ball to the side of the net. It hit off the board, hit the ring but didn't go in. Instead it landed comfortably in their opponents hands.

Moira looked into the crowds. She saw Cain waving to her excitedly. He was bouncing up and down in his seat. Moira smiled, happy that her secret boyfriend was here to watch her.

Charity was curious as to what Moira was smiling at. She looked up into the crowds and spotted Cain waving at Moira. _Oh boy_ _._

Cain looked towards Charity and his excitement faded. He looked at her like he was a little boy who'd just been called to the head teachers office. “What” he mouthed over to her.

Charity just shook her head bemused and turned back to the game.

The ball was down the other side of the court. Within a few seconds of Moira's attempt, it was being sunk in to Rentworth's net.

“Shit” Nicola muttered.

“Keep it together girls” Vanessa shouted. “Don't let their long legs out run you. Block them!”

Charity stood at the sidelines clapping and shouting orders. She paced up and down the line, watching every second.

Back on the court, Moira had the ball. She threw it to Nicola who stood halfway down the court. Catching it, Nicola bounced it closer to the South Ridges D. She faked a pass to the left then threw it to Vanessa who stood just inside the area. Vanessa pivoted, taking aim she threw it. The ball span, closer and closer to the ring, hitting the board it dropped straight in the heart of the basket.

“Comeeeeeeee on” Nicola shouted.

 _That's it! I did it!_ Vanessa thought.

Walking back down the court, the other girls patted her back. Looking at Charity she saw her give the thumbs up. She could see how happy she was.

_You're impressing her. That ought to get me moving_ _._

Before they knew it, South Ridge we’re attacking again and soon after that they had another 2 points added to their score.

\--------

The ref blew his whistle for the final time, signalling the end of the match. As the girls on court shook their opponents’ hands, they congratulated them. Rentworth had lost. The final score read 58-29. To say they were disappointed would be a complete understatement. As they left the court, the crowds started to pile out of the exits.

Arriving at their bench they slumped onto it, looking at Charity for advice. “Well…” Charity started. “That was quite an eye opener.”

“You can say that again” Moira said.

“Before anything else is said you have to understand that South Ridge are supposedly the best team in this tournament. Their school succeeds at everything. They are renowned for having the best sporting regime in the city. They encourage, actually that's not right, they _force_ all of their students to partake in some form of extracurricular sporting event. They don't have the choice, it’s made for them.”

“So they've won already? Is that what you're saying?” Nicola enquired.

“No, that's not what I'm saying. In my opinion, they have it in their heads that they cannot lose. With that knowledge they come out ready to face the world. Did you not see it? Their hunger to win? All they focused on was winning. They don't play with their hearts. That's a shame. At least it is for them. You see….heads can be messed with.”

“Are you saying you want us to throw the ball off their heads?” Moira asked.

Laughing Charity shook her head. “Well you could try that Moira but doing it too much may result in the ref giving you a time out to cool down.”

“I see.”

“What I'm saying is, open up your hearts. Let the hunger to be the best come out. Show everyone how much winning this means to you. Make every pass count. Pretend every throw is the one that leads you to win the match.” They all took in her every word. “Failing that of course….” Charity continued. “….are any of you good at psychology?” A few girls nodded. Smiling, Charity went on. “Well….like I said, their motivation to win has been embedded in their heads. Start messing with that and they begin to question their abilities.”

Small grins started to appear on their faces.

“Coach you are undeniably the most cunning person I know.” Nicola said. “I love it!”

They all laughed. Vanessa was impressed by Charity's pep talk. As they calmed down, they realised the gym was almost empty.

“I'm so impressed with all of you.” Charity told them. “Think about what I said tonight. We play again on Tuesday next week. That game is against Valley Gardens. I know you can improve on tonight. I know we can beat them.”

As they started to leave, Charity picked up a ball and started to bounce it down the court. Leaving the gym, Vanessa turned her camera off.

Five minutes later, they exited the changing room's and made for outside. Vanessa could hear the ball bouncing inside the gym and decided to hang back. “Ugh Laurel? I'm going to go chat with Miss Dingle. I'll call you over the weekend OK?”

“Oh, Ok. I'll speak to you soon, and Vanessa? You did great tonight” she told her. She brought her hand up and squeezed Vanessa's upper arm.

“Thanks” Vanessa smiled.

Nicola came up behind Laurel. “Alright? You 2 coming” she asked, looking at Laurel's hand on Vanessa's arm.

“Yea, I am, Vanessa's hanging back.”

“Ok, See you next week captain” she smiled.

Vanessa smiled back. “You too Nicola.”

As they left, Vanessa turned and headed over to the gym. Walking in, she watched as Charity shot the ball into the hoop down the far end. Hoping for a bit more privacy, Vanessa quietly shut the door to the gym. Putting her bag down, she made her way down the court.

“You fancy your chance's then?” Vanessa called, her voice bouncing from the walls.

Charity turned, momentarily startled by Vanessa's voice. _Huh, what did she say? Do I fancy my chances?_ _“_ Vanessa, you scared me.”

“I'm sorry….” she said, although she'd known Charity hadn't noticed her approach.

“It's OK, keeps the heart young” she laughed.

Smiling, Vanessa came closer. She could see Charity's face was red and glistening with sweat. Looking further down her body she saw her arms and chest shining under the lights.

Charity was fully aware of Vanessa's wondering eyes. She couldn't move. She just stood there, revelling in the thought of Vanessa's eye's wondering over her body. Swallowing, she asked “What was that about fancying my chances?”

“In basketball. Do you fancy your chances in a bit of 1 on 1?” Vanessa had been aware of the double meaning. She could see Charity had been aware of it too. _You shouldn't tease her. It's cruel. You can see she's struggling with her feelings. I'm her student and she thinks it’s wrong. But I can’t help myself…_

“1 on 1 with you?” Charity enquired.

“Well, I don't see anyone else here” Vanessa smiled, stepping closer. _Thank god_ she finished in her head.

“Well, if you think you can hack it” Charity said, stepping closer. They were merely a metre apart now. _This girl is going to be the death of me_ Charity thought.

“Oh, I think I can hack it.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Let's see what you got then….” Vanessa grinned.

“Here I come….” _Oh_ _fuck. C_ _ould you h_ _ave been anymore crude?_ Charity thought. Meanwhile….

 _Oh how I wish that were true_ Vanessa thought.

Charity bounced the ball. She slowly backed away, watching Vanessa. “Come get it” she teased.

Grinning, Vanessa moved forward quickly. Charity ran off to the right, circling the outside of the D. Vanessa had her arms outstretched around Charity's midriff. She could smell Charity's body. She could feel the heat being emitted. It made her stomach twinge with excitement. Somehow she resisted the urge to wrap her arms around her.

Climbing high, Charity threw the ball up. Getting to its destination, the ball sank through the net.

“Impressive” Vanessa congratulated.

“I try” Charity grinned.

Vanessa walked over to the loose ball, then bounced it back out of the D. Charity stood just inside, watching Vanessa's every move. She wiped her brow. She was starting to feel rather hot under the collar. Or is that straps as she wore only a tight strap top.

“What's that?” Vanessa asked seriously, pointing over to the left.

Charity turned in curiosity but quickly realised she'd been tricked as she heard the ball bounce behind her. Looking back around at Vanessa's jogging form she smiled, shaking her head. _What a devious little minx_ she thought.

Vanessa jumped under the hoop, releasing the ball before descending to the ground. She continued to watch as the ball hit the board and dropped through the ring. Happy with her effort, she turned to Charity who was stood in the same place just watching her.

“What?” Vanessa asked innocently.

“That's how we're going to play, is it?” Charity asked.

“Well, you did tell us to mess with our opponents minds. I thought I’d just test that theory.” She looked at the ball which rolled back towards the blonde then looked back up to Charity’s eyes. “Seems to be a great idea. Thanks” she finished.

Charity showed her cheeky half smile. Vanessa couldn't help but smile back. Charity's eye's, her smile, they were so mesmerising. Watching the teacher pick up the ball, she walked to the line. “Bring it on” Vanessa told her.

Smiling, Charity held Vanessa's gaze. For a second, she felt herself leaning in to capture Vanessa's lips. Realising what she was doing, she stopped herself and started to walk around the D's line, never breaking Vanessa's eye contact. Vanessa in the mean time continued to hold Charity's gaze. She too had wanted to lean in for a kiss but thought it would spoil their playful encounter.

_Just keep doing this. Maybe she'll realise how you feel._

She backed off, allowing Charity to enter the D. As Charity got closer she pretended to run off to the left but quickly turned around, her back towards Vanessa as she side stepped to the left and got around her. Running to the hoop she jumped and slammed the ball onto the board before it sunk down through the ring. Vanessa had simply stood and watched Charity's body move and stretch as she flew through the air. _My god_ _,_ _this is torture_ _._

Turning back around, Charity smiled back at Vanessa, extending her hands. “Consider it brought.”

Picking up the ball, Vanessa walked over to the edge of the D. She wouldn't mind seeing Charity do that over and over but thought she might just try attempt the same thing...see how Charity reacted to that. Turning to her right side, Vanessa started to back into Charity as she bounced the ball. Bent over, it sent her bottom half crashing into Charity’s front as she in turn attempted to reach for the ball.

Neither were thinking about basketball now. The ball bounced regardless of the fact Vanessa no longer realised she was doing it. With every back step Vanessa took, her behind continued to rub up against Charity's front.

_Mother of God that feels good. I can feel her pressed up against me...against my a_ _rse_ _...my back._

Charity at the same time was having great difficulty moving from her position. She was revelling in the feel of Vanessa rubbing up against her. It was sending shockwaves to her core. _Her smell is intoxicating. I just want to grab her and pull her into me more. She's driving me wild. I have to stop...I have to stop it...why a_ _m_ _I_ _not_ _stopping it?_

Before she could finish her thoughts, Vanessa moved away, faking a turn to the right she ducked and went left bouncing the ball to the hoop. As she left the floor, the ball left her hands, climbing high it began its descent to the middle of the net. Turning back around she saw Charity watching her. She wasn't smiling, nor did she seem to be concentrating.

 _Have I done something?_ Vanessa thought. _Of course you did. You know she likes you and you just gave her a lap dance. Oh god I did! I rubbed my_ _self_ _up against her...her...Did she like it? It looks like she did...She isn't smiling though_ _._ _What sh_ _ould_ _I do?_

Charity stood motionless just looking at Vanessa. If she'd continued pressing her body up against her, the blonde would have grabbed her. She had been about to do just that when Vanessa had moved. _You got lucky there_ _Charity_ _. She'd have slapped you and ran away. Then where would you be? Sacked and facing a healthy stretch in court that's where!_ Coming out of her daze, she realised Vanessa was watching her. Quickly composing herself she started to walk over to the ball. “We should head out. We'll probably get trampled on by the cleaners soon.” 

“Oh yea, I guess…” Vanessa couldn't hide her disappointment.

Charity noticed it and thought she better try cheer her up. “Also, you're pretty damn good. I’d hate to be beaten, especially by a teenager!” She smiled weakly as she said those words.

Vanessa grimaced. _Tell her for god sake. She'll be cool with it. When she finds out you're old enough_ _,_ _she'll kiss you. I_ _’_ _ll be able to kiss her..._

But she couldn't. The words just wouldn't come out.

“You got me all sticky and sweaty now too” Charity said to her. _You did not just say that_ she thought.

Vanessa's eyes widened. Her gaze glided over Charity's moist body. Her smell floated to her nostrils. Thoughts of the blonde pressed against her, embracing her, filled her mind. Charity was too busy mentally slapping herself for her words that she didn't notice the small grin appear on Vanessa's face.

“Anyway…” Charity continued. “I'll hit the showers. My friend Cain, you remember him right..?” Seeing Vanessa nod she continued. “Well he's invited me to a club tonight. Apparently he's been invited there by some big shot radio broadcaster. Everything's on the house and he needs someone who's legal to accompany him. His girlfriend…” she trailed off, remembering his girlfriend was Moira. She looked at Vanessa. “Did you know” she asked her.

Vanessa smiled. “I did. Moira's sensible. She knows what she's doing. And if Cain is as level headed as you then I'm sure she's sensible and knows what she can and can't do.'

Charity hesitated. _If only you knew how much I wanted you to be older….just a few months older. Your body, your mind….it’s so much more mature than any_ _16_ _year old I've ever known._ _“_ Yes, well, I'm not condoning what he is doing. He does however know what he can and can’t do, which is why I've been invited tonight.” Charity finished.

“That sounds fun.”

“Yea, I guess. I'm not really one for clubbing and drinking. I much prefer relaxing at home on the couch with a nice book and a glass of wine.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth” Vanessa said. Charity looked at her, an eyebrow raised. “I mean, sitting at home with a book. Not the drink coz obviously I'm 16 and I'm not allowed to drink….yet….” _Oops_ _._

Charity smiled weakly and started to make for the doors. Vanessa walked right behind her. “I think I'll grab a shower too.” Vanessa said.

Charity stopped, her eyes widening. “You….you're going for a shower too?”

“Yea….umm, I don't want to stink my car out. Saves me having one at home too. Is that alright?”

“I ugh, yea that's fine. Of course it is….” _Oh great, now she's going to be standing only metres from me and she'll be naked. Damn, why does_ _this feel like torture_ _? Why can’t I just ask her to shower with me? No, don't even go there…_

As they left, Vanessa grabbed her bag and followed Charity into the changing rooms.

“I'm just….going to the toilet” Vanessa said, putting her bag on the bench.

“OK.”

As soon as the door shut, Charity quickly got undressed. The thought of watching Vanessa undress made her head go crazy with naughty images. Grabbing a towel from her bag she quickly dashed to the shower cubicles.

Outside the door, Vanessa was composing herself. She hadn't really needed the toilet; she just needed a few minutes to settle her nerves. _I can’t believe I'm going to do this. Her face….she was so shocked when I said I'd have a shower too. Or was she aroused? Shh_ _,_ _stop it! Come on,_ _d_ _eep breaths. Go in, get undressed and get in the shower. That's all you have to do._

Moments later she entered the changing rooms. She heard a shower going and saw Charity's bag opened on the bench so figured she was already in. _Phew, least she won’t see me fumbling to get my clothes off_ _._

Going over to her bag she started to undress. Pulling her towel out, she wrapped it around her exposed body and made for the showers.

Charity stood under the spray, letting the water bounce off her face. She heard another shower being turned on from her right and knew Vanessa was in the room with her…..naked. _She's so close….I could just walk in there and wrap myself around her. Sure, if you want to get arrested_ _._

Over in Vanessa's cubicle, the water had just reached the right temperature so she walked under the spray. She had seen a curtain closed and water streaming from a cubicle a few metres away. _Charity_ _'s just in there_ she thought. _I wonder what she'd do if I just wondered in…._

Back in Charity's cubicle, she started to run her hands through her hair. She couldn't stop thinking about the naked girl to her right. Suddenly, she heard movement behind her. She thought she could hear curtain rings sliding along the pole. Her heart quickened. Was she just imagining things? Wishful thinking? Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slowly turned around….


	8. “Charity, I need to tell you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the lovely comments. Really happy to see you all enjoying the story. So, what exactly happened in that shower..?!

Chapter 8

Vanessa stood just inside the cubicle. The shower curtain rested over her back. Standing there naked, the water from her skin dripped to the floor.

Looking down, Charity saw Vanessa's erect nipple's pointing towards her. She wanted so much to wrap her lips around the mounds and suck them until Vanessa's legs gave way. Further down, her short blonde curls covered her hungry centre.

As Vanessa stepped forward, Charity looked up. They stared into each others’ eye's. Both were searching for acceptance. Charity could feel her own clit throbbing between her wet folds. She knew, all Vanessa had to do was touch her and it would send her over the edge. Before she could say anything, Vanessa spoke.

“Charity, I need you to touch me….”

 _Fuck fuck fuck. I want to touch her so much._ Vanessa had given her permission. Permission to touch her. But she was only 16.…

_I'm her teacher. Her mentor. I'm violating that role right now. I'm molesting her. I could go to prison. Correction, I should go to prison._

Her thoughts stopped.

Vanessa had seen Charity's turmoil as she thought things over. Hoping to relax her, she lifted her arm and cupped Charity's cheek. On first contact with her wet skin, Vanessa's centre throbbed even more. She moved her hand down, trailing it slowly down her throat.

Moans of approval were emitted from Charity's lips. The feel of Vanessa's hand trailing over her body felt electrifying. She needed more. She needed to feel Vanessa's body. She couldn't. Her conscience wouldn't let her.

“You can touch me” Vanessa said, startling Charity from her thoughts. “It’s alright Charity. I promise. This isn't wrong. You can touch me. I _need_ you to touch me now. Please….”

_How am I supposed to resist her?_

With that final thought, Charity lifted her hands towards Vanessa's breasts. As her hands made contact with Vanessa's soft mounds, they both groaned in pleasure. Vanessa revelled in the feeling of Charity finally touching her intimately. “Yes” she hissed.

Hearing this, Charity began to knead her breasts harder. Looking in her eyes, Charity saw the lust, the need behind those bright blue eyes.

Vanessa brought both her own hands up and started to stroke Charity's sides. She dragged her nails lightly up and down which made Charity's lower stomach explode in pleasure.

“I need more of you” Vanessa whispered.

Charity moved in closer and captured Vanessa's lips. Their bodies became closer too. Removing her hands from Vanessa's breasts, their bodies closed the gap and they met in a passionate embrace. They moaned at the contact, but their lips never parted.

As Vanessa opened her mouth, Charity sank her tongue through her lips. Their tongues rolled over one another. While the kissing became more passionate, their hands began to wonder. Vanessa grabbed Charity's buttocks and squeezed the soft mounds hard, pulling Charity closer in the process. She kept squeezing, loving the affect it was causing.

Charity in the mean time was in heaven. She let her legs part slightly and as Vanessa pulled her closer, their legs entwined. The movement had almost made contact with her clit. With every slow thrust Vanessa made, it teased between both their thighs.

Eventually Charity broke the kiss and stared into Vanessa's eyes. “I need more….” she whispered seductively.

Without speaking, Vanessa started to move forward, causing Charity to walk backwards. As Charity's back met with the cubicle wall, she was sandwiched in. No way of escaping.

_Why would I want to escape?_

Vanessa's lips sunk into her neck as she lapped up Charity's sweet taste. She pushed her right thigh into Charity's centre in the process. This time, her clit was met.

“Oh fuck….” Charity whispered.

Hearing that reaction, Vanessa started to move her hips. She slowly built up a rhythm. With each thrust, her thigh pushed into Charity's hot, throbbing centre, just as the teacher’s thigh did to her own.

The teacher had her hands tangled in Vanessa's hair as she struggled to keep moans of pleasure from coming out too loud.

_Ohh god, its better than I…..ohhhh yesssss…..imagined, fuck, harder…._

Realising she was thinking her words, she ducked her head and whispered into Vanessa's ear. “Harder….please…”

Feeling the heat of Charity's breath flow down her side sent shivers over her skin. She did as she was told. The look of pure lust in Charity's eye's made her insane with desire. “I've wanted this for so long….” Vanessa whispered in Charity's ear. “I love how you feel. I love touching your hot, wet skin.”

Charity took her hands from Vanessa's head and trailed them down to her butt. She pulled her close. Letting her hands continue their journey over Vanessa's behind, they dipped down between her legs from behind. Her middle finger snaked over to the opening of her centre. She could just reach far enough for half the finger to go in.

Before she did anything, she looked at Vanessa.

Vanessa knew she was asking permission. She wanted nothing more than for the blonde to be inside her.

Vanessa nodded. “Please, take me. I need you inside me.”

With that, Charity brought her hand back around to the blondes front. Gliding her hand to where it was needed, she allowed her finger to pass the entrance. Sliding it further in, she could feel Vanessa's hot walls pulsating.

_Oh fuck me…_

“Mmmmm…yesss” Vanessa groaned.

She let her own hand wonder down Charity's stomach, continuing its journey to her hungry centre. She let her fingers brush the slick lips, slowly letting them glide further in. As one finger slid between the folds, she closed her eyes. Steadying herself, she revelled in the feeling of touching and being touched in the most intimate way.

Their thrusting became harder as their hips moved faster against each other.

“Ohh Charity, that feels, ohh god, harder. I'm so close, Charity.”

“You feel amazing, Vanessa. I want to feel you come for me…..will you….?”

“Yes. I'm….I'm…..”

Their pace slowed down but their centres were met with hard stroke's. They squeezed each other's thighs. Their clits were so enlarged that with each brush they made with the other's hand, it made their bodies twitch and their wall's quiver.

Charity thrust her fingers into the blondes soaked folds, making sure the palm of her hand brushed hard against the clit above her entrance. She felt Vanessa begin to tense.

“Ohhh god…..Charity, I'm coming…”

Charity could feel Vanessa's inner wall's sucking her in further. Her walls contracted and she could feel the hot wave of pleasure running over her hand.

“I'm…..coming…' Charity whispered, her lower half exploding as an orgasm ripped through her.

Vanessa was still climaxing. They thrust into each other, over and over again. Every time they were about to come down, a stroke over their most sensitive area sent them spiralling back through the waves of their release. The shower continued to beat down on them which helped them to slide easier against one another.

“Vanessa, fuck you're amazing. I'm so close again. I'm ohhhh, don't stop….”

“Come Charity, come for me. Ohhh, Charity….Charity….”

“Charity?”

Coming out of her daydream, Charity opened her eyes, only to see she was alone in her cubicle. Her hand was embedded deep within her own centre. She could feel that even though she had been daydreaming, she had managed to pleasure herself. Her whole body was shaking.

“Charity, are you Ok?” She heard Vanessa say from the other side of the curtain.

_Oh my god._ _Vanessa_ _'s out there. Did she hear me? Did I shout?_

“Ugh, Vanessa?”

“Ohh, you're still there then.” Vanessa asked. She’d just been about to pull the curtain open. Hearing moans from inside the cubicle she’d thought Charity had fallen or something.

“I, yea, I'm fine. What's up?”

“Ohh, nothing. I was just calling for you but got no reply.”

“Sorry, umm, the spray must have blocked out your voice.”

“That's fine. I'm heading off now.”

“Ok, I'll see you Monday then….”

“Yea, see you Monday.”

“Bye Vanessa.”

“Bye…” And with that, Vanessa turned and went to the changing rooms. She'd hoped Charity might have said something more. Maybe she could have invited her out.

 _Don't be silly. Teachers don't ask students to go on nights out. Especially when they are 'underage'_ Sighing she dried herself off and started to get changed.

Back in the shower rooms, Charity was mentally arguing with herself for daydream about having sex with Vanessa. Especially as said woman had been standing just outside her cubicle. _She probably heard me moaning and saying her name. I am so fucked. I can’t do this…_

Continuing to wash herself down again, Charity stood under the spray a bit longer. She didn't feel much like having a confrontation with Vanessa again tonight.

Five minutes later she made her way to the changing rooms. Rounding the corner she stared into the empty room. She dried herself off then put the change of clothes on that had been folded in her bag. She was going straight to Cain's and looking at her watch, she realised it was after 6. _I am so late_ _._

After gathering her stuff, she exited the changing rooms and headed out of the school building. Few cars were in the car park now. Presumably these one's belonged to cleaners or the janitor. As she reached her car, she pressed the button on her keys to open the locks. Opening the back door, she threw her bag on the seat, shut the door then rounded the back of the car to the drivers side.

“Charity?”

Charity stopped. She heard someone call her name, but looking behind she saw no one.

“I'm here” the voice told her.

 _Vanessa_ _?_ she thought. Glancing at the car next to hers she saw Vanessa sitting with the window half down. She looked....sad. “Vanessa? Are you alright?” Charity asked concerned. She crouched down, coming closer to her window.

“Not really” Vanessa began. “There's something that's been bothering me. I….I don't know what to do.”

Charity's eyebrows furrowed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I…yes, I need to. Can you come in the car? Do you have to rush off?”

Charity realised she was already beyond late to meet Cain so figured what was another 5 minutes? After all, what was more important? A party with people she didn't want to be with or Vanessa who was in need? There was no doubt in her mind. She straightened up, opened the passenger side door and climbed in. Turning her body, she looked at the blonde. “What's wrong, Vanessa?”

When Vanessa had left school and gone to her car, she had felt an ache in her chest. Almost like her heart had been ripped out. She'd wanted so much to be close to Charity. What better chance would she get? Charity had been a thin curtain away, completely naked. She'd reluctantly walked away with a lump in her throat.

She'd sat there for 10 minutes and had finally decided what she was going to do. Turning to Charity, the worry was evident in her face. “Charity, I need to tell you something.”

Charity wasn't sure what to expect so she just nodded, eagerly anticipating what Vanessa was going to tell her.

The blonde took a deep breath _._ _Come on, you can do it…tell her_ _._ _“_ This is really hard for me.” Vanessa sighed as the words failed her.

Sensing she needed some encouragement, Charity put her hand lightly on Vanessa's knee. “Vanessa, you can tell me….”

Vanessa stared at Charity's hand. It felt like she’d received a static shock when the hand had made contact with her knee. “Ok. Charity, I…”

There was a loud bang at the window which made both woman jump out of their seats. Charity immediately took her hand off Vanessa's knee before looking behind her for the cause of the sudden noise.

She stared into the angry face of Cain. Boy, did he look pissed off. Opening her window, Charity's ears met with Cain's rants. “What the hell have you been doing Dingle? The match finished like a year ago…” Cain's angry features changed into that of a much calmer looking person as he stared beyond Charity. “Hey Vanessa” he smiled.

Vanessa's heart was still recovering from the shock. Realising it was just Cain, she had been relived. At first she thought it might be another teacher or even Chas. Their compromising position may have been seen in a different way. “Hi Cain…”

Turning back to Charity, Cain chimed “Well?”

“First of all, thanks for scaring the shit out of me.” She turned to Vanessa. “Excuse the language…” Vanessa nodded. “Secondly” Charity continued, turning back to Cain. “You could have rang me Cain. I would have met you there…!” 

“Met me there? Are you crazy? Actually, you don't need to answer that one.”

Charity glared at him. She felt awful for Vanessa. She had obviously been about to tell her something important. Now Cain had shown up, she would undoubtedly say _it doesn't matter_.

She looked around at Vanessa. “I'm really sorry Vanessa.”

“Hey, don't worry about it.” Vanessa smiled weakly.

“Are you sure? I can always tell Cain to sling his hook…”

“Excuse me” Cain retorted.

Ignoring Cain's question, Charity continued to look into Vanessa's eyes sincerely.

“No, don't do that. It was nothing. Go have a good night” she told her, showing a half smile.

“Ok. You know where I am if you ever need to talk.”

“I do, thanks.”

“I'll see you next week then. Drive safely.”

“I will. See you next week.”

With that Charity closed the window then opened the door. Cain moved sharply out of the way, almost getting knocked over by the door. From the look he received, he could tell Charity was pissed. _Hmm, maybe I should have left them._ _Charity_ _'s sure going to give me hell when_ _Vanessa_ _'s out of ear shot._

As Vanessa started up her engine, she made sure the coast was clear then reversed out of her space. She waved as she revved out of the parking lot.

 _You see! You were going to tell her. You almost ruined everything. Think yourself lucky_ _Cain_ _showed up. He was a sign. Get your head sorted…_ were Vanessa's final thoughts as she sped home.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Four days later, Vanessa was heading outside for lunch when she heard Laurel shout for her. She turned quickly, hearing a note of panic in her voice. When Vanessa spotted her rushing over she realised Laurel had been crying. “Laurel? What's wrong?”

Catching her breath Laurel replied. “I have to speak to you…” Grabbing Vanessa's arm, the girl dragged her over to a quiet part of the grass. As they sat, Laurel wiped away her tears and looked at Vanessa through puffy eyes.

“Laurel, what's going on? Why are you upset?”

“Something….something bad has happened” she started

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know after gym there…..when you went off to see Mr Carmichael? Well, me and Nicola went down to the art room.” She looked up guiltily. “We ugh…just popped down there for….you know….” she trailed off.

Vanessa's lips quirked up into a cheeky smile as she realised what Laurel meant. That faded though as she remembered Laurel was upset.

“The art room is usually empty so we figured we could get some alone time…” she stopped, looking over at the school.

“What happened, Laurel?” Vanessa asked calmly. She was thinking Nicola may have cooled things off.

“Well….we weren't alone.”

“Oh….a teacher..?”

“Worse. When we were kissing we saw a flash go off.”

“A flash? You mean from a camera?” Laurel nodded. “Who was it?”

“The worst people imaginable. Kirsty and her sheep….” she trailed off as her eye's began to well up again.

“Oh Laurel! Those bitches. Why did they take a picture?”

Sniffing Laurel composed herself and went on. “After taking the picture they all laughed. Then they said….they said….what a great shot for next week’s newsletter.”

 _Shit_ Vanessa thought. _That_ _’_ _s the worst thing they could do._

“Damn it! There has to be something we can do to stop that being printed.”

“No” Laurel told her, shaking her head. “Megan's boyfriend is the editor of the school newsletter. She'll get what she wants. God this is going to ruin everything. Nicola.. she's going to hate me…”

“Where is she now?”

“I don't know. After they went, she ran out.”

Vanessa rubbed her head trying to think of what she could say to help Laurel. She could try going to Kirsty and her _sheep_ and ask for them to scrap the photo? _Like that would ever happen. I could try though. Things will probably get really ugly if that photo gets printed._

“I'll think of something Laurel…”

“You can’t. There's nothing that can be done…”

As lunch went on, Vanessa knew she had to think of something to stop that photo being printed.

\--------------

Walking to her last lesson of the day, Vanessa spotted the 3 girls talking amongst themselves, while they sat on an abandoned staircase.

 _Here's your chance_ she thought.

As she headed towards them, Kirsty saw her approach. She had obviously told the other 2 as they became silent and stared in Vanessa's direction.

“Ohh girls, is that the captain of the basketball team” Reed joked. “Wow, we should be really honoured.”

“Yea, let's get down on our hands and knees….” Megan grinned.

They looked at each other then burst out laughing.

_Jeeze, what planet are these lot from?_

“Look, I think you know what I'm going to say so let’s skip the pleasantries ehh?”

The girls continued to smirk. “Hmm, let's see….you've come here in hopes of maybe getting us to give you the picture off my phone? Maybe because that's the only bit of action you will ever get to see. Is that right little Miss captain of the basketball team..” Kirsty asked sarcastically. The other 2 burst out laughing again.

_This really is high school all over again. Nothing changes…_

“Look, if that picture gets printed, you'll be sorry. There's no need for you to publicize something that has nothing to do with you.”

They all continued to laugh. “Are you jealous, Vanessa? Do you want to play hero for Laurel? God knows she pines after you anyway. It's like she's your little lap dog.” Reed laughed.

“Excuse me” Vanessa asked. “You know something….you don't know anything. You think you do, but you don't. Everything you know here….it all changes. You think being the bitchiest and so called _most popular girl in school_ means something? Just wait until it's time to leave. Then you'll realise how ridiculous you really are because in reality, you lack basic common sense and knowledge of how people act in the real world. At the end of the day, you’re just a bunch of immature, mean girls.” With that, the blonde turned around and stormed off to her next class.

\-----------

As the whistle blew for half time, the girls jogged back to their bench. They were playing against Valley Gardens and were currently 39-12 up.

“Excellent game girls” Charity told them, her big grin would probably be seen from the other side of the gym.

“Yea” Abbey panted. “I'm loving it. We're totally whooping their butt's.”

“I knew you could all do it. Just believe in yourselves.”

Vanessa looked over at Nicola. Since getting to the changing rooms, Nicola hadn't said much. She hadn't even looked at Laurel, and her head had certainly not been in the game. Charity had noticed that and had stopped play for 20 seconds while she called Nicola over. The answer she had received was 'I'm fine'.

"Jeeze, what's up with you” Moira said, punching Nicola softly in the arm.

Nicola looked up and scanned the group's faces, as they looked at her for an answer.

“Nothing, I just don't feel too good...that's all.” She looked sideways at Laurel, who in turn didn't look too peachy.

Charity looked at her thoughtfully. “Would you like to sit out Nicola? We can cover you if you're not feeling up to it...?” 

“No, no, don't do that. I can play. I _want_ to play…”

“If you're sure..” Charity told her.

“Yes, I'm sure…”

“Ok…” Turning back to the girls, Charity grinned. “Get yourselves out there and finish this off” she cheered.

“Hooooorahhhh” they shouted and headed back onto the court. Vanessa lagged behind and walked up to Nicola.

“Nicola.” She looked up at Vanessa, her eye's looked so sad. “Nicola...look, I know what's going on...with you and Laurel I mean.” Nicola's eyes widened in fear. She panicked that her secret affair really had been made public. “No...no, Nicola...don't worry. I've actually known all along. Don't worry I've told no one and I honestly think it's great.” Nicola relaxed a little.

“Laurel told you?” Vanessa nodded. “I don't know what I'm supposed to say. I never looked for anything like this to happen. I'm not gay…” She stopped, looking around to see if anyone was listening in. “I'm not gay” she whispered. “I just...it's different with Laurel. I feel...I feel happy.” A small smiled played on her lips. It faded as she went on. “Now those 3 have that picture and they're going to put it in the paper. That's going to ruin my life. _Our_ lives. People will look at us differently. They'll treat us differently. I don't want that. I just _can’t_ have that…” 

“Hey, Nicola, just because you like a woman it doesn't make you a bad person. We can't help who we find attractive. Look, I know what kids can be like...how they will do anything to hurt other people, just to make themselves feel bigger. When you leave school though Nicola, it will all be a different story. I mean it.”

“But I'm still in school Vanessa. I'm still here and I'll have to put up with everyone treating me bad.”

“How do you know they'll treat you bad?”

“Ofcourse they will…”

“Why?” Vanessa asked calmly.

“Because...because...it's not the _normal_ way to be.”

“And who's to say what _normal_ is? I bet half the kids in this school are hiding their feelings. Just like you…” 

“Pfft..” Nicola tutted.

“I mean it. Maybe through all this, if it does come out, some good will come of it?” 

“I don't know Vanessa. I'm not that lucky.”

Vanessa patted her shoulder. “How about you just try your luck?” 

Nicola looked sincerely at Vanessa. She was feeling grateful for her captains talk, even if she did feel nothing good could come from her being 'outed' in the school paper. Maybe Vanessa was right. Maybe once she left school things would be different.

 _Look at Miss_ _Dingle_ she thought. _She's doing alright_ _._

Smiling, Nicola grabbed Vanessa in for a hug. “Thanks Vanessa. Laurel was right. You are a great person.” 

Vanessa laughed. “I do try…” 

“Yea, maybe you should be a psychiatrist when you leave school. You know what to say to make people feel better.” 

“Well, I'll keep that in mind.” Vanessa told her. “Come on, let's finish this!” 

With that Nicola looked back to the bench and smiled over at Laurel. Laurel had been watching them talking. When she saw Nicola smile for the first time all day, she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back. Whatever Vanessa had said had definitely made an impact.

 _What a girl..._ Laurel thought.

Vanessa in the mean time looked from Laurel to Charity who had been watching the scene between the 2 girls on the court. When Charity had seen Nicola smile back over at the bench then go running around high fiving the team, she had known whatever Vanessa said, had worked like a charm. She signalled for Vanessa to come back over. Vanessa jogged back over to the far side of the bench where Charity stood, arms folded.

“I don't know what you said but it seems to have worked a charm. Good work Woodfield” she smiled.

“Thanks, coach” she said, flashing a flirtatious smile.

“Go on, show them who wants this more…” 

With that Vanessa turned and jogged back onto the court.

\-------

The final score had been 67-29, a great victory for the Rentworth Girls. After the game, Laurel and Nicola went off together for a talk. They needed to decide what they would do should their picture be printed in the next newspaper article. Vanessa had hoped she could talk to Charity before she went off home but the teacher had been called away straight after the game.

Driving home, she entered her apartment and found Tracy sleeping on the couch. As the door shut, Tracy awoke with a start.

“Hey sis” she said groggily.

“Hey yourself. What you up to?” 

“Nothing much” Tracy replied, straightening herself up. “I thought I could hang out here for a bit. Mam and Dad are having their monthly cheese and cracker party.” 

“Ha, enough said” Vanessa laughed.

“Yea. So, what's new? Anything exciting happened at school?” 

Vanessa dropped her bag to the floor and sat down on the couch. “Well, we had another match tonight. We won, 67-29.” 

“Awesome, you do well?” 

Vanessa grinned. “Well I hate to blow my own trumpet but I got at least half the points.” 

“I wouldn't expect anything less of you” Tracy said, patting Vanessa's knee.

“Yea, I wish I could do this forever. I'm rather enjoying playing the game.”

“Is that the only reason?” 

“Huh?” Vanessa asked confused.

“Well, you’re doing it to impress a certain somebody are you not?” 

“I have no idea what you're talking about” Vanessa answered innocently.

“Sure you don't. You're just a love sick puppy.” 

Vanessa smiled. It was true. She couldn't deny it. “I want to tell her so much, Tracy. I feel she would understand. It would certainly make things so much easier.” 

“What does your boss think?” 

“Graeme? He's told me I can't be going around telling people” she sighed. “He's right. It could destroy this whole operation.” 

“So you're going to keep your feelings bottled up?” 

“To an extent…” she smiled.

“You've been teasing her haven't you? You sly dog.” 

“I can’t help it. When she's around me I feel so...so...you know, I can’t even describe it.”

“I can. It's love. And let me tell you something for nothing, it makes me happy to see you like this.” 

“It makes me happy too.” Vanessa grinned.

“So, you feel happy enough to treat your broke sister to a takeaway” Tracy tried? 

Vanessa shook her head and smiled. “Very subtle there, Trace. I hardly recognised the hint.” 

“I try.” Getting up, Vanessa headed to the kitchen and looked at the takeaway menu's on the fridge.

“Pizza?” she asked Tracy.

“Sounds like a plan.” 

\--------

Friday arrived and everyone was in a good mood at school. Another match beckoned that night and the team were still on a high from their impressive victory a few days earlier. Vanessa met up with Laurel and Nicola as they entered the school. Walking through the school halls, they realised that a few people were looking at them. They figured they were excitedly anticipating seeing them in the match that night. At least that's what they thought until Moira came running up to them when they arrived at their registration class.

“Nicola! Laurel...! Have you seen the paper this morning?” 

All 3 of their hearts jumped into their mouths as they realised what Moira must be talking about. Unfolding the paper under her arm, Moira held up the front page to the school paper. There on the front was the picture. The picture they had been dreading seeing.

“They...they really did it…” Nicola whispered.

“Huh? Who are you talking about? Who did this?” Moira asked them.

Without saying another word, Nicola turned on her heel and ran from the classroom. Laurel followed seconds later. Vanessa stood looking at the paper. _Those fucking bitches_ she thought.

“Vanessa? What's going on? Who did this” Moira asked her.

Vanessa looked to the back of the classroom. There were a group of students crowded together looking over with amusement etched on their faces. Moira followed her gaze.

“It was them...? Of course it was. I hadn't realised anything was going on between them, did you” she said, looking back down at the picture. “This is about the meanest thing they could have done.” 

“Tell me about it” Vanessa said.

“We have to do something” Moira continued.

Vanessa looked at her. She knew something had to be done and she also had a pretty good idea of who could help her.

\--------

At lunchtime Vanessa headed over to the girls gym in search of Charity. She hadn't seen Laurel or Nicola since that morning. She really hoped they were OK. Making it to Charity's office, she knocked on the door. A few seconds later Charity swung the door open.

“Vanessa? Hi, how can I help?”

“Hi, can I have a word with you please?” 

“Ofcourse.” She moved to the side, allowing Vanessa to enter the room. _Be cool. Don't try any funny business_ _._ “Please, take a seat” Charity told her, rounding her desk and sitting down.

“Thanks” Vanessa replied, sitting in a chair opposite.

Charity had a feeling Vanessa wanted to finish what Cain had interrupted the other night. “So what is it you want to talk about?” 

“Have you seen the school paper today?” 

“No, I've been out at a meeting. I've actually only just come back. Have they done an article on the team” Charity enquired.

“Not exactly…” Vanessa went on to tell Charity what Kirsty had done and the effect it had caused. Charity listened intently as Vanessa told her how Laurel had come out to her weeks before hand. Laurel obviously thought Vanessa was trustworthy enough to divulge such a hard subject to her. The fact Laurel had something going on with another girl made Charity felt better about the whole situation.

_Quit thinking about yourself. You should have put_ _Laurel_ _in the real team to begin with as well. God knows she deserves it._

As Vanessa finished getting her up to date, Charity contemplated it all. “Everything makes sense now. Laurel and Nicola's distance the other night. I knew there was something fishy going on.”

“Yea, I managed to get her thinking positive. I tried to reassure her that being gay doesn't make her a bad person. She shouldn't hide who she is. I understand how she feels.” 

Charity couldn't help but think about the blonde’s choice of words. Was this Vanessa's way of telling Charity she was also gay? _I think we've already established that from our recent encounters…_

But, no woman she had ever met had been as level headed as Vanessa, never mind a student. “It’s a difficult situation and Kirsty has certainly made it even more so. I know it’s hard for school girls to understand, but things change dramatically once you leave. Soon your sexuality is no longer the hardest thing in your life.” 

Vanessa nodded. “That's exactly what I said to both of them..” 

They smiled at each other for a few moments. Inwardly, they were both thinking the same thing.

_If only we could have met under different circumstances_ _._

Breaking the gaze, Charity stood up and rounded her desk. “You leave those 3 to me Vanessa. I'll see they get what's coming to them.” 

Vanessa stood up and smiled. She was glad her first instinct to confide in Charity had paid off. “Thanks Charity, ugh, Miss Dingle…” 

Charity laughed warmly. “It’s alright, Vanessa, you can call me Charity. Although around other staff, Miss Dingle would probably be for the best.” 

“Ok, thanks Charity. Umm...could you keep this to yourself aswell? I'd prefer to keep the peace.” 

“Ofcourse. You've done a good thing. You really are an asset to your friends, as well as the school. There should be more like you.” _If that's possible_ she thought.

Vanessa giggled. “Thanks. You're a pretty good asset to the teaching board too…” 

Laughing, Charity asked “Just _pretty_ good?” 

“Well, you're better than good…” Vanessa explained. “..you're the best I've ever seen.” 

_Oh god, stop talking, stop talking no_ _w_ Vanessa thought.

“I was kidding, but that's good to know…” Charity smiled, happy to hear the compliment.

“Well its true…” _Just shut up before you embarrass yourself any more_ _._

“Anyway, I should get going or lunchtime will be over before I know it. I'll see you tonight then.” 

“Yes. Hopefully we'll finish off the week with another victory.” 

“I hope so” Vanessa agreed.

Charity walked passed Vanessa and headed to the door. Opening it she turned around. “Have a nice lunch.” 

“Thanks.” 

As Vanessa left, Charity shut the door and leant against it. She couldn't help inhaling the aroma of Vanessa's perfume. It was very subtle but her nostrils sought it out from the otherwise stuffy room. _Right, time to think up something to make those girls feel as humiliated as_ _Laurel_ _and_ _Nicola_ _._

Smiling, she pushed herself off the door and headed to her desk. A plan started to formulate in her mind. Those 3 girls would definitely live to regret the moment they took that picture.


	9. “I'm loving every second”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the lovely comments. Things are about to get real interesting now. Hope you enjoy :-)

Chapter 9

At home later that night, Vanessa lay on the couch, resting her aching muscles. It had been another great night for Rentworth. They had beaten John Spence 54-44. There had only been one thing that had tarnished the victory. Laurel and Nicola had not turned up for the match. Half way through it, Charity had been told both girls had gone home earlier in the day. The whole team felt awful for them. A few had known something had been going on and had chosen to keep it to themselves. It was none of their business after all. It had however, been great to see both of them enjoying the other's company. They vowed to make Kirsty, Megan and Reed pay.

As the night wore on it had become evident that most students didn't actually care. As soon as the match finished, Vanessa rushed home in hopes of getting in touch with Laurel. She'd had no such luck though. Now, as Vanessa lay on the couch she contemplated getting in the car and driving over to her house. There would be no way of ignoring her then. Mind made up, she peeled herself from the couch, grabbed her keys and headed out of the flat.

\--------

Knocking on the front door, Vanessa stepped back and waited for an answer. A few moments later, Laurel's face appeared in the glass pane of the door. “Laurel, please let me in…”

Vanessa heard the dull thud of a lock being forced before the door was slowly opened. A very depressed looking Laurel stood on the other side. “I'm sorry Vanessa” Laurel said softly. “I just wanted to be alone…”

Vanessa stepped forward and put her arms around the young woman. “I am so sorry it got printed. It's about the lowest thing they could have done.”

Laurel loosened her muscles and reciprocated Vanessa's hug. She let her arms pull Vanessa's body closer, enjoying the feel of her warm body.

A few moments passed before Vanessa loosened her hold and leaned back. Laurel, unwillingly let go and looked at Vanessa through her swollen, red eyes. “Can I come in?”

“I guess…”

Shutting the door, Vanessa followed Laurel into the living room. She looked around the seemingly empty room. Laurel saw her looking around. “There's no one else in. My parents are both in New York.”

“Oh. On business?”

Laurel shrugged. “Who knows?”

It pained Vanessa to think Laurel had been sat here all day by herself. No one to talk to...confide in. At least she'd always had Tracy. “So, what have you done today?” Vanessa asked, sitting down on the couch next to her friend.

“You mean except from being completely humiliated? Absolutely nothing. I've been sitting here most of the day. I can't get things out of my head. I've tried, it's just too hard…” she trailed off as fresh tears began to fall.

Vanessa leaned closer, putting an arm around Laurel's shoulders. She knew nothing she could say would make her stop thinking about the whole situation. Well…almost nothing.

“Laurel..?” Laurel looked up. “There's something I should tell you…”

“What?” Laurel asked, wiping her tears away.

“Well, I'm actually gay too.”

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“You’re….gay?”

Vanessa nodded. “Yes” she said calmly.

Laurel relaxed and began to feel momentarily better. She felt a wave of happiness wash over her. She wanted to embrace Vanessa and tell her how much she liked her, but something held her back. She had the feeling there was more to come. “I umm, had a feeling you were. I just…..I wasn't sure. I hoped you were…”

“Why?”

 _Go on tell her_ _. You_ _may as well. She knows everything else about you_ Laurel thought. “I guess, because I like you. I've liked you from the moment I met you.” Laurel stopped as she saw the anguished look on Vanessa's face.

 _Damn_ Vanessa thought. _Those girl's were right. This is gona to be difficult_ _._

“Ugh, Laurel? I don't….I don't feel that way…about you…”

Laurel's stomach dropped. She looked at the floor as more tears threatened to pour down her cheek.

Vanessa mentally slapped herself. _Crap. I have to elaborate. I'm supposed to be cheering her up. What can I say_ _…_ After a few moments thought she took a deep breath. “I'm sorry Laurel. Things are just so complicated.”

Laurel wiped her eyes. “Is there someone else?”

“No. Well….” Vanessa looked at the floor. “….there might be. Things are just so messed up. I don't know what to do.”

Pushing her feelings to one side, Laurel decided to listen to Vanessa's problem. “Do I know her?”

 _Come on_ _Vanessa_ _, do it. Tell her_ _._ _“_ Yes. You do…”

“Who is it?” After sitting in silence for a few moments Laurel realised Vanessa was debating telling her. She had to know who it was. “Vanessa please….tell me. I swear I'll keep it to myself.”

“Will you? There's just so much going on. Everything is a mess, Laurel.”

“You're my best friend Vanessa. You can tell me anything.”

That statement made Vanessa feel more awful….if that were possible. She had to come clean. Laurel wouldn't broadcast anything like those girls. She'd been on the receiving end of it. There's no way she'd do that to Vanessa. Would she? “Ok.” Vanessa said. “It’s….Charity Dingle.”

When Laurel heard the name she couldn't help but laugh. “You and me both Vanessa, infact not just you and me. Everyone in school has the hots for her….regardless of their orientation. She's just, well she’s bloody fit!”

Vanessa tried to steady her nerves. _I can do this. Just tell her._

“The thing is Laurel, it's more than that. I _really_ like her…”

“Yea, I know, I do too! We all have crushes on our teachers. When they're as hot as Miss Dingle, it's hard not to…”

“Laurel. I need to tell you something else. This is really important. You have to promise me you'll keep it to yourself…”

Sensing Vanessa's urgency, Laurel agreed. “I promise. It will go no further.”

“I mean this Laurel. If anyone finds out then the whole operation will be ruined.”

“Operation?” Laurel asked confused. “What are you talking about?”

Vanessa rubbed her temples and thought of how to say it. “I'm not who you think I am, Laurel..”

“You're not Vanessa” Laurel asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

“No, I _am_ Vanessa Woodfield. That _is_ my name. I'm not 16 though, I'm 24.” She paused, analysing Laurel's reaction.

To begin with Laurel grinned. “You're winding me up aren't you?”

Vanessa shook her head. “No Laurel, I'm serious. I'm 24. I'm an undercover reporter for the The Daily Chance.”

Laurel stopped smiling as she digested Vanessa's confession. The room fell silent again. “Are you really serious?” Vanessa nodded. “You're…a reporter? You're undercover?” Again, Vanessa nodded. “So, this whole time, everything's been a lie?”

“No, Laurel, no. When I first arrived I had a job to do. I had to pose as a 16 year old and find a story within the school for the front cover. But when I actually got here, everything changed. I started re-living my own school days, but better. I suddenly became popular, thanks to basketball. That's never happened to me. I've always been the geeky one. I thought maybe, this was my second chance. I've made some wonderful friends. You of course are one of them.”

Laurel pursed her lips a little into a half smile as Vanessa continued.

“What with all this going on, I lost track of the story. So, my boss gave me a hidden camera which enabled him to help out. I wear it in my necklace…”

Laurel continued to listen as Vanessa explained her whole situation, including the whole Charity charade. Ten minutes later Vanessa finished her story and sat back, preying she hadn't made a mistake.

“Wow, that's some story” Laurel started. “First of all, don't worry, your secret's safe. At the same time, I can’t help but feel betrayed. This whole time, you were lying…”

“Not because I wanted to…” Vanessa input.

“I know, you were just doing your job and you were told not to, but still. I feel like….when I opened up to you about being gay, I did it because I felt safe. I felt you were the most genuine and honest person I'd ever met. I get the vibe now that I was wrong.”

“No Laurel, please. I _am_ honest. I know it's hard to believe in these circumstances, but I never meant to hurt anyone” she stopped as Laurel got up from the couch.

She wandered over to the door. “It’s getting late Vanessa, you should get going. I don't think my mind can take anymore.”

“Please Laurel, hear me out….”

“No, I need to sleep Vanessa. My mind is in overdrive. We can talk more later.”

Defeated Vanessa got up from the couch and walked towards the door. “Ok, but Laurel? Please….keep it to yourself.”

“I already told you Vanessa. I will…”

“Thanks. You know, I told you because I realise I can trust you. You're my best friend. Nothing is going to change that.”

“You really want a 16 year old as your best friend?” Laurel asked.

“It doesn't matter about age Laurel. We have so much in common.”

“I guess. What about you and Charity? Do you think something will happen? Does she know you're 24?”

“No, she doesn't. I can't tell her. I guess I'm just hoping things will work out. Nothing's ever easy is it?”

“No…” Laurel replied, looking to the floor.

“I'll leave you to it then. Call me over the weekend yea?”

“Ok. I just need to clear my head. I need to talk to Nicola…”

“She'll come round. It's all very daunting….for both of you. Believe me though, they’re going to get what's coming to them. They're going to realise they messed with the wrong people…” With that, she opened the door and stepped onto the porch. “Laurel” Vanessa said, looking back. “You should know that everyone is cool with it. They don't care.”

“I can only hope…”

Flashing a quick smile Vanessa turned to leave. “Speak to you soon Laurel.”

“Ok, night Vanessa.”

Shutting the door, Laurel turned around and headed upstairs. She had a lot to think about. Her head was literally pounding from the turmoil it had been through in the last 12 hours. Entering her room she collapsed on the bed, shut her eyes and began to process everything….from start to finish.

\-------

The next day, Vanessa decided to show her face at work. She'd spent most of the morning talking to Rhona. Because of this she was in a very good mood. Everything, for now was going well. Early afternoon she headed towards Graeme's office after receiving a call from his secretary. Arriving at his door she knocked then entered as he shouted. “Hey Graeme” she said, coming into the office.

“Vanessa, thanks for coming. Please, take a seat.”

“Ok..”

“So, another week gone. How has it been for you?” he asked.

“Umm, it hasn't been too bad. A few ups and downs but nothing that can't be sorted.”

“I see. Any luck on some story ideas?”

“Well, I've draft written up some idea's. One is about the security of the school. Did you know Rhona just wondered in the other week? What if she had had guns or explosives in her bag? But no, she never even got asked for ID. I thought it was appalling.” She stopped, sensing Graeme’s uninterested mood.

“The security?” he asked. “That's all very well Vanessa…” He stood up and started to pace behind his desk. “But we need a _real story_. Something that will blow everyone's socks off. Anyone could write about the security. Heck, even Rhona could write something up in 5 minutes.”

 _Uh oh, he seems mad_ Vanessa thought.

“I need more Vanessa. Security doesn't sell. Sex, scandal, cheating….now that turns heads!” Graeme stopped pacing and looked out of the large window behind his desk. “Vanessa, I want you to reconsider writing about Charity Dingle.”

Vanessa swallowed the lump in her throat. How could Graeme ask her that? How could he when he knows her feelings? “Graeme…I…I can't…”

“I knew you'd say that. This is business though Vanessa. You were chosen to go undercover. You were picked to find a story from the gut of today's education system. It seems you've allowed your emotions to cloud your work.”

Vanessa couldn't speak. He was right….she couldn't argue.

Graeme walked back to his seat and sat down. “To be a good writer” he started. “You need to detach from your normal self. Sometimes you have to be cruel to get what you want…” It pained him to have to say this to Vanessa. He knew how much she liked Charity but his job was on the line. He couldn't let himself be fired over something that was almost out of his hands. “I'm only asking Vanessa” he continued. “I saw your chat with Charity yesterday. There is something there. A spark. From what I've seen it's only you it happens with. This story really is the best thing I've seen. You could write up a masterpiece, starting from the first encounter.”

Vanessa was still at a loss for words. She could never do anything to harm Charity. She had to think of something else. There had to be another story lurking within the school.

“Vanessa?” Graeme said, bringing Vanessa from her thoughts. “Vanessa please, just say you'll think about it?”

She looked down at the floor. Her mind confused. “I'll think about it.”

\-----------

Mid morning on Tuesday, the team were on a coach, on route to their first away match. Seeing as it took 4 hours to get there, the school had organised for them to stay overnight instead of driving back late.

Laurel had managed to get in touch with Nicola on Saturday morning. Their friends had rallied around on Saturday afternoon telling them how great they thought it was. It had taken a while but both girls had relaxed and were feeling much more content with their friends' acceptance.

Now, on the bus, they sat together, talking quietly between themselves. Vanessa was sat at the back along with Moira, Mandy and Lindsay. Excusing herself, Vanessa stood up and headed towards the front of the bus. “Can I sit?” she asked, hovering over the spare seat next to Charity.

Looking up, Charity smiled. “Of course. I was beginning to feel like Billy no mates” she joked.

“Ha, well we can't have that.”

“So how are things with you?” Charity asked as Vanessa settled herself.

“Things are good, looking forward to the game. What are Priory like….skill wise?”

“You know, I'm not sure to be honest. I've heard nothing about them. They've won all their games so far but I think it will be a walk in the park for us” she said, grinning.

“Thanks for the jinx, coach” Vanessa joked.

“Hey, I believe in us. I know we can win this tournament. If you hadn't guessed already, I'm rather competitive.”

Vanessa giggled. “Well, the thought had crossed my mind. I get like that too sometimes…”

Charity smiled. “Actually there's something I've been wanting to ask you.”

“Oh?”

“I've been thinking of starting Laurel. I may have done some…pre-judging, if you will, when I chose the team. Admittedly, I made a mistake putting her as a sub..”

“She'll be overjoyed.” Vanessa smiled. _She could do with good news like this…_

“I know. I thought I'd run it by you. I'm at a loss as to who to swap her with though. Any idea's?” Charity asked.

“Hmm….that's a tough one!”

“Yea, you see my predicament” Charity said with a shrug.

“Maybe run it by Mandy? I know she's been a bit tired and sore lately. Maybe this game she'll be willing to sit out?”

“I was thinking that too. Thanks for the deciding vote.”

“Anytime..” Vanessa said, flashing her half smile.

They sat for a few moments lost in their own thought until Charity broke the silence. “So how are you doing anyway?”

“I'm good. Just juggling stuff at the minute you know. Basketball, paper work, deadlines. You know how it is.”

Charity nodded. “You're right there. It only gets worse when you're older too. Enjoy this while you can.”

“I'm loving every second” Vanessa smiled.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the Swan Hotel. After unloading their bags, they headed into the reception area. Charity walked ahead, making for the check-in desk. As she approached, the lady standing behind it looked up and smiled. “Good afternoon Miss, are you the Rentworth party?”

“Hi, yes that's us..”

“One moment please while I search for your booking.” As the lady began to search through the computers database, Charity turned and smiled at the group. “Ah here you are” the lady said. “Two rooms both fitting 4 and one room fitting 5.”

“Ok, great” Charity replied.

The woman called for a nearby bellboy. “Daniel” she said as the boy approached. “Could you assist these ladies to their rooms..?”

“Of course” he said, eagerly eyeing the young girls up.

Charity turned back to the girls. “Ok, 3 rooms….2 can fit 4 of you and 1 can fit 5.”

Immediately the girls arranged themselves into groups. “I'll kip with whatever group has a space” Charity input.

“That'll be us then coach” Nicola said.

Charity looked over, her stomach immediately erupting with butterflies. She looked at Vanessa who if possible, looked just as shocked as her. The rest of the girls were sorted, leaving Laurel, Nicola and Vanessa's group with a spare spot.

“Looks like you're bunking with us coach” Laurel smiled. She looked sideways at Vanessa who was looking at the floor, seemingly lost in thought.

As the weekend had worn on, Laurel had come to terms with the whole Vanessa situation. She understood what a hard position the reporter was in. On Monday night she had gone around to Vanessa's and talked about the Charity fiasco. She'd realised Vanessa's feelings were true. Vanessa was in love with Charity and from the sounds of it, the feeling was mutual.

Unknowingly she had put extra doubt in Vanessa's head about revealing the truth to Charity. What if Charity took it really badly? If she went to the head with the news. She’d been thrown out of the school and ultimately taken from the team. She'd have let the whole team down. There'd be a story to print alright. _'Undercover reporter exposed!'_ Not the kind of thing she'd had in mind.

So once again, Vanessa was at a loss. That aside, she was thrilled at how well Laurel was taking it all. She felt, at last she could be open and honest with her new best friend.

As the rest of the girls began to follow Daniel, Vanessa came out of her thoughts and looked at Charity. _Oh god. Please don't say we have to share a bed._

Charity in the meantime was trying her best not to look at Vanessa. _Why oh why. We’re going to be sleeping in the same room. In such close proximity and I have to control myself! This is going to be one_ _hell of a_ _long night_ _._

Walking past Vanessa, she glanced quickly at her. Their eyes met. They could see the turmoil going on within the other. Looking ahead, Charity followed the rest of the girls and was soon followed by Nicola, Laurel and eventually Vanessa.

“This is going to be fun” Laurel whispered to Vanessa as they made their way down the long corridor.

“Fun? That's not what I was thinking” Vanessa said anxiously.

“Come on. There's no harm in a bit of harmless touchy feely when you're _sleeping_ _”_ Laurel giggled.

“Yea, that's what I'm worried about. I don't think I'll be able to stop myself…” Vanessa winced.

As they arrived at their rooms, Daniel opened the door to each of them then made his way back along the corridor. Following Laurel through the door, Vanessa's eye's immediately landed on the room to the left. A double bed was in plain view.

_Oh god. There's no way we can get in that together. Ok, relax._ _Laurel_ _and_ _Nicola_ _can sleep there. There's bound to be 2 single beds around here somewhere._

“Looks like there's only 1 bed” Nicola stated.

Charity joined them in the room as they put their bags down. Vanessa walked further into the living area as she scanned the space. Looking at the sofa her heart skipped a beat. She looked back and met Charity's eye's as they both realised that it wasn't JUST a sofa.

 _Fuck_ Charity thought. _I_ _have_ _to share a bed with her…_

“Ohh, it's a sofa bed” Nicola said, bouncing in the middle of it. “Meh, uncomfortable. _We call the real bed_ ” she shouted, jumping off the sofa and grabbing Laurel's arm.

Looking at Vanessa, Laurel shrugged apologetically, picked up her bag and headed into the bedroom.

Silence filled the air as Vanessa and Charity raked their brains for something to say.

 _How am I going to control myself?_ Vanessa thought. _She'll be right there and I don't think I'll be able to stop myself touching or rubbing up against her._

“We got the short straw I guess…” Charity said, breaking the silence.

“Yea.” Vanessa laughed, blushing at her thoughts.

“I can sleep in the chair, Vanessa. I know sharing a bed with a teacher isn't exactly on a student’s list of things to do…”

“No, no…don't do that!” She stopped talking, realising she may have said that a little too loudly.

Charity's heart began to flutter. She knew she should insist and say it wasn't right. Especially because of the way she'd been picturing Vanessa of late. But she couldn't. Both through lack of will power and rising desire. “Are you sure?” Charity asked.

“Yea, umm, I don't mind sharing a bed with you. You're not just a teacher.”

 _No, you're one hot_ _blonde_ _with the sexiest body I've ever seen_ she thought. “…you're a person too. A nice one at that” she finished. _Christ_ _,_ _why can't I just shut_ _the fuck_ _up_ _?_

Charity tingled all over. Smiling, she turned and walked further into the room.

“Thanks” she said, walking past the blonde.

“Anytime” Vanessa replied. She closed her eyes as she stopped herself from reaching out and stopping Charity walking past.

_Let the night begin…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	10. “Don't you feel it Vanessa?”

Chapter 1 0

“I'm open” Moira shouted down the court.

Laurel turned, spotting Moira she offloaded the ball to her and moved closer to the opponents net. Faking a pass, Moira threw the ball over the baffled head of her attacker. Vanessa caught it, bounced the ball into the D then took a shot which hit the board and dropped in.

“COME ONNNNN” they all shouted.

They didn't have time to celebrate as Priory were on the attack. As their centre tried a dummy passed 2 of them, Laurel stepped in and knocked the ball away.

“Nice” Nicola shouted, running back down the court.

Charity was positioned on the sidelines, barking instructions to everyone, keeping them motivated. They were currently up 38-28. She was pleased that her decision to put Laurel in the team tonight had paid off. Laurel was certainly giving it her best. At least 12 of the points had come from her.

When Charity had spoke to Mandy about subbing her, she had been glad to realise Mandy was more than happy to sit out that night.

“Laurel deserves a chance” Mandy had said.

Throughout the game, Charity's mind had been drifting away. Thoughts about tonight's sleeping arrangements were dancing around in her head. How would she be able to sleep? She'd have to restrain herself. But what about when she was sleeping? Unconsciously, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

 _What if I take some sleeping pills?_ she thought.

But she couldn't do that, what if one of the girls got sick? Or even worse, what if Vanessa wanted to talk and Charity couldn't give her the time of day?

_Ok, no to sleeping pills. You're just going to have to think of something else._

Coming back to the game, Charity looked at the clock. 20 seconds to go. Rentworth were now 46-30 up. She grinned inwardly. _Another win. We've made the quarter finals_ _._

Looking back on the court she watched as Vanessa took aim outside the D and threw the ball, hoop bound.

*Whoosh* went the net as the ball sank within it. Just then the buzzer sounded, bringing an end to the match. A commentator spoke. “And that's the game. Rentworth win 49-30!”

Minimal shouts came from the crowds as only a handful were actually supporting Rentworth. The girls on court didn't pay much attention though. They were too busy congratulating each other.

“Awesome shot Woodfield” Abbey said, patting Vanessa on the back.

“Thanks. I saw there was only seconds left so I thought _what the hay._ _”_

“Well done girls. You were brilliant tonight.” Charity said joining them on court.

“Hooooorahhhh” Nicola shouted.

“Indeed. Quarter finals here we come. There's a week or so off until the next game so you can all rest up. We'll get a few more practice sessions in. Keep you all on the ball. Laurel…” Charity continued. “I was really impressed with you tonight. You played a great game.”

“Thanks coach” she smiled, blushing slightly.

Nicola elbowed her lightly then winked at her. This made Laurel blush even more.

“So who's up for dinner?” Charity asked them.

“I'm starving” Abbey sighed. There was a round of 'me too' as they all patted their stomachs.

“Let's head out then” Charity told them. “We can dine in the restaurant in our hotel. You might like to shower first” she continued, wrinkling her nose “Although if you walk in smelling like you do, we may get the place to ourselves.”

“Great idea….” they all laughed. With that they headed to the changing rooms.

Vanessa grinned as she passed Charity and all the teacher could do was smile back. 

_She’ll be the death of me._

\------

Three hours later, they were all sat around a big table in the restaurant. They'd eaten their food and were now having some friendly banter before they retired to their rooms. They'd talked in length about the whole Laurel/Nicola situation and the way they had been outed. They all agreed the 2 girls being together was great and they didn't have a problem with it. Charity had made a speech about standing up for what you believe in. She had looked at Vanessa throughout the speech...as though it was her she was really talking to. In the back of Charity's mind she hoped this would get Vanessa to open up to her more. Maybe reveal her feelings or intentions. The fact they would be sharing a bed together within the next few hours was playing in her mind. She didn't want to _unintentionally_ grope her during the night and have Vanessa freak out on her.

Vanessa in the mean time had been staring at Charity all night. She couldn't miss the fact that Charity was looking more amazing then she had ever seen. She had obviously dolled herself up a bit for the dinner, wearing some tight black jeans and a low cut top.

 _Amazing_ was all Vanessa could think.

She'd thought about backing off. She realised it was going to be a difficult situation tonight. At least she knew nothing _illegal_ could happen. Charity however, still under the impression Vanessa was 16, would undoubtedly tear herself up inside. Being so close to her, but realising she can’t touch her. Luckily she had turned the camera/microphone off for the night. She knew Graeme would go ape with that but there was no way she would allow him to see or hear what went on.

_If only I could get over my fears and tell her..._

“Right girls, time is getting on and we have an early start in the morning” Charity said.

“Just how early are you thinking coach? I need my beauty sleep” Nicola replied.

“Aint that the truth” Mandy joked.

“Hey now…” Nicola sulked.

She looked at Laurel who was sat to her left. Laurel leant towards her and whispered in her ear. A few seconds later Laurel retreated and looked at the group. A grin had formed on Nicola's lips.

“Get a room” Moira mocked, throwing a napkin at Nicola.

Charity and Vanessa laughed along with the rest of them then looked at each other. Blushing, they looked away before Charity got to her feet.

“Well, the bus will be here for 8:30am so that means you need to be up, dressed and down in the lobby for 8:15. Any later than that and we leave you behind. Entiende?”

The group looked at eachother “Enti-what?” they asked.

“Entiende” Charity repeated. “It means understand in Spanish.” 

“Aye Aye captain” they saluted and began to stand up themselves.

As Vanessa followed the others up to their rooms, she replayed the scene of Charity talking in that Spanish accent over again in her head. She made a mental note to get the blonde to do that more often! _Yikes, If I wasn't in love with her before…._

\-------

Upstairs in their room, Charity told the other 3 that she was going for a walk along the prom to allow her food to digest. Laurel came up to Vanessa and whispered in her ear.

“You should join her. Maybe have a little alone time…”

“Oh no, I couldn't…” 

“Why not? She'll get all lonely. And, I promised Nicola some affection after Mandy's little comment downstairs. Do you really want to be around for that?” 

Vanessa shook her head and turned towards Charity. “I think I might join you, if you don't mind…” 

Charity tried to calm herself and act mellow. “Of course not…” 

“Great.” Vanessa turned back to Laurel and smiled. “We'll see you guys soon then.” 

Nicola came up behind Laurel and put her hand around her shoulders. “Oh there's no rush. You walk that food off good.” She winked, making Vanessa think that maybe Laurel may have told her something.

“Umm...we will. See you later.” With that she turned to the open door and followed Charity down the corridor.

\--------

They had been walking for 15 minutes now, neither saying much. As they reached the end of the prom, Charity stopped and put her elbows on the top of the bridge's railings. Vanessa did the same, looking out at the sea.

“It's beautiful isn't it?” Vanessa sighed contently.

Charity turned her head to Vanessa, who was looking in the opposite direction. She allowed her eye's to trail over the side of Vanessa's face, then down, over her shoulders. “It really is…” Charity answered. She looked down at her hands, listening to the sound of the water swaying below them. Internally she was once again berating herself for the way she was feeling. Falling for a 16 year old. Why did this have to happen to her?

Vanessa tried to think of something to say. She was loving every second of being alone with Charity and didn't want to ruin it, but at the same time she wanted to know about her...about her life. She turned and looked at the teacher, who met her gaze within seconds. They smiled, getting lost in the other's eyes.

 _I want to hold her so much...touch her...kiss her..._ Vanessa thought.

 _I have to look away...look at the sea...look at the sky...look anywhere that's not at_ _Vanessa_ _.._. thought Charity. _I can't. I'm too lost in her...damn it, I'm so messed up..._

“So, what do you do when you're not working?” Vanessa asked.

Charity jumped slightly at the sudden sound of Vanessa's voice. “I ugh, not a lot actually. I'm an avid collector of paintings and art work. I'm usually visiting galleries and art conventions when I'm not at the school. I love to read as well.” _Oh great...now she probably thinks you're sad._

“Really, that's amazing. I love art too. I've been to a few galleries in my time as well. My fla..' She stopped, realising she had been about to say 'my flat has paintings all over', but had managed to stop herself in time. “...I mean my parents house is packed full of paintings from well known and respected artists.” 

“Really?” Charity asked. “So you know your artists then..?” 

“Well...yes, I'm not bad. I think I should have pursued art as a career. Although, I shouldn't have really, I can't draw to save my life” she laughed.

Charity grinned. “You know, not all art enthusiasts can draw or paint...they just have a good eye for other people’s talent.” 

“Yea that's very true.” They went silent again, looking back out to sea.

“You played another great game tonight Vanessa, I was really impressed.”

Vanessa smiled. “Thanks!” 

“You know, you should think about pursuing a career as a pro basketball player. With your talent you could get far.”

Vanessa couldn't help letting out a giggle. She was touched that Charity thought she was that good but at the same time she knew that was never going to happen.

“I'm serious” Charity told her.

“Oh I know you are, but I don't know. I guess I always wanted to pursue other things. I love writing.” 

“Yea, I've heard you're one of the top pupils in English.” 

“You have?” 

“Yea, staff room chatter and all. When we're not with you we talk about you all the time. It's a very sad life…” she sighed.

“Ha ha, you're not sad.” She brought her hand up and rubbed Charity's shoulder. “Just shows that teachers like to gossip just as much as the students do.” She let her hand linger on Charity's shoulder for just a few seconds more before lowering it.

“I confess, I'm a gossip” Charity laughed, raising both hands in front of her.

“Nothing wrong in a bit of gossip.” Vanessa said. _This coming from the reporter_ she thought. “As long as you love your job…” Vanessa finished.

The taller blonde smiled. “I do. I love it.” She lowered her gaze to her hands, which she rubbed together anxiously. “I've...I've been thinking of alternative career moves lately though.” _You shouldn't be saying this. It will only complicate things_ the blonde thought.

“Oh?” Vanessa asked, aware of Charity's sudden change in demeanour.

“Yea...some circumstances have been. I don't know...getting in the way I guess.” 

“Getting in the way...?” 

After a few moments, Charity looked at the blonde sincerely. Did Vanessa know how she felt? Should she tell her that _she_ was the one making Charity re think her career? They were alone and getting on so well. What if Vanessa was waiting for her to say it...? Vanessa herself admitted the other week that she didn't regret kissing her...

“Charity...?” 

“Sorry, my mind took over there. Things have just become complicated.”

“Do you mind if I ask why?” _Don't push her_ Vanessa thought.

Charity paused for a few moments, looking back out to sea. _Come on_ _,_ _if you're really go_ _nna_ _do this. Just do it right…_

She took a deep breath, letting the air circulate her lungs before releasing it back out. Swallowing the oversized lump in her throat, her mind was made up. “Don't you feel it Vanessa?” Her eyes shifted to look at the blonde.

Vanessa looked back, her mouth suddenly dry. She could feel every hair on her body stand on end. “Feel what..?” she croaked. She had to know what Charity was feeling. She just had to…

Charity's heart began to pound. She couldn't believe she was really going to say this. She just preyed things wouldn't blow up in her face. “This….connection, between us. Can you feel it...?”

Vanessa's heart was thumping. Charity felt it too. She had feelings for her. She tried hard to steady herself, to slow her heart but that was proving beyond impossible to do.

The silence that filled the air after her statement was making Charity panic. She watched Vanessa as she processed her thoughts before shifting her eyes to look down at her shaking hands. _Oh god...please..._ she thought. Still the silence continued. It felt like every second was taking an hour to pass. She was about to apologise when...

“I feel it, Charity. I felt it from the moment I met you…” 

Charity let out a breath she didn’t realise she'd been holding on to. Her stomach began performing somersaults. There were no words to describe what she was feeling. Her eye's glistened with tears. She hadn't been imagining it. Vanessa felt it. She _really_ felt it.

But the hard part was still to come. She was still her teacher. There was no getting around it. She turned back to the blonde. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, their bodies yearning to reach out for the other.

 _She really does feel it. This is meant to be_ Vanessa thought.

Moments later, Charity broke the eye contact, looking back out to sea. “What are we going to do Vanessa? We can't be together. You're my student, I'm your teacher. I can't neglect that.” She looked back at Vanessa who stood watching her. Before she could talk again, she saw the blonde move forward.

Vanessa couldn't stop herself. Bringing her left hand up, she cupped the teacher’s cheek, pulling her close. Their lips met in a hungry embrace. Mouths moulded together in a frenzied attack. Charity brought her hands up, one cupping Vanessa's cheek, the other wrapped around Vanessa's head, pulling her closer still. While their tongues poked out and explored the other's mouth, Vanessa wrapped her arms around Charity's waist and pulled her body into her. They revelled in the feeling of being so close. It felt so much more miraculous than either had imagined.

After a minute or two, Vanessa moved their bodies around until she was pushing Charity's behind into the railing. Charity felt helpless. She knew she should stop it….her mind was screaming at her to do that, but at the same time, her heart told her this wasn't wrong. She was in love and nothing her head could say would get her to stop.

A few minutes later, their kissing had slowed down and had turned into soft pecks. As Vanessa leant back slightly, Charity kissed her nose, then her cheeks and eye lids before pulling back to look into blue eyes. They smiled contently then embraced. Vanessa lay her head on Charity's left shoulder as the teacher held her tight. They stayed like that for a good while, both reluctant to let go.

“Please don't run away from me this time” Vanessa whispered into the blonde's neck. “I couldn't bear it.”

Charity rubbed her cheek against the blondes head. “I won't” she told her, rubbing her hands soothingly over her back.

Vanessa knew she had to reveal the truth. She needed to tell Charity that they weren't breaking the law. Images of Graeme firing her kept popping into her head, but she had to do this now. Maybe if she kept it to herself….just until she was certain Charity would be alright with it? Surely that would be the better scenario?

 _For god sake_ _,_ _she has feelings for you_ _. Y_ _ou can trust her._ Vanessa told herself.

It pained her to continue lying to Charity. Surely if they were going to have any kind of relationship she would have to be truthful with her? Vanessa came out of her thoughts as she felt droplets of rain hit her head. Before they could part, the droplets became bigger and started falling harder.

“Oh my god” Charity exclaimed.

Vanessa laughed. “Where's this coming from? It’s been hot and sunny all day!”

“A freak shower then…” Charity chuckled. “Come on, I'll race you back.”

With that Charity kicked herself off the wall and made for the hotel. Vanessa shook her head. Smiling, she ran after her.

By the time they made it to the hotel they were both soaked through. Catching their breaths they leaned against the wall as they waited for the elevator to come. Vanessa looked over at Charity. She watched as her chest rose and fell forcing her breasts to push into her soaked top. In fear of being caught she looked to the elevator. Within seconds the doors opened and Charity followed Vanessa in. Once alone again within the lift a nervous silence filled the air.

Charity was wondering if she had done the right thing….confessing her feelings. How could it be wrong though, if Vanessa felt the same way?

_Because she's_ _16_ _! How does she know what love is? She hasn't had a chance to go out in the world_ _and_ _meet people. What if…..what if she is feeling pressurised into saying she had feelings?_

“Are you OK?” Vanessa said, brushing her hand over Charity's upper arm.

“Yea, I'm fine. Are you..?” Charity enquired, desperate for reassurance.

“I'm great” she smiled. “I'm….I'm a little lost for words.”

Charity smiled. _See, she's happy. Quit panicking. What are you talking about….it's the perfect time to start panicking. I made out with a student! That is completely and totally wrong. If anyone had seen….someone from Priory….that would have been devastating._

Meanwhile, Vanessa could see Charity was lost in thought. She knew exactly what was going on in the blonde's head. As far as she knew, she was breaking the law carrying on with a 16 year old student. _She must be going insane. I have to tell her._

“Charity? I have to tell you something….” Before she could go any further the doors opened on their floor.

“After you…” Charity smiled, extending a hand.

“Thanks..” Vanessa said softly. As she passed, Vanessa let her hand trail over Charity's stomach. “We can talk inside..” she whispered. Once out in the corridor she walked slowly to their room.

Back in the lift Charity was composing herself. The subtle touch Vanessa had given her was sending shock waves to her core. Her lower stomach tingled and her heart beat triple the normal amount. _Compose yourself god dammit!_ Taking a deep breath she followed Vanessa out. _I wonder what it is she wants to tell me?_

Opening the door to their room they heard laughing coming from beyond the closed bedroom door. “Looks like they're enjoying themselves…” Charity smiled, closing the door behind her.

“They're not the only ones” Vanessa replied, flashing Charity a flirtatious smile.

Charity couldn't help but grin, though on the inside, she was in utter turmoil. _She_ _really is_ _going to be the death of me_ _._ There's only one thing Charity felt she could do. It's what she had been contemplating for a while now. If she truly wanted to be with Vanessa, which of course she did, she'd have to quit her job. It's the only way they could be together.

 _Unless we waited_ she thought. _This is_ _Vanessa_ _'s final year_ _._

Could they really wait several months? Seeing each other everyday and resist the urge to kiss? _Impossible_ she concluded.

“You want to help me get this out?” Vanessa said, pointing to the sofa.

“Sure.” Charity replied.

Walking into the living area, they each took a side and began removing the cushions. Charity decided she’d talk to Cain tomorrow night. In light of the recent developments, Cain would help her figure out what was for the best. She was brought out of her thoughts by a cushion, smacking off her face. Recovering from the blow she looked up at the amused culprit.

Vanessa's grin turned into an innocent look of surprise. “Oops” she said. “It just slipped right out of my hand.”

Smirking Charity went along with the charade. “Weird how that happens, isn't it?”

“Completely” Vanessa replied. As she bent down, a cushion thudded the back of her head. Concealing it with a hand she straightened up and looked at Charity.

With her hands up in a dumbfounded way, Charity shrugged. “Umm….it slipped?”

“Sure it did.” Vanessa nodded. Reaching down, Vanessa picked up the cushion and patted it. Looking at Charity mischievously she was about to throw it when Laurel appeared at the door.

“Ohhhh are you 2 having a pillow fight?” she said.

“Pillow fight?” Nicola responded coming into view.

Putting the pillow down Vanessa looked at Charity. “Pillow fight? No…we're just getting this bed up….that's all, right Charity?”

“Yea, time is getting on. You 2 should be asleep.” Charity exclaimed jokingly.

“Oh, yes mum” Nicola mocked. “Hmm, guilty faces don't you think Laurel?”

“Totally…” Laurel replied.

“So, you need a hand getting the bed out?” Nicola asked.

“No thanks, I think we got it” Vanessa told them.

“Actually, could I have a quick word Vanessa? Nicola can you help with the bed?” Laurel asked.

“I sure can” Nicola saluted, walking over to where Vanessa stood.

“OK” Vanessa replied, throwing the cushion on the sofa. She looked over at Charity with a _this isn't over_ glare. Following Laurel into the bedroom, she shut the door.

“Soooooo, what happened?” Laurel asked eagerly.

Vanessa shook her head. She didn't know what to say. In truth, she herself was still on a high since Charity's confession. Should she tell Laurel? She tried to weigh up whether or not it would be a good idea. Perhaps it would work out for the best if she kept Charity's words to herself.

“Vanessa! Come on. Something happened didn't it?” 

“Well…” Vanessa started. “No. Nothing happened.” 

“Seriously? You went for a walk together, all alone and nothing happened?” Vanessa just nodded. “Well that's disappointing.” Laurel said, sitting herself on the bed.

“I'm going to tell her Laurel. Tonight…” 

“Tell her what? That you're undercover?” 

“Yea, I have to. If I want a future with her I have to be truthful. If I keep it to myself any longer it will only make matters worse. She could end up hating me…” 

“I guess…” Laurel agreed. “What are you going to say?” 

Vanessa sat down on the bed. “I really don't know. I'll wait till we're all settled for the night. I'm so nervous Laurel. I hope I'm doing the right thing.” 

“If it's meant to be, it will be…” Laurel smiled.

“Yea, I need to freshen up” she said, airing her drenched top.

“Hmm, I don't know Vanessa. The wet look is in these days” Laurel grinned, winking at her.

Pushing Laurel away she laughed along. “You may be right. I think I'd look more appealing after a nice hot shower though. If I stay in these clothes any longer I'll catch pneumonia.”

“Go on then. I want _all_ the details tomorrow mind. Tell me everything!”

Getting up Vanessa wrinkled her nose. “You really want to know everything?” she asked.

“OK, nothing like that” she said waving a hand around. “But I want to know the PG-13 stuff…”

“And you shall. Wish me luck?”

“What for? Trust me Vanessa, she'd be mad to deny you!” Laurel said sincerely.

“I hope you're right…” With a deep breath, she turned and made for the door.


	11. “Do you...do you hate me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments. So, shall we see if Vanessa is about to reveal all...or will she chicken out again?!

Chapter 11

Out in the living room, Charity and Nicola had the bed all ready. It certainly wasn't the biggest of beds. Charity was perched on the end.

_Guess we'll just have to snuggle. That's if she's still speaking to me after I tell her the truth._

“Well, well, well….she appears just as we finish. Coincidence?” Nicola mocked.

“Coincidence doesn't have anything to do with it. Dodging the hard work….” Charity replied.

“Come on you” Laurel said to Nicola. “Bedtime…”

“OK.” 

Nicola looked at Charity. “I'll leave it up to you to make her pay for the convenient entrance.” With that she turned and sauntered into the bedroom, closely followed by Laurel.

“Umm, oops?” Vanessa grinned. “I really didn't mean for you to do all the work…” she said to Charity, walking closer to the bed.

“Don't worry. It was a doddle” she replied, crossing her legs on the bed.

“I'm just gona grab a quick shower.”

“Ah, Ok. I'll go in after you” Charity told her.

“Okie dokie, I'll be a quick as I can.” _You're welcome to join me Ms_ _Dingle._ Grabbing her bag, Vanessa headed off to the bathroom, inwardly smiling at her mischievous thoughts.

When the bathroom door shut, Charity flopped back down on the bed. Thoughts clouded her mind of what it was Vanessa wanted to talk about. Whatever it was, she had to be firm with her. Looking back, she couldn't believe she'd admitted her feelings…to a 16 year old! She was beyond sick and tired of having to remember that. Internally she screamed. She couldn't let anything happen. Heck she was breaking the law just thinking about Vanessa, especially in the way she had been.

_It has to be right. The way I feel_ _._ _I've never felt like this. Damn her age. Damn my age. Damn the school to hell!_

Ten minutes later, Vanessa stood looking at herself in the mirror. She wore some loose pyjama shorts and a tight strap top.

_O_ _K_ _, almost time. You can do this._

Gathering her stuff, she opened the bathroom door. Walking into the living area, she watched as Charity lay on the bed with her eyes closed. Coming closer to her, she knelt by the side of the bed. Charity's face was so peaceful. Vanessa couldn't resist bringing her hand up to caress Charity's cheek. Running it lightly down her face, she let her thumb stroke over her lips. Unconsciously, Charity's head leaned towards the feel of Vanessa's touch. Slowly she opened her eyes.

“Hey you” Vanessa whispered.

Realising she'd nodded off, Charity jumped slightly and sat herself up, causing Vanessa's hand to fall from her face. “Ugh, I must have dozed off…” she said.

“Yea…” Vanessa replied, attempting to hide the disappointment of Charity almost throwing her hand away. “It was my fault, I took too long…”

“No, don’t worry. I'm just going to freshen myself up now. Get out of these damp clothes. I'll be five minutes” she said.

“Ok, take your time…”

Charity got off the bed, picked up her own bag and walked to the bathroom.

Back in the living room Vanessa stood up and wondered around the other side of the bed. _She's having second thoughts._ _C_ _an you blame her? As far as she knows she's breaking the law. She won’t be in the dark much longer though_ _._

Pulling back the blanket, she slid into the bed. Looking up at the clock on the wall, she started to count down until Charity would emerge.

It was ten minutes later that Charity finally appeared again. Vanessa propped herself up in bed as Charity came into view.

“Hey…” Charity smiled, putting her bag on the floor.

“Hi” Vanessa replied huskily.

She couldn't help but stare at Charity dressed in her night garments. She, like Vanessa was dressed in some shorts and a strap top, giving the blonde more than an eyeful of skin. _Oh god. I need to tell her now or I'll not be able to sleep tonight. At least not without violating every inch of her body_ _._

“Do you mind if I turn the light out?” Charity asked, hovering by the switch.

“Go for it…” Vanessa told her.

Flicking the switch, Charity tip toed over to the bed. The full moon, visible from the large window cast enough light for her to be able to move around. Pulling back the blanket, she slipped herself into the other side. When she was comfortable, she took a deep breath and turned to Vanessa.

The blonde had been perched on her side, watching Charity's every move. Her heart was hammering. She knew it was only a matter of time before silence filled the room. Now, as Charity lay looking at her she knew it was time to come clean.

“Charity? You know I said earlier that I needed to talk to you about something..?” she started.

“Oh...yea..” Charity replied. _Why am I so nervous? Steady yourself. I probably don't need to worry. But why does she seem so nervous?_

“Well…” Vanessa continued. “It's really important. I...I've wanted to tell you for such a long time. I guess I've just always, chickened out. But, after tonight, when you told me about your feelings, it's given me the jump start I needed to reveal it to you.” 

_That's it...keep going_ Vanessa told herself.

 _God she's killing me here_ Charity sighed.

“Before I tell you, I need to know that you can keep it to yourself. Things could get...well, things will go downhill pretty fast for me if it gets out.” 

Charity could see the worry in Vanessa's eyes. She needed reassurance. Turning her body towards Vanessa, she propped herself up on her elbow. “Is this what you wanted to tell me after the game the other week...?” Charity asked. Vanessa nodded. “I'm so sorry about Cain. He has a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm glad he didn't scare you off from telling me.”

“Oh, no...it's nothing to do with Cain. Well, not mostly. I would have told you then, I just...I just felt so nervous.”

Charity wanted to reach out and console Vanessa. She refrained. _You can't do this_ _Charity_ _. You've over stepped the_ _mark_ _once too many_ _times_ _tonight._

“Please Vanessa, tell me. I swear to you it will go no further…” 

Vanessa swallowed. She closed her eyes trying to steady her heart. _Ok_ _,_ _come on_ _. S_ _he won’t tell anyone. That's great. But please god...don't let her hate me._

The silence was killing Charity. Her heart was beating almost as fast as Vanessa's. She was about to say something when Vanessa eventually spoke. “Charity, I'm not exactly who you think I am…” 

Charity raised an eyebrow. “Huh” was all she could say.

“I'm...I'm not 16…” This was getting just a little bit too confusing to Charity. Realising this, Vanessa sat up. Looking to the bottom of the bed she took a deep breath before continuing. “Charity, I'm 24. I'm an undercover reporter for the Daily Chance newspaper.” The silence that filled the air after that was deafening. Vanessa couldn't bring herself to turn and look at Charity.

Since hearing the words _I'm 24 and a undercover reporter_ , Charity's mind had gone into over drive. _This isn't true. She can't be. I knew she looked and acted older for her age. She's undercover. A reporter. What's she reporting about? Is it...is it me?_

Half a minute later Charity sat up. Vanessa turned to look at her. “Charity. I know how hard this is going to be for you. I understand how let down you must feel. But please, I never meant to hurt anyone. It was my job. I was chosen to come into Rentworth School to find a story and…” 

“And have you?” Charity said sternly, interrupting Vanessa.

Vanessa's heart sank at the sound of Charity's anger. “Charity. No. I haven't found one.”

“Really?” Charity asked, her anger getting the better of her. “Tell me, everything that has happened between us, has it all been put on?” 

“What?” Vanessa asked dumbfounded.

“Since the first time we met, did you pretend, just to see if I would give in and abuse my rights as your teacher?” 

Vanessa stared at her open mouthed. How could Charity think she had been pretending?

 _Because you've lied about everything else..._ she told herself.

“No Charity. The moment I saw you...you blew my mind. I...I haven't been able to think straight since the day I met you.” She reached out and put a hand on Charity's shoulder. “Charity please. I couldn't lead you on anymore. I understood what a hard situation you were in. The only reason I kept it to myself this long was because I wasn't certain about your feelings. I needed to know it wasn’t just all in my head. When you told me tonight that you had feelings, I just...I felt so alive. It was the happiest thing that's ever happened to me. I knew then that I could tell you. I wanted to be open and honest with you from the start.” 

For the next few minutes, Charity stayed silent, just listening to Vanessa's side of the story. She understood Vanessa had only come to do a job. How was she to know that she'd fall for a teacher? She felt so relieved. She hadn't broken the law. At the same time she felt so stupid. She felt played. 

“Charity...please, say something…” 

Charity looked up at her. “I'm...lost for words, Vanessa. I can’t believe you kept it to yourself so long. I've been going crazy since I met you too. I thought the feelings I was having for you were completely wrong. Well, as far as I knew they were. You were only 16. I've never in all my years of teaching felt that way about a student. In fact, I've…I’ve never felt this way about anyone.”

They looked at each other for a few moments, both contemplating what to do next. The air was cleared. The truth was out. Vanessa needed to know how Charity felt about her now. “Do you...do you hate me?” she whispered.

Charity shook her head slightly, emitting a low chuckle. “Hate you? Vanessa I honestly don't think I could ever hate you…”

Vanessa smiled widely. _She doesn't hate me! Yay! I've done the right thing...God I love her so much_ _._

They smiled giddily at each other for a few moments. A nervousness had seeped back into both of them. “I ugh, I meant everything that was said tonight, when we were out walking” Vanessa whispered. “I lo...I mean, I really like you.” She mentally kicked herself for stammering. She'd been about to say I love you but had thought that maybe confessing that this early would only scare Charity off.

Charity noticed the mistake. She knew exactly what Vanessa had wanted to say. For the first time she felt confident. She _wasn't_ breaking the law. Vanessa was a legal adult and she wanted her. Bringing her hand up, Charity cupped Vanessa's left cheek. She brought her face close to Vanessa's. The blonde began to breathe heavily. Her heart beat threatened to pound out of her chest. “For the first time I can kiss you, and I know it’s right…” Charity whispered. Her breath washed over Vanessa's face. Closing the gap, their lips met. Within seconds their mouths opened as the kiss deepened. Vanessa stroked her tongue over Charity's, massaging it as the teacher attempted to engulf Vanessa's tongue between her teeth.

As the minutes passed, Charity leaned back allowing Vanessa to slide on top of her. “God you feel so good” Charity sighed as their bodies moulded together.

Vanessa brought her right hand up, allowing her fingers to caress the teacher’s face. “I've waited so long. Even before I met you. I always knew I'd find you…”

“I can't believe what's happened, Ness. When you told me the truth, so many emotions passed through me. Anger, worry, happiness, but most of all, thankfulness. I knew I wanted to be with you, but it seemed impossible. After tonight I knew what I had to do…”

“Oh..?”

“I was gona quit my job.” Vanessa looked at her in amazement. “I was” Charity continued. “I knew I wouldn't have been able to go on as we had been. I'd have ended up being arrested.”

Vanessa rested her head on Charity's shoulder. “I'm so sorry. I was stuck in an impossible situation. I didn't know what was for the best. My boss, he's been putting pressure on me. He thought.…he thought there was a story with you.”

“How to do you mean?”

Bringing her head back up she looked woefully into Charity's eyes. “Well, he gave me a hidden camera to wear. He's been trying to help me find a story. There was one time, when we were in the gym. It was after we kissed….do you remember..?”

Looking back Charity realised what Vanessa was talking about. “I think I do. You rushed out..?”

“Yes. I rushed out because I'd just realised I'd forgotten to turn the camera off.”

“Well that explains it..”

“There's something else too. Your sister…Chas.”

Charity's confused look changed into a sudden look of realisation. “Chas works for the Daily Chance. Ofcourse! How could I forget? Does she know?” Charity asked.

“No. Well, she knows you're teaching me. Everything else is just between me and my boss. Oh and Rhona. She's kind of a work friend.”

“Oh…Rhona…” Charity said anxiously.

Vanessa giggled. “Yea, she can be quite a handful. She really is lovely though.”

The darker woman began to fiddle with a few locks of blonde hair. “Have you 2.…you know..”

Vanessa laughed quietly, causing her body to jump lightly on Charity's. “Oh god no! No, our relationship is and has always been _just friends_.”

“Good” Charity smiled, relieved.

Vanessa began to run her fingers through Charity's hair, while the taller blonde shifted her hand to the reporters back, stroking it up and down. Their lips met again, tenderly. After a few moments, Vanessa began to kiss Charity's cheek. She let her lips glide down to her ear. There, she began to lightly suck on the skin behind Charity's lobe.

“Mmmmm” Charity growled.

Their hips began to lightly thrust against each other. They both knew they couldn't go too far but what was the harm in a little _on top of the clothes_ fun? While Vanessa continued to suck her skin, Charity let her hands glide over Vanessa's sides. There they sought out the sides of Vanessa's breasts. Vanessa got the hint and elevated her body, just enough so Charity could slip her hands between their bodies.

Getting the mounds between her fists, she began to squeeze them together. The feel of this and the heat being emitted on to her thigh from Vanessa's centre was making her light headed.

“That feels so good” Vanessa breathed quietly in Charity's ear.

The feel of Vanessa's breath, flowing down her neck caused her hips to thrust up in to Vanessa. “You're driving me crazy” Charity whispered.

“You want me to stop?” Vanessa asked, although she was very much joking.

“No. Don't stop. Don’t _ever_ stop” Charity pleaded.

Vanessa smiled into the crook of the blonde’s neck. She allowed her leg to push down harder between Charity's legs. The reaction it caused sent vibrations to her throbbing centre. “Shit. Vanessa” Charity moaned, putting her right hand on Vanessa's arse cheek, pushing her down harder. She could feel the sea of wetness between her legs. Her shorts were undoubtedly ruined. The subtle thrusting Vanessa was making kept brushing up against her enlarged clit. She knew she was close. With a swift move, she was on top of the stunned smaller blonde.

“Wow. I love it when you take control and get all stern like, Miss Dingle. You have no idea how crazy you made me, watching you run around the court….barking orders.”

“How crazy I made _you_? Tell me about it!” Charity whispered to her. Taking control, the blonde pushed her thigh between Vanessa's legs, which immediately rubbed against Vanessa's eager centre.

“Oh, Charity” Vanessa moaned.

“I can't believe what you’re doing to me, Ness. I _need_ you.”

“You’re driving me insane. I’ve wanted this for so long..” Vanessa sighed.

Charity tried to control herself but her lower half continued to move ever so slightly. “We shouldn't. There's kids in the next room and if they see us like this..”

“Umm, actually, Laurel knows…” Vanessa whispered.

Charity stopped all movement. “Knows what?”

The blonde hesitated. “Most things actually. Me being undercover, how much I like you. She knows I was going to confess everything to you tonight.”

Charity brought her head up further. “You mean you told her before me” she pouted.

“It's complicated Charity. What with the trouble she had last week, I ended up telling her she wasn't the only one with problems…” She looked at Charity's sad face. “Hey, don't pout….you know now…”

“Yea but still…” Charity replied, sticking her bottom lip out further.

Vanessa reached up and engulfed the lip between her teeth. She grabbed the back of Charity's head and pulled her closer. Their bodies began to move again, only this time, it was a lot harder. Soon they began to squeeze the other's thigh between their own, their passion taking over. They knew there was no stopping.

They concealed their moans of pleasure within each other's embrace. A thin sheet of sweat ran over their skin. Cheek to cheek they whispered seductively into each other’s ears.

“Oh god, I'm, I'm..” Vanessa whispered.

“I'm so close, 'Ness.”

“I love it when you call me that.”

“Ness….”

“Yes, harder, please..” Vanessa squeaked.

Charity's hips obliged. As she thrust in-between Vanessa's legs, she grabbed Vanessa's bum, pulling her in closer. Vanessa thrust up, meeting Charity's every movement, building up a steady rhythm. Their drenched shorts caused so much friction, it made their clit’s almost dance with pleasure. They could feel each other's impending orgasms. The feeling beyond intense. Each thrust became faster and harder.

“Fuck” Charity whispered, digging her head into the pillow beneath Vanessa's head.

Her thighs clenched at Vanessa's leg as an orgasm ripped through her body. The feeling of Charity's grinding sent Vanessa over the edge.

“Charity, yes, yes..” She sank her teeth into the blonde’s shoulder, silencing the screams she knew she couldn’t hold back.

Their bodies clung to each other, almost vibrating as they rode out the waves of their release. They ground against one another for several moments, letting the orgasm play out. Eventually, the thrusting subsided and their bodies became limp.

A short time later, Charity lifted her head. Their breaths mingled in the short space between them. Recovering, the teacher placed a content kiss on Vanessa's lips. Pulling back she looked into her eyes. “Vanessa? Are you crying?”

Vanessa giggled. “I am, tears of happiness. I've been waiting so long. I feel like such an idiot.”

Charity slid off her body and lay at her side. She brought her hand up to wipe the stray tears away. “You’re not an idiot. I’m so happy, Vanessa. I’m not saying thats how I imagined our first time would be but I could die right now and I'd be content.”

“Don't say that” Vanessa said. “Now I've got you, you’re going no where.”

“Ohh. Is that how it's going to be?” Charity laughed, amused.

“I’m afraid so. From now on, I'm the boss. Sure you can tell me what to whilst I'm under you control in school. But come home time, it will be a different story…” she told her.

“I think I like the sound of that” Charity grinned, rubbing her lower leg over the reporters.

Snuggling together, they closed their eye's, completely spent. “Time to sleep babe” the teacher said softly.

“Mmm, have you set an alarm?”

“Yea, my phone alarm is set for 6:30. Gives me enough time to get up, go for a jog and I guess I'll be in need of another shower in the morning” she said with a grin.

“I love the way you smell” Vanessa said, inhaling the scent from Charity's chest.

“Me too…” she whispered.

Within minutes they had both succumbed to sleep and for the first time, they were wrapped in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. “I've kissed the woman of my dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the morning after.. :)

Chapter 12

Coming out of her deep sleep, Vanessa felt a hand stroke her cheek. “Mmm” she groaned, not ready to come into the world of the awake. She heard a throaty giggle.

 _Am I still dreaming_ she thought.

“I see you're a stubborn sleeper” a voice said.

_Is that…._ _Charity_ _?_

Suddenly, it all came flooding back to her. Opening her lids, her tired eyes focused on the blonde. She hovered just above the reporters face. A wide smile played on her lips.

“Good morning sunshine” Charity whispered, closing the gap and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

“Mmmm” Vanessa sighed again. “I love this kind of wake up call. It's usually a loud screeching that does it and I end up hitting it with something.”

“Well, I hope I'm safe from that treatment?”

Vanessa laughed slightly. “From that treatment, yes. Well, only if you kiss me again..”

“Hmm, such awful tasks you give to me. I think I can do that for you though.” She leaned in closer and engulfed Vanessa's bottom lip. They were just starting to get into the kiss when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Breaking the kiss, Charity swung around. A very amused Laurel stood, arms folded at the doorway.

“Well now…” she started. “...looks like you 2 had fun last night.” Charity stood up and attempted to talk. “Relax, it's cool coach. I know.”

“Yea. Vanessa told me last night.”

“I'm proud you actually plucked up the courage to do it, Vanessa.” Laurel smiled.

“Me too” Vanessa grinned, turning her head to look up at Charity. They shared a knowing smile.

“Don't worry, Nicola's still asleep. The girl sure can snore” she said, rubbing her temples. “I should go wake her though, it's quarter to 8 already” she said, turning her body to leave.

“Laurel” Charity started, walking closer to her.

“Miss Dingle., honestly. You don't need to say anything. I understand and it will go no further. Trust me.”

“I trust you Laurel. I'm just still coming to terms with it myself.”

“Yea, quite the disguise you pulled Vanessa.” Laurel said, cocking an eyebrow over to the bed.

“Well, to be honest” Charity started. “I had an inkling from the beginning that she was older. She looks young but not _16 years old_ young” she finished, matter of factly.

Vanessa cleared her throat. “Umm, thanks, I think..” she teased. “But yes, she thought I was a teacher” she finished with a laugh.

“Uh huh and I was right, wasn't I…” Charity said, defending her assumption.

“True. You saw right through me” the blonde grinned. The 2 of them got lost in each other, totally love struck.

Laurel shook her head amused. “Anyway, I'll leave you to it.” Before she turned, she leaned in towards Charity. “By the way, she's besotted with you…” Winking, she turned and headed back into the bedroom.

After Laurel's departure, Charity turned and walked over to Vanessa, sitting down next to her on the sofa bed. Lifting her hand she brought it over to Vanessa's face and smiled. “You look so adorable in the morning…” she grinned.

The smaller blonde cringed and attempted to hide her face. “Oh shush” she said. “I bet I look awful” she finished.

Charity laughed at the other woman. “You're a moron.” Looking over at the clock she realised time was getting on. “Come on then lazy, time to get up. I'd hate to be late after scolding the other's last night.” 

“Well, you can just blame me…” Vanessa winked.

“Don't worry, I would…” she said seriously. Leaning down, the blonde placed a quick kiss on her lips then stood up.

“Oh well, I'll get up I guess” Vanessa yawned, flinging the blanket back. “Hmm, think I better jump in the shower quickly too...' she giggled. Charity grinned mischievously.

“Good morning campers” came a husky voice from behind them.

“Ohh, _it_ arises…” Charity said sarcastically.

“Hey now, who are you calling _it_?” Nicola replied, putting her hands on her hips.

Vanessa in the mean time slowly got off the bed, grabbed her bag and glided towards the door. She knew if she didn't get there first, Nicola would sneak in. The moistness between her legs was still there so a shower was very much needed.

“Yea well…” Nicola's voice continued “…when you sleep in a comfortable bed, sometimes you just can't….ehh, where are you going?” she said, turning her attention to the passing blonde.

“I'm just…” Before she finished the sentence, Vanessa jogged to the bathroom.

“Heyyyyyy” Nicola shouted, turning to follow her. The door slammed shut just as she got there. “That is so not fair. I was up first” Nicola pouted.

“Sorry Nicola” came Vanessa's amused voice from behind the door. “I saw my opportunity and took it. You need to be faster.”

“Faster?” Nicola growled. “I'm aching all over, I can't get any faster.” The sound of the shower starting told Nicola Vanessa was no longer listening. “She'll pay” Nicola said to the door.

Charity couldn't conceal her amused grin. Watching Vanessa's little arse jog to the door had been the cutest thing she had ever seen. “Oh well” she said to Nicola. “You can come and give me a hand with this bed. You did such a good job putting it up last night.”

Nicola scowled but walked towards the bed. “Another convenient departure from Woodfield. Hey coach? Remind me to kick her ass when we get home.”

\--------

Later that day, Vanessa arrived home and collapsed on the couch. She closed her eyes and looked back on the last 24 hours. _I did it! I told her!_ She felt so happy she just wanted to go up on the roof and shout it to the world.

A few more weeks then all would be out. It didn't matter to her right now how others would take her confession. All that mattered was Charity. _Her_ and Charity. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a piece of paper. A smile played on her lips as she read the digits.

_Charity_ _'s number. Who would have thought just 2 months ago that I would be sitting here with the number to the woman of my dreams._

Holding the paper to her chest, she turned her head to the phone. The red message light was flashing. Reaching over, she pushed the button.

“You have 3 messages, message one. Hi Vanessa, its Graeme. I was hoping to catch you before you left. I just want you to know that I meant what I said in the office. I think the best thing you could so is write about Charity…” Vanessa's face straightened, the smile fading. “I understand you have feelings for her, but this is business. You know it's the right thing to do. Anyway, you've probably gone now. I just hope you get something tonight. Speak to you soon!”

“That bastard” she muttered. _How can he push me into doing that_ _?_

“Next message. Hey Ness, it's me…” came Rhona's voice. “…I guess you've left for school like a good little student. I just wanted to say I hope you're going to behave yourself tonight. Hehe, I am of course joking. Hope you have, or should I say, _had_ a good night. Ring me when you get this. I want to know everything, and I mean EVERYTHING! Bye sweetie…”

That message made her lips quirk into a smile.

“Next message. Hey you, it's me…” Vanessa's heart began to pound, as the sound of Charity's voice bounced from the walls. “It's only lunchtime but I'm sitting in the office with a stack of paper work but I'm unable to concentrate on it for some blonde reason. Sorry, I meant odd reason.”Vanessa chuckled. “So, I thought maybe I could take you out for dinner sometime? Maybe Friday night, if you're free?”

 _I'm always free for you_ she thought.

“Anyway, I'll talk to you soon. Bye 'Ness…”

As the machine cut off, she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. At least until she remembered Graeme’s message. She'd have to tell him. No doubt he'd be mad, but that's his problem. _It will be my problem if he decides to fire me_ _._

She was determined not to let it get her down though. At least, not tonight. She looked at the clock. _16:10._ Charity probably wouldn’t be home yet.

Picking up the phone, she dialled Rhona's work number.

“Hello, Rhona Goskirk..”

“Ahh, Ms Goskirk, how are you doing on this marvellous afternoon..?”

“Vanessa? Is that you? Why is your voice so…hang on! Did you have sex?” she gasped.

“Well Rhona, I don't kiss and tell. Although, there was a lot more that that going on lastnight.”

“Oh my god! You had sex with your teacher” she shouted.

“Shhhh, Rhona, someone might hear you!”

“I’m in the dark room with the door shut and don't change the subject. You did, didn't you?”

2Well, we did some, connecting” she teased. “All I'm saying is that it was the best night of my 24 year existence!”

“Please tell me you told her you're 24?”

“Ofcourse I did. I told her. We talked. She was beyond relieved. She told me because of the feelings she'd been having towards me, she was going to quit her job…”

“That is so….I can't believe I let you have her…” Rhona joked.

“Don't even start…” Vanessa told her, putting on her serious voice.

“Oh please. It seems her heart had been taken by someone else all along.”

“I can't believe it, Rhona. I can't describe how I'm feeling. She's left a message on the answer phone. She wants to take me out Friday night.”

“Ohh, that's great. I feel so happy for you!”

“Thanks. Things have been slightly tarnished unfortunately. Graeme is really upping the pressure on me Rhona. He wants me to write about Charity. About how her relationship with me, _a student_ is a bit _too close for comfort._ _”_

“Well that's absurd and pointless. When you tell him about last night he'll have no choice but to let that story go.”

“Yea, that or me..”

“Don't be silly Vanessa, he'll not fire you.”

“I wouldn't bet on it…”

“Have you managed to find a story yet?”

“No” Vanessa sighed. “Time is running out.”

“An expose on the basketball team could be the way forward?” Rhona suggested. “The first year of woman's basketball, fronted by an undercover reporter.”

“That's kind of been worrying me. What happens when I find my story and reveal the truth? Will that tarnish the title, should we win it?”

“Well, I shouldn't think so. You are a high school student. It's there in writing. That enables you to participate in anything and everything…” Rhona reassured her.

“I hope you're right…”

“When am I never?” Vanessa just laughed. “But seriously Ness, write about your experience as captain of the ladies team. It's never been done and I'm sure people would be intrigued.”

“Maybe” Vanessa replied. “I still don't think it's enough…”

“Well it's a start, Vanessa. Plus, I have some gorgeous snaps of you all. I'll be present at your next game. Once I find out the date…”

“Thanks Rhona.”

“So, have you heard anything else from your girlfriend yet?” Rhona asked, changing the subject.

A smile played on Vanessa's lips as Rhona said _girlfriend_. Nothing had been set in stone yet, but she wanted very much to be Charity's girlfriend.

“Not yet. I thought I'd give her time to get in from work.”

“Hmm, good idea. She'll want to be sitting and relaxing for all the phone sex.”

“Rhona!” Vanessa gasped, although the thought of it made her heartbeat quicken.

“Ok, ok, you're more of a hands on girl. I get it…”

“Right, this conversation is taking a dive into the sewers so I'm going now.”

“Ok doll, go freshen yourself up just incase the phone sex makes her zoom over…”

“Bye Rhona!”

Hearing Rhona’s laugh echo down the phone, she shook her head and hung up. Although she loved the idea of being close to Charity again, she didn't want to discuss it with anyone. At least not yet.

Getting up from the couch, she put Charity's number by the phone and made her way to the bathroom. Though she knew Rhona had been joking, it wouldn't be a bad thing to freshen up. Just incase…

\--------

An hour later, she poured herself a glass of wine and wondered back over to the couch. Looking at the clock it was a almost 5. _She should be home now_ _._ Making her mind up she reached over for the phone and piece of paper. Dialling the number she could feel her heart quicken, the palms of her hands getting sweatier. _Come on, steady yourself_ _._

“Hello?” Came Charity's voice.

“Hey Charity, it's me…ugh Vanessa..”

Charity laughed on the other end of the phone. “Hey babe, I knew it was you” she replied.

“Oh, did you now? How's that?” Vanessa enquired.

“Well, the second you said _hey_ my heart fluttered. Plus, your enchanting voice gave it away.”

Vanessa giggled. “Oh well, that's me busted!”

On the other end of the phone, Charity wondered over to a chair and sat down. “How are you this evening” she asked.

“I couldn't be better” Vanessa replied. “How are you?”

'I’m pretty damn good. Better than that in fact!”

“Is that so?”

“Yea” Charity started. “I've kissed the woman of my dreams.”

“Really?” Vanessa replied, sounding surprised. “Who is this woman? I'd like to talk to her…”

“Well, you may know her. Gorgeous blonde, great body, mesmerising blue eyes, irresistible smile and don't get me started on her lips.”

Vanessa stifled a giggle. “I'm intrigued now. What about her lips?” Vanessa asked, eager to know what Charity thought.

“Well, if you really must know, her lips have this amazing way of saying _kiss me_ without even moving. It's impossible to resist. And when I'm kissing them, it's hard to stop. Every touch, it leaves me wanting more. And believe me, I can't wait to get more.”

Vanessa paused for a moment before replying. “Seems this woman has a hold on you?! Word is she wants to go out with you, say this Friday night?”

“Really? Well that's made my night even better” Charity grinned.

Vanessa giggled. “I'd love to go out with you on Friday, Charity…”

'That’s great, babe.. I was thinking, seeing it's near impossible for us to be seen together outside of school, I thought maybe I could drive us out of town? I know a gorgeous place along the coast.”

“That sounds great.”

Charity smiled widely, while Vanessa did a little dance in her chair. She was still doing this as Tracy opened the door. Looking down at her sister, Tracy cocked an eyebrow.

“You calling _those_ numbers again?” Tracy joked.

“Shhh” Vanessa said. “Oh, sorry, not you Charity. My sister just arrived.” Vanessa watched as Tracy's eyes grew wide. Waving her hands, Vanessa signalled for Tracy to shut the door and disappear. She shut the door but instead of disappearing she collapsed onto the other side of the couch.

“Oh, I should let you get away then” Charity said.

“No no, don't be silly. Tracy comes over whenever she likes. She's almost like a room mate, of the non paying kind…”

“No need to get testy” Tracy pouted.

Charity laughed. “I see. Cain is coming over soon actually.”

“Oh. I hear he and Moira are getting on extremely well.”

“So I heard. There's no telling him. Who am I to talk though?”

“At least you felt some remorse for your feelings. Plus I'm not a student, remember…”

“Believe me, I've been thanking the lords all day” she laughed.

“Me too. I'm so happy I told you.” Looking away from Tracy she whispered the next part. “Especially after last night. I couldn't have got through the night!”

“You're not the only one” Charity agreed.

They fell silent for a few moments, both thinking back on the previous night.

“Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. I’m going to cancel Fridays practice. They'll think I'm letting them rest when actually, I have a much more important engagement to attend.”

“I'm sure they'll be pleased whatever the reason. I know I will be…”

“Have a good night, 'Ness.”

“Thanks Charity, you too. Say hi to Cain for me.”

“I will. Oh, Vanessa? Do you mind if I tell Cain? I promise he'll keep it to himself. He already knows everything, well, on my part.”

“I guess, as long as it is kept under wraps.”

“Don't worry. See you tomorrow…”

“Night Charity…”

“Goodnight.”

After hanging up the phone, Vanessa looked over at her surprised sister. “Evening sis” Vanessa smiled.

“You…” Tracy said, pointing her finger “…have a lot of explaining to do…!”

\-------

The next day, Vanessa arrived at school with a spring in her step. Everything seemed to be going well. At lunchtime, she met up with a few girls from the team and they made themselves comfortable outside of school. After lunch, as Vanessa was walking to her next class, she passed Charity in the corridor.

“Afternoon girls” Charity called to the group.

“Hey coach! Great game on Tuesday ehh?” 

“Yes Abbey, another great victory. Let's keep the streak going.” 

“We'll try. See you at practice” Mandy called as she carried on walking.

Waving goodbye to most of the girls, Charity then turned her attention to Vanessa. She couldn't help the mischievous grin over taking her face.

“See you in class Vanessa” Laurel said, feeling the energy coming from the two of them.

“Ok” said replied, only half aware that she had still been there.

“Hey you” she whispered to Charity.

“Hey yourself! How's your morning been?”

“Same old stuff really. To be honest, I'm finding it hard to concentrate…” 

They looked into each other's eyes and the rest of the school seemed to disappear. It was only when the bell rang that the bubble burst and they came spiralling back to reality.

“I should get to the gym…” Charity started.

“Yea...I'm gonna to be late.”

Charity smiled. “You'll be fine. The staff think you're an angel.” 

Vanessa grinned and looked to the floor shyly. “I _am_ an angel” she replied, lifting her head and looking seductively into Charity's eyes.

“Hmm” the teacher replied, watching as the blondes smile appeared with full force. “I beg to differ, but we can discuss this further later on.” 

“See you soon” Vanessa called.

“Bye” Charity finished, walking off, Vanessa watching in her wake.

_I love the way her bu_ _m_ _swings as she walks..._

\---------

“OK, we'll finish up there for tonight” Charity called, her voice echoing from the walls.

“Thank god! I'm wrecked” Nicola sighed, collapsing on the gym floor.

“Where's your stamina Blackstock?” Charity asked.

“Heck if I know. I'm still aching from Tuesday.” 

“Me too” said Abbey.

“Me three” puffed Laurel.

Charity shook her head amused. “I'll tell you what. Seeing as you've worked so hard this week and because I’m such a generous person, I'll give you tomorrow night off.”

“Woo hoo” they shouted. Vanessa grinned at the floor as she crouched down, catching her breath.

“Don't say I never do anything for you. Go on, get yourselves away!” 

After a few moments they headed to the changing rooms. Lagging at the back of the line, Vanessa looked back at Charity. They shared a smile before Charity mouthed _my office_ just before she left the gym.

Ten minutes later, Vanessa had been getting changed as slowly as possible. The others were chatting about going out tomorrow night.

“So you up for it, Vanessa?” 

Realising Mandy was talking to her, Vanessa looked over. “Ugh, sorry, I was in a world of my own..” 

“I said do you fancy the Crane tomorrow night?” 

“Ohh umm, sorry I have plans, family stuff you know.”

“Ohh, Ok.” 

As they started to leave, Laurel came over to Vanessa. “You lagging behind to see your girlfriend..?” she smirked.

Vanessa looked around, making sure no one was listening. “Yes actually. I'm hoping everyone will hurry up..”

“Ahh, leave it to me” Laurel told her. Turning around, she looked at the 4 girls in the corner, leisurely talking amongst themselves. “Last one out fancies Mr Franks…”

“Ewwww” came the cry from all 4 disapproving girls. It seemed to work as they picked up the pace. A minute later they exited the changing rooms, Vanessa bringing up the rear.

“You and Mr Franks will make a great couple…” Abbey laughed.

“Mmmm, I just cant resist his old fashioned charm” Vanessa joked.

They walked together towards the school entrance. Vanessa was trying to think of an excuse to go back. “Oh Vanessa, you had to speak to Ms Dingle before we left didn't you?” 

“I ugh, yea. Totally forgot. Thanks Laurel.” 

“No problem, see you tomorrow!” 

“Yea, bye guys.” 

_Note to self, you owe_ _Laurel_ _!_

Watching them round a corner, Vanessa headed back towards the gym. Walking to Charity's office, she straightened her top and raised her hand to knock on the closed door. “Come in.” Grasping the handle, she pushed the door open and stepped beyond the threshold. “It's about time. You know, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting.” Charity joked as she got up from her seat and rounded the table.

Once round the front, she perched herself on the edge. Vanessa showed her half smile as she shut the door behind her. Realising there was a key in the door, she turned it and smiled. Turning back to Charity she walked deeper in to the office...closer to Charity. Putting her bag down, she leaned her body into the teachers and embraced her, closing her eye's as her head hit Charity's shoulder. A content sigh escaped both their lips as they held on to eachother.

“I've been waiting all day to do this” Vanessa said, kissing Charity's bare shoulder.

“There's something I've wanted to do all day too” Charity replied, pulling back slightly.

“Oh?” Vanessa asked, pulling back too.

Before she went too far, Charity leaned in and captured her lips. The kiss started out slow and soft, but their need became more evident as the kiss deepened.

“Mmmm” Vanessa sighed as the blonde sucked the tip of her tongue. She returned the favour by taking control of Charity's tongue and sucking it into her own mouth. While the kissing continued, the teachers hands wondered down Vanessa's back and stroked over her round butt cheeks. She made circles with her palms then groped the mounds, sending jolts straight to the blondes core. Vanessa needed more. A few moments passed as they continued their sweet torture on the other's body. Charity broke the kiss and looked at Vanessa. She saw the flames of passion burning within her pupils.

“We should stop. Someone could knock on the door..” 

Despite her words, she lent in and captured Vanessa's waiting lips again. Their tongues duelled until they couldn't stand the longing anymore.

“Ok, we have to stop. I'm so close to pushing you down on this table…” Vanessa panted.

“Did you have to say that? As if you’re not driving me crazy enough..” 

“I'm sorry” she whispered, pecking Charity's lips. She leaned into the blonde's body again, resting her chin on her shoulder.

Charity had never felt this way for anyone before. She was completely in love with the reporter. Her hands roamed over Vanessa's lower back, massaging covered flesh.

The blonde sighed. "I really, _really_ need to go. The images flying around my corrupt little mind can lead to no good!"

Charity laughed. "Well, you are always welcome at my place..." she replied.

The blonde pulled back and pondered the invitation. "You know, as tempting as that sounds..." she paused, kissing Charity's lips again "I think I'm going to have to pass."

Charity looked at her. "But..." she started, pouting even more so then the other night.

Vanessa giggled at Charity's child like face. "Don't get me wrong honey, I want to come over very much. I want to be with you, so badly. But baby, it's a school night" she said with a grin.

Charity cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. "Are you teasing me..?" she asked.

"Actually no, I'm very serious. I think we should wait for our date tomorrow night. The wait will make it all the more exciting.."

Charity scowled. "Humph, I doubt it..." she sulked.

"Oh no? Well how about we test that theory? Let's see how you feel tomorrow night."

You mean it don't you?" Charity said.

Vanessa just grinned and nodded. Bending slightly, Charity grabbed Vanessa's behind hard. Pulling her closer, she smiled at the effect it had on the smaller woman. Taking a deep breath, Vanessa held on to Charity's shoulders and attempted to free herself from the teachers grip. Having no luck, she came up with another solution. Leaning her body into Charity, she pushed her down onto the desk. The bewildered teacher loosened her grip as Vanessa plunged her tongue into her open mouth. The spontaneity caused Charity's lower body to throb beneath her clothes. Sliding up the desk, Vanessa rearranged their legs so they were entwined together. Pushing her thigh into Charity's hot centre, she repeated the movement, again and again as Charity's whimpers became more urgent.

While sucking hard on Charity's tongue, she grabbed the blonde’s wrists and brought them up above her head. Breaking the kiss she looked at Charity's flustered face. "Until tomorrow.." With that she jumped from the teacher’s body, picked up her bag and made for the door.

"Wha…'Ness? You can't just, that's not, I'm so…" Charity said, propping herself up. All her words were lost as she watched Vanessa turn and wink.

"Until tomorrow…" she repeated. "Bye, Charity" she finished, unlocking and opening the door before disappearing behind it.

 _I can't believe she's just done that to me_ Charity thought, completely flustered.

Sitting herself up, she closed her eyes. Her clit was throbbing which made her lower body twitch at the slightest rub. Sliding off the desk she bent over and retrieved her bag. _So that's how she wants it to be. Two can play that game_ _._ Picking up her keys from the desk, she had one last look around then headed out of the office.

\--------

As the bell rang on Friday afternoon, a wave of excitement coursed through the reporter. As quickly as she could, she got to her car and raced home, eager to get herself looking drop dead gorgeous.

Last night when she arrived home after training, Charity had left her a voice message. The tone in which Charity had spoken, told Vanessa that she was still very much aroused.

''Hey 'Ness, Forgot to say I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow night. Oh and that stunt you just pulled on me….very wicked. Let's just say revenge is sweet, and I'm all sugar baby!''

Vanessa figured she must have just left when Charity had rang her. She herself had been completely aroused by their antics and couldn't think what had possessed her to not accept Charity's offer of continuing it elsewhere. Being alone, in a bed, completely naked with Charity was sounding exceptionally good.

 _Patience is a virtue_ she thought. _And boy, will I pay for my evil doing_ _’_ _s tonight. Roll on 6:30_ _._

Two hours later, Vanessa had showered, gone through 12 different outfits then showered again after working up a sweat. Now, all dressed, she stood in the kitchen sipping on a glass of wine, hoping it would settle her nerves. The fact she was going out on a _real_ date with Charity had only just dawned on her.

Setting her glass on the counter, she wandered into her bedroom. Looking in the full length mirror for the 50th time that hour, she scrutinized her clothes. She'd decided on a fancy black, sleeveless top, which also had a low neck, meaning more than enough of cleavage was showing. On the bottom half, she had opted for snug fitting, dark blue jeans with black knee high boots. She prayed it appealed to her date.

After the body check, she looked at her face. All seemed good. _Little more lippy wouldn't hurt_ _._

Walking to the bed she picked up her hand bag and looked around for the lipstick within. Getting back to the mirror, as she lightly rubbed the stick over her lips there was a knock at the door.

“Oh crap” she whispered.

Throwing the lipstick back in the bag, she grasped its strap and left the bedroom. Reaching the door she pulled it open and the sight on the other side completely blew her mind.

Charity stood smiling at her. She wore a green top with a pair of tight black bootleg trousers. Her hair curled perfectly around her angelic face.

“Your carriage awaits, m'lady” Charity told her.

Regaining her speech, Vanessa smiled and left the apartment. “Thank you, fair maiden” she replied, shutting the door.

“You look beautiful, Vanessa…” Charity grinned, getting a good eye-full of the blonde’s behind.

“Thanks” she smiled. “You look amazing yourself, Charity” she continued as they walked to the car.

Opening the passenger door, Charity waited until Vanessa was comfortable before shutting it behind her. Rounding the other side, she opened the door, stepped in and looked over at Vanessa. “It's about an hour's drive away, I hope you don't mind.”

Vanessa shook her head. “Not at all. I love road trips.”

Charity grinned. “Me too.” Pausing for a second, she smiled giddily at the blonde.

“What's wrong?” Vanessa asked, feeling conscience that she had something on her face.

“You're just….the most attractive woman I ever met. Inside and out.”

Vanessa dipped her head, suddenly shy. Her cheeks turned a few deeper shades of pink.

Charity quirked a smile at the sight of Vanessa's shyness. Turning the key in the ignition, she put the clutch down and went into first gear. “And we're off…”

\-----------------


	13. "You told her you're undercover?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see how their date went, shall we?

Chapter 13

Just under an hour later, Charity pulled up outside a small looking building. She looked over at her date. “Here we are.”

“Charity, it looks lovely” Vanessa replied.

Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Charity opened her door and dashed around to Vanessa's side. Opening the passenger door she extended her hand to the blonde.

“Miss Woodfield? Could I have the honour of escorting you to dinner this evening?”

Giggling, Vanessa played along with Charity's charade. “You may” she replied, grasping the offered hand.

Once Vanessa was standing on the pavement, Charity shut the door and pressed the lock on her keys. As the blonde slid her arm through Charity's, they walked towards the entrance. As they entered, a tall, well dressed man came towards them.

“Good evening ladies, do you have a reservation?”

“Hi, yes it's Charity Dingle..”

“Ah very good Ms Dingle. If you would like to follow me, I'll get you seated right away.” They followed the man to the back of the restaurant where the tables became few and far between. Reaching the corner, he extended his arm to an isolated booth.

“Here you are ladies.”

“Thank you” they said in unison.

As they sat, the man pulled 2 menus out from behind Vanessa's chair. “My name is Roberto and I will be more than happy to assist you tonight. Would you like to order drinks yet or shall I leave you to decide..?”

“Well I'm happy with a glass of white wine” Charity started. “Vanessa, what would you like?”

“Wine sounds good.”

Charity smiled. “In that case could we have a bottle of your finest white wine….on ice?”

“Splendid. I'll get that for you right away” he replied, before walking away.

“He seems chirpy” Vanessa grinned.

“Yea, they must get trained on how to be the most cheerful waiter. I've been here a couple of times and they all say the same thing. It's quite amusing actually.”

They sat in a comfortable silence just taking in the restaurants décor.

“This really is a beautiful place.”

“I thought you'd like it” Charity replied.

“Here we are ladies. Our finest wine” Roberto said, setting the ice box on the end of the table. “I'll leave you to your menus now. I'll be right over there when you're ready to order.”

After nodding their heads, Roberto left and they picked up their menus. “So, are you going to tell me more about the reason we met?” Charity asked. Seeing Vanessa's eyebrows furrow, she continued. “I meant about your job. I have a lot of thanking to do to your boss…” she grinned.

“Oh, well I wouldn't be so thankful just yet…”

“Why?”

The blonde sighed. “Well, I'm running out of time now. I have to find a mind blowing story or I'm finished. He'll fire me without a second thought.”

Charity saw the disappointment in Vanessa's eye's and decided it would be better to change the subject. “Hey, you know something, I believe in you. I've seen how hard working you are. Your dedication. I know you'll find a story. I could help you actually. Keep my ear to the ground…”

Vanessa laughed. “Are you saying you want to be my mole?”

“I'd love to be your mole…” Charity grinned. The excitement danced in the air between them. Breaking the stare, Charity looked down at her menu. “I think I'll have the lobster” she stated.

Vanessa nodded. “It does sound delicious…”

A few moments later, Charity waved Roberto over and he went away with their order. While they waited for their food, they talked about the last 2 months and how hard it had been for the both of them.

Giggling Vanessa sipped on her wine as Charity spoke about the night at the Crane.

“Honestly” Charity said, seriously. “To begin with, I had no idea there was vodka in your orange juice. Then you hit your leg off the table.”

“Oh yea, I vaguely remember that. I paid for that bump in the morning…” she grimaced, rubbing at her leg.

“Aww, I could kiss it better for you if you like? I suppose it was my fault for asking you to get up and dance.”

Vanessa raised an eyebrow mischievously. “I'll definitely have to take you up on that offer sometime.” Suddenly they both wished dinner was over. Speed eating would definitely be the way forward. “Here comes dinner” Vanessa said, nodding her head to the side.

When their meals were lain out before them, and the waiter had left, Charity raised her glass. “To the Daily Chance Newspaper, who without, I'd not be sitting here with the most beautiful woman in the world.”

Grinning Vanessa lifted her own glass. “To the Daily Chance….because everyone deserves one..”

Toasting, they took a sip, looking at each other over the rim of their glass. “I'll only have one glass. We can take the rest home to finish off.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Half an hour later they sat back, patting their stomachs. “Whew. I think you're gona have to roll me outta here…”

Charity laughed. “There's no rush. It's not a school night, remember…” she winked.

“Ohh, umm, yea, about yesterday…” Vanessa started.

Charity folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow. “Yes, yesterday…” she agreed.

“Well, was I right? How do you feel today?”

Charity leaned in, bringing her elbows onto the table. “Completely unsatisfied” she whispered in reply.

Vanessa leaned in until they were only inches apart. Reaching out, she enveloped Charity's hand between her own. She trailed her fingers lightly over the teacher's palm and up her fingers, finally entwining them. “So I was right…” she whispered huskily.

Charity swallowed, moving her eye's from Vanessa's blue orbs to her lips. Leaning closer, she stopped a centimetre away from Vanessa. “I wouldn't say that. I feel, completely in control.”

Vanessa's mouth was slightly agape. She had been ready for Charity's lips to engulf her own. Hearing the blonde's words of power she sighed, realising the teacher was very much in control. Closing her eyes, Vanessa closed the gap, her lips pressing against Charity's. They breathed deeply, enjoying the feel of once again kissing each other. The kiss was soft and light, despite their need for more.

There was a hoarse clearing of a throat at their side. Breaking the kiss Charity looked at the source. “Sorry for interrupting, are you finished?” Roberto asked, his cheeks flushed.

Charity looked at Vanessa who nodded. “Yes thank you. Could we have the wine to go and the bill please…?”

“Of course” Roberto nodded, gathering their plates.

Turning her attention back to Vanessa, she smiled flirtatiously. Vanessa picked up her wine and downed the last of it. Setting the empty glass down, she reached for Charity's hand again.

“Would you like to come back to my apartment? We could finish the wine?”

“I'd love to. But…if I drink, I won't be able to drive home” Charity replied.

Vanessa just flashed her trademark smile.

“Here we are ladies, the bill and your wine. Thank you for your custom this evening.”

Picking up the bill, Charity scanned for the price. Reaching into her bag she pulled a few notes out of her purse and set them on the bills tray.

“I can pay towards it as…” Vanessa started but was cut off by Charity who raised her hand.

“This is on me. You're my date.”

Standing up, Charity swung her bag over a shoulder and waited for Vanessa to get up. Coming up alongside the teacher, Vanessa reached for her hand and entwined their fingers. They smiled, loving the feel of the other's hand wrapped around their own. Walking out to the car, Charity opened Vanessa's door and waited for her to get in.

Getting in her own side, she turned to Vanessa, leaned over and kissed her hard. Vanessa was momentarily surprised at Charity's action. She relaxed into the kiss, accepting Charity's eager tongue into her mouth. Charity reached over and rubbed her hand over Vanessa's right thigh. She squeezed it as she sucked on Vanessa's tongue. She trailed her fingers all over, skimming them closer each time to Vanessa's growing hot centre.

“Mmmm” Vanessa moaned, loving the feel of Charity's antics.

Just as she reached out her own hand to rub along Charity's thigh, everything was gone. Charity's lips, her hand. All gone. Opening her eye's she looked at the driver.

Charity smirked back at her. She saw the effect her touching had done. Starting the engine, she looked at the rear view mirror before pulling away from the curb.

Vanessa still sat looking at her, her lips apart and wanting more. Realising Charity was making her pay for last night, she puckered her lips and shook her head slightly. “Evil” she muttered.

Charity grinned, continuing to look out the windscreen. As they pulled out onto the quiet motorway, Vanessa let her hand rest on Charity's thigh. Slowly she stroked it up and down, dragging her nails over the thin fabric.

Feeling her centre begin to tingle, Charity took a deep breath. _50 minutes to go_ _._

\--------

“I think my food's all digested now” Vanessa said, opening her front door. Following her in, Charity agreed. “Here, let me take that” Vanessa smiled, reaching for the bottle of wine.

“Thanks” Charity replied, handing it over.

Placing a quick kiss on the blonde’s lips, Vanessa started to back over to the kitchen.

“Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back.”

Putting her bag on the floor, Charity sat down on the couch and took in Vanessa's living room. Looking at the table to her right, she saw a picture of Vanessa and another woman. She picked it up for a closer look. “Who's this in the picture with you” she called.

Coming back into the living room armed with 2 glasses of wine, Vanessa looked at the picture Charity held.

“That's Tracy, my sister. It was taken a few years ago now…”

“You look adorable” Charity smiled.

“Thanks. I wasn't so adorable 5 minutes after that” she said, wrinkling her nose. “We were at our parent’s cottage in the country. There's a stream a few minutes down the road. Tracy ended up pushing me in.” She handed Charity a glass as she settled on the couch beside her.

“Aww, you poor thing. I bet you still looked hot.”

“Ugh, I think we'll agree to disagree on that one. My mascara ran down to my chin. Kinda looked like a goth, thanks to my cold white skin.”

Charity couldn't keep in her giggle.

“Laugh it up” Vanessa pouted.

Putting her glass down, Charity put her arm around Vanessa's shoulder. Vanessa leaned in, resting her head against Charity's. They sat that way for a while, the blonde gently playing with blonde hair.

“I am so happy” Vanessa whispered.

Charity smiled. “Me too.”

Looking up, Vanessa smiled seductively at Charity. She was completely in love with her. Everything about her was beautiful. Bringing her hand up, she brushed it along Charity's cheek. Her fingers stroked over her nose and down to her lips. They looked at each other, a fire starting to ignite within them.

Charity's mouth lay slightly open. Her heart began to flutter. A familiar tingling sensation started in her stomach which began to move steadily lower.

Vanessa moved her body around slightly. She brought her right arm up and leant it on the back of the couch. Leaning closer, she dropped her head and kissed Charity's lower cheek. She trailed her lips over every inch of skin. Pulling the blonde’s head closer with her left hand, she made contact with the lobe of her ear. Sucking it into her mouth, she loved the sounds of approval that came from Charity's throat.

Charity was squirming under Vanessa's touch. Her breathing becoming rugged and faster as her excitement grew. She thrust her head back as the blonde engulfed a large portion of her ear.

“God 'Ness, that feels so good!”

Taking advantage of Charity's open state, in a swift movement, Vanessa sat herself on Charity's lap. She looked into her aroused eyes.

“I want you so much” Charity whispered.

Cupping her face, Vanessa moved in and covered Charity's lips with her own. Their tongues darted out and danced between their mouths.

Charity's hands in the meantime rubbed along Vanessa's thighs until they reached her butt. Once at her destination, she grasped each cheek hard and brought them into her body. A minute later, Vanessa pulled back and climbed off Charity's lap. Flustered, Charity looked at her. “No way am I going home…” she started.

Taking Charity's hands in her own, Vanessa smiled and pulled her up. As she walked backwards into her bedroom, all Charity could do was follow.

As soon as they entered the room, Charity wrapped her arms around Vanessa and lifted her up.

“Oh Ms Dingle…” the blonde replied, momentarily surprised. “You're so strong” she breathed, wrapping her legs around Charity's waist.

Walking to the bed, Charity laid her down on the mattress and lowered herself on top. “You better believe it” she whispered in Vanessa's ear before wrapping her lips around the lobe.

Vanessa's body began to lean up into the other woman’s. Her hands were sought out by the taller woman's before they were pinned above her head.

Bringing her head up, Charity lingered above Vanessa's face. “Seem familiar?” she whispered, looking down at Vanessa's chest.

After all the rubbing and the way Vanessa had been breathing hard, her top had sunk down further, revealing a lot more cleavage then before.

 _She wouldn't get up and leave now_ _,_ _would she?_ Vanessa thought.

“Charity…” she whispered.

Hearing her name, Charity looked up at Vanessa's face again. She grinned, before giving an innocent gesture. “It would be cruel to leave you now, wouldn't it?” she teased.

_She wouldn't…I have to do something…._

Thinking quick, she wriggled free of Charity's grip, grabbed her side and flipped them over. “There's…” she stopped, kissing the teacher’s lips “…no” *kiss* “…way” *kiss* “you're going anywhere tonight.”

Rearranging her legs, she spread her knees and wrapped them around Charity's thighs.

Charity was looking very smug. She'd had no intention of going anywhere but her teasing had been cut short from Vanessa's obvious arousal.

Sitting up, Vanessa put her hands on Charity's top. She looked at the blonde for permission.

“Do it” Charity told her.

Slowly, Vanessa lifted the top. It brushed Charity's skin, revealing more and more of her toned body. As it lifted over her breasts, Vanessa's eye's locked on to them straight away. Quickening her pace, she pulled the top and lifted it over the teachers head.

Going with the flow, Charity lifted her top half hoping Vanessa would get the hint. She of course did. Reaching underneath she took hold of the clasp and began to fiddle. She kissed Charity slowly before straightening up, bringing the bra with her. Looking down, Vanessa's whole stomach began to flutter. The sight before her made her entire being throb with anticipation. She took a minute to take it all in.

“You are _so_ beautiful” she whispered.

Seeing the desire in Vanessa's face was driving Charity crazy with want. “Kiss me.”

Leaning down, their lips met in a frenzied attack. Charity wasted no time in lifting Vanessa's top up and over her head, followed closely by her bra. When their bare top halves met, they both took in a sharp breath.

“Charity, you feel so good…”

The teacher trailed her fingers up and down the blonde's sides. “I want you…” 

Sitting up again, Vanessa lifted herself off Charity's body and stood looking down at her.

Charity propped herself up on her elbows, wondering what Vanessa was doing. Her question was answered as Vanessa knelt down and began removing her shoes. Once they were off, she reached over to Charity's. Both shoes off, she stood over the blonde's lower body while her hands sought out her trouser buttons.

As Vanessa unzipped them, Charity propped herself up, allowing the blonde to slide her pants down. She left soft kisses down the slender legs as the trousers were removed. Standing up, Vanessa was about to undo her own when Charity protested.

“Let me” she said, sitting up.

As the blonde fiddled with her button, Vanessa held the teachers head close to her chest. Charity took the hint and engulfed a nipple into her mouth.

“Yessss” Vanessa hissed, stepping out of her jeans.

Reaching up to Vanessa's hips, she took hold of her underwear and slowly slid them down, never breaking contact with her nipple. She could smell Vanessa’s arousal. The anticipation to taste her was almost too much.

Now completely naked, Vanessa cupped Charity's face and brought her head up.

“Bed. Now” she demanded.

Sliding herself up onto the bed properly, Charity dipped her thumb under the string of her underwear and pushed them down her legs. Vanessa took hold of them, finishing pulling them off.

Kneeling on the bed, she crawled over and hovered above the teachers body.

 _I can't believe this is happening_ Vanessa thought. Her clit was throbbing and she could feel her wetness, seeping through her lips. Laying her body down, they trembled in ecstasy at the feel of one another's naked body. Pushing a thigh between Charity's legs, Vanessa could feel exactly how turned on the woman beneath her was. Lying on her forearms, she dipped her head, engulfing a nipple. The feel of it opened more flood gates between her legs. The softness of Charity's breast she had waited so long for was right there, in her mouth. She took as much of it in as possible and sucked hard.

“Oh god. That feels so good…” Charity moaned, puffing her chest out.

Needing more, she began to move her hips against Vanessa's thigh. Feeling the movement below her, Vanessa began to slowly sway her hips. The friction on her enlarged clit made her moan out in pleasure.

“Fuck, Charity” she groaned.

Charity pulled Vanessa's body up, her eager lips capturing the blondes. They kissed passionately, rubbing their bodies together desperately. She pushed Vanessa onto her back, taking control. “I want you so much” she whispered, in between nibbling on Vanessa's neck.

“I'm here…I'm all yours, Charity” Vanessa pleaded.

Hearing Vanessa's need, she trailed her right hand down between their bodies. Brushing over her barely there hairs, she teased a finger over Vanessa's lips. She let it roll over each lip, pulling away just before it threatened to dip within the soaked entrance. “Ness, you are so wet. Oh god” she panted, completely aroused by Vanessa's state.

Breathing hard, they looked at each other. “Please Charity…” Vanessa asked, spreading her legs further apart.

That's all the telling Charity needed as she slid her middle finger between the swollen lips. Charity moaned, digging her head into the crook of Vanessa's neck. “You feel amazing…”

“I want you so much. I've waited for this for so long.”

Lifting her head, Charity covered Vanessa's mouth with her own as she slid her finger deeper between soft walls. Starting up a rhythm, her fingers sank deeper within Vanessa's centre. She was so wet herself that she slid with ease along Vanessa's thigh.

Vanessa was in complete ecstasy. The feeling of Charity being inside her, making love to her was the greatest experience of her life. She pushed her hips up to meet Charity's thrusts.

“Charity, I want more of you…'”Vanessa pleaded.

Obliging, Charity added a second finger, sliding it easily inside Vanessa's throbbing centre. Flattening her hand, she manoeuvred her palm so it rubbed against the blonde’s hard clit.

“You feel so good Vanessa. I love how hot you are….”

“That feels so, oh, god, harder…yes!”

Charity thrust her hips harder. She felt Vanessa's centre pull her in. The walls pulsating and quivering.

“Charity…oh fuck. I'm so close…”

Dipping her head, Charity got closer to Vanessa's ear. “Let go Vanessa. I want to feel you come on my hand as I make love to you…” She trailed her tongue hard over Vanessa's neck before sucking hard on a patch of skin. That's all Vanessa needed.

“Oh god” she shouted, her inner walls sucking hard on Charity's hand.

The blonde thrust her hips down harder as she felt the reporters release flow over her hand. She continued to rub her clit hard, wanting Vanessa to ride the waves of her orgasm for as long as possible.

The blonde thrust harder into Charity as her orgasm continued to rip through her.

“Don't stop..” Her legs eventually stiffened. Every touch from Charity's hand on her clit was keeping her at the highest point of her orgasm. Finally, the feeling became too intense. “I can't... I can't take anymore….” she panted. “I'm gonna explode.”

“I think you already did that..” Charity said, grinning at the effect she'd had on the blonde. She looked down at Vanessa's red, sweating face. Dipping her head she began to suck on her bottom lip while the blonde regained her breath.

A minute later, having almost recovered, Vanessa pushed Charity over onto her back. She lay hovering above her, just looking into her eyes. She wanted to tell Charity how she felt so much, but she couldn't. Not just yet. Instead, she lowered her head to Charity's ear. “What do you want…?” she whispered, before pulling back to look in her eye's.

A cloud of lust moved across Charity's face. She needed her….the eye's said it all. “I want you…” she whispered, her voice squeaking.

Smiling, Vanessa slid her own sweaty body down Charity's until she hovered over her lower stomach. The smell of Charity's arousal drifted up to her nostrils. She needed more. She wanted to taste it. Leaving a light trail, she slid her tongue sideways over her stomach, before moving further down. Crawling backwards, she spread Charity's legs a little further apart, giving herself clear view of the most pleasurable sight she had ever seen. Her own clit began to throb again.

Catching her breath, she lowered herself until she was only an inch or so above Charity's waiting centre. Snaking her tongue out, Vanessa ran it over the crease that joined the blonde’s centre and leg.

Charity moaned at the feeling. Her hips came up in response, reacting to the subtle touch.

Taking in one of Charity's outer lips into her mouth, she sucked on it lightly. Her head getting light from the arousing smell radiating from Charity's centre. Although she loved to tease the teacher and see her writhe under her touch, Vanessa wanted to be inside the blonde more than anything.

“Ness, please. I need you” Charity panted.

Opening her eyes, Vanessa looked up at Charity's face, her head thrown back on the pillow. How could she deny her?

Letting go of the lip, she ran her flat tongue hard from the opening of her centre to the enlarged clit at the top. Charity's lower half shuddered with approval.

“Yes” she hissed, she couldn't take it anymore. Reaching down, she grabbed a hold of Vanessa's head and pulled her closer. “I need you now Vanessa….inside me…”

Breathing hard at Charity's demand, she did as she was told. Poking her tongue out as far as it could go, she delved into Charity's hot, drenched tunnel.

“Ohh” Charity sighed, rocking her hips up.

Vanessa licked the convulsing tunnel over and over again. She felt Charity's inner walls squeezing her tongue, begging her to go deeper. Instead, she brought her tongue out and slipped 2 fingers inside. Her mouth resided on her clit. She sucked it into her mouth and let her tongue glide over it while her fingers pumped hard into Charity's burning centre.

“Fuck, 'Ness. Ugh, that's it.”

Hearing this, Vanessa thrust her fingers in her a few more times before taking them out and replacing them with her tongue. It dove deep into her tunnel as Charity's orgasm began to vibrate through her.

“Vanessa” she shouted. Her hips ground against Vanessa's open mouth as she felt fingers tease her clit, keeping her on a high.

Vanessa's centre was literally throbbing. Removing her mouth from Charity's drenched centre, she moved herself up her twitching body. Laying herself on top of the blonde, she brushed the hair from a sweaty forehead. She kissed her tenderly on the lips. Pulling back, they looked into each other's eyes.

“You're amazing..” Charity breathed.

Vanessa grinned. “So are you” she replied. “I want more of you…”

Charity laughed genuinely. “Insatiable huh?”

“When you're involved, you better believe it. I just can't get enough!” Vanessa replied, pushing her centre down on to Charity's.

\---------

The next morning, Vanessa stirred at the sound of clinking cups. Straining her eyes open, she saw the hazy figure of someone at the side of the bed. Blinking quickly she saw the figure move closer to her. Suddenly she was being kissed.

 _Charity_ she thought.

Breaking the kiss, Charity pulled back and smiled at Vanessa's sleepy face. “Morning sleepyhead..” she purred.

Her eyes still filled with sleep, focused on a half naked Charity, sitting at her side.

“Hey you” she said groggily.

Charity laughed. “I love morning Vanessa. She's so cute.”

“You mean, I'm the cute-iest?” she joked.

“You are that” Charity agreed.

Sitting up, Vanessa looked to the bedside table where 2 cups of tea sat next to a plate of toast.

“I wasn't sure what to get you…” Charity said, reaching for a cup.

“It looks great, thanks” Vanessa replied, grasping the offered cup.

Charity leant her body across Vanessa's legs. She watched as Vanessa took a sip form her drink and reached for a slice of toast. “Do you have anything planned for today then?”

Vanessa swallowed the toast in her mouth before replying. “Umm, well I have to check in at work. I guess I'm going to have to face the music…” she paused looking at her cup. “I have a feeling I may get sacked…”

“Hey” Charity said, lifting her hand to touch Vanessa's cheek. “Don't think like that. He can't expect you to put your feelings aside.”

Vanessa shook her head. “You don't know the whole truth Charity…”

Charity dropped her hand. “What do you mean?”

Vanessa set her cup back down on the table and leant back against the headboard. “The thing is, Graeme has found me a story..”

“He has? So what's the problem?”

“Well, the story he's found is about….is about you, Charity.”

Frowning, Charity didn't understand. “Me? I thought you'd already talked to him about this?”

“I did!” Vanessa exclaimed. “I told him over and over again.” Charity looked down, not really knowing what to say. “When we came back…” Vanessa continued “…on Wednesday, he'd left me a voicemail. It basically said Charity is your story and that's what you are going to do.”

“So, is that what you're going to do?” Charity asked, not looking up.

Vanessa saw Charity's whole demeanour change. _How can she think that_ _?_

“Charity” she said, her hand reaching out, lifting Charity's face. “I think I answered that last night.”

Leaning forward, the quilt slid down her body, revealing her naked torso. Charity couldn't stop her eye's trailing down to the newly visible skin. Vanessa dragged her fingers through Charity's hair, locking them on the back of her head as she pulled her close. They kissed softly, rolling their lips lovingly.

Charity sat up, manoeuvring herself so she was straddling Vanessa's thighs. Vanessa grinned knowingly. “Hmm” she started, furrowing her eyebrows. “Why do you have this on” she asked, pulling on Charity's bra.

“Well, I had so much fun when you undid it last night that I thought you would be interested in undoing it again.”

Vanessa raised a mischievous eyebrow. “You thought correct” she praised while her hands snaked around Charity's back.

As her bra fell to her lap, Charity tightened her grip on Vanessa's thigh. The familiar tingling sensation started to awaken in her lower stomach. Vanessa pulled her closer, feasting on the exposed neck. She nibbled and sucked over every part she could reach. While she did this, Charity threw her head back and started to slowly rock her hips.

Her centre rubbed up against Vanessa's lower stomach, giving enough pressure for her clit to come to life. Lifting her head, Vanessa held Charity and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Her other hand rested on the top of Charity's thigh, pulling her closer.

“Mmmm” Charity sighed into the kiss. She pulled back, lust filling her eyes. “You make me crazy, you know that?”

“Do I?” Vanessa replied innocently. Her hand brushed along Charity's thigh and moved between her legs. She pulled at the obstructing underwear. “These have to go..”

Falling back, Charity gave Vanessa enough room to pull the needless garment down her legs. Getting back to her previous position, Charity took hold of Vanessa's right hand and brought it to her centre. “You feel that” she asked as Vanessa's fingers made contact with her already wet entrance.

On first contact, Vanessa took a sharp intake of breath, dumbfounded at how aroused she made the blonde. “Charity…” she whispered breathlessly.

“You see what you do to me..?”

Pulling her close, their lips met once again as Vanessa slipped 2 fingers easily between Charity's slick folds. Charity's rocking motion started again as Vanessa teased her clit with her thumb.

“Mmmm” Charity sighed. The shocks from having her clit touched made her hips go crazy. The thrusting got faster as Vanessa felt the wetness increase.

“You feel so good Charity, I love how you take my fingers deeper…”

“Uhh…” Charity said, too caught up in the approaching orgasm to say anything coherent. She curled her body back as her thrusting got harder, wanting Vanessa to go deeper. Vanessa grabbed her back end and pulled her on to the fingers embedded within her. Her fingers curled up and she moved her own hips, adding more pressure.

“Vanessa” Charity called out, sitting upright again. She wrapped her arms around Vanessa's body, pulling her as close as possible. Their breasts rubbed against each other as a sheet of sweat formed on their skin.

“Come for me, Charity. I can feel you squeezing my fingers” she whispered in Charity's ear. “Ride them, I want to hear you scream my name as you go over the edge…”

“Yes, 'Ness. Ohh god, I want you…” she panted as Vanessa teased her clit again.

And then Vanessa felt it. Charity's inner walls began to pulsate, pulling her fingers deeper. She felt so soft. The result of their love making flowed down her fingers.

“Oh Charity, you feel amazing.”

“Vanessa” Charity shouted, her centre tightening around Vanessa's fingers which still pumped hard into her. Her hips thrust firmly but at a slower pace as the orgasm exploded in her lower half. Her movement continued to slow down until the sensation subsided.

Removing her hand from the flooded cave between their bodies, Vanessa wrapped her arms around Charity and held her tight. She kissed her neck and shoulders until Charity eventually lifted her head.

“You back with us?” Vanessa giggled.

“Almost” Charity smiled smugly.

Placing a kiss on her lips, Vanessa stroked her hands up and down Charity's back, just enjoying the moment. A few minutes later they untangled themselves and went for a shower.

\--------

Later that afternoon, after seeing Charity off, Vanessa gathered her bag and keys and made her way into work. As she stepped out of the elevator, her heart began to pound. The upcoming meeting with Graeme was playing in her mind, as she tried to think of the best way to tell him. _Just be honest, if he fires you he…_

“Hello Vanessa.” A voice said, knocking Vanessa from her train of thoughts.

“Kim, hello…”

“How’s things? You found a story in the school yet?”

Vanessa couldn't help but notice the twinkle in her eye. It told her Kim knew the answer already and found it amusing. “Ugh, sort of. I have a story in mind. It's just about bringing it together you know.”

“Ofcourse” Kim replied, her thin smile chilling Vanessa to the core.

“Anyway, I'm off to see Graeme…” Vanessa said, starting to walk away.

“Oh, good luck…” Kim smiled, turning to watch her walk off. “I've just been in there and he's in a foul mood.”

_Just my_ _l_ _uck_ _._

As she reached his door she took a final, calming deep breath and knocked. A moment later, Graeme’s agitated voice reached her ears. “What?”

_Ok, don't let him bully you. Just tell him the truth...it's all you can do._

Making for the handle, she pushed open the door and peered around it. Seeing Graeme behind his desk rubbing at his temples, she smiled. “Ugh, Hi Graeme…” she said, swallowing her nerves.

“Vanessa” he said, dropping his hands to the desk. “Come in. I thought you'd been avoiding us…”

A nervous giggle escaped her lips. “No, no. I’ve just been…dealing with a few things..” she replied, stepping further into the office.

“I see. Come in then, and close the door behind you.” 

“Ok..” _Maybe I should keep the door open...for witnesses. Come on, stop being silly._

As she made herself comfortable in the seat opposite him, she noted how he watched her every move. He leaned back. His face creased as though he were in deep thought. “So…” he started. “Did you get the message I left you?”

“I did yes. Well, I got it when I came back.”

“Yes, I figured that. Also through the lack of footage I saw. Why did you only turn the camera on for the game?” 

“I ugh, I guess I just forgot to turn it back on after we got changed…” 

“Is that right…” he replied, his cold stare was starting to make Vanessa even more uneasy.

“Yea. I...I'm sorry…” 

Breaking the gaze, he stood up, hands in his pockets as he turned and looked out of the large windows. Vanessa watched him, trying to pluck up the courage to come clean. “Ugh, Graeme? There's something I need to tell you…” She looked at him. He never flinched. Never told her to continue, nor to stop.

_Come on, do it.._

“On Tuesday...I...I told Charity. I told her the truth…” 

A few moments passed before Graeme lowered his head. Vanessa was holding her breath. She needed him to speak. She couldn't stand the silence, but still it continued. Eventually, he lifted his head and turned around. “You told her? You told her you're undercover?”

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her mouth felt like sandpaper. “Yes…” 

He walked forward. His jaw was clenched and his eye's narrow. “I don't believe it” he said. “I just can't _fucking_ believe you could do this. Do you realise you've just fucked up the whole operation?” 

“No Graeme. She won’t say anything.” 

“Oh come on Vanessa. Of course she will! All it takes is a slip of the tongue to the wrong person and that's it. I mean her friend is that Cain guy from the radio. THE RADIO” he shouted.

“But Graeme…” 

“NO” he shouted again. “I should have guessed this would happen. I should have pulled the plug on this a long time ago. You got too close...you _and_ your feelings” he went on, throwing his hands up in the air theatrically. “I hoped professionalism would capitalise but obviously you are too inexperienced for that. Do you realise how much fucking time and money has been wasted? Not to mention the loss of my job as well as yours…” 

Vanessa looked at him, both with upset and confusion. _His job?_

Graeme sat in his chair, his head falling into his hands.

“Graeme, there's still time to find a story.”

“Vanessa! Give it up. You lost the only story you were ever able to do. Just get out…” 

“Graeme…” 

“OUT” he yelled, pointing to the door. With that, Vanessa jumped to her feet and made for the door. Once safely out in the hall, the tears began to flow.

\-------


	14. “You have the front page story on Friday!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a big can of worms to be released...

Chapter 14

Monday morning arrived and Vanessa walked into the school, heavy bags under her eye's, thanks to the lack of sleep she’d had over the weekend. Since leaving Graeme’s office on Saturday afternoon, she'd locked herself in her flat and hadn't spoken to anyone. That wasn't through lack of trying on other people’s part either.

Rhona had over heard some girls talking in the office canteen about how Vanessa had been seen running from the building crying. As soon as she'd heard that she'd rushed back to her office to call her. After leaving 3 messages she'd given up and gone around to her place. Vanessa of course hadn't felt like seeing anyone so hadn't answered the door.

Charity had also rang on the Sunday lunctime, asking how her meeting with Graeme had went. Vanessa wanted to tell her, but at the same time it was her problem and she didn't want to burden Charity with it. Scaring her off so soon wouldn't be the best plan.

Now, as she walked into her registration class, Laurel was waving at her excitedly. “Vanessa! You'll never guess what?”

“Hey, what's up?” Vanessa asked.

“Reed, Megan and Kirsty have been put on kitchen duty for the month. It's their punishment for that photo they put in the paper.”

 _Good going_ _Charity_ Vanessa thought, knowing she'd of had something to do with it.

“They have to wear hair nets and _everything_ _”_ Laurel continued, a satisfied grin spread across her face.

“That's great, Laurel” she replied, trying to act enthused.

Laurel however noticed her depressive response. Bringing a hand up, the girl rubbed the blondes arm. “Are you OK, Vanessa? How are things with Charity?”

“Yea, well, everything’s great with Charity” she whispered. “It's work. My boss is royally pissed and it looks like I've lost him his job aswell as mine.”

“How’s that?” Laurel asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Vanessa look around, realising the class was becoming crowded. Not wanting anyone to overhear and add to her problems, she shrugged her shoulders. “Can we talk about it later?”

“Sure, come on” Laurel replied, heading back over to their seats.

\-------

At lunchtime, Vanessa excused herself from Laurel and the other's saying she had to see her English teacher when really, she went in search of Charity. She had to see her. God knows what she must be thinking. On route to the gym, she passed Reed, dressed in her kitchen attire. She couldn't help but laugh as Reed looked at her.

“Are you happy?” Reed shouted.

“Actually, yes. It's nice to see justice being served.”

“Whatever! Your lettuce licking friend will pay for this…”

Vanessa shook her head and walked off, Reed watching in her wake.

Reaching her destination, she popped her head through the gym doors and spotted Charity gathering some cones. Coming in further, she headed over to the teacher. Charity looked up, a huge smile spreading across her face as she saw the approaching blonde. “Ness…”

“Hey” Vanessa called.

“How are you?” Charity asked, coming closer.

Vanessa shook her head. “Not so good.” Charity frowned. She’d been worried she’d done something. “I spoke to Graeme on Saturday. It's awful, Charity.”

The teacher's heart dropped at the sight on the blonde's face. “Hey Vanessa, come on. What happened? I'm guessing you told him?”

Vanessa nodded. “He was so pissed off. Apparently his job was riding on this story too…”

“Oh? The story about me?”

“Well, that's the one he was hoping for, yes.”

Charity lifted her hand and caressed Vanessa's cheek. “It will be OK, Vanessa. You still have time.”

“3 weeks Charity..”

“Exactly. I know if you put your mind to it, it would take you only a few days to write up a smash hit.” Vanessa rolled her eyes. “And no..” Charity continued. “..I'm not just saying that because you're my girlfriend.” She stopped. The sound of _girlfriend_ sent shivers down her back. She smiled. “I'm saying it because I believe in you..”

They looked at each other. Thoughts of the weekend came flooding back to them.

“You know..” Vanessa started. “..Friday was….it was amazing. Thank you.”

They shared a knowing smile before instinctively leaning in and brushing their lips together. A moment later, they pulled back. Charity looked at the door quickly.

“What’s wrong” Vanessa asked, following Charity's gaze.

“I thought I heard something.” She looked back at Vanessa and smiled. “I missed you…”

“I missed you too…” Vanessa told her sincerely. “I should get back to the others.”

“Yea, I have a meeting in like 10 minutes. Maybe I'll speak to you tonight?”

“I'd like that, just whenever you get yourself settled” Vanessa said with a smile.

Charity nodded. “I'll do that. Have a good afternoon. And please, try not to worry.”

The blonde smiled weakly, although she appreciated her support. “Easier said then done. I'll try though.”

“Bye babe…”

“Bye..” Vanessa replied, retreating to the gym doors.

\--------

“Hey Kim, it's me…”

“Reed, hey, how's it going?”

“Well, things are definitely picking up now” Reed laughed in to her mobile.

“Is that so?” Kim asked, an evil smile playing at her lips.

“Uh huh. I got that picture you wanted!”

Kim punched the air and started to dance around the ladies rest room. “Reed, you are the best cousin a girl could ask for!”

“Don't I know it!” Reed laughed. “But hey, how did you know something was going on between Vanessa and our teacher?”

“Well Reed, that's just something you're going to have to wait and see…”

“Ok. Are you sure I can't use it in the school paper? Everyone will freak out big style when they find out Ms Dingle is giving it to a student.”

“I'm sure they would Reed, but what I have planned is far more _juicy_ _”_ she grinned.

“I'll trust you then. Soon as I hang up, I'll send the photo. This is just too good. Sure to knock both of them from their precious basketball team.”

“It's going to do a lot more than that” Kim promised.

“Speak to you soon hun, kisses…”

“Mwahhh.” As Kim hung up the phone, she looked at herself in the mirror. “You my dear, have just found your exclusive!” Laughing to herself, she exited the toilets.

\--------

Later that night Vanessa was sat at home drawing up some ideas. She knew she had to act fast. Rhona’d come around and had only left a short time ago. She’d come to offer idea's for a story, knowing how stressed Vanessa was. The _Charity_ story was completely out of the question, so the next best thing would be an inside view of the first Woman’s Basketball Tournament. Though she had a little wrote up on her experience so far, as well as a few photo's from her friend, she couldn't help but think this wouldn't make a quarter of a middle page, let alone make a front cover exclusive.

She was sat scribbling ideas when the phone rang. Putting her pen down, she reached over for her mobile. “Hello?”

“Hey you…” came Charity's voice.

“Charity” she smiled. “How are you doing?”

“I'm great. Just settled myself down on the sofa with a glass of wine” Charity replied, stretching her legs along the soft cushions.

“Mmm, sounds lovely. I'm sitting here pulling my hair out, trying to come up with ideas. I can't help but think anything I write will be a flop.”

Charity closed her eyes. It pained her to see Vanessa going through this turmoil. She knew she was part to blame for Vanessa's thoughts being elsewhere. But in the back of her mind she was happy. This was fate. It had to be. She'd never felt this way for anyone. This was why Vanessa was chosen to come to Rentworth. The reason why their paths crossed. _Fate.._.

“Charity?”

“Sorry 'Ness, I was just trying to think of something to help you. I hate seeing you go through all this stress.” 

Vanessa leaned back. “I'm not usually like this you know. All stressed out and depressed.”

Charity smiled. “I know you're not. I have seen the calm and composed Vanessa. And I've also been lucky enough to see the date-able, sweaty and aroused Vanessa.” 

The blonde blushed on the other end of the phone. “I had a fantastic weekend, Charity..”

“Me too. We'll have to do it more often. Once everything is out in the open of course.” 

“I'd love that!”

“So what are your plans for the week?” Charity asked, before taking a sip of her wine.

“Well, I plan on getting very hot and sweaty with you tomorrow night” Vanessa started.

“Oh?” Charity said, sounding hopeful.

“I am of course talking about basketball training…” she finished.

“Oh” Charity replied, now sounding disheartened. Vanessa giggled knowingly. “You're nothing but a tease, Vanessa Woodfield!” 

“Hey, it's not my problem your mind lives in the gutter.”

“I can't help it” Charity exclaimed. “Spending time with Cain does that to a person.” 

“Sure, blame Cain” Vanessa joked.

“You're going the right way for a good spanking, babe” Charity threatened.

“I love it when you talk dirty to me” Vanessa teased.

Charity shook her head amused. She was completely in love with Vanessa. The realisation had hit her a while ago now after talking to Cain. She'd fought the feeling for so long while under the assumption Vanessa was 16. But since that night last week, she'd been on a high. All because she was completely and unashamedly in love. She wanted to wait for the right moment to tell her though. She planned to make her dinner one night. Once everything was out. That's when she knew everything would be perfect.

“Charity? You keep doing this to me…”

Charity laughed, coming back to the conversation. “Hey, you’re the one talking dirty. You get a woman's mind going places.”

“Well just as long as it's just your mind. I don't want you playing without me.” 

Charity pouted. “But babe, it's going to be a long lonely night without you..” 

“I don't care...you keep those hands where I can see ‘em.” 

“Not even just a little?” Charity tried.

Vanessa stopped to think for a moment. “OK, I guess a little wouldn't hurt…” 

“Hooorahhh” Charity replied, laughing which caused Vanessa to laugh out loud too. They talked and flirted for a little longer before Vanessa unwillingly said she had to get back to work. Putting the phone down she carried her empty glass to the kitchen for a refill.

\-------

On Tuesday morning there was a knock on Graeme’s office door. “Come in” he shouted.

The door opened and Kim came into view. “Morning Graeme. Could I have a word?” 

“Yes, come in” he replied.

Shutting the door, the blonde made her way to one of the vacant seats opposite Graeme. Sitting down, she lay the portfolio she’d been carrying on his desk.

“What's this?” 

“This…” she began, a smirk appearing on her lips “...is going to be your undercover story.”

He frowned. “My undercover story?”

“Well, _mine_ actually. At least I hope is.” 

He made for the folder, undoing the bits of ribbon at the sides. As he opened the flap, his eyes grew wider. There on the first page was a picture of Vanessa and Charity kissing in what looked like the gym. “Kim, how did you get this?”

She grinned. “Let's just say I have my own undercover scheme going on within Rentworth.” 

“I don't understand?”

“My cousin, Reed is a student there. She told me a while back that this new girl, Vanessa Woodfield had suddenly become one of the most popular girls in school, all thanks to the basketball try-outs. So being a young, jealous, teenage girl she took an instant dislike to her. From what I gather, she and some friends started up a little game of sabotage.”

“Kim can you just cut to the chase here…” Graeme said.

“Well if you let me finish. I heard something from Rhona. She let it slip that Vanessa had this thing going with a teacher. It was then that I decided if Vanessa couldn't get a story, I would step in as a backup if you will.” 

“Do you realise how risky that is Kim? You could have blown Vanessa's cover telling your cousin.” 

“Oh, Reed doesn't know Vanessa's undercover. As far as she knows Vanessa is still 16..” 

Graeme looked back at the folder.

“Graeme, I told Reed to keep an eye on Vanessa. I thought if Rhona was right and she had a fling going with a teacher then that would be the best story possible..” 

He continued to flick through some of Kim's note. “This is the story I had for her…” he said.

“What?” Kim asked.

“I knew how close she and Charity were. I could see the sexual tension between them. Damn it, this was meant to be her story.” His anger began to build once more. 

“It was? What happened?”

“She told Charity she's undercover. It's all above board.”

Kim mentally cussed every word she could think of. She looked up at Graeme who had stood up and started pacing.

“You know I'm going to lose my job” he said.

“Why?”

“Pollard told me, if Vanessa fucks up then we're both out of here. Fuck” he shouted, hitting the filing cabinet.

Kim thought for a few moments before standing up and moving closer to Graeme. “Graeme, I have an idea.” He looked at her, rubbing his sore knuckles. “You have video footage right?” He nodded. “Well is there anything on there showing Vanessa confess who she really was?”

“No, she did that with the camera off..”

“So why don't we do the story? No one knows for definite that Charity was told. We could say this was our plan. To send Vanessa in as a diversion while she fed us footage.” 

“Don't be stupid Kim, we couldn't do that!” 

“Why not?” she asked. “It's the perfect story. A teacher exposed for indecently liaising with a student, or at least who she thought was a student.” Graeme was silent for a second, pondering Kim's idea. “Come on Graeme. You could keep your job. I'm almost finished the write up. With a few touch ups, some input from you and it will be front page news!”

He moved from the cabinet and sat in his chair. Kim's offer seemed more than tempting. The only draw back would be Charity being sacked. It wouldn't go to court as Vanessa was of course, of age. But Vanessa, could he do this to her?

“Graeme, I'm sure there's footage we could use, discussions between them, secret glances, touches that will back us up..” Kim went on, hoping it would get through to him.

After a minute’s thought he looked up. “You have the front page story on Friday!” 

\-------

A few days later, the girls were having their Thursday night training session. Charity was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on shouting out tactics with Vanessa running past her, throwing flirtatious glances over her shoulder. Vanessa knew exactly what she was doing. Being discreet as possible, she ran as close to Charity as she could. There'd even been times they'd touched when either had tackled the other. The feel of Vanessa's hot, sweating body being backed into her had sent Charity wild. It was after that she'd decided to shout from the sidelines. Any more contact and she may not be able to stop herself groping or stroking or nipping.

Vanessa had the ball. She bounced it to the side, her opponents coming towards her. Dribbling it between her legs, she caught it and faked a pass to Moira before continuing her trek down the court. Laying it off to Laurel, she glanced over at Charity who clearly couldn't stop watching her. _Time to give her something to watch_ _._

“Laurel” she shouted, holding her hands up. Laurel looked back at her and frowned.

“Ugh, Vanessa? The hoops this way…” she said, noticing Vanessa was barely passed the centre of the court.

“Just pass it…”

Doing as she was told, Laurel threw it back to Vanessa. Bouncing it once, she looked up towards the hoop. Taking aim she released the ball, onwards towards the distant ring. A few seconds later it hit the back board and flopped within the netting. A round of 'ooo's' met her ears as the girls jokingly mocked her. Looking at Charity, she saw that familiar aroused glint in her face. She smiled, happy her plan worked.

“Ok girls, we'll finish it there for tonight” Charity told them.

\-------

Fifteen minutes later, Vanessa was making her way back to the gym after pretending she'd lost her phone. However, when she got there she realised Charity had already left. Making it out to the car park, she realised it was true. Charity's car was nowhere in sight. _Oh well, no kisses for me tonight_ _._

Getting in the car, she started up the engine and backed out of her space. A short time later she pulled up outside of her apartment. Throwing the heavy rucksack over her shoulder, she left the car and made for her front door. She felt so glad to be home. It was the same every Thursday and Friday. All that training exhausted her, but she had to admit, she felt a lot fitter than she did 2 months ago. Walking to the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and took out a bottled water. _Nice, ice cold goodness._

Unscrewing the lid she took a few gulps while walking to the bedroom. Opening the semi closed door she wandered over to the bed, throwing her bag down beside it. In the mirror, from the corner of her eye she thought she had seen movement behind her. Before she could turn around and investigate further, 2 strong arms engulfed her.

She screamed, her bottle of water crashing to the ground as she felt completely paralysed by the intruder. Her erratic heart beats only began to flutter when she heard a familiar, loving laugh in her ear. _Charity.._

“Boo..” Charity said into the blonde’s ear.

Turning herself around in the blonde’s arms, Vanessa looked at her with a surprised yet, happy glare. “You complete bitch” Vanessa started, pushing at Charity but without much luck. Charity continued to laugh at Vanessa's reaction. “I nearly had a heart attack” Vanessa continued. “How did you get in?”

“Well” Charity answered, her laughs subsiding momentarily. “Lucky for me Tracy was here. She was just leaving as I came passed and I thought I could surprise you” she grinned.

“You’re such a bitch. Feel my heart” she said, bringing Charity's hand to her chest. “It's going crazy…”

 _“_ _Your_ hearts going crazy?” Charity replied, letting her hand slip down from Vanessa's heart to her breast. “What about mine tonight? Do you know how much I had to restrain myself at practice?”

“Meh, you were asking for it.” Vanessa replied, continuing her attempt at pushing Charity off, but the teacher brought her hands down and linked her fingers behind Vanessa's back.

“I so did _not_ deserve that Vanessa.”

“Oh you did!” She reached around to her back and pulled Charity's hands apart before taking hold of her wrists and walking her to the wall. As soon as Charity's back made contact with the hard surface, her lips were met by Vanessa's in a hungry kiss.

Charity tried to wriggle free of Vanessa's grip on her hands, but she couldn't, the blonde held firm. As the kiss deepened, the reporter pushed her body closer to Charity's. Eventually loosening her grip, her hands rose, taking hold of the teacher’s head, pulling her closer.

It wasn't long before Charity took control, turning them around so she was pushing Vanessa into the wall. She trailed kisses down Vanessa's face, before sucking on the skin behind her ear. The blonde writhed under her touch. She wrapped a leg around Charity's waist, pulling her lower body closer. The blonde snaked her hand around to squeeze Charity's behind, rubbing their clothed centres against one another.

“Hang on” Vanessa whispered.

Charity lifted her head. Her eye's drowsy. “What's wrong?”

“I'm in dire need of a shower…”

Grinning, Charity pulled back. Taking hold of Vanessa's hand she walked them towards the bathroom.

An hour later, Vanessa lay panting on top of Charity's twitching body. They'd showered together, cleaning down the other's sweaty body before coming back into the bedroom where they had proceeded to get hot and sweaty once again.

Lifting her head from the crook of Charity's neck, Vanessa smirked at the look of pure satisfaction on her lovers face. The teacher’s eyes were closed, but her grin said it all. Moving her hand between their bodies, Vanessa brushed her fingers through Charity's wet folds.

“Mmmm” Charity moaned as she felt Vanessa's fingers brush over her already throbbing clit.

“I feel something is happy to see me” Vanessa teased, squeezing the enlarged nub between her thumb and finger.

“Shit” Charity hissed, her clit so sensitive it sent vibrations through her entire body at the slightest of touches.

Continuing her torture on Charity's centre, Vanessa rubbed 2 fingers up and down, gliding it easily through the wetness. “God Charity, feeling how wet you are makes me want you even more…” Vanessa whispered. Slowly she dipped the tips of her 2 fingers within Charity's walls, teasing the opening.

“Ughh…” the teacher croaked, her hips thrusting up, desperate for more.

“Are you in need of more?”

Charity opened her eyes, looking into blue eyes. “You know exactly what I need” Charity answered, her voice still croaking.

“But Charity, I have no idea. You're gonna have to tell me.”

Raising an eyebrow slightly she moved her own hand to Vanessa's centre. Parting the lips, her fingers rubbed over Vanessa's clit, causing the blonde to breathe in sharply.

“Ohh” Vanessa sighed, dropping her forehead to Charity's shoulder.

“See?” Charity said. “I think you know exactly what I want.”

Giving in to Charity's needs aswell as the hand between her legs, she sank her fingers deep into her girlfriend. The blonde closed her eyes for a moment, savouring the feel before she opened them and looked in Charity's eye's

“Make love to me” she whispered.

“Yes” Charity hissed before following suit and pushing 2 of her fingers into Vanessa.

The blonde breathed deeply as she felt Charity's fingers fill her. Instinctively they began to thrust into each other. Their cores pulsated at the feeling of being touched once again.

“Vanessa” Charity breathed. “God, you feel so good.”

“Keep going. I want you deeper…”

Repositioning her hand, Charity flattened her palm up against Vanessa's pubic bone, allowing her 2 fingers to slide against her clit each time she moved in and out of the blonde’s core.

“Oh shit, Charity, ohh God…” Vanessa breathed.

They rode against each other, their walls sucking in the intruding fingers. As their orgasms approached, their thrusting became faster. Charity's hips left the mattress as she pushed up, wanting more of Vanessa. Their bodies were on fire, the sweat running down their skin.

“Charity…” Vanessa screamed, thrusting down onto Charity as she began to unravel.

The feel of Vanessa's centre tightening and quivering around her hand caused Charity to slip over the edge. Her centre erupted, her walls contracting around Vanessa's fingers.

“I'm coming ‘Ness…” Charity panted while their thighs continued to rub against the others.

Vanessa was completely out of breath, but her hips continued to thrust involuntarily each time Charity squeezed her leg. “Charity…” she panted. “I….I, ugh god, I've gone numb.”

Charity was lost to the world. Her centre was completely spent while her head was in the clouds. They lay, bodies moulded together, basking in their passionate embrace.

A few minutes later, Vanessa lifted her head. Her wet hair clung against her forehead and cheeks.

Charity looked up at her through tired eyes. “If I could, I'd reach up and kiss you” she whispered.

Grinning, Vanessa dipped her head and placed her lips on Charity's. Neither had the strength to do anything more. Breaking the kiss, she leaned back, blinking her eyes. “I think we're broke..” she joked.

“I know.” Charity replied. “I can't move…at all…”

“That's alright. I love you being inside me…”

In response Charity wiggled the fingers that were still deep inside Vanessa's centre.

“Ughhhh” Vanessa groaned. “I thought you couldn't move?”

“Apparently my fingers think differently…”

“Mmm, apparently so.” Vanessa replied, her eye's closing as she took a deep breath.

“What time is it?” Charity asked.

Opening her eye's, Vanessa glanced over to the bedside table.

“It's 7:20.”

“Really? It seem's later, I'm completely shattered.”

“Sign of old age..” Vanessa joked.

“Old age? I'll give you old age” she replied, attempting to turn them over. After 3 failed attempts she gave up. Vanessa's body bopped up and down as she laughed. “That's right, laugh at the sexed out granny.” Charity pouted.

That caused Vanessa to laugh even more. “Aww my poor baby..” she mocked. “Feeling so old and…and…weak…”

Charity pouted. “In my defence, you are to blame for both of those reasons.”

Vanessa just smiled before resting her head on Charity's shoulder again. “I should be working” Vanessa sighed angrily.

Charity lifted her hand and began stroking Vanessa's back. “Yea, playtimes over” she replied.

Vanessa grinned against Charity's shoulder. “I really enjoyed this playtime. I wish they were all like this.”

“It sounds tempting doesn't it?” Charity agreed. “Come on you. I'll get out of your hair. Let you concentrate on some work.”

“Like that's going to happen” Vanessa huffed, lifting herself from Charity's body.

“Well I don't think me being here is the best thing for you” she smiled.

“I know. I'm really happy you came around tonight….umm, no pun intended” she blushed.

Charity giggled. “Sure the pun _wasn't_ intended. I'm glad I came too…” She leant over and kissed the blonde before forcing herself out of the bed.

A few minutes later they stood kissing at the door. Vanessa had grabbed her dressing gown deciding there was no point in getting changed. She wasn't going anywhere else tonight.

“I'll see you tomorrow then” Charity said, breaking the embrace.

“Ofcourse…”

“Actually I was going to ask you if I could make you dinner tomorrow night?”

“That sounds great” Vanessa smiled.

“Great. Well, we have training tomorrow so you can just follow me home if you like?”

“Sounds like a plan. Will I be needing a change of clothes” she asked, attempting to say it innocently.

Charity smiled, leaning in for a final kiss. “Perhaps. I'd bring your toothbrush too….just incase” she winked before opening the door.

“I'll stay hidden…” Vanessa said.

“I know, prying eyes. Bye babe.”

“Bye…”

As Charity shut the door, Vanessa leant against it. Her whole body was singing. Biting her bottom lip she pushed off the door and made for the kitchen. A good swig of coffee was needed if she planned on getting her mind focused.

“I love you Charity Dingle” she said out loud.

Walking back into the bedroom, she picked up her work briefcase and brought it out to the living room. As she flicked through the pages of notes she couldn't get rid of the smile plastered on her face. At this moment, work aside, her life was complete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. “I'll get you a story."

Chapter 15

As Vanessa lay fast asleep on her bed dreaming of her tall, blonde, foxy girlfriend, the sound of a piercing ring hit her ears. Opening her eyes quickly, her dream slipped away. Lifting her hand she reached for the phone. “Hello?” Her voice was deep, laced with sleep.

“Vanessa! Oh my god. Tell me it's not true…?”

“Whu…Rhona? Is that you? What time is it?” she asked, lifting her head to look at the clock.

“It's a little after 7...that doesn't matter. Vanessa is it true? I can't believe it. I thought you were really falling for her. God you really had me fooled.”

“Rhona, Rhona, can you shut up for 2 seconds and tell me what you're talking about?” Vanessa said, blinking her eyes quicker now.

“The paper Vanessa. Your story. I had no idea Kim was helping mind. I never thought the 2 of you got on. I guess I picked up the signals wrong.”

Vanessa sat up. _My story? What's going on_ _. “_ Rhona? What Story?”

“Are you still sleeping?” Rhona enquired. “I'm talking about your front page story. I have to say it's quite mean, especially coming from you. Charity seemed like a nice woman.”

Vanessa started to panic, her heart beat quickened as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. “Rhona for the last time what the _hell_ is going on?”

There was silence on the other end of the phone. “Oh god. You're serious? You don't know?” Rhona gasped.

 _“_ _Rhona_!” Vanessa shouted, her eye's starting to form tears. “ _WHAT STORY?_ _”_

“Our front page today. Title is ''Stepping over the Line''. It says you wrote it Vanessa. You and Kim…”

Standing up, she began to pace around her room. This can’t be happening. She didn't understand. How was there a story with her name on it today? “What the fuck, Rhona I have no idea….I….I…oh my god..”

She couldn't finish as a wave of sickness washed over her. Running for the bathroom, she lowered her head over the toilet as last night’s late supper made a re-appearance.

“Vanessa?” Rhona shouted down the phone. “Vanessa, I'll be right over” she finished before the line went dead.

A minute later Vanessa stood up. Her heart was racing. What was going on? She didn't write a story about Charity. But why would her name be there, with Kim's? What was in the article? The only person that knew was Graeme. _He wouldn't…he couldn't_ _._

A few minutes later she heard a car screech to a stop outside. Looking out of the window, Vanessa saw Rhona rushing to the door, a paper under her arm.

“Rhona” she shouted as she opened the door. “Is that the paper..?”

“Vanessa” Rhona started. She stopped as she noticed Vanessa's frantic appearance. Her face was completely white and she seemed to be shaking uncontrollably.

As soon as she was close, Vanessa grabbed the paper from Rhona's hand. Unfolding it her eye's shot open at the large picture on the front page.

“Fuck” she whispered.

“Jesus Vanessa. It really wasn't you..”

Vanessa wasn't listening. Her eyes began to scan the words wrote beneath the picture.

Rhona went over to the couch and waited for Vanessa to finish.

A few minutes later Vanessa threw the paper to the ground. “What the fuck” she gasped. “How did this happen? I don't get it. That picture must have been taken on Monday lunchtime when I was upset. I'd gone to see Charity. How the hell did someone at Daily Chance get it” she said, beginning to pace.

“I don't know Vanessa. I just picked it up on the way to work. I saw your name and thought…I thought you'd been playing Charity.”

“ _P_ _laying her?_ ” Vanessa shouted. “I'm in _love_ with her, Rhona. That's why I told her the truth. I don't know who did this…”

“Well….Kim's name is on it too.”

Vanessa stopped pacing, her mind in overdrive. _That_ _bitch. S_ _he has to be behind this...her name was there too. But why would she do this? Because she hates you, that's why! But this is the lowest thing…_

“Vanessa…” Rhona started, getting up and walking over to where Vanessa now stood. “I think I made a mistake…” 

Vanessa looked up at her. “You think..? I really love Charity, Rhona. I would never have done this to her. You should have known that.” She brought her hands up to cover her eyes.

“No” Rhona said. “I don't mean that. I mean I think I made a mistake with Kim.” 

The blonde lowered her hands and looked at her. “What?”

“Well, I was talking to her the other day. She was asking me 20 questions about the whole undercover operation and I accidentally let it slip that you and Charity were together.” 

“You what?” Vanessa gasped. “She knew that I was with Charity? Did she know that I had confessed the truth before anything happened...?” 

“I ugh…” Rhona started.

“Rhona?” 

“I'm sorry Vanessa, but before I could say anything else we were interrupted. Since that it just slipped my mind. I didn't think there was cause for concern.”

“Oh this is just…” she sighed, throwing her hands in the air. “So, she's written up a story, behind our backs and posted it as my own with things that are just, they're just...complete and utter crap!” She walked back to the paper which lay rumpled on the floor. Picking it up she began to scan the words. “I mean listen to this _. After our first game, tension was running high...the adrenaline was shooting through my veins. I was hungry, and_ _Charity_ _knew I was. Once everyone was gone, we showered..._ I mean, how the fuck does she know this?” Vanessa shouted, looking back at Rhona.

“I don't know. Is it true?” 

“Some of it is. Some in fact seems a bit _too_ close for comfort. Nothing happened though. We showered...separately, then I left. End of..” 

“Do you think she could have been following you?” 

Vanessa just shrugged her shoulders then looked back down at the paper, picking up where she left off. “ _She couldn't resist me. Showering in my own cubicle I heard a noise behind me_ _. T_ _urning I saw her... standing there, completely void of clothes. Her skin s_ _oaked_ _, the water trailing down her body. Before I knew it she was on me...ravishing my body. I'm only human, how could I push her away?_ Jesus fucking Christ” she shouted, throwing the paper back down.

Rhona didn't know what to do. She walked forward, reaching out for Vanessa, wanting to comfort her. Vanessa fell into the embrace. Her tears pouring out down her drained cheeks. She closed her eyes and sighed.

 _Charity_ _..._

Suddenly her eye lids shot open. She pulled out of Rhona's arms. “Fuck...Charity…” 

“Vanessa?” 

“What if Charity's seen it already? I have to talk to her, tell her what's gone on. If she reads that paper and see's my name on the bottom, what's she going to think?”

“Surely she knows you wouldn't do that Vanessa..?”

Running to the phone, the blonde picked it up and dialled the now memorised number to Charity's mobile.

\-------

Charity was perched on the end of the sofa, Cain's arm wrapped around her. She'd been up since before 7 after a phone call from the Principle of Rentworth High. He had been stern on the phone, telling her she was suspended momentarily and it would be best she went away for a while. At least until parents had been spoken to. She had been at a complete loss of what to say, not that he had given her a chance to say anything. From what she'd heard him say though, there was a story printed in The Daily Chance that morning from a Ms Vanessa Woodfield, an undercover reporter whom had been stringing her teacher along, seeing if she would succumb to her flirting. Her heart had dropped at the realisation. Vanessa had been playing her. The whole time...

 _But why would she tell me she was 24? Is that even true? It has to be..._ she'd thought.

A few minutes after her boss's phone call, she'd phoned Cain, who was on the air and told him she needed him to come along now, with a copy of the morning's Daily Chance. She had to see it for herself. Being the best friend Cain was, he'd got cover for his show and rushed along to Charity's inside 15 minutes. Now, Charity sat, tears streaming down her face being comforted by her friend.

“I really thought she was the one Cain. I was in love with her. I was going to tell her tonight over dinner…” she sobbed.

“Shhh” Cain said, rubbing her back. “I know. I was fooled too. These reporters Charity. You can't trust them. They take the truth and rip it up into tiny pieces before throwing it out the window. Next thing you know your whole life is out there, hanging on the washing line for everyone to see.” 

“But I wasn't doing anything wrong. The only time and I repeat the _only_ time I ever truly gave into anything was when she confessed her real age.” 

“I know Charity...I know…” he told her. He didn't know what to say. How could Vanessa do this to his best friend? The most kind hearted, loving woman to ever walk this earth.

“I have to get away” she said, standing up and walking to her room.

“Go where? You can't run away from things Charity.” 

“I have to Cain. I could have angry parents on my doorstep within the hour, throwing things at my windows, shouting to the world how I molest teenagers. I can't cope with that Cain. I can't. Jesus, fuck…” 

“Ok...Ok, I get that” he agreed. Standing up he followed the blonde into the bedroom. “But where will you go?'”

“I don't know.” She began going through her draws, taking out underwear before slamming the doors shut. “I’m just gona get in the car and drive.”

Just then the phone rang. Charity continued to throw clothes on to the bed, paying no attention to the ringing.

“Do you want me to get it?” Cain asked.

She closed her eyes. “No, just leave it…” 

\-------

'There's no answer' Vanessa said, panic written all over her face. She continued to let it ring on a little longer before hanging up. She threw the phone onto the couch and turned around, starting to pace again. 'She's seen it already Rhona. She thinks I've done this to her...'

'Come on Vanessa' Rhona said, attempting to stop her from wearing a hole in the carpet. 'I think we need to take a step back and decide what to do…'

Thinking a few moments longer, her mind made up, Vanessa walked to her bedroom and closed the door.

Ten minutes later she reappeared, dressed and ready to go.

'Where are you going?' Rhona asked.

'First' Vanessa replied, picking up her keys and the paper. 'I'm going straight to the source…'

\-------

'Are you sure you don't want me to come?' Cain asked, holding onto Charity's open car door.

'I'm sure Cain. This is for the best. And please…don't tell anyone where I am.'

'Mom's the word' Cain replied. 'You know, that Basketball team of yours is really going to miss you…'

'Basketball is the least of my worries Cain!'

'I know, I know. It's just a shame.'

Charity looked at him for a moment. 'Are you sleeping with Moira?'

'What? No…of course not. I know my boundaries' he said, before suddenly realising it. 'Wait, I didn't mean that to come out sounding like it did…' he went on, trying to explain his words.

Face downcast, she lowered herself into the car. 'I have to go Cain. I'll call you.'

'Take care of yourself Charity. We love you. Just remember you've done nothing wrong. She's of age and led you on…' Cain finished, before shutting the door.

Staring up the engine, Charity waved to her friend then pulled away.

'You messed with the wrong person, Vanessa Woodfield' Cain said as he walked over to his own car.

\-------

As she left the elevator, unlike last Saturday, Vanessa marched along the corridor, ready to start a war. Getting to Graeme’s office she didn't knock, instead she burst through the door, almost knocking it from its hinges.

Graeme’s face was that of pure surprise. He'd been drinking his coffee when the sudden appearance of the blonde knocked him for six. “Vanessa…”

“What is this Graeme? What the fuck is this?” she asked, throwing the paper on his desk.

He didn't look at it. He didn't need to. His eyes had gone over it all last night _and_ this morning. “Look Vanessa, I can explain…”

“Explain? What the hell is there to explain Graeme? You've gone behind my back. That information in there….the only people that knew about that was myself and you. So actually, yes, come on….explain it to me. Why would you do this?”

“I'm not going to say anything until you calm down…”

 _“_ _C_ _alm down_?” she shouted, her blood boiling. “You've ruined my life Graeme never mind calming the fuck down!”

“Look” he said, standing up and rounding the table. He went over to the door and closed it before he said anything else. “Vanessa, I gave you time. I gave you patience. I gave you my help, but nothing worked. You were sent in there to get a story, not find love. We found a story in Charity, but instead of writing about it, you fucked it. Literally.”

She looked at him, mouth agape. '”Graeme, it was never my intention to…”

“I know, I know” he said, holding up his hand. “But the fact is, you gave me nothing. When another shot at that story arose, I grabbed onto it. It was too perfect to let slip away.”

“But it's not true Graeme and you know it! My relationship with Charity was completely above board.”

Graeme turned away. There was nothing he could say. He was in the wrong and he knew it. Walking over to the window, he looked out at the car's driving beneath him.

Vanessa stared at his back. “Do you realise what you have done to her? Not only will she lose her job, but her reputation….it will be forever tarnished with a crime she never committed!”

He turned and looked at her. “At least your jobs been saved…” he said quietly.

“Yea but at what cost, Graeme? Jesus Christ, I don't care about my job anymore. I don't know why I continued after everything.”

“You're a fantastic writer, Vanessa. If you'd wrote the story, it would have been so much better.”

Vanessa looked at him in disbelief. “I really can't believe you” she said, shaking her head. “You've….you've changed so much. I thought we we're friends?”

“I am your friend Vanessa, but I'm also your boss. And as your boss I don't have time for amateurs who fall in love on the job. I needed a story Vanessa, and Kim got it.”

Hearing that woman's name made her skin boil even more. She'd make sure that bitch paid for the pain she'd caused. Her mind made up she stared into his eyes. “You want a story Graeme?” she asked, leaning her hands on his desk. “I'll get you a story. I'll get you the _best fucking_ story” she finished, before grabbing the paper and striding from the room.


	16. 'Never been Kissed'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the penultimate chapter in this story. Time for Vanessa to get her own story out there. Thanks for reading :)

Chapter 1 6

By the time Vanessa got to Rentworth High, it was after 10. Before she'd left her office building she'd gone in search of Kim. Finding her in the canteen, laughing and talking to a group of colleagues, she had gone straight up to her and slapped her hard across the face, much to the surprise of on-lookers. It had certainly knocked the smile from Kim's face.

 _“_ _That_ , is for the shit you spread in the paper” she'd said. “I don't know how you did it, but I'll find out….and when I do, your name's gonna be on the front cover again. But this time, it will be the truth.”

As she got out of the car and walked over to the school, she noticed her friends, sitting in the usual meeting place. Deciding she owed them an apology first, she walked over.

As she approached, Nicola saw her coming and nodded her way, signalling everyone to turn around. “Careful what you say girls, she may be wired…” Nicola mocked.

Vanessa carried on walking. She had to tell them it wasn't her that wrote those lies. Laurel stood up and took a few steps, closing the gap between her and the blonde. “Is it true Vanessa? Have you been playing all of us?”

“Laurel, you know the truth. That story, it wasn't mine. First thing I saw of it was this morning when my friend rang me.” 

“So why is your name on the bottom?”

Vanessa shook her head, trying to figure out the best way to explain the situation. “You know your relationships with Reed and her friends? Well that's what my relationship with Kim Tate is like. I never thought she would do anything like this though.”

Laurel looked at her thoughtfully. “So she went behind your back and wrote all that stuff? How did she even know. I mean, some of it is quite...you know, graphic. Sounds like you were saying it.”

“Laurel, I know she has people fooled. I can't believe what's happened, but you know my feelings for Charity. I would never have done anything to hurt her…” She could feel the tears beginning to form beneath her lids.

“Apparently she's been sacked…” Laurel said, looking to the ground.

“What?'”Vanessa gasped, looking behind Laurel to the others. “Charity's been sacked?”

“Well that's what you wanted, isn't it? Vanessa Woodfield, undercover reporter” Abbey snarled.

Vanessa walked closer to them. “Look, guys...I know it sounds hard to believe but I didn't write that article.”

“So you're saying the paper's lying? You're not undercover?”

“Well…” she started. She knew this was going to be hard. “….that parts true.”

They all looked away, shaking their heads. “Look, I was sent here to find a story for a front page exclusive…” she was cut off again, this time by Nicola.

“We got it already! You've found your story and got the best teacher in school sacked in the process.”

“Nicola, you're not listening to me…” she said, her patience starting to thin. “I didn't write that story. A woman called Kim Tate did. She’s, well, she’s a fucking bitch. She's another reporter from the Daily Chance. I guess she put my name on it to stir things up” she explained, looking at the floor. “And it sure has worked.”

“You know one thing I don't understand, what was going on between you and Ms Dingle? That picture on the front cover, you were kissing!”

She looked up at Nicola. “Charity and I are…..we _were_ , in a relationship. She knew I was 24, I told her before anything happened.”

Nicola got up from the step and closed the distance between herself and the blonde. “You expect us to believe you? I mean, you come in here, lie your way into our lives, write a fake story causing Ms Dingle, the nicest woman in the world to lose her job. And then, you come back and try to lie your way out of it?”

Vanessa tried to speak. How could she prove to them she was telling the truth?

“It's true…” Laurel said, walking up alongside Vanessa.

Nicola frowned, looking to her girlfriend. “What?”

“I've known Vanessa was undercover for a while now.”

“What?” Nicola exclaimed. “You knew and you didn't tell me?”

“I know it's out of the blue” Laurel said, walking closer to her. “But it's her job Nicola. The fact that she had us believing she was 16 just shows how good she is at it!” 

“But everything has been a lie…” 

“Not everything…” Vanessa exclaimed. “I never lied about how I felt. You know, when I was in high school as a teenager, I had a really tough time. I was one of the _nerds_.'”

“You were a nerd?” Abbey asked.

Vanessa nodded. “We never had girl’s basketball teams when I was 16. I tried to be popular, I just didn't have the confidence. But when I came here it was all different. I became friends with you guys and it was like re-living my school days, only this time, it's how it should have been. I got so caught up in having a good time that I forgot about the reason I was here.”

They all watched the blonde, listening to her version of the story. In their minds, she had _a lot_ of explaining to do. “So what about Ms Dingle?”

She looked down at her hands. The sound of Charity's name made her heart beat faster. She wished she could talk to her. “I'm in love with her and since I told her the truth, we've been together. I was with her last night…” She trailed off as images of their meeting last night came flooding back to her mind. She couldn't bare thinking of not being with her again. She had to get to her...tell her the truth.

“So you and coach are _together_?” Nicola asked.

Vanessa nodded. Nicola looked at Laurel who nodded in response. Taking a moment to process it, Nicola stood up. Walking over to Vanessa she looked her square in the eye. “So who the fuck is this Kim Tate and where can we meet her?” she said, her lip curling slightly.

“Yea” Moira replied “I think we all need to go see this woman. Where does she get off thinking she can do this to 2 people in love?!” Standing up, she walked over and patted Vanessa on the arm. “Cain told me Charity was hot for you” she said, winking mischievously.

Vanessa smiled briefly before remembering the circumstances. “Like I said, she works in my office building. I met up with her this morning. Or should I say, she met up with the back of my hand this morning…”

“Alright!” they said in unison “Go Vanessa!”

“So where's Charity? Have you spoken to her yet?'”

“No” Vanessa said sadly. “I called her as soon as I read the article. There was no answer. I don't know where she is…” 

“Cain might know…” Moira said. Vanessa looked at her. She was right. If anyone would know where Charity was, it would be Cain.

\-------

As Cain opened his front door he was momentarily thrown back at the sight of half a dozen women in front of him. “Ladies, ladies, ladies” he grinned “...to what do I …” he trailed off as his eye's met with Vanessa's. “You…” he said making a lunge for Vanessa. He was stopped half way by Moira and Mandy.

“Cain wait, you need to hear her out” Moira said, pulling on his shirt.

“Hear her out? Have you seen the paper this morning Moira? Charity's career has been fucked up big style and it's all because of her lies!” Pushing him into the house, the rest of the girls piled in. “Oh sure, you can all come in.” 

“Cain” Moira started. “Can you just sit and hear her out?” 

He shook his head, disbelieving anything Vanessa could say would make up for all the shit his best friend was going through.

“Cain…” Vanessa started as the eccentric guy sat on the couch. “I never wrote that article…”

Cain laughed, throwing his hands in the air. “Ahh come on Vanessa. I know what you reporters are like. You dig, you pry, you break hearts, you ruin lives...I know it all. Heck, I've _done_ it all in my line of work. So don't think you can get around me. I mean, your name was at the bottom of it and you're _still_ trying to deny it? Jesus, fucking Christ. Charity sure knows how to pick them.” 

Vanessa held back the tears. She hated confrontation, especially when it was so close to home. “Cain please, you have to hear me out. That report...it wasn't me. Kim Tate, the woman that supposedly wrote it _with_ me is no friend of mine. We hate each other and that fact's been highlighted even more so today. She went behind my back and went undercover against me. She must have been following me. I've no idea how she got that picture though…”

Cain just sat there, shaking his head.

“I'm in love with her Cain.” Vanessa whispered. She couldn't stop the tears from forming. Nicola came up to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

“It's true Cain..” Moira said, sitting herself down next to the older man. Cain looked at her, then at all the other girls. He tried to think in his mind what to believe. It was down there...in black and white. It couldn't be wrong...but then again...

“Cain, I really do. I need to talk to her. I need to explain...have you seen her? She won’t answer her phone or…”

“Well of course she won’t. She isn't at home.” 

“Where is she?” 

“She left. At 7:30 this morning she took off. I was there, consoling her after your story took a great big shit on her.” 

“Cain _it wasn’t my story”_ Vanessa shouted, starting to get agitated. “What do I have to do to get you to believe me..?”

“Well some hard facts would be a start!” Cain shouted back, standing up. “You come in to her life, let her fall for you and then her heart and career is shattered. All in the space of a few months…”

“Cain, Cain, will you calm down” Moira said, standing up. “The only thing Vanessa is guilty of is falling in love with your best friend. She hasn't done anything wrong.” 

“She's the cause of that front page story, no matter how you look at it!” Cain said, unwilling to believe anything else.

“You know what..” Vanessa started. “..I can see I'm not going to get anywhere here.” She got up and started walking to the door. “But you know what? I'm going to do my version of the story. And when I do, everyone will know the truth. Everyone will know what a lying, two faced bitch that Tate is. And Charity, she'll know how much I love her…” Opening the door, she stormed out, slamming the block of wood behind her.

\--------

Later that night, Vanessa was sat at home, looking at her mobile. She'd rang Charity over and over again, but still had had no luck reaching her. Tracy had come around for a few hours, trying to console her. She'd left 30 minutes earlier, after Vanessa said she needed to jot some ideas down. She was determined to get a story written up. She had to...

The home phone rang, causing her to jump at the sudden noise. Reaching over she picked it up. At the back of her mind she prayed it was Charity. “Hello?”

“Hey sweetie, it's me” came Rhona's voice.

“Hi Rhona” she replied, noticeably disappointed.

“Any news? Has she rang?”

“Nope, nothing. I've been in all day since getting in from Cain's. He really doesn't believe me. If only I could find out how Kim got all her information…”

“Well, I may be able to shed some light there…”

“Oh?”

“I went to see her this afternoon. When I found her, oh god, it was so funny. You have to come and see her Vanessa. Everyone hates her. They've all sussed out what a lying bitch she is. She's locked herself away in her office.”

“Am I meant to feel sorry for her?”

“Not at all. You should pity her like the rest of us…”

“Way ahead of you there, Rhona.”

“So anyway, she confessed where she got most of her dirt. Do you know a girl called Reed Stewart?”

“Reed? Yea, she's the immature bitch that stirred things up for Laurel and Nicola with the school newspaper. Pretty much like what Kim's done.”

“That's her? Wow, it seems it runs in the family.”

“Family?” Vanessa gasped.

“Yea. Turns out Kim and Reed are cousins!”

Vanessa sat in silence for a moment. As she thought, the realisation hit home about their similarities. What Reed had done to Nicola and Laurel was just like what Kim had done, only Kim's reached out to a wider audience. “That cunt!” Vanessa growled.

“Vanessa!” Rhona exclaimed. “It sounds funny hearing you say something like that…”

“I'm sorry but, what a fucked up family. So Reed has been spying on me for Kim? It all makes sense now. How she got that picture. Damn it, I could throw bricks at all of them” she said, bringing her fist down on to the cushion.

“I heard about your bitch slap this morning, canteen gossip and all….you go girl.” Rhona smiled. “But in seriousness, the best way you can hit them is with a knock out story. Get the truth out. Expose them for the sneaky lying bitches they really are.”

“That's my plan. I'm writing the truth, telling my story, from the beginning. I'm going back to Rentworth too. Interview the teachers, some students. I want the truth of Charity's life and career to come out. I want everyone to see what a wonderful woman she is.”

“And I know you'll do a great job Vanessa!”

“I hope so…”

“I'll let you get back to work. Keep me up to date, OK?” Rhona said.

“I will. Thanks for calling Rhona.”

“Bye sweetie.”

“Bye!”

After hanging up the phone, Vanessa immediately picked up her pad and started jotting down her new found information. “You're going down Kim Tate….and your little dog too…”

\-------

It had been a long weekend, even though Vanessa had been hard at work most of the time. She'd met up with Laurel and Nicola on Saturday afternoon and had played some basketball. Obviously Vanessa knew she'd no longer be taking any part in the games to come, but she would still be there for her friends.

As it turned out, Rentworth would not be disqualified because of Vanessa. The board of directors realised there would be pure uproar if the rest of the team had to suffer due to Vanessa's real age. Technically though, she was enrolled in the school when they played, despite her age.

Now on Sunday evening, she lay on the couch fast asleep. She'd been researching most of the day but tiredness had got the better of her.

A sudden sharp knock at the door brought her from her dreams as her mind jumped into consciousness. Realising she'd nodded off, she looked around the room, wondering what had startled her. Another rasp at the door answered her question. Lifting the stray bits of paper from her chest, she stood up and walked to the door.

Sliding it open, her eyes met with the caller. “Cain…”

“Hi Vanessa. I think I owe you an apology..” Cain replied.

Realising Cain was genuine and not here to shout, Vanessa opened the door further. “Come in..”

“Thanks” Cain said, stepping into the blonde's flat.

Once the door was shut, Vanessa extended her arm to the couch. “Take a seat, can I get you a drink?”

“No thanks, I'm alright” Cain replied, sitting himself on one end of the couch. He looked at the paper work, spread out on the small coffee table. On top he noticed a picture of Charity with a heart drawn around the face.

Vanessa looked down at the table and realised what Cain was looking at. Bending down, she quickly gathered the papers into a pile, pushing the picture of Charity to the bottom. “Sorry, ugh, I've just been working. It's got a bit messy around here” Vanessa said.

“Don't worry” Cain told her. “Reminds me of my place. I do this all the time when I'm researching…”

Vanessa made herself comfortable on the other end of the couch and turned herself to look at Cain.

“Vanessa. I realise I was a bit, _aggressive_ the other day. I saw red and lost it. You have to understand though, Charity and I have known each other since school. We're like brother and sister…”

“I understand Cain. I'd have done the same thing for Tracy. She's my sister. I was just so frustrated at not being able to prove I didn't write that story. I left before I broke down completely.”

Cain leaned back onto the cushions. “I've been speaking to Moira and the other girls. I know now that you weren't to blame. I should have caught on quicker. I mean, the way Charity talked about you…”

_Charity_ _…_

“Have you heard from her?” Vanessa asked, praying she was still close.

Cain shook his head. “Not since Friday. She'd text me to say she was turning off all communication.'

Vanessa's eye's widened. “Shit” she muttered. She felt so guilty for causing Charity to go through so much hassle. “This is all my fault. I should have rang sooner, maybe I could have caught her before she left…”

Cain grimaced. “Umm….Charity was in. At least her phone rang when I was there. She didn't want me to answer it” Cain said, suddenly feeling guilty for not picking it up anyway.

Closing her eyes, Vanessa sat forward, covering her face with her hands. “She must really hate me….” she said, rubbing her temples.

“She doesn't hate you, Vanessa. She loves you. She's just hurt. Reading that paper, her heart shattered. She couldn't believe you could do that after everything.”

Sitting up she looked at her guest, frowning. “I would never hurt her Cain….not purposefully.”

“Obviously you don't know each other well enough yet. The uncertainty is still there.”

“We haven't had a chance too. Damn my fucking job!”

“It'll be alright in the end” Cain reassured her. “She'll come back and realise it's all been a huge misunderstanding.”

“But what if she doesn't want to Cain? The thing's Kim wrote in her story. Charity's lost her job because of it!”

Cain shook his head again. “She hasn't lost her job Vanessa. She's just on suspension until further notice…”

Though relieved, Vanessa still doubted the whole situation. “That's still bad enough. I wouldn't blame her for running in the opposite direction. I've messed her life up so much. I mean, she could find love in the arms of some stranger while she's away…”

“I highly doubt that” Cain laughed. “Charity's not like that.”

Bringing her feet up, Vanessa tucked them under her body. “I just wish I could talk to her. She must be hurting so much.”

“You know, when Charity's angry or upset she’s known to walk away. She prefers to be alone to process. Though, she's never cut off communication before, this is a first. Just shows how much she likes you…”

Vanessa sat in silence, listening as Cain attempted to reassure her. This was just typical. The second she thought she was happy and in love, something happens and all her dreams are ruined. Nothing ever runs smoothly.

“I'm going to do what I can to help you Vanessa” Cain continued. “I'll ring around some people, see if they've heard from her. Chas is up to date on everything too. You know Chas right? She works with you?” Vanessa nodded. “I can even do some shout out's on the radio. Hopefully she'll still be listening to my show.”

“Thanks Cain. I really appreciate it” Vanessa replied, smiling weakly.

“No problem. I'm sorry again about Friday, I didn't mean the stuff I said. I know we don't know each other that well but I've heard a lot about you from your friends and obviously Charity. For what it's worth, the 2 of you seem so right for each other.”

“That's what I'm hoping for…”

They smiled at each other before Cain leaned in to embrace the blonde. “I'm sure we'll all become great friends.”

“I'd really like that” Vanessa replied.

“I should get going. I'm meeting Moira..” He stopped, looking innocently at Vanessa.

“Don't worry” Vanessa assured him.

“We're taking things slow. Enjoying each other's company. I have to say though she has me, hook, line and sinker.”

Vanessa laughed. “She feels exactly the same…”

Cain puffed out his chest. “Of course she does, I'm famous. As are you…”

“Yea…” Vanessa mocked. “For all the wrong reasons.”

“You're writing your story aren't ya?”

“Yea…”

“Then people will know the truth soon enough” he said, standing up.

“Let's just hope they'll listen.”

“We'll make them” Cain smiled. “Here's my number” he said, handing Vanessa a business card. “Keep in touch. I have yours from Laurel. I'll let you know if I hear anything.”

“Thanks Cain, that will be great.”

“No problem. And hey, anything you need to know about Charity, I'm your guy. Know her inside out” he told her, opening the door.

“I want everyone to know the real Charity. I just wish she would come back and tell me herself.”

“Just name a time” Cain replied, waving as he headed to his car.

Shutting the door, she sat back on the couch. She smiled to herself, happy in the feeling things were looking up. With Cain on her side she'd reach a wider audience and hopefully, get back her woman.

\-------

Waking up on Friday morning, Vanessa was hit with the realisation of what day it was. The last 2 weeks had flown by. Interviews, meetings, radio broadcasts and basketball matches had been only part of her daily routine. She'd done it though. She'd written up her exclusive and handed it in to The Daily Chance last night.

Over the last week she'd spent a lot of her time at Rentworth High. As planned, she'd interviewed the teachers and students, getting their take on the absent teacher. She had even given a talk during a school assembly, explaining how the truth had been completely twisted. Needless to say, Reed, Kirsty and Megan had received a vast amount of grief from their fellow peers.

She'd also attended Rentworth’s quarter, then semi final match. They had made it to the final which was to be played later today. It was the perfect scenario for Vanessa's article.

There'd been no word from Charity, much to the dismay of her nearest and dearest, apart from the voicemail from an unknown number on Cain's home phone saying she was settled and shutting herself off from everything for a while. Leaving no forwarding address or number, she'd left them all going out of their minds.

Vanessa had spoken to Cain almost every day. The more she heard about Charity, the more she fell in love with her. She knew, if she was to stand any chance of getting Charity to forgive her, the story would have to be ground breaking.

Before leaving work last night she'd gone to Graeme’s office. He had been sat behind his desk, tapping away on his keyboard.

“Be sure to read tomorrows front cover…” was all she'd said before closing his door and walking away.

Now as the anticipation of the day’s events crept up on her, Vanessa climbed out of bed and left her bedroom. Butterflies were going crazy in her stomach and she prayed upon entering the kitchen that the nauseous feeling would fade away. Looking at the clock she noticed it was just before 7. Reaching over to the radio she turned it on and tuned into Cain's show.

 _Roll on 4pm_.

\------

Across town, people were going out and buying their copies of the highly anticipated Daily Chance paper. Avid listeners of the Cain Dawson show had been told they could all relate to it and were promised it would be something people would talk about for a long time.

Sitting in his studio, Cain had just gone live. In front of him lay that mornings paper.

“The day has come…” he said into the mouthpiece. “…the story is out, or should I say, the _truth_ is finally out there. For those of you who are lying in bed or stuck at work, it's your lucky day, coz I'm here to read you a little story. Though, if I were you I'd get yourselves a copy. The pictures are just too good to miss! Charity Dingle, I hope to god you're listening…” 

_'Never been Kissed'_

_Someone once told me, to be able to write a story, you have to live it. So this is my life…_

_I'm 24 and I've never really been kissed. That was, until a few months ago. I spent most of my school days doing my homework on time and participating in other extracurricular activities. A geek through and through you might say. I was never popular, though god knows I tried to be. It was my younger sister who oozed confidence that saw me through the tough times. That was my problem…lack of confidence._

_After school I went to college, though it should have been called high school all over again as nothing really changed. College – Study – Home – Study. That was the routine. Sure I had friends, but we rarely met up outside of college._

_It was when I went to University that I had my first real relationship. I should tell you that I am gay. I've known that since at least the age of 1_ _2_ _. Although I rarely got attention from guys as a teenager, I knew I didn't care. You might say they didn't do anything for me. I knew something was going on when a girl would just look at me and butterflies would erupt in my stomach. Ahh, young love. Old enough to enjoy it, but still too young to understand it!_

_Anyway, back to Uni. My first relationship happened in my first year there. A friend and I embarked on a secret affair. I wasn't experienced to say the least, but as far as I knew things were good. Our first night together, intimately, had been a fantastic experience. It was sadly short lived as not long after, she broke things off. Needless to say I was heartbroken._

_I know what you're thinking. 'Is this woman not embarrassed to share this stuff with the world?'' And in answer, yes I am. But to be able to tell you the truth, this has to be said._

_I received my first assignment as a reporter 3 months ago. I had to enrol into a high school and pose as a student to gain some insight on the kids of today._

_Of course, looking back, high school wasn't the best of times for me. Although I have gotten older, I ha_ _dn_ _'t really gained much in confidence_ _when it came to socialising_ _. So this was going to be the experience of a lifetime. Obviously this being my first undercover feature, I hoped to make an impression. I wanted to do my job, find a story and have it printed on the front page._

_My first day, I was so eager to find out how much things had changed since I was there. You know what I found?_

_There's still those girls_ _that have the looks_ _, who walk into a room and have every guy pining after them. Those girl’s who cheat, bitch and generally make things difficult for people who are different from themselves._

_There are still the smart kids, whom are also regularly known as 'the nerds' who continue to keep their heads down and study hard for good grades_ _while trying hard to ignore the teasing jibes from their peers._ _That had been me…..I had been one of them._

_Then there are the athletes, who radiate confidence as they walk around school, heads and shoulders above everyone else. To my complete surprise, I_ _became_ _one of them, the second time around. Sure I'm older, I should have a sense of authority, but not to them. They didn't know. Yet, a simple a thing as being accepted into a basketball team suddenly made me become…..popular._

_That infact, was going to be my original report. An inside look of the first ever Woman's Basketball Tournament. But that all changed after a false report was leaked out 2 weeks ago. It was then that my world crumbled._

_For all you passionate readers out there, I'm sorry to tell you but the story you read on the front page 2 weeks ago, about 1 teacher, who embarked on a secret affair with a student, was a complete lie. This cruel, elicit story was the work of a ridiculous vendetta from a selfish woman. You probably noticed my name at the bottom of the article but I assure you_ _,_ _that was no work of mine._

_As far as the story goes, some facts were true. But if you want to know the truth, I urge you to read on._

_Charity_ _Dingle_ _, a Sports Teacher for Rentworth High. Confident, popular, gorgeous and perfect in every way. Her colleagues love her, and the students admire her. The best teacher ever, they all agreed._

_On my first encounter with_ _Charity_ _, my life changed completely. I felt it from deep within me. I knew there was something about her, and I had to find out what it was. She immediately called my bluff, mistaking me for a replacement teacher. Of course, I couldn't tell her the truth, I was eager to shine in my assignment. The last thing I needed was to blow my cover on the first day!_

_It turned into such a difficult situation. I'd never felt this way about anyone. I was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. I was_ _obsessed_ _, like a love struck teenager._

_There was one night, I had had a little drink and I pursued her. We kissed. It only lasted a few moments but it only took one for me to realise that she was the one. The one woman I was meant to be with._

_Charity_ _, going through so much turmoil at the thought she was developing feelings for me, a supposed student, was going to quit her job. She distanced herself from me, not wanting things to escalate. To her, I was_ _16_ _. I couldn't take it any longer. I confessed everything. She was shocked, to say the least. After hearing my side, she understood what a difficult situation I was in. It was then, and only then that she and I embarked on a relationship. I was happy. I was content. I was in love…._

_As my luck goes, it was short lived._

_Just like in high school, there will always be that one person in your life, no matter what your age, that is hell bent on making your life miserable. Is it jealousy? Is it in their genes? Perhaps_ _._ _Sometimes it's just human nature. I mean, we all have enemies don't we? It's just the way of life._

_I have found that High School isn't just a place we go to learn, it's a place that prepares you for the world. It's a time in our lives that we never truly get to repeat, though for most of us, we wish we could._

_High School for me the first time around made me who I am today. I was a nerd, and you know something, I still am. But that's alright, I can deal with that. But going through the second time has shown me that I have actually changed, despite not realising it._

_This isn't what I was meant to write about…but I know now, this is what I needed to write._

_To_ _Kim_ _, a woman I have never really seen eye to eye with, I just want to thank you. To both you and your cousin, Reed. I would never have come up with this had you not twisted the truth. I originally wanted to base my story on you but then I thought….why? Why should I waste time, bringing myself down to your level? If you need to lie and twist the truth to be able to write a story then so be it. But in my honest opinion, I don't think you will go very far…_

_There is still one more person I need to thank. One woman who has shown me that true love DOES exist, just when I was beginning to think_ _it was a myth_ _. To this woman,_ _Charity_ _Dingle_ _, I am in love with you_ _a_ _nd I am truly sorry for_ _everything_ _I have put you through. I know this doesn't make up for your name being slandered over the paper, but I hope it's a start…_

_And to end this article and perhaps this chapter in my life, I,_ _Vanessa_ _Woodfield_ _will be at the final of the First Woman's Basketball game today, where my friends, the Rentworth girls will be playing for the title._

_I will stand on the centre court, 5 minutes before the 4 o'clock start. If this woman accepts my apology, I ask for her to come kiss me, in front of everyone, for my first true, public kiss._

_Vanessa_ _Woodfield_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. “Could I have 5 minutes on the clock please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've reached the end of this particular story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Over the next week or so I'll be starting to post the sequel to the story. It's more or a thriller type of story, which you'll understand why by the end of this story.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.

Chapter  1 7

Vanessa stood, her arms folded as she scanned the mounds of people piling into the gym. It seemed her story had been a complete hit with the readers, and listeners of Cain's show. They were all eager to see the outcome, just as Vanessa did.

“How you doing?”

Vanessa turned to Cain, who was walking up to her alongside Chas. “Hey, I'm pretty nervous….I feel so sick” she said, rubbing her stomach as she took a deep breath.

“It'll be alright” Chas said, rubbing Vanessa's upper arm. “Charity love's you…she'll come…” Though she said it, a shred of doubt ran through Chas. She had been pulling her hair out with worry about her sister. There'd been no word since Charity's message on Cain's phone over a week ago. Sure enough, when she did get back in contact, she'd be getting a good old arse kicking from her elder sister.

“I worry that she hasn't seen the paper….or heard your show Cain…”

He lifted his arm, grasping his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Don't think about that Vanessa. It's been broadcast….all over. Hell even the American’s knows about it!”

“I guess…”

“We're gonna get our seats. We're here for you Vanessa….we're all rooting for you…” Chas said, smiling reassuringly at her.

“Thanks guys. I wouldn't have been able to do this if you hadn't been there.”

“Don't mention it…” Cain replied, before he and Chas wondered over to the crowded benches.

As Vanessa watched them walk away, her eye's scanned over the gym. It was so crowded. She couldn't believe the impact she had caused.

“Vanessa…” a voice said, causing Vanessa's hair to stand on end….and not in a good way.

She turned and came face to face with Graeme. He walked closer to her, his face withdrawn. _I can't believe he's actually turned up. Saying that, I never mentioned him in the paper.._

“Vanessa….I know this isn't going to mean much to you, and I understand if you walk away, but I just want to apologise for everything. I….I was completely in the wrong to give the OK to Kim. I was just….I was under so much pressure.”

The blonde let out a disbelieving laugh. “You were under pressure Graeme? I know Pollard was breathing down your neck but there were other stories out there. There was no need for you to pursue that spiteful article.”

He looked to the floor. He couldn't explain himself. There were things going on within him, all the changes his body was going through, it was making him turn into someone which was far from his normal self. He wouldn't tell Vanessa this. There was no excuse for going behind her back, especially after she had been such a good friend to him.

“I owe you my thanks too. My name should have been in that paper along with Kim's. I don't deserve your generosity.” Still he looked at the floor. “I've handed my resignation in..” he told her, continuing to avoid eye contact. “This job's just….I think I'm in way over my head. I'm gonna go back home to Canada.”

Vanessa continued to watch him, she could see he was feeling remorse for his actions, but at the same time she was still too hurt to forgive him. “Well if that's what you think is for the best…”

He nodded. “I do.” Looking up he smiled weakly. “I really hope this works out for you. That report was amazing. I knew you could do it.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Well maybe if you'd had a bit more confidence in me it could have been less complicated…”

“Yea..”

They fell into an awkward silence until Vanessa decided to end their conversation. “Good luck in Canada..” she said.

“Thanks Vanessa. Good luck in your career too. You'll be running the place in no time.”

“We'll see.”

“I believe in you..” He extended his hand. “I look forward to seeing more of your work.”

She extended her own hand and grasped his. “Thanks, bye Graeme.”

“Goodbye…”

As he turned away, Rhona walked up to the blonde. “I can't believe he's showed his face. What did he want?”

Vanessa shrugged. “Guilty conscience I guess. He's resigned, can't handle the pressure.”

“Good riddance to him. Move aside Graeme because here comes Vanessa Woodfield” Rhona replied, lifting up Vanessa's arm.

Vanessa giggled, wriggling free of her friends grip. “First things first Rhona…”

“Almost time….how are you feeling?”

The blonde shook her head. “Sick, embarrassed, scared, dizzy….the list goes on. I keep worrying she won't come. I don't know what I'll do…”

“Hey now, stop thinking like that. Get yourself out there. The rest….is fate.”

Taking a deep breath, Vanessa turned around and bent down next to Tracy. “Tracy is the microphone there?”

Looking around, Tracy retrieved the microphone from the floor. “Here, soak it all up sis!”

“Wish me luck?”

“You don't need no luck Woodfield!” Nicola said, coming up behind her.

“Yea, Ms Dingle would be crazy to not come” Abbey added.

“I hope you're right.”

“Knock 'em dead girl…”

Looking out at the court, Vanessa began her trek to centre court. As the crowds watched her, they began to cheer and chant her name.

“Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa…”

Her heart began to thump as she prayed she wouldn't fall over her own feet. Hearing the crowds of people shout her name made her feel so unbelievably up-lifted.

_It's time….please god…._ _bring her to me_ _.._

Reaching the middle of the court, she turned around and scanned the mounds of people looking at her. Never in her life time did she think something like this would happen to her. Composing herself she turned the microphone on and lifted it to her mouth. “Could I have 5 minutes on the clock please…”

The big clock above the score board came to life, and the 5 minutes began to count down.

Her eye's continued to scan the crowds, most of which continued to chant her name. She couldn't help but grin, loving the thought that they were all there for her. But she never forgot the reason she was there.

_Charity_ _. I'm waiting for you…_

4:35...

Cain stood with Chas, clapping and cheering for his new found friend. Though he appeared to be in high spirits, he couldn't help but feel anxious. With no word from Charity, he was finding it hard to believe that his friend would have heard anything about the article, especially if she was far enough away.

4:05.…

Rhona sat smiling towards Vanessa, mouthing “It's alright, loads of time.” She picked up her camera and took a photo of the blonde, biting her lip as she nervously shuffled her shoes on the ground.

3:50...

Vanessa looked over to her friends on the bench. They we're at the heart of the chanting. She could hear their voice's clearer than anyone else's. She looked to the floor and closed her eyes.

_Come on_ _Charity_ _…_

\-------

Putting the key in the lock, Charity opened the front door to her house. Throwing her bag off to the side, she turned and shut the door. A wave of relief washed over her. For the last 2 weeks she'd worried, amongst other things that her house had been vandalised or an angry mob had camped outside, awaiting her return.

But now, safely behind the door she was glad to see everything was just as she left it. Infact, the only noticeable difference was the pile of letter's and papers at her feet. Bending down she grabbed the majority of it and walked over to the table. Without taking much notice she put the pile down and made for the kitchen.

Had she looked closer to the folded paper on top, she would have seen the picture of Vanessa staring up at her.

\-------

2:10.…

In the stands, Chas was looking anxiously at the clock. “Come on Charity” she whispered.

“She has to come” Cain said. “It's been 2 weeks. She has to know people will be worrying. I even posted the paper through her door this morning incase she came home. She'd have seen it…..even in the shops….”

He looked at the clock.

1:50.…

“I mean is she fucking blind?”

Chas shook her head. “You know Cain, when Charity's worried or upset she doesn't always see things that are right in front of her. I mean, Vanessa's face could be on a huge fucking billboard as Charity walked by, but she wouldn't always see it…”

1:35.…

Rhona began to chew the side of her mouth. Looking from the clock to Vanessa, she saw the blondes smile fade. She put her camera down. If the worst was to happen and Charity didn't come, Vanessa wouldn't need any photos to remind her. As Vanessa looked back at her, she could see it in her face, she needed encouragement. Smiling, Rhona nodded her head and gave the thumbs up.

1:05.…

Vanessa nodded her head back to her friend. She knew Rhona was there for her, just like Cain and Chas and the girls, but she had to keep hoping. Charity would have seen it. _She had to_. If not the article, then Cain's broadcast. On his show that morning, Vanessa's story had been referenced countless times. Cain had hoped one of his listeners had seen Charity. Unfortunately there had only been 1 response from an unknown caller. They'd said Vanessa didn't deserve Charity. Cain disregarded the call, figuring it was some deadbeat bum, looking to cause a fuss.

She looked at the clock again.

0:35.…

Tears began to form in the corners of the blonde's eyes as the seconds continued to count down. Her heart began to sink lower in her chest, completely deflated. She scanned the crowds, watching as happy, shouting faces began to lower the tone in realisation the time was almost at an end. Her gaze drifted to the closed gym doors. It seemed they we're moving further away from her…..just like her dreams.

0.23.…

As she closed her eyes, the tear that had been threatening to fall escaped her lids, running down her cheek. Her heart was beating so hard, it was difficult to hear anything else over its deafening thuds.

0.10.…

The crowds of people started to countdown quietly. Cain stood, his hands covering half his face. His eye's glistened with sadness as he watched Vanessa's heart begin to break.

Nicola stood, an arm around Laurel's shoulders as they looked to the floor, not wanting Vanessa to see the disappointment on their faces.

Rhona's eyes were also filled with tears. The sight of her distraught friend made her heart melt. She was perched on the edge of her seat, ready to stand and walk over to the blonde.

Vanessa's eye's were closed, she didn't need to look at the clock, as the cheering had been replaced with the last remaining seconds being counted down.

'3.…'

'2.…'

'1.…'

The crowd was silent. Their eyes pinned on Vanessa. Their hearts went out to the blonde as they watched her wipe the stray tears from her face.

Cain turned to Chas. “She didn't…” was all that came out.

“I know…” Chas replied, putting an arm around his shoulder.

“That is so wrong” Laurel said, wiping her tears away.

Rhona stood up and began the journey over to her friend. As she passed the girls on the bench, they followed suite and wondered onto the court.

Watching her friends approach, Vanessa attempted to smile. She took a deep breath and composed her voice. “I guess it just wasn't meant to be…” she said as Rhona embraced her. It was no good. Feeling Rhona's supportive arms around her, the tears began to fall.

“Shhh, come on Vanessa. I'm so sorry. I really thought she'd come…” Rhona said, rubbing her back.

“Yea” Laurel said, putting her arm around Vanessa too. “You guys were great together…”

“Maybe she hasn't seen the paper?” Abbey said, rubbing Vanessa's shoulder.

“Maybe” Vanessa replied, though her tone wasn't very convincing.

Cain and Chas made their way onto court. They manoeuvred through the bodies of girls trying to console Vanessa. Reaching her, Cain squeezed her shoulder.

“Hey….I'm really sorry Vanessa.”

Vanessa shook her head. “It's OK Cain” she began, wiping her tears away. “I..I don't blame her for not coming. I've ruined her life enough as it is….”

“Hang on a second Vanessa, don't look at it like that. Everything that's happened has been put right, there's no black mark against her name. I'm serious about how she feels for you. Sometimes I couldn't shut her up. There was this one night after basketball training, she called me on her way home. Fucking hell, she was on the brink of orgasm. I don't…”

“Cain!” Chas interrupted, putting a hand on his back. “I don't think we need to hear about that…”

“What? I was just saying…”

Vanessa gave a weak yet thankful smile. Though she was glad people were here to support her, she wished she could just curl up on her couch and block everything out.

“Right ladies” came a loud voice. “Could you please leave the court so we can get this match under way…”

The team began to leave the court, going back to Ms Stamp for a final team talk. “Do you want to go home Vanessa” Rhona asked before they moved.

“I do, I really do, but I want to see these guys play. They were here for me. Hopefully one of us will get a happy ending…”

The crowd suddenly began to cheer as the girls left the court. Vanessa looked at them and smiled through the tears. They had been great tonight, supported her right to the end. Even now, as she walked away…..

“Hey, where do you think you're going” came a voice from behind them.

Vanessa stopped walking, as did Rhona. Holding her breath, the blonde felt her whole body tremble.

_Was that…is that…._

Rhona turned around, her eye's meeting with the owner of the voice. _So that's why everyone found their voice again…_ she thought, a wide smile appearing on her face.

Still Vanessa stood rooted to the spot. Her heart was thumping again in anticipation. The hairs on her arms stood on end. The crowd were shouting and cheering again, going completely bonkers. Had she been able to hear over the beating of her own heart, she would have heard them chanting a name. She looked at her friends. They all stood looking in her direction, big grins spread across their faces.

Rhona squeezed her arm before releasing it and walking away, leaving the blonde once again, alone on the court. Well, almost alone….

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slowly turned around. Looking to the other side of the court, she saw her…..standing there, smiling….

Her breath was completely taken away as her lips lay wide in disbelief.

 _She's here. She came. God she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen_ _._ Vanessa thought. _Go to her….come on, move your legs…._

But she couldn't. The shock of seeing Charity had paralysed her muscles momentarily. All she could do was continue to stare at the woman over the other side of the court. Fresh tears began to form as she watched Charity begin to close the gap between them. This time though, they were tears of happiness.

With every step Charity took, Vanessa's heart beats got faster and faster. Her breathing was coming in short, raspy intervals. The shouts and stamping of feet vibrated through her as the crowds eagerly awaited for the gap to close.

She was so close now. Walking to the blonde, Charity never broke eye contact. Her heart thumped just as Vanessa's did. She no longer saw the crowds or heard them chanting her name. All she saw was the woman in her path.

As she took a final step, Charity brought her hand up and took hold of Vanessa's head as her mouth dipped down and sought out Vanessa's. The second their lips met, their bodies exploded with pure euphoria. Vanessa wrapped her arms around Charity's torso, wanting to feel her body close to her own.

When they had made contact the crowds went wild. They jumped out of their seats, punching the air and grabbing on to each other. This was what they had come to see.

Graeme stood off to the side, clapping his hands. Smiling, he turned around and made for the exit.

At the bench, Nicola pulled Laurel in for a kiss, for everyone to see. If everyone accepted Charity and Vanessa for who they were, then what was to stop her?

Out on court, Vanessa was revelling in the feeling of Charity sucking on her tongue. Moving her hands up to cup the blonde's face, she pulled Charity closer, wanting to savour the feeling just a little bit longer.

Eventually Charity pulled back and looked lovingly into Vanessa's eyes. She brought her hand over to Vanessa's cheek and brushed the stray tears away.

“I love you Vanessa Woodfield” she said, her eyes glistening with tears. “Sorry I'm late. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get here…”

Vanessa shook her head laughing. “You came” she sobbed. She took a second to compose herself. “I'm just…..I'm so happy. I love you Charity” she replied, kissing Charity's lips again.

“I love you too….” Charity said in-between kisses.

“I love you” Vanessa continued.

They pulled back again, completely caught up in the moment. Vanessa wanted nothing more than to hold onto Charity forever. The moment was suddenly broken by a loud voice.

“Sorry to break it up ladies but we have a game to play….” the umpire called.

The crowd began a playful round of boo's which made both Charity and Vanessa laugh.

“Come on, sit with me…” Charity said, taking hold of Vanessa's hand.

Lacing their fingers, Vanessa squeezed her hand as they walked off court. Reaching the bench the team embraced the 2 of them.

“Hooooorahhhh” They all screamed, as Nicola jumped on Charity's back.

“I knew you'd come Dingle…” Cain said, attempting to hide the tears in his eyes.

“I only just got back” Charity started. “I put the post on the table and went to the kitchen. When I passed the table again I saw Vanessa's face. After reading it I looked at the clock and almost died. Kind of broke a few laws getting here…” she finished, turning sheepishly to Vanessa.

The blonde let out an amused giggle. “If worse comes to worse, I'll visit you in prison.”

Laughing, Charity threw an arm around Vanessa. “You know something? Now I have you, nothing's going to keep us apart.” They kissed, causing everyone to _a_ _wwww_ at them.

Pulling back, Vanessa flashed her dimpled smile at the teacher. “Finally, the world knows. No more sneaking around…”

Smiling one last time, Charity then turned her attention to the girls. “Right you lot, we have a game to play….”

“Coach Dingle, back at the sidelines.”

“You better believe it. I’m so proud of you all for getting to the final. You’ve all totally earned the right to be here. Now get out there and show these guys we're not as naive as we were a few months ago.”

“HOOOORAHHHH” they shouted, before they put their hands together in the circle. Charity put her's on top.

“Hey Blondie…..where's your hand?” Nicola said.

Vanessa looked at them, a smile playing at her lips.

“You helped us get here. You're still part of the team.”

Moving forward, she put her hand on top of Charity's.

“GOOOOOOOOO RENTWORTH!”

Clapping and patting each other's backs the team headed onto court where South Ridge were already warming up. Moira turned to Cain and blew him a kiss. Cain winked in reply before following Chas back to their seats.

“I wish I was still playing…” Vanessa said.

Charity turned to her. “I do too. I'm going to miss seeing you get all hot and sweaty” she whispered.

Vanessa flashed her a naughty smile. “Well, there's other ways to see that you know.”

Charity grinned, raising and eyebrow.

“We have a lot to talk about…” Vanessa said.

Charity nodded. “How about we have that dinner I mentioned tonight..?”

“I'd love that…”

“I umm, How about if I order take away? What with being away for 2 weeks I think most things will be past their best before’s.”

Vanessa laughed. “Sounds perfect.”

Leaning in Charity kissed her lightly on the lips before they turned their attention to the game.

The crowd stood screaming and chanting as the game reached its climax. Rentworth were 1 point down with less than a minute to go. Tired legs continued to run up and down the court as the home team searched for a break through.

Charity and Vanessa stood at the side lines. Vanessa with her hands spread over her face as though shielding herself from the reality of her team almost being beaten. Charity wasn't so serene. Her hands flayed around as she continued to motivate her team as well as she could.

“LAUREL, UPCOURT, UPCOURT' she yelled as Laurel hovered around the centre. “ABBEY FIND THE GAP!”

Vanessa couldn't help but smile secretly behind the shade of her hands as she listened to Charity bark orders. She loved how passionate the blonde was about it. The relief of Charity coming was still coursing through her veins. She'd done it. She'd written her front page story but more importantly, she'd gotten her girl. Though she didn't like to jinx it, she felt at last, everything in her life was complete.

“REFFFFFFFFFF” Charity shouted, bringing Vanessa from her thoughts.

Looking on court she saw Moira sprawled out on the floor. A whistle was blown as a group of girls gathered around Moira.

A wave of Boo's was emitted from the crowds, as well as an extremely pissed off Cain.

“What the hell! Send that bitch off…..I'm gonna tan her backside…” He shouted, attempting to get passed the other spectators.

In the mean time, the ref had picked up the loose ball and gone over to the group of girls. Nicola pulled Moira to her feet before the ref handed her the ball.

“2 penalty throws to Rentworth” the ref shouted, which was met with loud happy shouts from the crowds.

Looking back at the clock, it told everyone that with 3 seconds left, this would be Rentworth’s last hope.

The girls gave Moira a pat on the back and wished her good luck as she stepped up to the line. Her heart thumped in her chest. This was her chance…..her chance to win the game for her team.

Charity and Vanessa looked at each other, both knowing this was it….

Cain stopped moving along the bench and looked at his girlfriend.

“Come on Moira, show them what you’re made of….' he shouted.

Moira stood looking up at the basket. It seemed miles away. Lifting her arms she positioned the ball in her hands. Taking aim, she pushed the ball out of her hands. It flew high, spiralling towards the board. Before it reached the board, it hit off the ring and bounced off to the side.

The crowds gasped, as did the girls on court.

“It's all right Moira, you still have another one…..take your time…” Charity called to her.

Vanessa moved closer to Charity, grasping her hand with her own. She squeezed as Charity turned and smiled at her.

 _Come on_ _Moira_ Vanessa thought.

Cain covered his face with his hands, only his eye's visible underneath the long fingers. He never took his gaze off the dark haired young woman.

Gathering the ball, Moira bounced it, once…twice….three times. She looked over to the sidelines, to her coach, to Vanessa, and then to Cain.

The crowds were silent now, not wanting to put her off her shot.

Taking a deep breath she turned back to the basket. Bouncing the ball one last time she lifted her arms. Steadying her shaking hands, she pushed the ball once again away from her body.

Time seemed to slow down as the ball spun in the air. Everyone held their breaths, their eyes glued to the ball. It hit the back board, then the ring…then the other side of the ring. It bounced around a few moments longer before dropping between the netting.

The gym erupted with applause. Moira's eye's widened, her mouth shot open as a wave of delight soared through her body. A moment later the buzzer went off signalling the end of the match.

Everyone jumped into the air. Charity and Vanessa threw up their arms then turned to each other before once again embracing.

The girls on court ran to Moira and jumped on her, causing them all to fall to the ground. They screamed and hugged and cried, completely over whelmed that they had done it.

Cain in the mean time had pushed passed everyone and was making his way onto court.

Breaking her embrace with Vanessa, Charity saw Cain jog passed them. “Cain. Cain….” she called.

Turning back to look at Charity, Cain lifted his arms as though saying “What?”

“Remember…” was all Charity said.

Turning back to the sea of girls, Cain made his way closer to Moira.

Vanessa looked at Charity, her face full of glee. “So, what does it feel like to be the coach of the first Ladies Basketball Champions?”

Charity smiled widely, wrapping her arms around Vanessa's shoulders. “It feels….almost as good as being in love…”

Smiling at each other one last time, their lips met and the noise of the crowds became silent to their ears.

\-------

It was nearly 2 hours later that Vanessa pulled up outside Charity's house. They'd stayed at the school to see the presentations but had declined the offer of going to The Crane to celebrate. Everyone understood some alone time was needed for the happy couple.

Going home first, Vanessa had showered, changed and packed an over-night bag. She'd had a strong feeling she wouldn't be going back home tonight.

Walking up the path to Charity's house, she checked her reflection once more in the window before knocking on the door. A few moments later the door swung open, in it's place stood Charity will an extremely seductive smile.

“Hey you, come on in” Charity said.

“Hey, thanks” she replied, stepping over the threshold.

Before passing Charity, she leaned in and captured her lips. It was soft and loving, just lightly stroking them together. Dropping her bag, Vanessa brought her leg up to the door and pushed it closed, their lips never parting. A few moments later, she pulled back and smiled widely. “I don't think I'll ever tire of kissing you. You owe me 2 week’s worth you know…”

Charity laughed. “I think that can be arranged.”

“Something smells nice…” Vanessa said, her nostrils inhaling the aroma coming from the kitchen area.

“Ahh, yes you're just in time. The guys just dropped the food off. I ordered Chinese, I hope that's OK” Charity asked, taking hold of Vanessa's hand and walking towards the kitchen.

“Sounds perfect. I love Chinese food…”

“Me too. I'm just in the middle of putting it on plates.”

“Oh, I can help….” Vanessa started.

“No, no.” Charity told her. “Go take a seat at the table…” She leaned in and kissed Vanessa's cheek. “I'll be right out…”

Walking further into the house, Vanessa looked around. Everything, she noticed, was so neat and organised.

“You have a great place Charity..” she said, looking over the counter at Charity.

“Thanks. I'll give you the tour later.”

As Vanessa took a seat at the table, Charity appeared with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses. “I'll let you do the honours. Dinner will be right out…” she said before retracing her steps to the kitchen.

Vanessa stood up and began pouring the wine. Taking a sip, she nodded her head in approval.

“Here we are, dinner is served…” Charity said as she reappeared, this time with 2 full plates.

“Mmmm, Charity this looks delicious…”

“Almost as delicious as you” Charity said, giving a quick wink.

Vanessa giggled. “Almost, yes.”

As Charity made herself comfortable in the seat opposite Vanessa, she lifted her glass. “To Kim Tate” she started, receiving a questioning glare from Vanessa. “For whom without, you would not have written such a masterpiece!” As she clinked her glass with the blondes, she added. “May she rot in hell…”

“Amen!” Vanessa finished.

\-------

After finishing their food, Charity told Vanessa she would show her around the house. They picked up their wine and proceeded on the tour. Upon reaching the bedroom they had cast shy flirtatious glances to one another as their eyes landed on the large double bed.

“Let me show you out back” Charity said, walking to the French doors at the back of her bedroom. “I even have a pool.”

“You have a pool?” Vanessa asked excitedly.

Charity giggled. “I sure do. Only really gets used in the summer months.”

As she opened the doors, Vanessa followed her onto the patio where her eyes took in the beautiful scenery.

“Charity….this is amazing. You really are creative, you know that?”

Charity just smiled, watching the blonde's lively face take in her garden as she walked further away. “You fancy a dip?”

Vanessa looked at her excitedly. “I'd love to. I don't have my swimming gear though.”

Grinning, Charity crouched down and put her glass on the step. Walking closer to the pool, she began to undress. Walking past Vanessa she glanced at her before whispering. “Who said you needed clothes?”

Her eyes widening, Vanessa watched Charity walk away from her, closing the gap between herself and the pool. As she reached it, she took off her jeans and tossed them to the side. Turning back to Vanessa, she undid the clasp of her bra and allowed it to slip down her stomach before it dropped to the ground.

Vanessa still stood watching Charity's every move. When she saw her disregard her bra, she felt a weak throbbing start between her legs.

“Are you coming” Charity asked, standing at the pools edge in only her knickers.

“Almost” Vanessa muttered, although it was loud enough for Charity to hear.

Smirking, Charity turned around and dived into the pool.

Vanessa stood, watching in awe as her girlfriends slender body disappeared beneath the waters surface. Glancing around quickly she realised the garden was more than secluded. Even if it hadn't been, she doubted it would have stopped her. Putting her wine down she began to take off her top, walking closer to the pool.

When Charity resurfaced and wiped the water from her eyes, she turned towards the house, looking for Vanessa. She couldn't see her. Before she could turn around she heard a splash coming from behind her. Turning her attention to the commotion she saw Vanessa's body, under the water, swimming towards her.

As the blonde reached Charity's body, she swam upwards, resurfacing right in front of her. She wiped the water from her eyes, leaving a trail of mascara, running down her cheek.

Charity grinned.

_What a gorgeous sight_ _._

“Hey you…” she said.

Vanessa floated in the water. Bringing her legs up, she curled them around Charity's midriff. “Hey yourself.”

Charity stroked her hands over Vanessa's thighs, then up her sides before pulling her upper body closer. Once close enough, they engulfed each other's lips. It was so soft and wet it awakened the excitement within their cores.

Vanessa brought her hands up and wrapped them in Charity's hair while her lover scraped her nails lightly over her lower back.

While the kiss deepened, Charity walked them over to the pool side, stopping when Vanessa's back was up against the wall. Her hand moved lower….her fingers sunk beneath the elastic of Vanessa's underwear. They stopped their journey when her hands were cupping the soft mounds beneath the fabric. She squeezed the mounds, kneading them between her fingers and palms.

The close proximity of Charity's hands to her centre was driving Vanessa insane. Her centre throbbed alot harder now.

Charity broke the kiss and looked at her. “I love you…” she croaked.

Vanessa brought her hand to Charity's face and began to caress her cheek. “I love you too..” she replied before once again capturing her lips.

Their bodies clung to each other as they attempted to get as close as possible. Charity continued her caresses on Vanessa's buttocks a little longer before deciding it was too restricted. She pushed her hand lower again, this time the knickers followed. Taking hold of the edges, she pulled the garment down Vanessa's thighs. Breaking the kiss she pulled back from the blonde's body and pulled them off the rest of the way.

Instead of resuming her position up against the blonde, she backed away, throwing a teasing look Vanessa's way. She continued to back track until her back met with the other side of the pool. Turning and reaching up she pushed herself up onto the concrete.

“Where do you think you're going..?” Vanessa asked.

“Why don't you come and find out?” Charity replied, taking off her underwear before walking away.

Vanessa watched her retreating figure, or at least her retreating arse before she swam to the other side. Pulling herself out of the pool, she followed Charity's steps into the bungalow. Walking through the French doors she turned to close them. As she turned back around Charity was right in front of her.

“Ohhh” Vanessa said, jumping slightly. “You trying to…”

Her sentence was cut short as Charity covered her lips with her own. Crouching slightly, Charity picked her up and turned. Reaching the bed she lifted her knee on to the mattress before descending their bodies down. The fact they were both soaking wet didn’t seem to matter to the teacher.

“Are you trying to top me Ms Dingle?” Vanessa joked.

“I don't have to try…” she winked.

Vanessa began to breathe hard. “I want you so much…” she croaked.

“You've got me, I'm right here….” Charity replied, looking down at her girlfriend’s naked body.

Vanessa reached up and captured her lips again. Charity pulled back a few moments later. Grinning, she moved her mouth downwards to Vanessa's hard nipples. Taking one into her mouth, she bit lightly and sucked it in further…..flicking her tongue across the hard nubs teasingly.

“Mmmm…” Vanessa moaned running her fingers through Charity's hair, pulling her closer into her chest. She raked her nails lower, grazing over Charity's back.

Charity's hand slid down Vanessa's body, over her stomach, down the inside of her right thigh, grazing them back up til they played around with the short, damp hairs below. As she did this, Vanessa bucked her hips up in an attempt to get the teachers hand where she needed it most. Deciding she needed it just as much as Vanessa did, she was more than willing to comply. She ran her fingers through Vanessa's wet folds.

“Ohhhh god, Charity, please….' Vanessa pleaded, her hips continuing to thrust up in want. Charity couldn't wait any more. She slid 2 fingers slowly into Vanessa's waiting centre.

They both groaned heavily at the feeling. “Oh yes, Charity…more” Vanessa said while wrapping a leg around Charity's lower body, pulling her as close as possible.

Looking down at Vanessa's face, Charity grinned before sliding herself down the blonde's naked body. She hovered over her destination, inhaling the smell of Vanessa's arousal. God she'd missed this so much. Wasting no time, she lowered her mouth and kissed her way over Vanessa's lips. Sliding her tongue through the wet folds, she found Vanessa's throbbing clit. Wrapping her lips around it, she gently sucked while flicking the tip of her tongue across it teasingly. In the mean time, her finger's continued to slide slowly in and out of the drenched opening.

“More….deeper, please Charity” Vanessa pleaded, desperately trying to thrust herself harder on the intruding fingers. The blonde looked up Vanessa's body and into her eyes. She saw the need….the passion burning within them. Sliding a 3rd finger into her…she watched as Vanessa threw her head back on to the pillow.

The blonde hissed, her centre grinding down harder on to Charity's mouth and with the response, Charity resumed her antics on Vanessa's increasingly wet centre. She sucked harder on the throbbing clit, while her fingers pumped deeply into Vanessa's pulsating tunnel. The blonde's excitement ran down Charity's hand. “Oh fuck…Charity” Vanessa panted as the teacher thrust harder into her.

Charity pumped faster....harder....deeper. The power flowing between the two of them was electrifying. Vanessa began to spasm as an intense orgasm ripped through her body.

“Ohh Charity” Vanessa screamed, her hips grinding down hard. Her walls pulsated while Charity continued to stroke her slick fingers between the blondes twitching walls.

Charity moved lower, replacing her fingers with her mouth. She dove her tongue deep into the blonde's soaked centre, swirling it around as she lapped up Vanessa's arousal.

“Ughhh, oh god, oh god, oh god….” Vanessa muttered, as her hips continued to thrust up, the orgasm still washing though her body.

A few moments later, after feeling Vanessa's body go limp; Charity leaned back and kissed the blonde's folds and inner thighs, before pulling herself up the bed.

Vanessa lay completely spent below her, an extremely satisfied look on her face.

“I love you” Charity whispered, leaning down to kiss her lips.

Vanessa smiled as Charity pulled back. She would never tire of hearing her say that. She opened her eyes. “I love you too.” With some effort, she brought her hand up and caressed Charity's face, brushing it over her cheek bone, down past her nose and over her lips. Lifting her head she captured her lips. She let her tongue graze past Charity's and enter her mouth.

The kiss continued a few moments longer before Vanessa rolled them over, so she lay on top of Charity's body. She hovered above her lover, leisurely taking in every bit of the blonde’s face with her eyes. Taking hold of Charity's arms she lifted them above her head.

Charity smirked. “Taking control again, huh” she asked.

Vanessa didn't answer. Instead she lowered her head and began nibbling her way to Charity's neck. Finding the sweet spot behind the teacher’s ear, she sucked lightly, hearing moans of pleasure escape Charity's lips.

Charity's body writhed and she struggled to free her hands. She wanted so much to run her fingers through Vanessa's blonde hair...to pull her closer. But the blonde held firm, keeping the hands above her head...taking complete control of the situation. “Oh babe….I love it when you do that…” Charity said, wrapping a leg around Vanessa's body, pulling her close. The wetness from her own throbbing centre rubbed along Vanessa's thigh. Her clit slid easily against it, causing her lower body to tremble.

Bringing her head up briefly, Vanessa looked down at her lover. “Talk Spanish to me” she asked. “It's so sexy hearing the words pour out of your pretty little mouth.”

The blonde grinned as the grinning blonde resumed her assault on her neck. “Oh god, Vanessa” Charity blurted out at the contact. “I want you so bad...please…”

“Soon” Vanessa said, sliding her tongue up Charity's face to her mouth. Capturing the lips with her own, their tongues entwined together...searching, probing the hot, wet depths of each other's mouths. The blonde pulled back. “Talk to me Charity, tell me what you want.”

Thinking for a moment, Charity took in a breath and began to serenade the blonde with her words.

“Te quiero de Vanessa. Tengo que sentir dentro de mí. Las cosas que haces a mí, a volver loco. Nunca me he sentido así de nadie. Dios mío, te quiero tanto! Y aunque sé que usted no entiende lo que estoy diciendo, quiero que sepas que pienso en hacer tan feliz como me siento ahora por el resto de su vida. Mi amor, mi Vanessa.”

Vanessa had stopped all movement as she listened intently to every word the blonde spoke. She had no idea what she'd been told but nonetheless, it made her tingle all over.

“I think I've just fallen in love with you all over again” she admitted, her blue eyes glistening with tears.

Charity quirked a smile. “Do you want to know what I said?”

Nodding her head slightly a throaty “Yes” was emitted from the blonde’s mouth.

Charity was thanking her lucky stars she’d pursued Spanish in high school and college. Her smile getting wider, she continued. “OK, I'll tell you, but first, let go of one of my hands…”

Doing as she was told, the blonde brought her right hand down and pressed it into the mattress by the teachers head. The hand she'd been restraining immediately followed it, grabbing her wrist. She lifted it, slowly gliding it down between their bodies, to where Charity needed her most. Feeling the teacher’s drenched folds, Vanessa moaned aloud. She began slowly gliding 2 fingers up and down the hungry centre.

Charity brought her hand back up and cupped the blonde's cheek. “What I said Vanessa is, I want you. I need to feel you inside me. The things you do to me, you drive me insane. I've never felt like this about anyone. My god, I love you so, so much. And although I know you don't understand what I'm saying, I want you to know that I plan on making you as happy as I feel right now for the rest of your life. My love, my Vanessa…”

As Charity finished her translation, she let her thumb stroke over the blondes cheek, where stray tears had began to fall.

“I, I….' the blonde started. She shook her head slightly, trying to compose herself. Her mouth moved as she tried to find words to say. After a few moments she gave up and leaned down to capture Charity's lips. As she did this, she let her fingers which still rested on the teachers folds, sink beneath and into the warm, inviting tunnel. She stroked them, in and out slowly for a few moments before she let her thumb rub briefly over the clit above.

“Mmmmmm” Charity moaned, as she broke her lips away from the blondes. “That feel's so good” she finished, throwing her head back on the pillow.

Vanessa watched Charity's face as she felt her thrust against her fingers. She loved seeing the effect she had on her lover...the need in her face.

“Vanessa, I need…” Charity said, gasping for air as Vanessa continued to tease her clit.

“I know, baby...you need this don't you” Vanessa said, entering her slick folds again with two fingers.

“Oh yeah, 'Ness...deeper...I need you so much…”

Vanessa knew Charity was already close, but she didn't want her to be completely satisfied just yet. No, she wanted this to be intense...more intense than any of their previous lovemaking.

“Oh yeah...so...close...don't...stop, nunca dejan de!' Charity panted, her hips grinding onto Vanessa….making her finger thrust harder, deeper, faster...

Slowly, Vanessa withdrew her fingers...

“No! Please babe...don't stop” Charity begged.

“I'll never stop…” Vanessa said, releasing Charity's other hand for the first time.. She slipped down Charity's body and wrapped her hands under her thighs, pulling her close. She slowly licked her way up the slick folds with her tongue...just grazing across Charity's already enlarged clit.

“Yes” Charity said, her hips bucking wildly at the touch.

Vanessa's grip on Charity's thighs tightened; pulling her closer into her face. The smell….the taste….it caused her own centre to throb again.

She thrust her tongue into Charity's hot core...deeper and deeper...keeping control as Charity ground hard against her face. Before giving Charity too much, she slid back out and engulfed the large pearl. Wrapping her lips around it, she sucked hard, teasing it with her fluttering tongue. She released one of her hands...moving it down and entering Charity with two fingers, which was received with shouts of encouragement.

Charity yelled as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed upon her...each one bringing her closer to the brink of release. She ground down hard, and eventually her release came. Her body shuddered under the blonde as her walls quivered, sucking Vanessa further in to her.

It was a little while later that Vanessa removed her fingers from Charity's flooded tunnel. As she made her way up her lover's body, she left soft kisses on every bit of skin she passed.

“Wow” Charity panted, her mind unable to think of any other coherent words.

“Yeah...wow…” Vanessa grinned.

She laid her head in the crook of Charity's neck, basking in the afterglow of their love making.

“You make me so happy Charity, and I too plan on making you as happy and content as I feel right now, for the rest of my life.”

As their bodies relaxed and sleep overcame them, they both hoped every night would end like this.

\-------

_4 months later…._

Vanessa was busy making dinner in the kitchen when the phone rang. Striding into her living room she retrieved the device. “Hello?”

“Hey babw.”

“Hey you, you on your way?”

“Yea, that's why I'm calling. I had to stay behind with some kids in detention, haven't been out long. I'm on my way though….10 minutes tops” Charity replied through her hands free kit.

“Alright, dinner's almost done, see you soon…”

“Ok, love you!”

“I love you too” Vanessa said, a smile playing at her lips. Hanging up the phone she headed back into the kitchen. Tonight was a special night. Yesterday she'd been called into Eric Pollard's office. He had offered her a promotion to become a TV news reporter for sky news. He knew she was an amazing writer but in the last 4 months, after countless interviews and television broadcasts he had seen her in a different light. He'd seen her grow in confidence and knew this would be a step in the right direction for her.

Vanessa of course had been completely over whelmed by it. She knew being one of the main TV news reporters for sky news was an amazing opportunity. After talking it through with him she had decided to give it a try. His wife, Faith Pollard was the manager of sky news so a good word had already been put in for her. He also asked if, to keep her foot in the door there, she would continue to write up her findings for the Daily Chance. She agreed, happy she could continue with her passion of writing.

She hadn't told Charity yet, that was the whole plan of tonight. She'd been held back at a parent/teacher conference the night before so it seemed fitting to do it tonight instead.

Everything in their lives was perfect. Kim had been sacked on the Monday morning, after Pollard had received mounds of mail from angry readers, asking how he could employ such a monster.

Charity had resumed her job as gym teacher a few days after Vanessa's article was printed, with a full apology from her superior. And since that, she and Vanessa had been beyond happy in their relationship.

Vanessa had become friendly with Cain and Chas, as Charity had become friendly with Rhona and Tracy. They still saw the girls from school often but Charity had made it clear that she shouldn't get too close as the school board would probably find it inappropriate.

As Vanessa scooped the mash on to both plates she heard a rustle of key's outside the door. She'd given Charity the spare key a few months back, meaning the teacher could come and go when she pleased.

As the door opened, Charity's jolly face appeared. “Honey I'm home..” she cooed.

“Hey, just in time….”

“Excellent. I love how my dinner's ready for me as soon as I get back.”

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. “Are you referring to me as your housewife” she joked.

“Either that or a desperate housewife perhaps?”

Vanessa picked up a sliced carrot from the plate and threw it towards Charity.

“Hey now” Charity laughed, dodging the stray piece of veg. “No food fights! Don't make me give you detention Ms Woodfield!”

“But baby, I can't help being bad. I want detention. I _need_ punishment…”

Charity came into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Vanessa's waist. “Then punishment….” she said, before kissing Vanessa's lips. “...is what you will get” she finished.

“Yay!”

They smiled, happy to be in one another's arms again. “There's something I want to ask you…” Charity said.

“Oh?”

“Not now though. Later on..”

“That's right, keep me hanging…”

“It’s one of my favourite things to do” she smiled. “Here, I'll help.”

“Well I'm just about finished here. You could get the wine. It's in the fridge.”

“I got it…” Charity said, breaking their embrace.

A minute or so later they settled themselves at the table, eagerly anticipating the delicious food in front of them.

“This is good babe' Charity said, her mouth half full of the roast chicken.

“Thanks” Vanessa smiled. “Charity? There's something I have to tell you too…”

“Oh?'

“Yea. Yesterday Eric called me into his office.”

“Uh oh, what did you do now?”

“Funny…” Vanessa replied, rolling her eyes. Charity winked, continuing to eat her food. “He's given me a promotion!”

Charity stopped eating. She swallowed the stray bits of food in her mouth. “Oh my god Vanessa, that's brilliant! What have you been promoted to?”

“Well, I'm actually going to be doing 2 jobs. I'll still be doing the writing up articles from time to time but my main job is something completely different.” She took a deep breath and flashed her grin. “His wife, Faith is the manager over at sky news. I've been offered the job of news broadcaster!”

Charity's mouth lay agape in surprise. “You're going to be on TV? Vanessa that's brilliant” she said, getting to her feet and rounding the table to her partner. Reaching her she crouched down, kissing her softly before wrapping her arms around her. “I am so proud of you” she exclaimed.

“Thanks babe” Vanessa replied.

When she pulled back, Charity continued to crouch down in front of the blonde. She looked at her though deep in thought.

“What's up?” Vanessa asked her.

“Do you want to move in with me” she asked. Vanessa's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting that at all. Charity saw the shock on her face. “I mean, I'm not pressuring you are anything. It's just, I know we haven't talked about it. I've wanted to ask you for a while now though. We spend so much of our free time together and we're always staying at one of our places. I just thought maybe….it would be nicer to move in together. I mean my place is bigger, in fact it's too big for just me really, by myself. Or we could move somewhere else if you don't want my place. But you don't have to, I don't want….”

Vanessa put her finger on Charity's lips, putting a stop to her rambling. She giggled lightly. “Charity, I would love to move in with you.”

Charity's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Her eye's glistened with tears of happiness. She lifted herself up, capturing Vanessa's lips again. “I love you…” she whispered in between kisses.

“I know, I love you too…”

The moment was ruined by the screeching sound of the phone. “Ugh, spoil sports” Charity groaned, pushing back from Vanessa. “You want me to get it?”

“Sure.”

Walking to the living room, Charity picked up the receiver. “Hello? Yes, I'll just get her for you, may I ask who’s calling?”

Charity looked over to Vanessa and grinned. “I'll get her right away for you Mrs Pollard” Charity said, walking closer to Vanessa. Covering the mouthpiece she whispered. “It's your new boss…”

Taking a deep breath Vanessa took the receiver from Charity and stood up. “Mrs Pollard, Hi there” Vanessa started. She walked into the living room and started pacing as she listened.

Charity sat at the table and watched her girlfriend pace around the room. She was so proud of her. She'd witnessed her blossom so much in the last few months. They were both completely in love.

“Oh my god” Vanessa gasped into the phone, causing Charity to come out of her thoughts. “When did this happen” Vanessa asked, panic in her voice. “Of course. I mean, it's not the best thing I would have liked to start on but….Ok, I'll be right there” she said, hanging up the phone.

Charity stood up and walked over to her. “Vanessa. What's wrong? What's happened?”

The blonde looked at her, anxiety written all over her face. “There's been a murder at the school…”

Charity's eyes widened in shock, the hairs on her arms stood on end. “A murder? I don't understand….who's been murdered?”

The blonde took a moment to steady her breathing. Looking up to Charity's eyes, she spoke. “Reed Stewart.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
